


Aggre(g/v)ation

by Llama_Goddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... maybe, ;;DD, Basically just shameless shipping, Decided to have a go at more than one Sans at once, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Heats, I'm gonna have fun, Jealous Sans, Living Together, Love, Plural, Possessive Sans, Possibility of another Sans, Promise, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader calls HT Sans 'Skull', Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, The boys don't like each other, These three are my favourites, What Can I Say?, also plural, but not as much as last time, ooh la la, the new sans is here, will add to these tags as I go so keep an eye on them, you thirsty children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess
Summary: You’re just an average, happy human, going about life, trying to forge your way in the world. Fortunately, you’ve landed a nice job that pays well, you’re steadily and reliably working your way out of the debt you gained from moving to the city, and you found a great apartment (with a chill roommate, Sans, a polite skeleton monster with puns up his sleeve and an indecipherable gaze) for surprisingly little rent.Everything’s fine.And then, without warning, two more skeletons seem to show up out of nowhere at your and Sans’s shared apartment. The first to appear is Red, a hot-blooded, sharp-grinned alcoholic who isn’t shy to share his less than savoury intentions with you, with crude gestures and pick-up lines galore.... And the second is a tall, broad, but quiet skeleton who immediately goes by the pseudonym Skull, sporting a huge crack in his head and a single, engorged red iris, that never seems to stop staring at you.You’re not sure why both of them won’t leave you alone, or why Sans seems so desperate to stop them from interacting with you... But hey, what harm could come from it?





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Another story! Heeere we go. It probably won't be quite as long as my first but hopefully it's still good, it's been in the planning stage for a while. Tell me what you think of the first chapter in the comments!

_ they told me that to make her fall in love, i had to make her laugh. but everytime she laughs, i’m the one who falls in love. _

  
Sometimes, in life, you have the calm periods.

 

Things seem to be going wonderfully okay. Sure, there're the dreary parts of the week, the times when you hear 'Monday' and start calculating how many days off you can get before people get suspicious that you just hate Mondays and you aren’t  _ really _ sick. Events that make you want to throw yourself into the Mediterranean, PEOPLE who make you want to throw yourself into the Mediterranean.

 

But... Overall, everything is... good.

 

You'd struck one of those periods.

 

It hit you, the other day, when you were reading an email at work. You... were okay, with your current situation...? A good job with a steady income that you only had to grit your teeth through for 8 hours, a nice apartment... the world's chillest roommate.

 

"hey, kiddo?" Sans said, giving your shoulder a little nudge. You'd started napping on the sofa, _ again. _

 

"... Hm?" You blinked your eyes open and looked up at the lazy skeleton.

 

Truth be told, at first, he had NOT been the world's chillest roommate.

 

Sans wasn't exactly... threatening. A short (your height, to be precise), kinda roundish skeleton monster, with a fused jaw, wide eyesockets sporting tiny pricks of white light that seemed to act like pupils, and a dumb, large grin full of straight teeth. Always wearing baggy, old clothes... A constant repertoire of ridiculous dad jokes that only ever seemed to earn him a mild smile and an eye roll ready and waiting on his tongue, white bones that had the texture of a smooth pebble, yet were warm, and could flex like rubber.

 

Speaking of his bones... They didn't really look like human bones. Sure, his arms had a humerus and a radius and an ulna, but they were thicker, and the joints seemed to be stuck together like magnets, only touching at a few points, yet having full manoeuvrability and never falling off. From what you'd seen of his ribcage and spine the one time he'd wandered sleepily into the kitchen wearing nothing but loose jogging pants at 6am, his rounded shape was not only caused by his clothing, as his ribcage was heavy and larger than a human's, with much thicker bones, the spaces between them only just big enough to poke a finger through. It reached further down, too, and his pelvis was incredibly wide and solid, as wide as his shoulders were far apart. His spine was also WAY bigger, the thickness of your arm, at least.

 

He also seemed to have bones in places where humans did not. Like, his neck, where he had rings around his spine, that gave the illusion of an actual neck. And his hands, which had solid bone that formed a palm-like object.

 

Anyway. Back on track.

 

He hadn't struck you as threatening when you first went to check out the apartment. In fact, he'd seemed... pretty chill. You had no problem with monsters, so you'd been chill too, friendly, eager to move in to a great place for so little rent.

 

But then... when you'd actually moved in...

 

Suddenly, you noticed how hostile he was.

 

He wasn't hostile in a hot, fiery way. He was hostile in an cold, collected way, looking down at you, giving you the cold shoulder, occasionally passing little snide remarks about human culture, or humanity's tendency toward violence.

 

It made you... uncomfortable, to say the least. At first, you kept offering the olive branch in the hopes that he’d see you weren’t out to dust him in his sleep, but no matter  _ what _ you did he seemed adamant on maintaining that tight, deceivingly cheery-looking grin. It was even worse when his brother came over to visit, borderline frightening, in comparison to his younger ‘bro’ Papyrus’s bright, beamy personality, witty sarcasm and endless offers to cook friendship spaghetti with you.

 

... You took it as best you could. Not everything could be perfect. You were out of the house for almost 10 hours a day anyway, it was... fine. You couldn't expect to get a great apartment for little rent whilst working a good job AND having a perfect roommate.

 

... And then, one day, he just...

 

Stopped being hostile.

 

You woke up on the couch with a hangover and no memories of the previous night, a blanket over your body and Sans's jacket providing a makeshift pillow. Your legs were up, on the skeleton himself's LAP, his posture relaxed and face soft.

 

He never told you what happened that night. And ever since then, he'd just been... so friendly? So punny and sweet. Reliable, great company, genuine and... fun.

 

Admittedly, at first, you’d been very suspicious. This sudden goodwill and trust that seemed to come out of nowhere from his cold and calculating persona- what was he planning? No matter how much you pressed you could never get an answer out of him, the bastard was way too good at dodging questions and dancing around giving anything, immediately diverting the conversation to something else. The only thing you were ever able to get out of him was that it wasn’t sexual.

 

But the friendly, funny nature had worn away at you, and eventually, you just accepted that the two of you probably had a drunken bonding session and he realised you weren’t a missionary sent by the government to discover and sell his secrets.

 

"tired?" He asked you, leaning over your reclined form. His voice was surprisingly baritone, for someone so small.

 

"A little." You rubbed your eyes. "Why do you ask?"

 

"... wanna go to grillby's with me? i'm too lazy to make anything."

 

You chuckled, sitting up. "Is it a date?"

 

He spluttered, cheekbones flushing with a tiny smidge of blue, something you'd come to equate to a blush. He coughed, and shook his skull. “n-no, i-it's just an evening out between friends.”

 

"Pft. Sure, okay."

 

That was another thing about Sans that had once left you lost and confused, but you now just shrugged off and accepted. 

 

Sure, you were roommates, but... sometimes, he acted like he thought you were more than that. One time, with the lingering touches and eye contact, you were certain there was at least a twinge of something there. Like, come on, the guy silently hugged you from behind while you were cooking on  _ more than one occasion. _ What kind of normal, totally platonic roommate did that?

 

But he didn’t let you fool yourself for long. It was only two days into thinking he had feelings for you that the constant (obvious) friendzoning started. And after that, as soon as he gave even an _ inkling  _ that he liked you, he’d friendzone you to slam it down. He held your hand, and you were his ‘closest friend’. He told you that you looked beautiful in your new shirt, and then you were ‘bucko’ and ‘pally’ for almost a week. He tucked your hair behind your ear and leaned suspiciously close, and then he ‘doesn’t know what he’d do without a friend like you’.

 

He cupped your face, and then asked for advice on a girl he was trying to woo.

 

You’d seen the way he shied away from relationships that excelled any further than casual sex- hell, you’d seen how he acted around people he was interested in. You’d been next to him at a bar when he puts on his sexy tone and cracks out the designated Flirty ™ pet names... and he never acted that way with you. And even if he  _ did _ want anything, he was far too lazy and uncommitted to ever be a boyfriend.

 

So you just... accepted he didn’t like you. Let your budding crush die.

 

...  _ Besides. _ You thought, resignedly one night, turning over in bed.  _ You didn’t want to ruin a friendship like this one. _

 

"figured i should cheat tonight and get a burger." Sans said, back in the present moment, slipping on his blue hoodie. You chuckled, just grabbing the jacket you'd been using as a makeshift blanket and throwing it around your shoulders, zipping it up.

 

"So burgers are your cheat food?"

 

"yep."

 

"Sans," you gave him a look, "you eat burgers almost every day."

 

"what can i say?" He shrugged, grinning. "every day is my cheat day."

 

That earned him a mild chuckle. "Ain't that the truth. We walking?"

 

"yeah." His grin became a little softer. "it's a nice evening."

 

"Sans the skeleton, choosing to walk." You pursed your lips, opening the door. "Now I've seen it all."

 

"maybe i just like walking with my roommate, huh?"

 

“Flattering.”

 

As the two of you exited the apartment complex, the stairs a little gritty from so many people traversing them over the day, you in front and Sans following close behind, he started telling a ridiculously long-winded joke about two guys visiting Beethoven's grave. You rolled your eyes and let him tell it- he was surprisingly adept at comedy when he actually chose to tell a decent joke.

 

In fact, the joke was SO long-winded that you were already out the apartment complex and a little ways down the road, the city dark and street lights glowing warmly, when he FINALLY got to the punchline, smile wide, and tiny flickering eyelights bright.

 

"and the music expert said... 'don't worry about these mysterious songs coming from the grave. they're beethoven's pieces being played backwards- it's just him /decomposing/.'"

 

... "Oh my God." You couldn't stop the chuckle, embarrassed you didn't guess it, slapping your forehead and missing his starry-eyed look. That was ridiculous! Such a long joke for such a dumb punchline!?

 

"why do the norwegians put barcodes on the sides of their ships...?" He asked, giving you a little nudge with his elbow, so you'd look back up at him.

 

"Cus you're a piece of ship?"

 

"so they can..." Wink wink wink. "scandinavian."

 

... That one took a beat longer. "Stoop."

 

"how do mathematicians scold their children?"

 

"I don't want to know."

 

"'i've told you n times, i've told you n+1 times.'..."

 

"That's it. I'm moving out." You shoved him playfully, not so hard as to push him into the road but hard enough to make him stumble a little.

 

His cheeky eyelights were still focused on you. "counting in binary is as easy as 01 10 11."

 

"I hate you."

 

"your turn, now." He nudged you. "tell me a joke."

 

You gave him a look. "Sans. No."

 

"teeellll meeee a jookkeee."

 

fUCk. You knew you shouldn't encourage him. If you told a joke now, he'd never stop. You KNEW, but... DAMMIT, that face. 

 

You held up three fingers, and you saw him pause, surprised. He 'blinked', which was more like a thinner film of bone coming down over his socket and going back up again. You weren't sure why that was a thing, but, eh.

 

"..." You sighed. "There are three types of people in this world. Those who can count, and those who can't."

 

... His face lit up like the street lamps you were passing. 

 

You could SEE the jokes forming in his skull, and you groaned, already regretting endorsing him like that. 

 

“You’ve heard that one before, Sans.” You reminded, not completely immune to his cute face, stuffing your hands in your pockets and looking away.

 

“knock knock.” His face was so bright. Uh oh.

 

“Nooooo!”

 

He punned at you, _ all the way to Grillby's _ , non-stop,  _ terrible jokes _ . Why did he only ever tell terrible ones!? Why not good ones that were smart? His astronomy puns always made you chuckle... this was just awful knock-knocks that sometimes didn’t even make sense. You began just tuning him out and rolling your eyes every now and then, making a sound in the back of your throat that somewhat resembled listening. Even the sound of the bell chiming on the door didn’t make him stop.

 

You saw the sympathetic looks the patrons gave you as both you and Sans sat down on the barstools at the front of the bar, and he was  _ still punning _ .

 

“knock knock.”

 

... Siigghh. “Who’s there?”

 

You cast a pained glance to Grillby, the bartender, as he pushed a tall glass of water toward you, knowing what you usually asked for. Or bar _ tinder _ , as Sans so  _ affectionately _ nicknamed him, much to the chagrin of most of the other patrons (except for some plant and a permanently drunk bunny, who loved his puns more than life itself). And for good reason- the guy was literally on fire. Always.

 

He was tall, and had the body shape of a regular guy, decked out in a white, long-sleeved, neatly pressed shirt and a black overcoat, a little black bowtie on his neck. Grillby’s head had the illusion of being a real head... There was a neck, and a smooth, face-esq, noseless object, with a pair of rectangular glasses set where his eyes would be. His hair was... well, not hair. It was a tall, dancing flame, like a campfire, that moved and crackled, making the glasses on the bar wall behind him glimmer and flash.

 

The bar itself was cosy, and warm, with mahogany coloured walls and a polished wooden floor, the sides lined with tables and a jukebox in the top right hand corner. 

 

You loved this place- it always smelled like good food and a warm fire. Sans explained that he always used to come here when it was still a restaurant underground- the only time he would ever go into detail about life in the Underground was when you brought up Grillby's.

 

It’d been the first place he’d taken you when it suddenly seemed like he liked you out of the blue. He’d teleported the two of you there and told you that, in the future, “try not to get drunk anywhere else but here.” You weren’t sure what that was supposed to mean... and it just made you wonder further what the hell  _ happened _ .

 

“howard.”

 

... Oh yeah, the joke.

 

“Howard who?” You took a sip of the water, considering whether or not you’d have your burger with ketchup.

 

“howard you like a kiss?”

 

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT-

 

You spat the water out, mostly into your hand, not expecting a turn of events like that. You became acutely aware of a small (but loud) part of you that secretly wished you’d say yes and Sans’d lean over after and kiss you in the middle of Grillby’s.

 

“o-oh my god, are you alright, kiddo?” He asked, the jokes dropping away. He shuffled closer and rubbed a hand on your back as you coughed a few times to get the inhaled water out of your throat.

 

“I-I’m good, I’m good.” You insisted, putting your glass onto the counter and hitting your chest with your fist a few times. Grillby looked momentarily concerned and a few people had stopped to stare but Sans waved them away.

 

“... what the hell was that?” His voice held genuine concern with a tiny bit of humour.

 

“It was a good joke.” You excused, mind dragging up the first excuse it could find as you turned to look at him. “I tried to laugh in the water and just ended up inhaling it.”

 

“... maybe that’s enough puns for today.” He chuckled, softly, hand still on your back rubbing up and down a little.

 

... It was nice.

 

“Yeah.” You agreed. “I don’t want to be choking on my burger anytime soon.”

 

... He removed his hand, as if remembering it was there.

 

...

 

You picked at a nail.

 

Speaking of burgers- here they were, as if gifts from God to diffuse the tension. An amazing thing about Grillby’s- the service was incredibly fast on the quiet nights, when Grillby could just use his excellent fire magic to perfectly cook the burger in a matter of moments. It was divine intervention on days when you were really, really hungry, and a massive juicy burger served within five minutes of ordering was divine.

 

And just like that, the tension broke, and the two of you moved smoothly into a casual conversation about the latest news stories (Sans was never keen on politics so you steered clear of that area) and a podcast you’d been listening to, which you listened to on the way to work... and whatnot. You still had no idea what Sans did that enabled him to pay his rent every month but you knew that pushing the Question Dodger himself would yield little result, so you left the subject alone, and finished your burger with relish, enjoying the time with Sans.

 

It was so peaceful. Just the two of you.

 

...

 

You gasped and sat up in your seat as a  _ new song  _ came onto the little jukebox in the corner- at first, you didn’t believe your ears- usually it only played a small variety of jazz songs in an endless loop that you were so used to hearing it just became background noise.

 

But today, it was playing...  _ new songs _ .

 

More importantly,  _ I can’t help falling in love with you. _

 

“Sans! Sans!” You chirped, grabbing his arm and shaking it, getting up from your seat. “Dance with me!”

 

He went stiff as a board, blinking twice and looking at you like you’d just grown another head.

 

“... what?”

 

_ “Wise men say...”  _ You used a comedic, low voice, trying to match Elvis Presley’s tone.  _ “Only foooools ruuusshh iiinnn...” _

 

“... pft.” Sans rolled his eyelights. “no thanks.”

 

_ “But I...” _ You were grinning dumbly, still pulling at his arm. He looked like he was going to give in, looking away and the corners of his smile turning upwards.

 

“nooo. i don’t even know this song.”

 

_ “Can’t... help...”  _

 

“stoooop.” He was practically already off the chair.

 

_ “Falling in looove wiiitthh y-” _

 

Suddenly, his sockets snapped wide open, and he snatched his arm away like you’d  _ burnt _ it.

 

You blinked, taken aback as he rounded on you. Without warning and for no apparent reason, the playfulness had completely vanished, replaced with frustration, harsh eyelights and a nonexistent smile. “i said no! jesus christ!”

 

... That kind of behaviour from Sans was so unheard of that most of the people in the room stopped and looked at you like you’d just called him a racial slur. Even Grillby, who’d just been polishing a glass in the corner, turned to look, head tilting a little.

 

... You suddenly felt terrible, standing there like a moron, the music still playing in the background.

 

P-perhaps... he really didn’t want to dance, and you missed the signals that he was super uncomfortable with you grabbing him and making him do it? I mean... you’d grabbed him like that before and he’d  _ seemed _ happy and you could’ve been  _ certain _ he was almost ready to dance with you, that oh-so-familiar playful grin on his face, but...

 

“...O-oh.” You put your arms down. “Sorry.”

 

...

 

He didn’t respond. He was staring at the wooden counter, brows drawn together in a look of frustration.

 

“... I-I’ll just...” You’d already paid for your burger. You took your hoodie and turned away, heading to the door with Presley’s song still in your ears, feeling like a pushy and terrible person, unaware of how Sans sat back up when you left, face contorting into regret.

 

“kid, wait-”

 

Too late. The bell chimed behind you.

 

...

 

_ “I don’t think you could’ve handled that any worse, Sans.”  _ Came Grillby’s soft voice, like a crackling campfire, as he cleared away your empty plate.  _ “For someone who’s upset she’s not interested you seem quite adept at pushing her away.” _

 

Sans responded by hitting his skull on the counter.

 

... He never thought it’d end up like this.

 

When he’d first met you he couldn’t have cared less- you were an average human with an average face who he was only using as a means of having to pay less on the rent for a little while as he got his machine together. He had every intention of making your life hell and getting you to move out once his income was heavy again. An average, boring human.

 

And, actually, he technically  _ could _ have cared less, since he cared enough to be spiteful. You couldn’t get too comfortable so he made sure you knew you weren’t welcome there. You seemed to get the message and stopped trying to befriend him after a couple of days, and he was absolutely ready to get you kicked out in a few month’s time.

 

Apparently, coming home bruised and stumbling drunk, throwing up in the bathroom and sobbing all over his shirt when he came to check what the noise was happened to be the fastest way to melt his Soul.

 

And, well... that was a story for another day. 

 

Now that he knew you were like him, he opened up a little more. Perhaps, if you weren’t so bad, he could relax and not spend so much energy being spiteful...

 

... He hadn’t _ at all  _ expected to crush. Hard.

 

Of course, he did the  _ most stupid thing possible _ when given the BEST opportunity. He  _ knew _ you liked him a bit, by the way you reacted to him coming closer and touching you and hugging you, but... he adamantly refused to allow himself to have anything other than platonic feelings for a  _ human. _ Assuming he had little more than a simple, childish crush, or a misguided interest in something new that just went a bit too far, he kept you solidly at a distance.

 

Active friendzoning, he called it. Besides- in no time, he’d stop feeling this way, he’d realise how stupid he was being, because no, it  _ wasn’t _ anything big, he didn’t have important feelings, this wouldn’t go further than a crush.

 

...

 

It went further.

 

Set firmly in his own denial he continued to push you away, every single moment that could even be  _ considered _ romantic was swiftly dealt with. 

 

And by the time he finally realised the truth of what he felt, realised his mistake, the night with you on the couch when you sneezed about four times in a row and looked up at him with a head of frizzy hair and a face of adorable confusion, it was too late.

 

He’d pushed you so far away that you no longer reciprocated.

 

... Single-handedly burnt every bridge...

 

And, yes, he was mad about that. Mad that he’d ruined it, mad that he’d lost his chance with you like this... and mad that you’d done what he’d tried so hard to do- move past a crush.

 

So of course, you asking to dance and singing about falling in love caught him off guard. But... It didn’t excuse lashing out how he did  _ (you’re so fucking stupid, Sans). _

 

He got up from his seat, mumbling a short “put it on my tab” and leaving a significantly quieter room, out into the night to go after you. It only took a little glance around to see you some ways up the street, hands in your hoodie pockets and eyes cast downwards, a look of regret on your face.

 

... Fuck. He’d made you regret  _ being friendly. _ He caught up to you at a light jog, decided that teleporting behind you and getting your attention would definitely spook you at this time of night.

 

You turned around at his jogging, blinking... probably surprised to see him moving in any way other than walking and/or complaining about having to walk.

 

“h... hey kid.”

 

Damnit. He could see the way you buried your guilt so you could look him in the eyesockets without seemingly looking sad... Sweat was already beading on his skull.

 

“Hey Sans.” You slowed a little so he could walk with you.

 

“Listen, I-”

“i’m sorry i-”

 

...

 

You both laughed awkwardly at interrupting each other, the atmosphere lifting the tiniest bit... And, I mean, thank God for that, he wouldn’t be able to handle you staying upset. When you were upset, _ he  _ got upset, and he was really,  _ really _ shit at handling that kind of situation.

 

... Or feelings. At all.

 

“You wanna go first...?” You offered, a smile finally back on your features.

 

“i-i’m sorry i snapped at you.” He stammered. “that was uncalled for.”

 

You held up your hands and shook your head, slowing down just a tiny bit then catching back up again, your voices being the only ones on the now-quiet street lit only by the lamps. 

 

“N-no, you said you didn’t want to. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

 

“but-”

 

“It’s fine, Sans. Really.” You gave him that little smile again, but it didn’t go all the way to your eyes. “You don’t have to try to gloss over it.”

 

...

 

He sighed, suddenly feeling shit again. He  _ knew  _ he should push further, keep trying to convince you that he didn’t mean to snap and he was just stressed, but... he really didn’t want to have to argue tonight.

 

Maybe he’d bring it up again in the morning, when both of you had simmered down. Who knows... maybe he’d get the courage to ask you somewhere as an apology. N-not a date, no... nothing that fancy. Hell, he’d rather just stay indoors with you and eat pizza and cite shitty memes that didn’t even seem to make sense but were funny  _ because _ they didn’t make sense.

 

Oh well. Too bad he was the  _ shittest person ever at handling feelings. _

 

You seemed to take his lack of response as confirmation of your previous belief and the two of you continued on, in a comfortable, albeit _ slightly  _ awkward silence, filled only by the gentle sound of shoes on tarmac and distant cars. He could tell by the way your eyes chanced upwards every now and then that you were watching the streetlamps pass overhead to give yourself something to do in the quiet.

 

... 

 

He really liked the way your eyes glittered when you did that. 

 

...

 

And then he started to get this... odd feeling.

 

Something was off in his Soul. He felt like... he really needed to remember this moment. Walking home with you in the quiet. Just the two of you...

 

... He dismissed it as his overworked and over-emotional mind trying to make him confess to you.

 

Home was quiet when the two of you got back in, kitchen light still on from someone forgetting to turn it off but the rest of the place nonetheless dark and still- you chucked your hoodie onto the sofa and sighed, checking the counters in case there was anything left out, then heading over to the bathroom. He stood around awkwardly while you brushed your teeth (he was never able to watch you brush your teeth, there was something so  _ weird _ about you cleaning your visible skeleton) and was unsure of what to say when you came out, heading to your room now, clearly ready to tucker in for an early night, eyes heavy and posture weary.

 

Your hand touched the doorknob-

 

“... h-hey.” He said, suddenly. 

 

You turned, and he realised with a blink that he didn’t even know  _ what  _ he had stopped you  _ for.  _ Why the hell had he done that? Now he looked like a moron.

 

...

 

“... night, kiddo.” He covered.

 

... Your face shifted from a tired frown to a smile again, and you chuckled, apparently happy that he’d stopped you to say goodnight. 

 

_ that one reached your eyes. _

 

Hearing him make an effort to talk to you first was probably a relief to you, now that he thought about it- given all the tension earlier. His shoulders relaxed.

 

“Night, Sans.” You replied, then headed into your room, the door clicking shut softly behind you.

 

...

 

He sighed, wishing he could have an early night like you.

 

But nah... he had work on the machine to do.

  
  



	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, that's a lot of positive feedback. You guys are awesome! Well, here you go- chapter 2.

_who knew ya could drown in the fire in someone’s eyes?_

 

... You woke up to a _very_ loud crash. It startled you so bad that you shot forward out of bed, eyes not immediately adjusting to the darkness in your room.

 

Immediately, thinking someone had broken in, you got out of bed (still in your pjs) and _bolted_ across the dark corridor to where the crash had sounded from-

 

_Sans’s room._

 

There were voices inside- raised ones. Someone was shouting in a heavy accent and Sans was shouting back in a tone you’d never heard before-

 

You threw open his bedroom door.

 

...

 

Two Sans’s looked back at you.

 

... No, wait... just two skeletons?

 

The room was a mess- and I mean a _mess._ It was like an actual bomb had gone off, and not even sarcastically speaking. The large, pod-like machine Sans left covered with a sheet at the end of his bed was uncovered and smoking in a way that did _not_ seem safe. Clothes, bits of bolts, bits of _wall,_ sections of the end of his bed... all of them were scattered across the floor, a desk blown over and papers scattered around their feet.

 

On the right, looking panicked and almost _scared_ (!?), was Sans, eyelights turned to you and almost flickering out in shock. His hoodie was tied around his middle, exposing a stained white shirt instead.

 

His smile was completely gone.

 

“(y-y/n)!” He said, borderline hysterically, as if he’d only just remembered you lived there too.

 

...

 

And on the left was...

 

... Sans but edgy. He was almost a head taller than your roommate (and you), and much, _much_ broader, too. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, also, like Sans, sporting a hoodie tied around his middle (black, and from what you could see, with a fur trim on the hood) and had bones that were so thick and heavily set that they almost looked like human muscles, especially at the shoulder, where you could’ve mistaken them for biceps if he was a silhouette. Each one was nicked with various cuts that had apparently accumulated over time, his stance was confident, _powerful._ His teeth were sharp, shark-like teeth, in a cartoonish zig-zag along his mouth, pulled into a smile. One near his upper jaw was glittering in the dim light- it was golden! He had a gold fucking tooth!

 

But what struck you most about him, was... the smouldering, _crimson_ eyelights, the colour of fire and blood, so starkly different to your friend’s soft white. The burning eyelights travelled from your face, to your feet, and back up again.

 

... The sharp grin grew even wider, and you suddenly felt like this man was far more of a monster than you’d ever met before.

 

“... god _damn,_ blue.” His voice was deep, dark, heavily accented, sockets lidding. Nothing like Sans’s tone...

 

... He smelled like... thistle bushes, and bonfire smoke.

 

You blinked, as it dawned on you that he’d been surveying you like a piece of meat. You almost _bristled,_ suddenly and VERILY deciding that this guy may be hot, but he was an asshole. “Excuse me!?”

 

Blue seemed just as peeved as you, turning to the new guy, brows drawn together- but his voice came out a stammer. “sh-she’s my _roommate!”_

 

...

 

The newcomer raised a brow bone sexi- _sassily_ , looking between the two of you.

 

“... you two ain’t together?”

 

What was this asshole getting at!? You put your hands on your hips, figuring an explanation could wait a moment.

 

“No, we aren't.” You made sure to sound cutting to get Asshole’s attention. “It’s like he said. We’re roommates.”

 

And get his attention you did- you could’ve sworn his grin got even wider at your tone, turning his body completely toward you. You didn’t let yourself be intimidated. You _wouldn’t._

 

“got a boyfriend?” He asked, casualness in his tone. “girlfriend?”

 

“N-no!” You looked at Sans with a ‘what the fuck please help me’ look. “Why are you asking me that?!”

 

... Asshole didn’t respond properly, his expression instead turning appreciative as he clearly checked out something on you that wasn’t your personality. “maybe bein’ dragged here _wasn’t_ the worst thing...”

 

...

 

Did this bitch just.

 

Furious and objectified by this random devil-version of Sans, you stormed up to him until you were glaring directly up into his red eyelights, almost chest-to-chest. Red-eyes looked down at you with momentary surprise... then a pleased, satisfied grin. You felt _your_ Sans grab your arm, suddenly panicked, but you held fast, not about to let yourself be so blatantly goggled at like you were nothing.

 

“What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, _bone man?”_ You snarled. Sans actually succeeded in pulling you back a few steps, a steadying hand on your shoulder and one on your arm, but you still wanted to rip this stranger’s head off.

 

You felt like two dwarves next to a giant.

 

“...” Asshole took a moment to take an almost calculating look at you, bony ‘lips’ pursed over his fangs. This time it didn’t go directly to your tits- it remained on your face.

 

... Then, he smiled again. This time less like a smug motherfucker and more like a genuinely (if slightly tainted) excited grin.

 

“... i like ya already, sweetheart.”

 

...

 

Sweewho?

 

“... Sans.” You turned to your buddy, taking his hand off your arm for a moment to catch his attention. He looked at you- shit. You’d never seen him look this frustrated before. What was he even frustrated _about?_ “Who is this?”

 

... Sans and Asshole held eye contact for a few, tense moments. It felt like a _challenge,_ an ‘I-dare-you-to-speak-up-first’ moment. Sans’s hands left your body and instead stuffed into his pockets but he still stood very close, his posture more upright than you’d seen in a while.

 

“... this is red. my _cousin.”_ The word came out like venom being spat.

 

“... Why’s he here?” You asked, aware of the tension between them. Yeah, cousins made sense. They looked so spookily similar that if you just gave Red straight teeth and white eyelights he’d be the spitting image of Sans.

 

It also explained the hate.

 

Red spoke up first, and you definitely could _not_ miss the ridiculously heavy bedroom eyes he was giving you. You responded by looking at Sans instead, n-not... not embarrassed at all by this huge, flirtatious skeleton’s aura, which just made Red chuckle. “guess ya could say i got _dragged_ -”

 

“he’s only here for a little while.” Sans cut across, and you were relieved when Red didn’t speak up over him, instead just scowling. It was comforting to know- Sans still had the power here. “something happened where he lives and he has to stay here until we can fix it.”

 

“... Oh.” The two of them must’ve been fighting- that explains the crash. And if he was a relative of Sans’s and clearly similar to him, it made a lot of sense that he’d show up at 2 in the morning. “... Is it a private reason?”

 

“nothin’s private for you, ba-”

 

“yes.” Ouch! Sans cut through Red _again._ You couldn’t help but smile at that and you were pretty sure Sans noticed, judging by the way his mood lifted just as quickly as Red’s further soured.

 

Speaking of Red- he approached you. You turned to him, holding your ground... but you were surprised to find that his previous jackass atmosphere was gone. He just looked... genuinely interested.

 

“so...” He held out a massive hand for you to shake, deep voice much softer and less malicious than before. “you got a name? or can i call ya mine for tonight?”

 

Even his blatant flirt and wink was less predatorial... in fact, you recognised his tone, under the layers of brooklyn accent, as the same one Sans used when he was punning.

 

...

 

You didn’t want to admit it, but that made your guard go down. You shook his giant palm, rolling your eyes once before holding contact with him.

 

He seemed to like that a lot.

 

“(y/n).” You said, withdrawing your hand, acutely aware of how small it was compared to his. You and Sans almost had the same hand size... this guy was a beast.

 

... He grinned.

 

Suddenly, Sans piped up, touching your shoulder again. You turned to look at him, noticing how small and _soft at the edges_ he seemed compared to Red.

 

“he’ll be staying in my room with me. if he bothers you? yell.”

 

You smiled at Sans, and turned back to Red, with a look you placed squarely as ‘I dare you, fucker’.

 

“I’m _sure_ he won’t.”

 

\---

 

... Red was...

 

...

 

Fun...?

 

You never thought you’d use that word to describe a guy like him.

 

A lazy Sunday morning that typically only involved you and Sans was now shared by his large cousin. You got up late, still a little hazy, and headed into the kitchen for some breakfast (technically lunch at that point), sun streaming in through the windows and lighting up large squares on the floor, only to find the monster himself at the table, apparently engaged in an important conversation with Sans, who was sat across from him. Today Red was actually wearing the hoodie he’d had tied around his waist last night... Black, fur trim hood, zip-up. It made him look even larger, if that was even possible... Seeing someone so tall at the table felt a little out-of-place considering you were so used to smol Sans.

 

Red was scowling as the two of them talked in hushed voices... something about a universe?

 

... Aw. Was he a space nerd too? Were all Sans’s family space nerds?

 

“Morning.” You said, announcing your presence in the doorway, making sure the conversation wasn’t something you weren’t supposed to overhear.

 

...You couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit flattered when Red looked up, face visibly brightening at your arrival, shifting into a pleased grin.

 

“ey, sweetheart.” He said, the pet name oddly endearing.

 

“... morning kiddo.” Sans suddenly sounded so much higher in comparison to Red’s brooklyn drawl. He looked tired...

 

“You guys already eaten?” You headed over to the fridge and opened it to check, the blast of chill air welcome on such a warm morning.

 

“yeah. i would’ve left you some but red ate it all.” Sans said, a note of scorn in his voice that you easily picked up on.

 

“was nice.” Red chuckled, apparently unfazed by the clear dislike. “but next time i’ll save ya a plate, darlin.”

 

... You paused, head still in the fridge.

 

...

 

... Red had magic powers.

 

... He, a large male, managed to say ‘darling’ to a small female, in a way that didn’t make you want to vomit, tear your hair out, or feel like you were 2ft tall. Usually you never would’ve let something like that pass... but for some reason, coming out of Red’s sharp mouth, it just sounded casual.

 

Friendly.

 

You weren’t sure why he was friendly when last night you squared up to him and snarled in his face but whatever worked was fine.

 

 _Hey..._ You thought, removing your face from the fridge, getting out a pan and prepping to turn the hob on, your back to the table. _Maybe he’s not actually that ba-_

 

“... heey... need any... _ass_ isstance?” He purred, from his seat behind you. You heard the crude grin in his voice and it took you a split second to catch onto the emphasized ‘ass’, and when you did, you paused.

 

...

 

Oh no.

 

Nooooooo.

 

_Why pick-up puns?!_

 

A chair creaked loudly and clattered to the floor- you spun around to find Sans and Red both standing, chest-to-chest by the table, Sans’s chair tipped over backwards from how fast he got up. Sans was glaring defiantly up into Red’s eyelights with a look of utter hatred, fists clenched- Red was staring back down, cooly, unfazed, grin suddenly sharper and _much_ less friendly. ... Shit, you’d never seen Sans’s teeth bared like that!

 

“G-guys!” You shrieked. The whole room slowly started to reek of Sans’s rainy, pine-tree smell, and Red’s conflicting thorny smokey scent.

 

“did i fucking stutter last night when i made the house rules clear, _red_?” Sans growled. The hairs on the back of your neck prickled and you reflexively took a step back until you were right up against the counter.

 

“i ain’t hearin’ objections, _blue_.” Red purred, raising his brown bones.

 

Red called Sans Blue?

 

“they don’t need to be said. you need to watch your mouth.”

 

“no need ta get s _‘ass’_ y with me.” Red said, emphasizing the ‘ass’ again.

 

... You snorted before you could cover your mouth.

 

...

 

Red and Sans both looked at you with surprised dot eyelights, the magic in the atmosphere quieting, and the smell getting less potent.

 

...

 

You covered your face in mortification.

 

“... aww...” FUCK you could HEAR the evil grin in Red’s voice. “don’t tell me... yer... embarr _‘ass’_ ed?”

 

“Shut uuuup.” It was muffled behind your hands. You felt like you were betraying Sans by finding this even remotely funny.

 

“heya, that ain’t nice.” His teasing tone made you just want to curl up and die. “i _assed_ you a question. don’t be a h _ass_ le.”

 

“Stooop!” Your shoulders were shaking. You couldn’t let yourself snort or laugh or chuckle.

 

“i think yer-”

 

“shut up _ass_ hole.”

 

Sans’s cutting, simple remark made your walls break, and you allowed yourself a laugh, hands coming away from your face.

 

... You didn’t notice the way both Red _and_ Sans relaxed when you did.

 

“I hate you both.” You giggled, shaking your head.

 

“... ya like puns?” Red asked.

 

“... yeah. she _looooves_ them.” Sans said, his eyelights fixing on you... you could practically taste the fact that he was faux-salty from you snorting at Red’s quip. You gave him a ‘What did you expect?’ look that he rolled his eyelights to.

 

... You got an idea.

 

“... That’s a pretty big...” You paused for effect, locking eyes with your buddy. “... ‘ _Ass’_ umption.”

 

...

 

Red laughed, _loudly,_ and Sans put a hand to his chest in mock betrayal. You grinned at him in response, folding your arms over your chest.

 

“sh-shit, sweetheart.” Red sat back down at his chair, laughing a few more times, then sighing deeply. You couldn’t stop yourself from staring for a few seconds at the way his broad chest rose and fell... How could someone be so big? “yer a riot.”

 

... You made your breakfast, in a good mood now that the atmosphere had lifted between Red and Sans. Red wasn’t nearly as bad as you’d expected him to be from your interaction last night. You’d definitely assumed he’d be the lecherous, ass-grabbing, one-night-stand kind of guy, but... turns out he was actually pretty okay.

 

Like Sans, but edgy and with an accent.

 

Once you’d eaten, you washed up your plate and headed into the hallway, intending to go back to your room and change out of your leggings, socked feet quiet on the floor- you’d noticed a stain on them and you just wanted something a little less ratty. It was always a little gloomy in the corridor... you never really turned on the light there unless it was night time and you needed that extra light.

 

You kept heading down, brushing some excess hair out of your face...

 

... Except your path was blocked.

 

You were almost at your room when footsteps behind you made you spin around to look, blinking.

 

... Red was blocking the path, large form faintly silhouetted.

 

“... ey.” His voice was a lot quieter than it’d been today, red eyelights casting down on you, lighting up his face a little, grin... uh...

 

... He was getting closer.

 

You backed up almost reflexively despite not really feeling threatened (just confused), your back bumping lightly against the wall next to your bedroom.

 

“U-uh.”

 

... He put his arm against wall next to your head as he leaned in, trapping you, sh-shit he was large. You were so unused to the skeletons being big like this that you just couldn’t move, pinned.

 

“C-can you move away?” You said, voice so tight and high you were pretty sure that’s what a mouse would sound like if turned human.

 

“... dunno...” He purred at you, voice silky, like black satin. You could feel his breath on your face. “you busy tonight...?”

 

... The hand that wasn’t on the wall traced your waist, and you immediately raised the red flag, grabbing said hand and pushing it off, fixing Red with as an unimpressed look as you could manage in your squeaky state.

 

Red’s face fell to a rejected pout. “nawwww. c’mon, that’s just-”

 

The familiar buzz of Sans appearing was the only warning before Red was _violently_ shoved off you, the two of them immediately squaring up again and starting to shout. The testosterone levels of these two was _insane,_ and you staggered back a little, _actually intimidated_ by these furious skeletons.

 

“fuckin’ _back off!_ jesus christ!”

 

“did you even listen to a _word_ i said, red!?”

 

... What’s _wrong_ with these two!?

 

You were sick and tired of watching them fight. Cousins were cousins and it wasn’t your place to interject, so you just turned and went into you room finally, shutting the door and leaning your back on it, sighing. You could still hear them yelling through the thin walls- you really hoped this wasn’t going to be a regular thing because the _last_ thing you needed right now was for a noise complaint to get you and Sans kicked out.

 

... You flushed. Red had pushed you against the wall like some scene in an anime- your face heated just thinking about his expression and voice. He looked so similar to Sans that it was no _wonder_ you’d feel kinda attracted to him physically, especially when he was so _forward,_ clearly wanting you in a way Sans never had...

 

You groaned and put your head in your hands. These damn attractive skeletons and their attractiveness.

 

You flopped on your bed, getting out your phone and scrolling, trying to distract yourself from your own thoughts with dumb bird videos and dogs reacting to magic tricks, until the shouting died down and an angry pair of footsteps stomped away.

 

...

 

\- Knock knock -

 

“... kiddo?” It was muffled, and a little upset.

 

Oh. Sans.

 

You answered the door, opening it a bit- just enough so that your head could poke out.

 

“... You good now?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. ... It was almost difficult to look him in the eye after all those thoughts you’d been having and your interaction with Red.

 

“just... wanted to check you’re alright.” He gave a weak smile that you felt wasn’t entirely real, hands nervously placed in his pockets, but you responded nonetheless.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” You leant your head on the door frame. “I can handle a bit of shouting.”

 

“... that’s good.”

 

...

 

He looked like he wanted to do something. His brows were drawn together and his gaze held with your eyes, and he took a breath to say something, but...

 

...

 

He exhaled the breath.

 

... Nothing.

 

Instead, he smiled again and left, quietly.

 

...

 

What a weird interaction.

 

You went back into your room and was literally only two steps away when someone knocked on your door _again._ Assuming it was Sans having forgotten something or just remembered the thing he looked like he really wanted to say, you headed straight back over, sighing, opening again.

 

... You were looking at a chest.

 

You tilted your head up.

 

... Red?

 

“... Oh.” You blinked, surprised to see him. “Uh... Hi.”

 

“... hey, uh... look. i’m sorry i pinned ya.” He rubbed the back of his skull, red eyelights glancing away... “blue said that’s not how you do shit around here.”

 

... He was genuinely apologising? You blinked again, harder, far more taken aback than would ever be polite to admit. He had _not_ struck you as the type to make such an apology for an advancement.

 

“where i'm from, there's nothing wrong with showin’ ya mean business.” He explained, eyelights flicking back to you. “s’ a pretty rough place, girls like a guy who’s forward. but i can see here that it's not okay.”

 

... Oh wow. That was actually a really great apology. You felt your shoulders relaxing.

 

“... so...” He continued, holding eye contact. “... lemme make it up to ya, yeah? there’s a grillby’s nearby, ain’t there? let's go tonight. together.”

 

... Grillby’s sounded pretty good right about now... even if it _was_ the second day in a row. And it was really close nearby, full of people you knew... If anything went wrong you could stick near Grillby or mad-dash your way home.

 

Besides, Red actually seemed like good company. Maybe an evening out to get to know him wasn’t too bad of an idea.

 

“... So it’s a date?” You joked, out of habit.

 

“yeah.”

 

...

 

Wait, what?

 

Really?

 

“... don’t look so surprised, dollface.” He winked. “i got my motives.”

 

... That caught you totally off guard. “I-I...” You stammered. “It... uh... I’m still not interested in sex.”

 

“that’s fine. we’ll leave at 7... ready or not.” That last part was a purr, and he winked again, turning and heading down the corridor. You weren’t sure if you definitely saw it or not but it appeared that there was a tiny spring in his step.

 

...

 

What a weird, kinda sexy, flirty moron.

 

\---

 

“what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing!?”

 

Sans’s voice was as quiet a hiss as he could manage as he rounded on Red, who sat himself on the couch with a smug grin, not replying for now. Sans stood in front of him, furious- magic already spiking in his bones, fists balled.

 

Fuck, he just wanted to rip this fucker’s spine out of his back and stomp his dust into the earth.

 

Red looked up at him, folding one leg over the other casually and relaxing into the couch like he owned it or something, his arms along the back, victorious expression quickly turning icy. His relaxed posture wasn’t because he was tired, no... it was an insult. Telling Sans that he was so unthreatened that he’d leave himself in a totally open position, right in front of him.

 

“askin’ your _roommate_ out on a date.”

 

Sans bit his insult back, chest tightening in what he definitely recognised as jealousy.

 

_how did he do it so easily? how did he ask so easily!?_

 

“are you forgetting that you don’t belong in this universe!?” Sans snapped. “we’re sending you home as soon as the machine is fixed. building relationships with people in _my_ universe is only going to make it harder to move you back.”

 

Red shrugged, smile coming back as he probably thought about your ass. “might as well enjoy myself while i’m ‘ere. besides...” His eyelights zeroed in on Sans in a way he _knew_ was a challenge. The left light vanished and the right grew into a ring of burning red, and Sans found his own sockets mirroring the move, the magic so thick in the air he could practically _taste_ it.

 

“... yer actin’ like she’s _yours.”_

 

...

 

“... holy shit.” Red’s eyelights blinked back into their normal pricks, his smile splitting into a surprised but mocking laugh. “you’re after her!? two different universe versions of the same guy tryna fuck one girl?”

 

“...” Sans grimaced, almost glancing away, but forcing himself to hold eye contact with this intruder. He had to maintain his position at the top of the chain... he couldn’t show weakness, he’d be ousted without a second glance. “i’m not just after sex, you shallow prick.”

 

“daww.” Red got up from the couch, doing a little pout, leaning over Sans again. He liked doing that, apparently- showing his physical advantage. Like a peacock strutting it’s feathers or a deer throwing it’s antlers about... it was his way of showing how strong and large he was. How he _should_ be the superior in this situation.

 

Blatant intimidation.

 

...

 

Sans would’ve found it pathetic if he didn’t also find himself wishing he were taller right now. He _knew_ his magic was stronger, or Red would’ve taken over by now, but he _still_ wanted to go head-to-head with this asshole, instead of head-to- _chin._

 

_... did you like bigger guys? is that why you accepted so fast?_

 

“do you wanna snwuggle wiv her and watch the sunset and confess yer unydin’ wuv?” Red teased.

 

...

 

Sans didn’t reply.

 

...

 

... Red’s mocking pout dropped. “... holy shit, you do.”

 

 **“let’s make** **_one thing_ ** **clear as possible.”** Sans snarled, the aching of his empty sockets the only reason he realised he’d extinguished his eyelights completely to leave the gaping, black voids. Red’s stupid fucking smug smile finally completely dropped into shock for a split second.

 

... That felt good.

 

“... she’s from _this_ universe.” He continued, low, white eyelights returning as he controlled his anger. “you are not. you don’t belong here, she doesn’t belong to you. she _never will.”_

 

“she belong to _you,_ then?”

 

The simple question made Sans seethe to himself because he _knew_ you didn’t like him that way and there was _nothing he could do about it._

 

“... i say let ‘er make her _own_ choice.” He tilted his head to one side, as if waiting for Sans to impose on your right to make your own decisions in the end. “red or blue... huh. may the best monster win.”

 

“oh,” Sans growled, narrowing his sockets, cementing the challenge. “i intend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one chapter Red did everything Sans's been dancing around for literal months- flirted with AND got a date with Reader. Boy has game.


	3. Nice legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on your date with Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today- it's more of a link between the last one and the next one. Hope you enjoy anyway!

_ he can’t keep me away from her. _

 

“... ready to go?” Red asked, hand on the doorknob. You cast one last look back into the apartment- you’d told Sans you were heading out with Red and no mask in the entire world could hide his obvious dislike of you going somewhere with his cousin.

 

... But hey. Sans said he’d only be here for a little while, right? So once Red left, you and your roomie could have some proper bonding time so he wouldn’t feel left out. For now, you were gonna have a nice night out with a new person.

 

“Yep.” You’d grabbed your slightly nicer cardigan sweater (scandalous) for this occasion... partially because you kinda wanted to look nice next to Red, and partially because it was a warm night tonight and you didn’t need your usual hoodie.

 

“Thanks.” You smiled, heading out the door that Red held open for you, slipping the cardigan on and buttoning it up.

 

“ooh,” He chuckled, from behind you, as you headed down the stairs, the door clicking shut. “ya got dressed up for me n’ everything?”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” You rolled your eyes at him over your shoulder. “I got  _ sooo _ dolled up.”

 

“i’m flattered. really.”

 

The two of you headed out the main door and you looked up at the almost-dark sky, the sun already gone and just leaving a slightly lighter sky that was fast fading, dotted by a few clouds rimmed with orange.

 

What a nice evening...

 

“you’ll hafta lead, sweetheart.” Red said, breaking you out of your admiration for the post-sunset sky. “dunno my way around here.”

 

... You turned to him, chuckling. “Yeah. Sure. It’s literally less than a few minutes away so I’ll only have to show you once.”

 

Despite you being the one ‘leading’ Red the two of you walked side-by-side, the occasional car riding by. It was still so foreign, standing next to someone so much taller than yourself.... You’d taken this route more times than you could remember with Sans, in the day and night, any weather, like the time you left a shut Grillby’s and it started to pour with rain so you both ran back as fast as your legs could carry you. You’d stood under a bus stop with him, waiting for it to calm down... and he’d taken off his favourite hoodie and wrapped it around your shoulders despite you being soaking wet, mumbling something about humans getting cold easily, then hugging you to him with one arm, silent.

 

... You’d been so sure, in that moment, that he liked you. So certain there was something there...

 

“... hey.” 

 

... O-oh!

 

Right, you were here with Red right now. You blinked and shook your head, taking a little breath to move yourself back into the present, looking up at your current company.

 

“Sorry.” You excused, embarrassed. “Lost in thought.”

 

... Was it the light, or did he look concerned? “... y’like puns, right?” His voice was soft, and inviting, as was his grin.

 

“... Depends on the pun.” You teased. ... He wasn’t going to tell shit ones, was he?

 

“unlike subway,” he winked, gold tooth glittering in the light of a passing car. “ _ my _ footlong doesn’t cost 5 dollars.”

 

...

 

_ OH NO. _

 

_ HE’S  _ **_FUNNY._ **

 

Y-you covered your mouth but ended up snorting unattractively, caught completely off guard, looking away when your face went crimson. You  _ absolutely _ had  _ not _ been expecting that- I mean, it seemed like the kind of thing a guy like him would say but, not to  _ you,  _ of all people!

 

“I-is it really something I want to put in my mouth...?” You managed to squeeze out, shoving your hands into your pockets and staring at the road next to you with a stupid little grin forcing itself onto your face.

 

You missed his starry expression at your response.

 

“mmm...” He purred, grinning like a bastard, leaning in close, ultimately forcing you to look at him. “dunno. it’s some  _ quality sausage.” _

 

_ “Oh my God _ stoooooopppp.” You whisper-yelled, voice squeaky, having to cover your face. Why were you still laughing!?

 

“you must sell hot dogs ‘cus ya know how to make a  _ weiner stand.” _ He nudged you with his elbow. “or... are you a burger? cus i’d slap those buns.”

 

“... J-just to make it clear, I’m not interested in fucking you, but I  _ am  _ interested in making food-related pickup puns.” You said, pointing at him, shoulders shaking a little with restrained laughter. You needed to make sure he didn’t think you were leading him on.

 

He grinned again, eyelights seemingly sparkling, not minding that you didn’t want sex. “understood. ... c’mon. hit me with your best.”

 

... You took a breath.

 

“... Are you McDonalds? Cus you’re going straight to my thighs.”

 

...

 

“... where’ve you been all my life?”

 

\---

 

You weren’t sure why Red got so many weird looks from people at Grillby’s but you put it down to them not having met Sans’s relatives yet, or something. Either that, or they  _ had _ heard of him, and had maybe heard Sans’s obvious dislike of him before meeting the actual person.

 

A dislike you... were understanding less and less as time went by. In the end, you just had to put it down to familial rivalry, or some grudge lasting from a long time ago.

 

Well... it didn’t really matter. You didn’t mind.

 

Because Red was  _ great _ company.

 

The guy was as sharp as his huge teeth and seemed to have cracked exactly how to make you laugh and flush at the same time, with his ridiculous ass puns and pick-up lines that made you figure he was probably  _ very _ popular with the ladies back at home. Any walls you had and any distrust of a new person you might’ve harboured was already destroyed.

 

“I can’t drink tonight.” You said, at the barstools, as Red ordered two shots of some kind of bright, almost  _ glowing _ orange whiskey called... ‘fire whiskey’ (isn’t that a drink from Harry Potter?) from Grillby, who seemed to have a double take at Red. He really  _ did _ look similar to Sans... “I’ve got work tomorrow.”

 

“awwww.” Red complained, picking up one of the small glasses and frowning at you. “are ya suuure?”

 

“Yes I’m suuure.” You rolled your eyes. 

 

“... suuuuuure...?”

 

...

 

“Okay, but literally only  _ one _ sip from that.” You relented, pointing at his fire whiskey. You kinda wanted to see what it was, anyway. It looked almost neon orange in the glass, shimmery and bright. How come you’d never spotted it before?

 

... Well, you’d never seen Sans drink anything other than a light beer. And Grillby had a wide selection of alcohol... perhaps neither of you had ever been adventurous enough to seek out ‘fire whiskey’. “But nothing else. I can already tell you’re a bad influence.”

 

“you break my heart.” He cooed, pushing the untouched glass across the table to you.

 

... You stared at it, for a few moments. It looked so pretty... like liquid fire in a container. And the light coming off Grillby, standing a few feet away, made it glimmer even brighter.

 

... But yeah, you weren’t going to drink the whole thing, even if it  _ was _ just a little shot glass. You had no idea what this drink was capable of and you didn’t want to get a huge hangover when you had work tomorrow.

 

You lifted it up to your lips and took a small sip.

 

...

 

...  _ Oh holy fuck that’s strong. _

 

You put it down immediately and cringed, bringing a hand up to your mouth and coughing, eyes smarting a tiny bit as your throat screamed in protest of the whiskey. Jesus Christ! You could hear Red chuckling under his breath beside you, taking the shot glass away and instead pushing your own glass of water toward you, which you downed, gratefully, as he patted your back.

 

“F-fuck!” You exclaimed, getting your breath back. “That’s  _ evil!” _ He wasn’t actually going to  _ drink _ that, was he? That was lava. Literal lava.

 

“nice, huh?” Red lifted a glass up in a mini mock toast, grinning. He then knocked back his drink and- holy shit, he didn’t even _ flinch.  _ You found yourself gaping at him- how high was his tolerance!? Was he a  _ God _ or something?!

 

H-he even looked  _ disappointed, _ staring into the glass he’d downed, but not shooting the other yet, turning the first one (now empty) upside-down on the counter and glancing over at you with his sharp smile, wiggling his brow bones suggestively, clearly enjoying your visible shock and impressment.

 

“where i’m from,” he chuckled, cracking his knuckles casually, “they make it a  _ lot _ stronger.”

 

_ “No shit.”  _ You whispered, in awe.

 

“... yer gonna make my ego even  _ bigger _ if you keep lookin’ at me like that, sweetheart.” He purred, eyelights sharp, obviously still enjoying himself, and your mouth snapped shut, cheeks flushing. Goddamn... this  _ guy _ ...

 

“... I-I take it you’re a bit of an alcoholic?” You said, raising your eyebrows, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 

“pft. yep.” He leant back on his barstool a little. “i don’t have all them squishy organs you humans damage when ya drink.”

 

“... Do you still get hangovers?” You were genuinely curious now. So... there was no long-term repercussions for skeletons drinking? No liver to poison, no nerves to damage, no high blood pressure, no mouth cancer... You just became a heavier and heavier weight?

 

“oh, hell yeah i do.” You didn’t miss how he moved a little closer to you. “... what about you? ... you a lightweight?”

 

“Definitely.” You tried not to laugh again, a bit embarrassed. You definitely weren’t the hardiest of drinkers... and, especially after the night you got drunk and blacked out, you really tried your best to steer clear of alcohol anyway. It was good that Sans’s attitude toward you changed and everything, but you were still worried about what you might’ve shared with him.

 

“... hey.” Red pointed at his wrist, smiling. “my magic watch says you ain’t wearin’ underwear.”

 

“... I’m wearing underwear.” You said, playing along with a little smile of your own, wondering how this line was gonna go.

 

“... oops. it must be 15 minutes fast~...”

 

You laughed aloud, actually covering your mouth with your hand, caught off-guard. No one had ever used pickup lines on you before so, unlike puns or jokes, you never knew any of the ones you were told. It probably gave Red  _ far _ too much legroom to impress you with lines that weren’t really all that uncommon, but it was still fun.

 

“nice legs.” He nudged you, pleased with himself. “what time d’ they open?”

 

You turned to him, raising an eyebrow, holding back your smile very badly. You were terrible with pickup lines but you had a few memorised that you read online. “Are you a hard worker? Cus I’ve got an opening you can fill.”

 

Ooooh, he definitely liked that one. “those tits look heavy. lemme hold ‘em for you.”

 

“Nice shirt. Looks like boyfriend material.”

 

“girls say thighs are _ great  _ hand warmers, but i think they’re even  _ better _ ear warmers.”

 

... You paused for a second, narrowing your eyes. “... Why would thighs be ear-”

 

... oh

 

OH

 

OOOOOOHHHH

 

He just looked so pleased with himself when you burst into laughter, putting your head on the table, mad at yourself for not getting that one sooner.

 

“G... genuine question.” You sat back up, wiping a tear away, chest light and buzzy. “How often do those pickup lines actually work for you?”

 

He chuckled, deep, smooth and sex- dARK, resting an arm on the counter.

 

“more often than y’d think, sweetheart.” He purred.

 

“Dunno, they’re not working on me.” You teased, having far more fun than you should be having right now. “You losing your touch?”

 

“drink until i’m attractive. then they’ll  _ all _ work.”

 

You giggled- and got an idea, shooting him with a grin that matched his own.

 

“In that case,” you hummed, “they should’ve already been working before we arrived.”

 

...

 

Did his face just go red? He chuckled, and looked away, a hand on his cheekbone. You knew that Sans’s face went blue when he blushed, but you never considered that Red’s would go... well...  _ red. _

 

“... i know you ain’t interested in sex right now, sweetheart,” Red said, suddenly, pulling you out of your conspiratal thoughts. He looked... almost... serious? The signature smile was still there and his eyelights were bright and sharp, but there was something behind the smile that you couldn’t quite place. “but i’ll be stayin’ ‘ere fer a while. you’ve got a chance to change your mind.”

 

He finished it off with a wink, and finally drank the second shot that’d been left, almost forgotten, on the table, turning the second glass upside-down too.

 

\---

 

It wasn’t even that late by the time the two of you got home, Red doing a dramatic retelling of the first time he had fire whiskey during a drink-off and left the bar a ‘changed man’. There was still even some light in the sky- although, given that it was summer now, that wasn’t really a big achievement.

 

“an’ that’s when i looked him in the eyes an’ said...” Red continued, as you opened the door, looking over your shoulder at him. He pointed with one finger to an imaginary person next to him, and with a slurred, drunk-imitating voice, blurted out;  _ “i could do this aaaaaall day, pal.” _

 

That gave you a serious case of the giggles (and ungainly snorts that you tried to hide), and Red revelled in the attention and positive response, practically  _ glowing _ as he shut the door behind him and unzipped his hoodie.

 

“... That was fun, Red.” You said, smiling at him, taking your cardigan off and tucking it over one arm to keep there until you got back to your room. “We should do it again sometime.”

 

... There was the crimson dusting on his cheekbones again as his eyelights twinkled in the light, giving you the once over. But this time, it felt less like he was checking out a nice piece of meat he’d spotted on a shelf, and more like... he was searching for something.

 

And when he met your eyes, he apparently found it, broad shoulders relaxing a tiny bit.

 

“i’d have no problem with tha-”

 

_ “red!” _

 

Sans’s sharp, hurried tone snapped the mood, and made Red’s happy face sour and the tension come back, muttering a venomous “blue balls’s gotta fuckin’ rain on the parade” under his breath as his eyelights darted over to where Sans was running to the two of you from. 

 

Fuck, your roomie looked a  _ mess, _ oil smudged up his arms and some on his face where he’d probably wiped sweat and rubbed it on, some kind of... weird, short metal utensil in his hand that Red apparently immediately recognised.

 

“... something’s off with the machine.” Sans said.

 

... Red turned to you and gave you a quick wink, but you saw the worry in his face regardless. ... What the hell would happen if the ‘machine’ went wrong? Now he was worrying  _you!_

 

“... be right back, sweetheart.” He said, taking off his hoodie properly and putting it on the coat rack, before heading over to Sans, both their faces settling into grim dislike and resignation.

 

... You stood there, confused as all hell, their low rumbling’s about whatever they were talking about getting quieter until the door to Sans’s room shut, loudly.

 

...

 

Uh.

 

... I guess, you could just...

 

...

 

... Sit down and watch some TV, or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why the machine could be acting up. :) ?


	4. Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER cousin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one took a bit longer, we're packing to go on holiday.
> 
> Speaking of holiday-
> 
>  
> 
> !!! Little announcement, I'll be gone for about - two weeks - starting Friday. Don't do anything too exciting without me :) !!!

_ she’s so... fearless. _

 

You didn’t even realise you’d fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on low until you were jolted awake by another loud nighttime slam, and a rushing commotion near the front door. You blearily opened your eyes, the poor organs instantly assaulted by the bright television across the room from you, playing some random show that you didn’t recognise at all. Your hair felt plastered to your face- dammit, you’d napped too hard- and what the hell was it with this week and you waking up to suspiciously loud slams!?

 

You sat straight up, tugged down your shirt so that it wasn’t showing the entire left side of your chest anymore, and staggered toward the door, sleepy, confused, and unsure.

 

...

 

H...

 

Holy shit.

 

Your eyes widened, sleepiness leaving you in a matter of seconds, back straightening and lips parting a little to let in a shocked breath of air.

 

... Another skeleton.

 

... 

 

But this time, he was very,  _ very  _ different.

 

For starters, if you thought Red was big, this guy was  _ huge. _ The top of Red’s head would perhaps be at this person’s nasal cavity, at  _ most, _ easily making him one of the tallest people you’d ever met. And he wasn’t lacking in width- he was tall  _ and _ broad. Someone that tall and large... he looked like if he came down, the Earth would shake, and he wouldn’t go back up. Like... a redwood tree. He wore what looked like a mirror of Sans’s usual outfit- the blue hoodie, white shirt and black shorts. Except... the items of clothing were ripped at the corners, dirty, covered in marks.

 

Something about him felt different. ...  _ Tainted. _

 

... You looked up to his face.

 

...

 

On one side of his skull was a giant,  _ vicious _ hole, marred with sharp edges and fractured bone, a crack so large you could see  _ into _ the head itself, which immediately made you feel sick, flinching back. You had to look away- you couldn’t stare at that for long. It was just... so  _ unnatural. _ He also had far more teeth than Sans... they looked longer and sharper in his larger mouth. 

 

The eyelight on the opposite side of the crack was... nonexistent. In fact, the whole socket on that side was lax, empty, like a limp, broken limb. But... on the same side of the crack was a swollen red orb with a tiny black dot in the middle, making the whole eyelight thing look like one massive red iris with a dangerously small pupil in a sclera of black. It could hardly be considered an eyelight anymore, it was just... an  _ eye. _

 

An eye that was glaring right down into your ever-tinier roommate, who stood firm, head not even at this newcomers  _ shoulders. _

 

“no.” The cracked skeleton said. Immediately, his voice reverberated in your gut, even deeper than Red’s smooth tone, but without any accent and almost...  _ soft...? _ But it was impossible to match that soft, deep voice with the vicious crack and insane, engorged eyelight and that smell like snowy streams and iron, akin to the metallic tang of blood.

 

“this isn’t your choice to make.” Sans kept his stern tone but you could see that even Red, by his side, looked a little nervous with this giant of a man. “you need to stay here until we can get it fixed and send you ba-”

 

“i’m not staying with you and your  _ copy.” _ He growled, those insane teeth baring into a snarl you could’ve sworn you’d seen somewhere on a wild animal, his giant eyelight shrinking a tiny bit as his burning glare at Sans only intensified.

 

He looked crazy.

 

“hey!” Red snapped, apparently pissed at being called a ‘copy’. You were momentarily confused, and your brows drew together... was this some kind of in-joke about them looking similar...?

 

“if you don’t stay,” Sans said, with a warning tone. “we can’t send you ba-”

 

The new guy _snarled,_ his hand snapping out and grabbing Sans by the collar of his hoodie, yanking him up to eye level in a way that looked painful and sudden, fabric clenched in his fist- Sans snarled back in shock, grabbing the hand holding him and kicking his legs a little- Red staggered back.

 

Your mouth fell open.

 

... Did he just  _ pick your roomie up off the ground _ like that!? You bristled, and suddenly, the new guy’s size didn’t seem to matter all that much. 

 

How  _ dare _ he?!

 

This was  _ your _ house,  _ your _ friend, and  _ no one _ was going to disrespect him like that. Not in here!

 

“HEY!” You shouted, stepping forward.

 

...

 

You  _ veeeryyy _ faintly heard someone hiss  _ ‘shit’. _

 

Probably Sans.

 

New guy’s giant, blood red eyelight got smaller in surprise and he turned to you as you stormed across the room toward him. You didn’t even notice how he dropped Sans, how he blinked in surprise, how he stepped back a little as you rushed at him, furious, how he looked down at you like you were a rabid raccoon jumping at him from behind a bush.

 

“What are you  _ doing!?” _ You seethed, advancing, until you were almost chest-to-chest with him. He was so goddamn  _ tall. _ “Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are!? Get off my roommate! Go pick a fight somewhere else!”

 

Red’s hand gripped your shoulder to pull you away, but you shrugged it off and kept glaring at the tall guy, incensed and thoroughly pissed.

 

... Those giant teeth parted a little, his single functioning eyesocket narrowing over his eyelight. 

 

“... excuse me?” His voice was low, warningly so.

 

“You heard me.” If you’d learnt anything from spending so much time with skeletons, it was that you never back down. You narrowed your eyes right back. “This is half my home. If you’re going to fight, take it outside.”

 

...

 

He was staring way too hard. 

 

... Your bravery stammered, and you started to feel a lot less clever for challenging the giant. Unlike Red, he didn’t have that... playful, flirty aura that had let you stay mad. New guy’s eyelight was just so...  _ insane. _ Lighter than Red’s crimson but so much larger and brighter and  _ zeroed in on you. _

 

...

 

Even Sans behind you seemed to be frozen, his breathing short and controlled.

 

... You folded your arms.

 

...

 

“... where’m i sleeping?” He said, turning away from you and walking into the house.

 

...

 

Wait, what?   
  


You blinked, confused, and turned around, arms coming away from your chest. Red seemed just as confused next to you and the two of you shared a glance as Sans rushed to the new guy.

 

“the couch.” Sans said.

 

...

 

You glanced from the tiny sofa, built for small people like you and Sans, to the giant skeleton who could barely fit in the apartment itself.

 

“... That’s way too small?” Why you were concerned, you’d never know, but you kept picturing his head poking over the edge of the arm. Or his legs dangling at a funny angle. That would just be uncomfortable, all night long.

 

“he’ll be fine.” Sans excused, his back to you, even as the big guy turned to glance your way. You really had to force yourself to not look at that crack in his skull... “there’s no space anyway.”

 

“... Well then.” You looked at Red, hoping for him to see some sense. “He can take my room and I’ll sleep on the c-”

 

“he’ll sleep in our room.”

“he’ll sleep in our room.”

 

... You blinked, taking a little step back, a... a bit creeped out by both Red and Sans saying that  _ exact same thing _ at the  _ exact same time  _ with such intensity in their faces. They just looked  _ so similar. _

 

“... Uh...” Well... at least they were sharing and not forcing him onto the sofa...? “Okay then.”

 

Speaking of the sofa... it was  _ really _ messy, and your ‘guests over’ instincts were kicking in, despite the fact that neither Sans nor Red seemed keen on treating the violent newcomer like a guest. You falling asleep on the couch had left the pillows extremely messed up and flat in some places, overall, not very pretty.

 

“... hey, uh, kiddo.” Sans came over to you, and Red seemed to... ‘escort’ the new guy into the kitchen with a firm hand on his huge back. As you made eye contact with Sans it suddenly seemed so  _ weird _ to not be craning your neck upwards.

 

... Thank God at least  _ someone _ here was your size. It was comforting.

 

“... Is... that another cousin?” You asked, subconsciously shuffling a little closer to him, looking toward the kitchen. Sans was familiar and safe.

 

... As if sensing the discomfort coming off you, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, a move you were grateful for. You leant your head on his own shoulder in response.

 

“... yeah.” He said, voice soft, and... was it tight? You couldn’t tell. “... i’m sorry about bringing so many large, threatening men into the house.”

 

... You giggled lightly in response, a sound that made him visibly relax. “Didn’t know you had so many large, threatening relatives.”

 

“you saying i’m not large and threatening?” He teased. “i’m hurt.”

  
“S’okay, buddy.” You sighed, enjoying the contact. For a skeleton, he’d always been soft, and nice to cuddle. “Us shorties gotta stick together.”

 

... Neither of you noticed how far down his hand had gone until Red’s voice called out. “ey, blue, y’comin’ or what!?”

 

... The faint weight on your waist lifted and... Sans’s face seemed... melancholic? He gave you a pat on the back and before you could call him back, he turned, leaving you alone in the living room to go sort out whatever was happening with the new guy, the only sound in the room being the still-on television.

 

...

 

... You turned around to fix the sofa cushions. It was something to do, at least.

 

And while you did, your mind wandered significantly.

 

Who  _ was _ this new guy? Why were so many new people showing up? How many relatives did Sans even have...? Was this all of them, or were more gonna appear? You thought it was just Sans and his brother Papyrus, but...

 

And Red didn’t seem to recognise the new guy. There was something about how Red and Sans interacted when you first met Red that made you feel like they definitely knew each other on a certain level, and had an understandable relative hatred. They talked like bickering children, they had that dynamic. But... the two of them were so ridgid when confronting the giant at the door that something was just... wrong.

 

That was  _ not _ how you greeted a relative.

 

You puffed up a pillow with your hands, deep in thought. All three of them looked the same, definitely, but... maybe skeletons just looked similar? ... Were you being racist thinking that?

 

... Maybe something really bad had happened, and he was a relative from really far away who had to come stay? That would make sense. Like... a ‘cousin’, but he’s actually the fifth cousin twice semi removed up down left right B A start.

 

Or... was it to do with that big crack in his skull? You shuddered just thinking about it. His eyelight and broken eyesocket could be side effects of whatever event caused that...

 

... It even could just be how tall he was. He-

 

“... hello.”

 

You jumped about two feet into the air, dropping the pillow you’d been holding and spinning around, hands defensively at your chest.

 

...

 

O-oh.

 

The new guy.

 

...

 

How did he get so close behind you without you hearing?

 

“H-hi.” You calmed down, brushing your hands on your pants because you didn’t really know what to do with them. “Sorry, was... thinking.”

 

“...” His giant eyelight seemed to stay on your neck for a moment, then go back to your face.

 

...

 

...

 

He was just standing there. Not saying anything.

 

...

 

... Man of few words...?

 

...

 

... “Uhm... What’s your name?” You asked, trying to start a conversation, giving a weak smile. You also didn’t want to have to keep mentally referring to him as ‘that guy’ or ‘the new guy’.

 

“...” His eyelight rolled downwards to look at the floor, face forming into a kind of... sneer?

 

“... horror.” He murmured, breath coming out of his nasal cavity in a soft ‘sst’.

 

What the fuck?

 

“That’s your name?” You asked, incredulously, before you could stop yourself. You immediately tensed up a little upon realising how bratty and rude that sounded coming out of your mouth... who cares if that’s his name? That’s such a terrible thing to say! (Y/n) you moron...

 

“no.” He said, grinding his teeth.

 

... You blinked.

 

It’s not?

 

“it’s what blue calls me.”

 

Your brows drew together, mouth opening a little in shock. “Sans calls you  _ horror?” _

 

That’s like... a nickname a  _ bully _ would use in the playground at school. Sure, he was big and fucking terrifying, but giving him the name  _ horror _ wouldn’t help! You weren’t even sure if you believed that Sans would do something like that.

 

“... Should I call you something else?” You leant to the side a little to catch his attention- he was still staring at the floor. “What do you want to be called?”

 

... He paused.

 

“... wanna...” His socket narrowed. You’d probably never get over that other socket being so blank and unmoving. “...be?”

 

...

 

“Yeah.” ... What was so shocking about that? “What do you want to be called?”

 

He paused again, seemingly taking a little while to think. The whole time he did so, the eye stayed fixed on you, holding contact in such an unsettling way that you kinda wanted to look away. 

 

“... skull.” He said, eventually. “... call me skull.”

 

“Okay.” You smiled. “Nice to meet you, Skull. I’m (y/n).”

 

He nodded.

 

...

 

... He was a  _ lot _ less talkative than the other two.

 

“... how’d you get in here so fast!?” Came Sans’s voice, suddenly, and you turned to see him walking over in... quite a hurry. More like  _ striding. _ Why did he look so  _ nervous? _ You were even  _ more _ concerned when he grabbed your forearm and pulled you back from the now-hostile-again Skull a little, the two sharing an intense glare that only further cemented your previous thought that they might not be related. You squeaked as you stumbled, but Sans’s deceivingly strong grip held you up.

 

Either they weren’t family, or something really,  _ really  _ terrible had happened between them.

 

Sans let go of your arm and gave you an apologetic glance before he glared a second time at Skull, who sighed heavily and ground his teeth together for a second time, eyelight rolling away from you to the floor again.

 

“... our room’s  _ this way.”  _ Sans’s venomous tone caught you off guard and you stepped away from the two a little, the room reeking of iron and pine. These angry skeletons were getting out of hand, and  _ fast. _

 

... Unlike his interactions with Red, Sans and Skull seemed to communicate entirely nonverbally, only in very, very angry stares.

 

... 

 

Eventually, Skull growled to himself, backing down and leaving the living room, each footstep heavy, hands buried deep in his pockets, not even looking back.

 

“... Sans, what-”

 

“i’ll keep an eye on them.” He said, cutting across you. Your brows furrowed and you opened your mouth again to ask him not to fucking interrupt you-

 

... He hugged you.

 

... You blinked, confused, expression of aggravation falling away as his arms wound around you and his face pressed into your shoulder.

 

“... O-oh. Uh...”

 

You hugged back, patting him. ... This was... a very brazen display of physical affection. He was usually a lot more volume-down than this... And even when he  _ did _ hug, it’d be from behind or the side, slowly, timidly.

 

“i promise they’ll be gone in no time.” He said, slightly muffled.

 

... You pursed your lips.

 

That...

 

... Why did that sound ominous?

 

\---

 

In the morning, your alarm had woken you up ungracefully and you’d been in such a haze from a lack of sleep the previous night that you’d completely forgotten anything was different.

 

You’d spent so long lying awake in the darkness, thinking, wondering about Skull and his demeanour and Red and how flirtatious he was... so long lying staring at the ceiling considering what event could make them come  _ here, _ of all places...

 

... Well, you only got a few hours of sleep, at most. Which sucked, when you had work in the morning.

 

So you stumbled out of bed, changed into smart clothes, ran a brush halfheartedly through your hair and headed into the kitchen to get some coffee.

 

It was another bright day, thankfully, so your mood wasn’t all that bad. You turned on the small, white radio Sans used sometimes when he was doing something sciency on the kitchen table, letting a random, bad remix of an older pop song fill the quiet room. It was one of those cash-grab nostalgia attempts where they just took a perfectly good track and made it skip and repeat in a few places with a mediocre drum beat in the background.

 

But still. Better than silence.

 

In fact, you started to sway your hips a little bit to it. Bad or not, it was music, and you recognised the remixed original track and hummed a tad, too, mind setting itself back into the rhythm of a work week. Make coffee, make breakfast, eat breakfast, drink coffee, get shit together, leave on time to catch the tube, and if you were gonna be late home, leave a note for Sans. 

 

... He worried a lot. The goof.

 

You didn’t have time for anything fancy, so it was just cereal today. Sans wasn’t awake to bully you into sitting down and relaxing while he made the meal. You hummed to yourself, still swaying a little, taking the hot mug in one hand and the breakfast bowl in the other and turning around to-

 

“AGH!” You shrieked.

 

...

 

Skull was at the table.

 

Sitting, in dead silence, head turned in your direction, watching with his giant, glowing eyelight.

 

Shit he was large.

 

“... hi.” Was all he said, lighted socket relaxed. He didn’t even have anything with him, like a newspaper or a device or even a breakfast... he was just sitting there, watching. 

 

... You relaxed a tiny bit, shock wearing off, gripping your coffee and bowl with less vigour, aware of the tiny amount of milk that’d spilt onto your hand.

 

“... H... how long have you been sitting there?” You asked, doing your best to not look at the large, painful crack.

 

“a while.”

 

...

 

Welp. You chuckled, half nervously... He was creepy, definitely, but... it was really hard to muster any abject  _ fear  _ of him. He looked so similar to Sans, after all, just... older? Used? More tired? You didn’t know how to put it.

 

... World weary?

 

“... Uhm...” You moved opposite him, putting your food items down on the table, pulling out the chair and sitting. “... Alright.”

 

You ate in silence, scrolling on your phone in an attempt to ignore the eyelight boring into you. You excused it as that just... how he acts. The more you thought into it, the more it made sense...  your brow furrowed in concentration again, eyes not really taking in the info scrolling by. Skull was a quiet type, definitely, so maybe his long periods of staring were his way of... processing information? ... Maybe that crack on his head meant that this kind of thing was normal to him?

 

“... where do you work?”

 

His question came out of nowhere and you blinked at it, glancing up (way up) at him. His skull was tilted to the side a little, eyelight now observing your mouth, of all places.

 

“... Oh?” What an odd question. “Uh... I’m a receptionist.”

 

He seemed to like whatever he was seeing because he kept watching your mouth. He nodded, very slightly.

 

“... What about you?” You hoped he wasn’t staring because there was something weird on your mouth. You actually wiped your lip with your thumb, embarrassed, and when you looked back up he was holding eye contact again.

 

...

 

It took him a little while to speak. 

 

“... don’t have a job.” He decided upon, eventually. You couldn’t tell if he was a little slow minded or really,  _ really _ thinking about what he was going to say.

 

“Nice. Unemployment is fun.”

 

...

 

He didn’t attempt to continue the conversation any further.

 

... So neither did you. Maybe he just preferred silence- you could understand that.

 

You finished your breakfast and drained the rest of your coffee, feeling a little better. The staring was actually pretty easy to get used to, it felt less like an invasive, constant assault, and more like someone just observing. His way of interacting... like a bird giving you a side-eye, or a cat watching you for a long period of time, just to see how you tick.

 

You turned off your phone and slipped it into your pocket, standing and placing your bowl and spoon in the sink to clean properly when you got home.

 

You swirled some water in your cup to remove the coffee stains, feeling his eye watching your back.

 

...

 

“Do you like coffee?” You asked, turning to look at him over your shoulder.

 

... He blinked, heavy, slow.

 

“... yeah.”

 

The guy looked like he could use something to wake him up. Or even just a warm drink of some kind. “With anything?”

 

... He shook his skull, slowly, never looking away.

 

“... black.” He rumbled. Of  _ course _ he liked his coffee black. You chuckled to yourself as you grabbed a new mug, a sound that made him perk a tiny bit.

 

Since there was already water and ground beans from your own coffee ready to go it took the machine very little time to grind out a nice cup. In fact, the coffee looked a bit better than your own, less watery and hotter- oh well, caffeine was caffeine. You didn’t have time to be jealous. You turned and crossed the room, placing the drink in front of him on the table mat.

 

“I gotta go.” You said, smiling. “Will you still be here when I get back in the evening?”

 

...

 

...

 

Heeee... didn’t respond. He just stared at you. He didn’t even acknowledge the steaming coffee in front of him.

 

...

 

Welp.

 

Your smile turned a bit awkward and you felt kinda stupid, it now being your turn to glance at the floor, but you gave him a little wave anyway, and left, wondering if you’d done something wrong.

 

\---

 

Skull sipped the coffee, quietly, staring at the table, the sensation of the burning hot liquid on his tongue grounding his mind back into his body.

 

You stormed up to him without fear. 

 

You asked him what  _ he _ wanted to be called. 

 

You sat with him.

 

You talked to him.

 

You made him a coffee.

 

You didn’t run away screaming when he stared, or spend ages obviously checking out his crack. You didn’t cling to your Sans for protection, in fact... you seemed to be the one protecting  _ him. _

 

... The corner of his smile lifted a tiny bit.

 

_ what a stupid, funny little human girl. _

 

\---

 

Work was the usual snail’s pace of signing in people and screening phone calls, making sure the front desk had enough pencils or something stupid, and sending a few random emails to guests and scheduling meetings for future events. The whole day felt slow... and the various people who came in were just different shades of boring. A grandma with a broad hat who smelled like those weird strawberry sweets that seem to only exist in old people houses, a guy with thick eyelashes who reminded you of a school friend you hadn’t seen in years, a girl wearing headphones, a knitted cardigan and handmade tights who gave the vibe of someone who posted instagram photos of all the holidays they’d been on with the caption  _ ‘Wish I was still there <3’. _

 

Yes, Abby, we get it. You went to the Bahamas.

 

The train ride home was usually one of your favourite parts of the work day, especially when everyone had that quiet, exhausted feel to them, and if you managed to snag a chair it was just a smooth ride home in the mutual silence of a tired workforce. And, hey, even if you didn’t get a seat, you didn’t even have that far to go, so your feet were never too pained.

 

Except today, a group of morons were playing music and causing a scene, so you got home a little tenser than you would’ve liked, kicking off your shoes and half-yelling-half-grumbling out a small ‘I’m hooome’, letting down your hair. 

 

... Huh. You paused for a second, hairband still in your hand- you could hear loud whirring noises coming from Sans’s room. Like a large drill... was he fixing something?

 

You poked your head into the living room too and found no Red on the couch, either. Maybe the two of them were fixing it together... they definitely seemed to get along better than Skull and Sans. 

 

...

 

Well, that really wasn’t saying much. You got along with the sharp corner of a coffee table better than Sans did with Skull.

 

... You wandered into the kitchen, in search of some food, to find... Skull again, at the counter, his giant back to you.

 

... Seriously, how could a guy be that tall?

 

He’d taken off his dirty hoodie and was cooking, slowly, his movements deliberate, two pans in front of him on the stove- one bubbling violently, sending up plumes of steam, the other with a cover on that was dotted with condensation. He seemed... sad?

 

His posture was tight, shoulders hunched, head down. One hand was on the counter and it seemed a little tense, curled, as if he was deep in thought about something that really didn’t make him very happy. You suddenly felt... pity? Why pity, of all emotions, for this behemoth of a skeleton...?

 

What he was making looked enough to feed five people, and you stared for a little while... you wondered if it was-

 

“pasta.” He said, simply, without even turning around, as if reading your mind and answering your question. It made you jump a bit.

 

... How did he know you were there? You didn’t even have your shoes on to make a sound on the ground.

 

His voice was low, as tense as the free hand on the counter, which moved to push the covered pot off the gas. He sounded like someone who’d had a  _ really  _ bad day.

 

“... I love pasta.” You said, carefully, not wanting to set him off. “... Can I help out?”

 

...

 

He paused, skull tilting as he looked up, but not turning to face you yet. Did he seem... confused?

 

...

 

“...”

 

...

 

... He made a little head movement that seemed like a very slow twitch... until you realised it was him nonverbally telling you to get over there.

 

Grateful to have something to do, you smiled, heading over with a little bit of bounce. Maybe he just needed someone to drain and keep an eye on the pasta while he did the sauce? And if Sans hadn’t already come catapulting in here to remove you, it meant he was fine, right?

 

“... Need me to handle the pasta?” You asked, standing next to him, leaning over the counter a little so you could look up to his face. On this side of him, you could only see his crack and lighted socket- dare you say it, he looked... less tense.

 

He looked at you from the corner of his eye(socket) and nodded, bringing the sauce pot closer to him and shaking it a few times, taking off the lid and checking the contents with a wooden spoon.

 

“Ask me if you need to know where anything is, okay?” You said, really trying your best to make him feel at home here.

 

He nodded again, and you figured that was all the conversation you were going to get out of him today. So you left it there.

 

The pasta only really needed a few more minutes on the stove before it was ready to drain, so technically, you didn’t really help much. You didn’t even know if Skull actually wanted you there with him or if he was just tolerating you since you asked to assist. ... He wasn’t one of those people who could never say no to anyone, was he?

 

While you were waiting for it to finish boiling, you found yourself looking at Skull in your spare time, giving a few small glances when it felt like he was busy. He carried himself like someone who’d seen a lot over his lifetime... how old was he? You knew Sans was the human equivalent of somewhere in the twenties and you’d just assumed the same for Red considering his demeanour and overall tone, but Skull...

 

Hell, he could be a few hundred years old and you wouldn’t question it.

 

And his crack... didn’t Sans say serious monster wounds healed over time, unless one didn’t want them to? 

 

Once, you peered over, only to find that  _ he’d _ been staring at  _ you _ in the meantime. You made a tiny ‘ahem’ sound and turned back to the pot, embarrassed at being caught out like that. You weren’t even sure  _ why _ you were embarrassed to be caught staring when technically  _ you _ caught  _ him, _ but... 

 

You drained the pasta in a sieve, pleased with your perfect timing. They looked good!

 

“Noodles are done!” You said. All this pasta was definitely making you hungry, but you weren’t sure if Skull would want to share... after all, he set this up for himself. The portion was probably perfect for just him... you could make something yourself.

 

You headed over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, filling it at the tap and taking a moment to pause. Now that you’d cooked with him, Skull definitely seemed a bit less scary.

 

... And when you finished your water and turned around, he was right behind you, holding...

 

Two bowls.

 

The confusion you momentarily felt at  _ how he moved from the stove to over here so quietly despite being the tallest man you’d ever met _ and the surprise at the way he giant shadow cast over you was silence by him pushing the second, much smaller bowl against your chest.

 

... You blinked, but took it, looking up at him. His hand could cover the whole base of the bowl... not to mention your own tiny hands. “I d-”

 

“you helped.” He said, simply, the sound of his deep voice buzzing in your chest, with a tone like it was the obvious answer to literally any question you could’ve posed at that moment, his eyelight glowing against the rest of his face.

 

And before you could say anything more, he walked over to the table, probably intending to sit down.

 

...

 

“Hey,” you said, before he pulled his chair out, getting an idea, “I could put on a movie?”

 

... Fuck, his face was so hard to read. Even when he was staring directly at you and you had full view of the engorged red iris, it was  _ so hard to tell. _ Was that surprise? Curiosity?  _ Disgust? _

 

“We could sit on the couch and eat there instead.” You grabbed a fork from the cutlery draw. “Better than at the table, right?”

 

...

 

He nodded.

 

He seemed to nod a lot.

 

You made sure to be on the sofa first, right at the edge with a pillow on your lap to balance the bowl on, so Skull could decide how far away from you he wanted to sit. If he sat first, you’d have to decide between maybe hurting his feelings and sitting far away, or making him uncomfortable by sitting close.

 

... He took a few moments to decide, standing and looking at the couch like it was a half-solved rubik’s cube...

 

... Then sat down, nearer to you than you’d expected... less than half a place away from you- you noted, with some hilarity, that Skull was so big the sofa caved inwards toward him and you found yourself almost sliding closer.

 

“... What do you wanna watch?” You asked, but he didn’t reply- he didn’t even seem to acknowledge that you’d asked him something. He was eating like a trash compactor, in a non-stop stream... like someone who hadn’t eaten in ages.

 

...

 

You settled on some random movie Netflix seemed to think you’d like, wondering where Sans and Red were, and if they’d eaten.

 

\---

 

... Skull looked at the tiny, sleepy human with messy hair, delicate lashes, tiny hands and a set of fragile ribs that was leaning on his arm, fast asleep, having passed out in the first twenty minutes of the movie after eating your food. Your lips were partially open and smudged with a tiny bit of pasta sauce, cheek squished from having your face pressed against the fabric of his shirt.

 

... He stared, unbrokenly.

 

He liked your lips. A lot. They looked soft...  _ alive. _ They were at their best when you talked. He could practically  _ feel  _ the blood pulsing through them just by  _ looking. _

 

... He was glad you were asleep. Leaning on him... He could stare more.

 

You were such a stupid, enticing little thing. Just the memories of what you’d said and done made him grin a bit... Being all friendly at him, pretending to not mind his crack or eye, helping him with food and offering to watch a movie with him. Did you even know who you were talking to? Couldn’t you guess he wasn’t the type you wanted to get buddy buddy with?

 

Did you have  _ any _ preservational instincts whatsoever?

 

... He chuckled, almost silently to himself, lifting a giant hand and tracing along your cheek, eyelight dilating wider, smile suddenly eerily relaxed.

 

...

 

He couldn’t deny he was fascinated by how such a tiny, fragile human could look at someone like him, and, instead of immediately running and screaming, think that spaghetti and a movie was a good idea. He probably would’ve killed you, had this not been Blue’s apartment- Blue would sense the attack coming in a split second and be there to whisk you away (speaking of the vanilla fucker- he hadn’t realised you’d come home yet, not hearing you over the sound of him and the fake trying to fix the machine. Something about having Blue’s human alone with him gave him a surge of petty satisfaction). He also couldn’t deny that your skin felt good on his hand, as did your breath, so fluttery and small... like a bird.

 

...

 

... What a strange, fearless, delicate little human Blue had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally hc ht sans as having a kinda similar voice to [this guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4) and red as ABSOLUTELY 100% like [this guy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz5Mx3a8kRw)
> 
>  
> 
> ... And little does she know, sharing food is basically Skull’s way of saying he wants to marry her and have 8 kids


	5. Three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go out as a group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick note before the chapter: this probably isn't my best piece of work but I really needed to get it out by a certain time and this was the best I could do. Next chapter will be better, promise! :)  
> And thanks for being so patient with me, y'all. I know I said I'd only be gone two weeks and then I just show up a month later but I got my final exam results today and it's really been digging at my brain and making it hard to concentrate on anything at all (including the story Sonamyluffer101 and I have been doing, I'm sorry babe). But hey- now it's out of the way I should be back in the rhythm!
> 
> Check out the end notes for fanart!

_just leave us alone!_

 

Sans...

 

... was in a _mood._

 

You'd noticed it the moment you came home from work, tired both mentally and physically, feet sore from standing and not being able to get a seat and mind sore from dealing with a ridiculous guy who wouldn't leave the office and kept trying to get in to see your boss, despite not having booked a meeting.

 

_“I'm a close friend. He knows me.”_

 

SUUUUURREEE.

 

You entered, the house warmer than usual, taking your hair down from it's bun and announced your arrival, but... no one replied.

 

So you headed to the kitchen, poking your head in- still no one...? The curtains were drawn together (immediately unusual) and radio was on, humming gently, playing a much nicer indie song with a sweet woman's voice over a simple guitar strum. You crossed the room and turned it off- no point having it on if no one was even in here to listen- and checked the room again. Some dishes were in the sink, piled on each other, and two glasses sat on the counter, the insides coated with dried bubbles from some kind of frothy drink. The table was dotted with crumbs, too.

 

“... Guys?” You said, again, a little louder than before. Did they go out somewhere...?

 

... Just then, Sans appeared.

 

Literally _appeared-_ he showed up out of nowhere, teleporting into the kitchen with no warning. He looked tired, with large shadows under his sockets and dim eyelights... His jacket and usual white shirt was gone, replaced with a ratty orange vest that _really_ didn't suit him, full of holes and dotted with smears of oil and what definitely looked like a burn mark on the bottom.

 

Apparently he was too tired to notice you were back, opening the fridge and rustling around a bit, grabbing a pack of beers you hadn't even known was in there.

 

... You leant down and forward, trying to place yourself in his line of sight and catch his attention, kinda curious as to why he was so tired.

 

“... Been busy?” You asked, soft.

 

He jumped a little at your voice and spun around, sockets wide... only for them to lid again and his shoulders to relax upon realising it was you.

 

“... heya. didn't hear you come in.” He said, taking a beer out of the pack and placing the rest on the table, shutting the fridge door with his foot. It closed with a soft, suctioning 'shk'.

 

... Did he sound tense?

 

“Only just got home.” You straightened again... he must really be working if he’s drinking. Sans was never the type to casually drink- he only ever consumed alcohol when he was at Grillby’s with you, or increasingly stressed from some mysterious thing he was working on.

 

... He never told you what he was working on. You didn’t even know what his machines _did._

 

“...Maybe we should put a bell up.” You joked, trying to lift his mood. “You didn't hear me yesterday either.”

 

... Well, your attempt failed, because he only seemed to sour further at that, smile flatter and strained as he looked away, leaning the small of his back (spine?) on the table and opening the can with a soft 'hsst’.

 

“yeah. uh, next time, come find me before you nap on skull.” He said, mumbling into the cap, taking a swig.

 

“Nap on...” Your brows came together for a second, and then...

 

You blinked, flushing a tiny bit, memories of last night coming back. You cooked with Skull, then put on a movie... You vaguely remembered your eyelids getting very, very heavy as Netflix’s previous assumption that you’d enjoy the movie became increasingly more incorrect...

 

And then...

 

“... D-did I fall asleep on him...?” You put a hand on your cheek almost subconsciously, embarrassed, suddenly recalling the feeling of Skull’s hoodie on your face. The guy only _just_ got here and you’re already draping yourself on him like a blanket? Jesus, woman, give him some space! You shook your head, not sure if you were going to be able to look at Skull properly later. Should you apologise...? “I-is that why I was in bed when I woke up?”

 

“mhm.” Sans stared at his beer, smile tight. “had to put you back in your room.”

 

Now you were even _more_ embarrassed. “... Th-thanks,” You stammered, face probably getting steadily redder, hands fidgeting on your thighs, trying to find something to hold onto as your mind supplied you with images of Sans carrying you bridal-style to bed that made your heart beat just a little faster. Did... did he carry you like that, or...!? What anime was this?!

 

He flushed a little, too, relaxing finally. “... n-no problem, kiddo.”

 

“... So, uhm...” You began, clearing your throat, taking off your cardigan so you had something to do and hoping your face would calm down. “...Where're the others?”

 

“helping me with the machine.” He finished his beer (that was quick) and crushed the can flat between his palms in a casual show of strength. You briefly wondered how strong the guys could be if tiny _Sans_ was so deceptively tough... “they're in my room- it's why i went to get some beer.”

 

“Oh.” Was your response. That explained why no one heard you come in. Sans’s room was apparently the most soundproofed place in the entire city, given what goes on in there.

 

...

 

“... Hey, Sans.” You said, hoping your question would be okay to ask.

 

“mm?” He responded.

 

You thought for a moment. “... Where are the guys from?”

 

“... oh.” He glanced off to the side, ‘lips’ pursing over his teeth, fiddling with the crushed can. “well... can't remember the names of the areas, but... they both come from places pretty similar to here.”

 

“Same place?”

 

“nah. ho-” He coughed, cutting the sentence before he could finish it, still looking away. “uh... _skull’s_ home is in the middle of nowhere someplace cold, and they’re mostly survival based, from what i’ve heard. hunter-gathery, if you know what i mean.” He put his crushed can onto the table. “i think i can infer that there’s not really that much food about but he won’t talk about it.”

 

You nodded along with it. That explained why he ate like his stomach was a black hole last night. Food was probably a very precious commodity to him...

 

... You fiddled with your cardigan that was now folded over your arm. You... you kinda wanted to ask about Skull’s head wound. Even now, just thinking about it, your stomach felt weird... it was like looking at a severely broken neck. Something about it made you feel like it shouldn’t be there.

 

...

 

You internally shook your head, deciding that it was almost definitely a private thing. You didn’t want to be rude and nosy, and if it was a delicate subject, you’d rather hear it from Skull himself.

 

“What about Red?” You asked, instead.

 

“red comes from a pretty bad place.” Sans seemed to be a bit more confident about Red’s past. “pretty ghetto-y, everyone’s at each other’s throats. kinda kill-or-be-killed atmosphere, y’know?”

 

“... Yeah. That sounds rough.” You grimaced. “... Is Skull here for the same reason as Red?”

 

“yeah.” He nodded.

 

You sighed, giving him a tired smile.“Hope that works out for you, man.”

 

“me too.” He smiled back.

 

... He paused, then...

 

He did the funny thing where he held your gaze and took a breath. ... But this time, he actually said something, his hand going up to the back of his skull to rub it.

 

“hey, uh, i know you're super tired from work and everything, but...” You blinked, and he paused for a second, apparently making himself continue. “we... if... if you feel like going out somewhere together and hanging out... j-just me and you, we could...”

 

“blue!” Came Red’s loud, sudden tone, enough to make both of you jump and for Sans’s eyelights to startle in a tiny flicker of light. “the fuck’s takin’ you so long? didja fall in the fri-”

 

Red came round the corner.

 

... Oh no he’s _more hot._

 

Clearly this guy was _made_ for engine work because he looked _so hot like that._ Apparently he’d stripped down to just shorts and a tank top that was _much_ too small for him (Fuck, that ribcage), showing off his big arms smudged with oil, and riding up a little on his middle to reveal a sneak peak into the curve of his pelvis.

 

... When he saw how far down your eyes went before they snapped back up in embarrassment, his cheekbones dusted with red and he bounced his brows at you suggestively, obviously very pleased with himself.

 

You could feel Sans _seething_ beside you.

 

“... heeeey, dollface.” Red purred, from the door, crossing his arms with that stupid sexy grin. “fancy goin’ somewhere toni-”

 

Skull entered. His face was clean, clothes normal, but his hands were completely black with oil.

 

And just like that, Red stopped.

 

Skull didn’t even need to say anything. He looked at you, looked at Red... then settled on Sans.

 

...

 

You backed up a little, edging away from them as their three-way staring contest started sending shivers up your spine. They looked like they wanted to _kill_ each other, eyeights sharp and bright, air getting significantly heavier.

 

“fight?” Red said, breaking the silence, and Sans seemed to square up, replying with a tight smile and a quick “game on,”, his shoulders un-slouching and fists tightening.

 

And when Skull’s creepy grin widened, you panicked.

 

“N-no!” You stepped forward. You didn’t want an all-out brawl in the middle of your kitchen...

 

...

 

Three burning red, and two stark white eyelights were now turned in your direction.

 

For a moment, circled by three incredibly strong (and two incredibly _tall_ ) skeletons was almost enough to send you running out of the apartment, but you had to harden yourself and hold your ground. You swallowed, trying to sound imposing, digging your heels in.

 

“No fighting!” Your voice sounded a lot braver than you felt. “We have neighbours!”

 

...

 

... Red grumbled to himself, and turned away. Sans sighed and popped open another beer- Skull walked straight past you to the sink and turned on the faucet, washing his oil-stained hands.

 

... Holy shit it worked.

 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, running your hands over your thighs, as if you were wiping them off, despite there being no reason to. It was a relief to know that you could actually control these giant skeletons.

 

“Let’s... let’s just all try to get along, okay?” You asked, uneasily.

 

... Did Sans just snicker? And Skull’s shoulders definitely bounced.

 

You turned to the former, and he coughed to himself, going a bit blue, righting a sleeve of his orange top that’d slipped down a bit, suddenly not so confident. You frowned.

 

“Don’t laugh at me. I’m serious.”

 

“doll,” Red wasn’t even bothering to hide his mirth, ridiculous sexiness making it hard to be mad at him for that. He started walking toward you, an encompassing energy following him, gold tooth in his big smile glittering as he came closer. “i think the only thing we can get on about is ‘at we _can’t_ get along.”

 

A small hum of approval from Sans.

 

“soooo,” Red rumbled...

 

... And you didn’t notice how close he was until he was _really close,_ close enough to block out the light. The side of his pelvis bumped your hip, smokey scent strengthening as a sneaky hand found itself on your side, just above your waist, the delicate touch sending goosebumps all over your skin under your clothing. You turned a little in surprise at how fast he approached, but just ended up chest-to-chest, his hand now on the _small of your back holy shit,_ a tiny intake of breath, wide eyes and TOO HOT CHEEKS giving away your current state at his closeness.

 

You didn’t see the way Sans straightened and jumped up like he’d just been electrocuted. You felt almost _dizzy,_ with how close Red was... His shark grin widened, silhouetted face pleased and predatorial, voice a smooth invitation.

 

“... about goin’ somewhere...” He purred.

 

...

 

The water faucet turned off, with an almost ominous squeaking sound.

 

Skull straightened... shaking his hands once, to dispel the droplets.

 

... Red had frozen.

 

...

 

You stepped away from him a tad, stammering out; “Wh-why don’t we _all_ go to Grillby’s _together!?_ As a _group?”_

 

... Silence from all three.

 

... Sans seemed to slump a little, lips twisting over his teeth as he glared at Red, but he nodded eventually- Skull didn’t even respond, engaged in another bout of staring, this time at the tap in what looked like just boredom.

 

... "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

 

"n-no!" Sans suddenly exclaimed, taking you by surprise with his random, loud enthusiasm. "no, it's fine. i wanna go. i'll go."

 

He came a few steps closer to you, almost touching you, directly on your opposite side. You were boxed in by skeletons.

 

Red sighed, shrugging to himself, then turning to you with a returned grin, ignoring Sans.

 

“me too. i’ll take what i can get, dollface.”

 

\---

 

Skull didn’t like this one bit.

 

He didn’t like going out into the open, anyway. Too many threats, too many variables, too many large spaces, too many directions to be attacked from. That was something ingrained in him after years of being jumped from the mists, caught off guard from behind while digging through trash for clothes, or stalking prey only to find _he_ was being stalked... inside is safe. Outside is bad. It took him long enough, but he knew that you only ever leave the house if completely necessary.

 

And that was when he was in the Underground... a place he knew like every scar on his ribs. It may’ve been hell, but he could walk through Snowdin with his eyesockets covered and hands bound, if he was to be so idiotic as to do so, something that served him well in times of trouble.

 

But this? This was the _surface._ So much more open, so many more variables, so many different ways to die.

 

And here he was... leaving the only safe space he had right now for some... _night out_ with alternate versions of himself.

 

 _Pathetic_ alternate versions of himself.

 

He walked behind the group, observing the way Red and Blue fought over you like children behind your back. It was like a funny little game- how much glaring can they do when you’re not looking? Who can get you to laugh the most with their stupid jokes that stink of desperation? Who can dominate the conversation the most?

 

Red (or _the copy_ , Skull thought,) seemed far more confident and forward than Blue in his endeavour to get your attention. Admittedly, Skull hated Red the least out of the two- Red had also come from a violent world, and suffered visible scars. Not nearly to Skull’s extent, but at least Red wasn’t a sheltered little _bitch._

 

Blue?

 

Blue’d probably never experienced real hardship in his _life._

 

He _despised_ Blue.

 

He hated seeing him, he hated hearing him, he hated smelling his disgusting stench all over everything. When he looked at Blue it was like looking in a mirror... what he used to be... what he could’ve been had things just been different. Shiny, happy, punny, new. An unobtainable reflection of himself...

 

... A reflection that looked back at him in disgust.

 

...

 

Though, that wasn’t to say he liked Red. Red was definitely more competent in general than Blue in the field of talking to women and/or confidence, as proven by his little _move_ on you earlier, a move that...

 

... Made Skull feel weird. A bad kind of weird. Watching him... _touch_ you...

 

... He felt...

 

... A hand came up and his phalanges subconsciously, and very slowly, started to hook inside his socket, the sharp pain of pushing into an open wound rippling through his skull. His mind started to wander... you were just some stupid, brave little human, so why... 

 

... Why did he feel posse-

 

“Skull!” Your voice cut through his thoughts, and his fingers came away from his socket as if they didn’t belong to him, instantaneously, instead shoving back into his pocket. He focused, and noted the three of you had gotten a lot further ahead while he’d been buried in his own mind and hatred.

 

“C’mon!”

 

... You’d stopped, the other two only a few steps ahead, looking back... you were waiting for him to catch up, a little smile on your face.

 

... Waiting for _him._

 

You’d...

 

... Stopped.

 

... He took a little breath through his nasal cavity, eyelight almost quivering in it’s socket.

 

_... what...?_

 

_... why is my chest...?_

 

...

 

_stop it, you moron. get a hold of yourself._

 

... He allowed himself to take larger strides to catch up with you.

 

\---

 

If Red was completely honest with himself, he wanted to drop this whole ‘cousin’ thing right now. He picked at something in the fluff of his hood, ignoring Blue’s gaze, as if the midget was expecting _him_ to do something to stop you from waiting for Skull. His brow furrowed... The extreme levels of bullshit he was having to keep up with was already taking a toll on his mental state... he just wanted to tap that ass before he got sent back to his Underground hell, why was he playing along with this game?

 

He glanced over at you, still waiting for Skull patiently, that little smile on your face. He’d picked up on your confused body language occasionally... he knew you were questioning Blue’s family lie. Skull and Blue couldn’t pretend to be family if their very existence depended on it. (Red found himself _veeery_ keen to learn more about _your_ ‘body language’...)

 

And you were a smart girl. ... He liked that. A _lot._ There was something so... _spicy_ about you in that sense... and it was hella fucking rewarding when he got you to stammer and flush.

 

Even if it’d been a power move in front of the other two, your reaction to his little request earlier had been perfect. How your eyes had wandered, how your breathing had cut when he touched you...

 

He watched you let Skull catch up, the big guy really seeming to take his time, each stride long and slow. Skull had this... tendency to stare unbrokenly at you in a way that made Red feel uncomfortable.

 

...

 

And jealous. He turned away, still picking at the fur, scowling a little- Crackasshole got to stare at you without seeming creepy because his entire _aura_ was creep. It nullified everything.

 

Speaking of staring... Red’s own eyelights also wandered back to you- downwards. Eheh. _Eheh._ His grin picked up again, mood lightening.

 

That _ass._ He’d _always_ been an ass man, but... _Goddamn._  He slipped his hands into his hoodie pockets to stop himself just reaching out and grabbing a handful.

 

He wanted _that_ to himself.

 

...He sighed, looking up... He’d put up with these idiots if it meant more time with you.

 

... and more time for you to realise that he was _clearly_ the best choice.

 

\---

 

“it’s just down this road.” Sans said, trying to maintain his smile despite the sweat already beading on the back of his skull and the intense hate burning in his sockets, phalanges itching to just grab you and teleport straight back home again. Why did _they_ have to come too... “nothing can quite beat a good old burger.”

 

“dunno...” Red purred, looking at you with a raised brow and lidded sockets. “... there’s somethin’ else i’d rather be eatin’ right now...”

 

“Don’t be disgusting.” You giggled, hitting his arm to gain a deep chuckle, and Sans bristled internally at the casual touching, eyesocket twitching for a second, grin harder and harder to maintain.

 

“... heh... yeah...”

 

Grillby’s was _his_ place. _Your_ place... Just him and you. Your special place. No one else... and these... _threats_ interfering and going there was just making his nonexistent blood boil. He’d had such a perfect relationship with you and practically no rivals to contend with and then suddenly he was saddled with TWO AT ONCE.

 

His Soul ached, and his smile fell for a second as he looked at you, with Skull looming over your shoulder and Red taking up your attention and making you laugh. Why would you ever choose an unfunny _loser_ like him now that _they_ were here? Why would you choose the short, round, hotdog-smelling guy who couldn’t express his feelings if they were made up of words of one letter over the tall, ripped bastard with enough charm to make a whole room of panties drop?

 

He shook the thoughts away, stashing his self-hatred for another time. He might hate these people, he might hate how they talk and walk and _loom_ but he had to accompany you because he’d be sent back to the Underground before he left you with them to fend for yourself.

 

And, god _damn_ it, he was at the top of the chain, he wasn’t going to roll over yet.

 

\---

 

“We’re here!” You chirped, pushing open the Grillby’s door, the little bell chime familiar and friendly. It felt good to be back here, despite the immediate stares your group was getting- each time you came here you just seemed to bring another skeleton along too. The people here must think you're a skele-magnet.

 

...

 

The chatter completely cut.

 

As you made your way to the bar, the three boys trailing along behind you, a lot of the talking just... stopped. The idle chatter usually accompanying the music in the background ambience of the restaurant had almost entirely paused.

 

... Your smile wobbled a bit, getting the slightest smidge forced, nerves beginning to waver. Why...

 

You turned and looked over your shoulder at the patrons around their tables, suddenly not so joyous anymore, some with plates in front of them and some just with empty glasses of various colourful liquids... they all seemed to be staring very hard at...

 

... _Skull._

 

Of course... You blinked in realisation. The terrible head wound that’d made you so uncomfortable... naturally, it would attract attention. Especially if everyone here was so used to seeing the shiny, untouched skulls of Sans and Red. Your own eyes darted to the vicious, empty crack for a moment, before coming back down to his iris again as your stomach filled with guilt for not understanding sooner that this would happen.

 

... Skull's eye, as if sensing another person looking, rolled over to you, focusing for a moment.

 

... 

 

After a few moments, he shrugged, apparently signalling that he was indifferent to the attention, functioning socket lidded and bored- maybe he was used to it? But... you still felt bad as you turned away. You weren't as good as him at ignoring the stares of the patrons around you.

 

“... I-I’d like to sit at a table instead, today. That okay?” You asked, pulling up a smile, trying to divert their attention. You also didn't want to sit so out in the open on the bar stools...

 

Red didn’t seem to mind and Skull was still staring, uncaring, at the people in the room. ... You could've sworn his eyelight was still flicking over to you every now and then but whenever you checked, he wasn't looking.

 

Sans’s casual smile returned in full force, capturing your attention. “sure. no problem.”

 

...

 

Except there was indeed one problem, as you approached the seats.

 

The table available was a four-seater- which normally wouldn’t be an issue.

 

But a four-seater meant only _one_ of them could sit next to you.

 

You went to sit down, and felt a hand on your shoulder- you turned around to see Sans, his casual grin now wider (and not quite as casual).

 

“hey, kiddo, mind if i-”

 

He was cut off by a very large hand landing on _his_ shoulder. Skull’s grin was tighter than ever, red pupil contacting as he stared down at your much smaller roommate.

 

... Sans turned to Skull, letting go of you, levelling him with a look you could only describe as _hateful._ Skull responded by tilting his head to the side and shooting back a large smile full of sharp, sharp teeth- you could’ve sworn a little crackle of lightning passed between them- did that table at the back just _leave!?_

 

You looked at Red, hoping for some kind of sanity around here, and he just... swept forward, unnoticed by the angry pair, and slunk an arm around your shoulders.

 

“don’t mind ‘em, dollface.” He purred, low, drawing you closer to him, and suddenly you were in the seat closest to the wall with him next to you, Red having swiftly jumped in when the others weren’t paying attention. You found yourself flushing again at how near he was, your face almost against his massive, broad chest, hum of his Soul clearly audible. You could feel his voice vibrating through his bones... “they, ah... they 'ave some issues.”

 

“Clearly.” You said, pulling away a little. Apparently you spoke loud enough because three eyelights snapped in your direction, taking in the sight of Red lounging against the seat with his arm around your shoulders, a smug grin on his face.

 

Both their (albeit fake, and worryingly large) grins dropped.

 

“c’mon boys.” Red hummed, and you could smell the cockiness in his tone. He seemed very at home in this bar-like environment, with the faint smell of polished wood and Grillby's flames only accentuating Red's smokey, thistly scent. “why don’tcha sit down an’ join us?”

 

...

 

Skull sat heavily, opposite you, with a resounding 'fwump', large enough to take up the whole seat and a bit more.

 

... His eye glanced up at you for a moment.

 

...

 

... And then it rolled to Red, and down to the table.

 

It took Sans another moment to stop seething at whatever had happened between him and his large ‘cousin’- you sent a concerned glance his way... to which he replied by just taking a breath and sitting next to Skull, teeth visibly gritting together.

 

"... Did something happen between you guys?" You asked, concerned and confused on behalf of the skeletons. "Am I allowed to know?"

 

Red grinned. "we all wanna fu-"

 

"fight." Sans interrupted, holding a level glare at Red... who shuffled uncomfortably next to you, looking away, the seat creaking as he did so. So much for 'in his environment'. "we all wanna fight."

 

"Over what?" You asked, aware that Skull was staring at you again.

 

"... family shit." Sans told you, pausing and furrowing his brow slightly, as if waiting for Red to interject. And when he didn't, Sans relaxed, giving you a smile that you immediately knew was fake. "don't worry about it."

 

"... hey." Red purred, next to you, arm that was just above going around your shoulders finally moving so he could rest both his elbows on the table. "y'know, before i was born, god said i could choose between a huge dick an' a great memory."

 

You snorted a little, despite how Sans grimaced. The chatter of the bar was starting to come back slowly now, finally filling the out-of-place silence, if quietly. "Oh really?"

 

"mhm." He winked, voice becoming a low purr. "can't remember what i chose."

 

"... Noooooo." You groaned, shoulders bouncing, putting your head in your hands. Not  _again..._

 

 

"speaking of god..." Sans said, across the table, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them, eyelights focused squarely on Red. "i heard atheism is a non- _prophet_ organisation."

 

He just looked so  _serious_ and  _foreboding,_   borderline THREATENING when making such a dumb pun that it cracked you up even more than Red's joke, cackling and biting your lip to try and keep yourself from descending any further into laughter.

 

Without skipping a beat, Red hopped on, turning to the blue-clad skeleton with challenge in his eyelights. "nuns don't wear bras- god supports everything."

 

... Oh no.

 

Sans's sockets narrowed- challenge accepted. "light doesn't have mass. it's not even catholic."

 

No.

 

"y'know, i'm catholic." Red grinned. "been addicted ta cats my whole life. well... pussies."

 

IT WAS A PUN BATTLE.

 

"my friend's brother was a junkie until he found god. ... when he overdosed."

 

You'd never heard Sans crack out these kinds of jokes before.  _Ever._ Perhaps it was the competition in the form of Red, who seemed just as eager to flex his metaphorical joke muscles in front of you, that forced him to keep up the game instead of just dissolving into shitty nonsensical knock-knocks. But either way, you couldn't handle this, just dissolving into background laughter.

 

"god's just like a regular dude. if you ain't on your knees, he's not interested."

 

"i heard he's only really ever responsive to knee-mail."

 

"what's worse than 10 babies nailed to a tree?"

 

...

 

Skull?

 

You looked up from your position hiding and trying to stop the giggles, eyes wide and blinking, surprised at him even speaking up. The other two cut off, shocked... He had been keeping so quiet this whole time...

 

He seemed... slightly unsure of himself? You didn't know what clued you to it but there was something in the way his working socket was very slightly squinted and his smile was curling a bit too tight at the corners. The whole table was staring at him now, waiting for the next part.

 

...

 

"... one baby nailed to 10 trees." He said, voice a rumble, eyelight wide and staring at the wall next to him. His grin got even tenser as the punchline finally left his 'lips', as if he was regretting even saying it in the first place.

 

... A beat of silence.

 

...

 

You laughed. 

 

All three of them turned to you when you did- Sans in what looked like horror, eyelights dim and sockets wide, Red in complete confusion, one brow bone high, and Skull in...

 

... Relieved joy. His iris dilated, just a bit, socket crinkling at the corners... He even chuckled very quietly along with your giggles, apparently proud of himself, relaxing back into his seat. You weren't actually sure if your laughs were from enjoying the joke or from the shock of such a dark thing coming out in the middle of a much lighter pun war but either way, you'd laughed, and Skull had really enjoyed your reaction.

 

"Oh my God that's so  _evil."_ You wiped the corner of your eye, cheeks probably a bit red from all the laughing. "Just... just wow."

 

Skull _grinned._

 

And before anyone else could open their big, giant-toothed mouths, you interjected, raising a hand, having taken a deep breath to calm the giggles.

 

"Okay, enough with the puns now." You snorted. "Let's... let's just order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love dark jokes,, so I've always imagined Ht!Sans and I would get along very well just trading horrible, horrible jokes with each other.
> 
> Red’s Big Dick Energy may be hard countered by Skull’s Grim Reaper Aura but my boy knows how to slip in unnoticed if u know what im sayin eheheh


	6. From my head tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes a small step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the really slow update times. I'm doing an art diploma and on top of extra language work it's a busy life atm. Updates will probably be every two or three weeks. Thanks for being patient!

_The rain drilled against the window... well, drill was the wrong word. It seemed to... patter. Spill? No, not spill... It fell straight down, windless, soft, gentle. There wasn’t quite a word one could use to describe the way the rain fell that day._

 

_The room was dim, the only visible light being the greyish glow filtering through the clouds and in from the glass. Silence was cast over the whole apartment complex like a sleepy blanket, as if the world had paused to breathe and listen to the rain, no one daring to break the spell on such a grey Saturday afternoon._

 

_“Power went out.” You said, voice soft, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Sans could see the reflection of the window in your eyes, the mirrored lights as the bright colours of the city outside your tiny world moved. You’d moved the couch closer to the window._

 

_“... something wrong...?” He asked. He’d never seen you look so solemn._

 

_You turned to him fully, shadows of droplets casting across your cheek, and for a moment, his Soul seemed to... shake._

 

_“Come watch the rain with me.”_

 

... Even just heading up the stairs, you could hear noises coming from your apartment. Your brows immediately furrowed... Voices, shouting, a slam...? What the hell were they doing up there?

 

... You picked up the pace just a little, jumping the top two stairs, nearly bumping into a neighbour but just about dodging around them with a small apology, too preoccupied with getting home to properly stop and greet the similarly aged man you’d previously struck up a semi-decent friendship with.

 

What the hell was going _on...?_

 

You approached the apartment, key in hand, and as you got closer you could clearly hear the voices through the thin walls.

 

“get yer tiny vanilla hands off me.”

 

“get your copycat hands off _me.”_

 

A snarl. “son of a- just cus yer the fucking _‘original’_ you think yer sooo entitled!?”

 

“yep.” Your key went into the lock. “unlike you, i’m certainly entitled to (y-”

 

You pushed the door open and beelined.

 

...

 

Sans and Red were stood there, in the middle of the room, staring at you like two kids who’d just been walked in on by their mom during private time. Red, sweating, had two hands fisted in the neck of Sans’s jacket- Sans had a hand wrapped firmly around Red’s skeletal ‘neck’, a slight raise in the final joints of the finger cluing you to the fact that he was using the sharp points at the end of his phalanges as claws.

 

...

 

“told you.” Skull rumbled simply, getting up from his uninvolved position on the couch and disappearing into the kitchen past the now-frozen idiots who looked like a paused movie fight scene.

 

... You internally snapped.

 

 _“Put him down!”_ You yelled, eyebrows rising, moving toward them, and despite how small you technically were they still both let go like the other skeleton was made of burning hot iron, Red even moving back a few steps.

 

Your hackles were raised- you leave the house for a few hours at most and _this_ is what you come back to.

 

“What the _fuck’s_ going on?!” You asked- well, rather demanded- advancing until you were just a few paces from the two of them, still holding the apartment key in one hand.

 

... Neither of them made any move to speak. Both were sweating, but at least Red had the decency to hold eye contact, unlike Sans, who was trained firmly on the floor, turtling very slightly into the neck of his hoodie in a defensive move.

 

...

 

“... Well?” You asked _again,_ when neither explained, looking between them for an answer. “Any reason why you’re fighting like _children?_ Is no one going to say anything?!”

 

... Nope.

 

Your frustration boiled up further, threatening to spill- you felt like a mom telling off her sons. They were sure acting like that was the case.

 

You gritted your teeth together. “We’re all adults in here. _Act like it._ When I get a complaint from downstairs about the noise it’ll be _you two,”_ you gestured between them with your finger, “who are apologising. Understood?”

 

“... yeah.” “mhm.” Red cracked, eyelights also wandering off.

 

... You groaned to yourself, turning away and instead heading to the kitchen, looping your bag over your shoulder and just sitting it on the counter for now while you made yourself something to eat. You glanced at the table, hoping to see Skull sitting there or something, but... he was nowhere to be found.

 

Probably snuck off again with his crazy silent footsteps.

 

“... kiddo?” Behind you. Sans sounded small, and nervous- you didn’t turn around to greet him, instead going to the fridge and taking a look inside.

 

“Sans.” You sighed.

 

His footsteps shuffled closer to you. You could practically _hear_ him fidgeting.

 

“... how much of that did you hear?” He asked, still soft.

 

“Red getting mad, and you saying something about being entitled.” You emerged from the fridge, holding one of the few beers Sans and the others hadn’t demolished while working earlier. You were right, he did look very nervous- phalanges clicking quietly as he rubbed his hands together. “But, I mean... I could basically hear you from the moment I entered the building. I’m surprised no one else came to tell you off.”

 

“i-it’s just...” He started, eyelights wandering off again. You waited, but he didn’t continue, still trying to get something together.

 

“Sans, I don’t know what kind of relationship you have with your cousins.” You patted him on the shoulder, then checked the contents of the beer on the side of the can and promptly changed your mind, putting it back in the fridge and closing the door. “And I can understand if it’s a bumpy one, I won’t intrude. But...” You sighed a second time. _“Please_ try to keep your voices down? I really don’t want to get anyone evicted because there was one too many shouting matches.”

 

“... alright.” He gave you a small grin. You smiled back- he seemed to be radiating a tired aura.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“... can we go on a walk together?” He asked, voice still soft, eyelights darting back to the living room for just a second. “... just the two of us?”

 

It occured to you that you actually hadn’t spent that much time with your roommate since the other guys moved in. “Need a break from those two?”

 

“... yeah.” He nodded.

 

“Think it’s safe to leave them alone together?”

 

“they’ll be fine.”

 

“...Sure." You grabbed your bag from the table. "No problem. Just lemme get changed.”

 

\---

 

Sans chose the park, of course.

 

It was his favourite place outside of Grillby’s... and it wasn’t too far away from home. It wasn’t exactly the biggest of parks, nor the fanciest, but it had the odd pond filled with reeds and tall plants, or the occasional bench dotted here and there for rest or to feed the numerous birds that enjoyed the free food the area came with. Pigeons, in particular, seemed to enjoy the place.

 

A few times before the two of you had befriended each other you’d find Sans sitting around in the park, writing something down in a little notepad or napping with a pigeon getting dangerously close to pooping on his skull. One of the few times he exercised out of his own volition- going to the park to walk about and clear his mind of whatever stress his mysterious sciency stuff was causing him.

 

It was a warm evening, and Sans seemed keen to just meander around the rough gravelly pathways with you, watching the occasional tiny furious dog bound by and freak out the birds. The sky was... heavy, almost, light fading, otherwise boring clouds with sun-painted underbellies drifting aimlessly in the windless sky, slowly losing their own luster too.

 

You looked down from this and back to your roommate, who was... concerningly un-punny. You’d been out here for almost twenty minutes and he had yet to crack a pun... or even a few words... hell, he had yet to crack a _smile._

 

Even as the two of you sat down together at his favourite bench (in direct view of the pond and sky), he didn’t utter a word, just staring at the way the sunset sky hit the water of the tiny pool.

 

You’d decided (at first) to let him speak on his own terms, leaning back in the chair a little and trying to enjoy the view yourself, but finding your own breathing too loud and your fingers too fidgety, not comfortable in your jacket pocket or on your lap. Maybe he was just... tired? His tiny eyelights and low smile seemed to attest to this. You didn’t _know._ It was flattering that despite his obvious tense aura he still wanted you to come with him on his honorary mind-clearing walk, but this was stressful.

 

And he was slouching in his seat... so much so that for once, you were taller.

 

“Sans?” You asked, breaking him out of whatever reviere he was in, so much so that he sat up straighter. “... Something wrong?”

 

“... uh... no. nope.” His eyelights darted to you and you noticed that he very faintly began to sweat. He grinned, a grin faker than plastic breasts that made your face fall into a flat, unimpressed expression.

 

...

 

“okay, okay.” He relented, shrinking down even further into his seat, sweating more. “don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” You countered, shuffling a bit closer to him to hook your arm in his.

 

...

 

It took him a moment, but his skull gently fell sideways onto your shoulder, slump giving him more space to reach, a big sigh making his whole ribcage press against the fabric of his hoodie, stretching it.  


“... it’s hard to explain.” He said, baritone soft.

 

“Try me.” You countered, again.

 

“i dunno _how_ to explain.”

 

“You’re smart. Think of an analogy.”

 

...

 

He took a moment. You couldn’t see his expression.

 

“d’you ever feel like... like you...” More pausing. The sun slipped behind a small cloud for a moment. “like something _so_ important to you is gonna be taken away and there’s nothing you can do about it because you’re just not good enough? _not smart enough_ . the people around you are you, but better, _different._ you’re not special or different like them, you’re just... you.”

 

... Sans was never really one for admitting how he felt so this admission left you a little lost for words, eyes widening a bit and lips parting... you were _especially_ lost as to a way to make him feel better. A hand came up around his shoulders and slid over the bone of his skull in almost a stroking motion, the warm, smooth bone pleasant against your fingertips, the best you could do until you could think of something to say.

 

“it’s like... i’m just one of those tiny packs of gross filler ketchup at the fast food joints pretending like i know what i’m doing, sitting there.” His voice was getting wobblier. “like if i just _believe_ hard enough i’ll be better at covering fries than the amazing, home-grown shit who has everything together...”

 

... Damn. You pulled him a little closer- for a guy talking about condiments he sure seemed to be getting in deep.

 

“... Some people prefer fast food ketchup, y’know.” You said, trying to sound supportive.

 

“... what?” He tilted his skull to look up at you, and you stopped petting, turning your head to the side a little and glancing down into his now very _close_ sockets.

 

... Why did he suddenly seem like a puppy?

 

“I mean... just because it’s home-grown doesn’t mean it’s better.” You had to look away, trying to think deeper into the analogy without going too far and sounding like you were trying too hard. “Different people go different tastes, y’know? Sometimes, you just... wanna... stuff your face on some salty sweet crap. Weird expensive odd flavours that home-grown organic might have can ruin it if you’re not in that mood.” There we go. You almost smiled to yourself, glad you managed to explain it without sounding crazy or philosophical. “Ketchup is ketchup. In the end you just want something that’ll do the job- make your fries taste good.”

 

You turned back to him again, raising your brows.

 

“Unless the job is to chug it. Like a weirdo.”

 

... That made him snort, the familiar (and much better) lazy grin coming back, sockets lidding a tiny bit.

 

It struck you how handsome he could be, with the last rays of the evening sun casting on the ivory of his relaxed face, catching in his sparkling eyelights.

 

“... thanks.” He said, removing his head from your shoulder and breaking the spell. “i feel a bit better.”

 

“... Anytime.” You smiled.

 

\---

 

When you finally got through the door, Sans close behind and visibly much less tense than when he walked out, all you needed was a nice warm shower to end the day and some rest for tomorrow. It’d been too long since you showered. Skull and Red were in the living room and seemed to be silently tolerating each other just fine, Red absorbed in the TV and Skull staring at a space on the floor in his oddly silent state, so you saw no harm in just going away for a little while. You threw a towel over your arm and some fresh pjs- after the sudden influx of large males appearing in the middle of the night you stopped feeling quite as comfortable sleeping with few items of clothing on.

 

The bathroom may not have been huge but it wasn’t small at all- in fact, you had enough room to move around quite well. You were pretty sure you were the only one who actually used the bathroom for non-shower related reasons so you never really had to worry about spending too long and stopping someone from going to the toilet.

 

 _Bonus of your roommate being a skeleton._ You thought to yourself, locking the bathroom door and pulling your shirt over your head. _No one ever uses your hair products._

 

It was taking a little while for the water to warm... You stood with your back against the cold shower cubicle wall, with your hand in the droplets, waiting for the stream to heat up enough. When it was _still_ taking time you glanced at the temperature dial-

 

\- and noticed it was turned right to the very left, set to the coldest option.

 

... You sighed, rolling your eyes. Every single time Sans used the shower he left it on cold. You couldn’t figure out if it was some kind of lame running prank to make you wait for the warm, or if, like some kind of _psychopath,_ he genuinely showered cold.

 

Either way you just turned it to your preferred temperature and showered, finally able to get the sweat off you.

 

And while you were there, you felt a little tune bubble up behind your lips. You weren’t even quite sure what it was at first, something you’d heard somewhere and your brain decided to mimic for no apparent reason, but eventually you managed to pinpoint it to a movie you’d seen some time ago.

 

It was nice. You smiled to yourself and sang a bit, glad to finally have a chance to let go, hot water running in little rivets over your body. You felt a little tempted to stick your arm out and let the jet stream outwards like you were aquaman but just decided not to.

 

These past few days had been stressful, to say the least.

 

\---

 

Skull leant against the bathroom door, silent, listening.

 

He _thought_ he heard a voice over the sound of Red’s incessant TV bingeing. It was you, singing that funny song. He’d never heard it before... Well...

 

His socket shut a little.

 

He hadn’t heard many songs. There wasn’t much singing in the Underground.

 

... There wasn’t _any_ singing in the Underground.

 

... He shut his sockets completely, lulled in.

 

... Just... gonna listen for a few more seconds. Not for any important reason. It’d been so long since he heard singing.

 

So long since he felt a modicum of calm.

 

...

 

_this is probably what sirens sound like..._

 

\---

 

You got out after a short while, still singing to yourself. Keen to relax, you dressed quickly, and opened the door.

 

...

 

Skull staggered a moment, his socket opening in surprise, and you jumped a step back in surprise, almost tripping backwards on the towel on the floor.

 

Was he... _waiting outside the door?_

 

...

 

He looked at you, sweating.

 

...

 

“Skull.”

 

...

 

“If you needed the bathroom, you should’ve just said.” You chuckled, moving past him. “I would’ve sped up a bit.”

 

You felt his stare following you as you walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What he means to say: i love you and i'm afraid of losing you to someone better
> 
> What he says: so,,,,, you know those ketchup packs at mcds,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Skull and Red followed them and u know it


	7. Taming touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull makes a discovery about your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHy hEllO AGgaiN! Thanks for being patient you guys. It really means a lot :) Hopefully now that I've had two weeks to get used to everything I can settle back into a rhythm of writing time and finally get my stupid fucking ass working more on this and more on EFB because I miss that creepy shit so bad and not writing it suCKS
> 
> ANyway, enjoy!
> 
> PS: I came to the realisation yesterday that I have a SERIOUS thing for big hands and teeth, y’all

_ “P-please, Sans, just... just calm down.” _

 

_ “i’ll do it.” He sobbed. _

 

_ “N-no... think about this.” _

 

_ “if you won’t kiss me i’ll do it.” _

 

_ “Just listen, I don’t-” He took a hold of his lower rib in his huge hand, blown red eyelight wide and crazed and staring into your soul. “No, Sans, stop! Stop it, don’t hurt yourself! D-” _

 

_ There was a short, sharp snapping sound, and a clattering as the bone fell to the floor. _

 

_ His own scream was almost as loud as yours. _

 

You weren’t sure how you’d ended up in this situation. 

 

You’d just turned a corner too fast, walking straight into a  _ very _ large, solid rib cage, your nose bumping harshly on a sternum. You yelped and stumbled back, holding your abused snout with a hand, but your ankle slipped on the floor and almost  _ almost _ came out from underneath you.

 

But whoever it was finally seemed to realise the event happened and reacted, reaching out and catching you, one grabbing ungracefully at your shirt and the other cupping the back of your head.

 

... A tiny, struck intake of air.

 

Now steady, you groaned, and took your palm away from your nose. No blood.

 

... You glanced up at your bumper/saviour of a potential ass bruise.

 

...

 

Skull’s eyelight widened, jaw slack.

 

... The hand on your shirt loosened, but a phalange in your hair pressed a little deeper and ran down the length of it, cautiously, gliding between the locks, sockets opening. Did... did he just shiver?

 

He was staring at it like he’d never seen hair before... and having him this  _ close _ with his hand in your hair (was his expression always so intensely fixated?) reminded you of how  _ overwhelmingly _ huge he really was to you. His hands were  _ massive _ ... palms almost the size of your face, whole hand easily able to cup half your head. He could grab your hair and yank it so hard it pulled out your scalp if he wanted to.

 

Your breathing fluttered as you looked up at him, but he didn’t seem to notice.

 

“... what...” His voice was so quiet you barely even heard it, contrasting his wide, wide eyes. He ran three claws through it... then four... then both his hands were coming up and feeling the hair at the back of your head and coming back to the front, almost  _ petting _ in a cycle. He seemed absolutely  _ transfixed, _ eyelight dilating wider. “... how... so soft...?”

 

He liked it’s softness?

 

It was such an odd feeling, his hands in your hair. You didn’t understand why you were rooted to the spot so firmly, why the tingling sensation it caused was so pleasant... or why you weren’t freaked out and pissed off by someone just petting you like a cat, instead just... staring.

 

Skull didn’t even seem to care that the hair was attached to  _ your  _ head, and for some reason, that made it... okay...? It was like he’d completely forgotten everything, just petting over and over, feeling it move between his massive phalanges, staring,  _ staring. _

 

It was just... so completely unexpected for someone like him to so freely touch.

 

“... plait?”

 

“... What?” You blinked, looking up at him, confused.

 

His head tilted a little, shadows moving over his face. “can i plait it?”

 

_ His stare was so intense. _

 

“... Uh...” You paused a second, glancing at the arm attached to the hand still in your hair. I mean... you had nothing to do. Your boss had gone to see his mom up-country for a little while so you didn’t have work... you’d honestly just been planning to do housework and finally catch up on that laundry that Sans  _ never _ did, then get the groceries.

 

... You glanced to the side. Well, it was still the afternoon, the shops were open until 11pm and the laundry could be done at any time...

 

And that eye was just...

  
...

 

“... Sure. I guess...?” You said, with a small shrug. His hand was already up to the knuckle in your hair anyway. What could happen?

 

And then before you could even properly process it you were being pushed to the sofa on stumbling legs, his insanely quiet footsteps almost inaudible over your own  _ breathing, _ your butt on the cushions and his legs on either side of you, large weight making you shift slightly backwards toward him in your seat.

 

...

 

Wait.

 

Waaaaait wait wait wait.

 

You were sat  _ between his legs. _

 

You flushed, and stammered, opening your mouth to say something or protest and putting your hands either side of you, almost on his knee, but his big bony fingers were already back against your scalp, gathering your hair at the back to the best of his abilities. You weren’t even sure if he was going to be able to plait it... and how did he know what a plait  _ was? _ Sans used to think that a human’s hair length was how long they’d live before you promptly managed to educate him.

 

But, before you could push away, the very slight tugging on your scalp that his ministrations caused felt... actually kinda nice. Tingly... in a good way. 

 

... Your mouth shut, stiffened shoulders... gradually relaxing, allowing you to sit down a bit, getting calmer as he combed... Your hands moved from flat on the sofa cushion (about to push off) to by your thighs. You momentarily wondered how the stray strands weren’t getting caught between the joints of his phalanges.

 

... It was so strange, having him so close, his giant, solid bone legs on either side of you, trapping you in. You wanted to turn around and look at him, but you couldn’t... You felt like he could swallow you whole.

 

If he wanted to.

 

But the position seemed to hold no weird underlying meaning. If you were sat between Sans’s legs it would be some kind of embarrassing silent cuddle session and if you were sat between  _ Red’s _ legs the sexual tension would be unbearable and his  _ intentions _ completely noticeable.

 

With Skull, it was just... sitting down.

 

That made you feel better.

 

You also noticed, as he separated tiny sections of your hair into three parts to make little plaits... that his fingers shook.

 

It was very slight, almost not noticeable. But in your hair and especially when he was so close to you you could feel every slight tug, every minor pull on the roots.

 

... Maybe it was something to do with the crack...?

 

Skull was apparently enjoying himself just making little plaits and undoing them again, curling the strands together then picking them apart, feeling it unwind. Almost childli-

 

A sudden movement of warm air on the back of your head and a large, flat pressure made you sit up a bit, jumping out of your mini haze. What? What’s that?

 

...

 

It moved! You tried to turn your head around but it was held still by his huge hands. The pressure rubbed back and forth a few times over the back of your head, another blast of warm air travelling over your skin and making you shudder in your seat. It...

 

_ Wait. _ You blinked, stopping.  _ That’s... his breath. _

 

...

 

_ And if that’s his mouth, the rest is... _

 

...

 

Skull was  _ nuzzling the back of your head. _

 

When you realised it, you felt a little stupid for not recognising it before. Of course, you could feel the small bumps of his closed teeth and jaw, the slight ridge of his nose.

 

Your breath caught in your throat.  _ And not in a bad way. _

 

“... so  _ soft...” _ He murmured, in that deep,  _ deep _ tone, so close to your head, but spoken as if no one was listening.

 

...

 

“... Skull?” You said, with a slight nervous tinge to your voice.

 

“... soft hair.” He repeated, a little louder for you, his own voice making your skin tingle. “... never felt hair so soft.”

 

“... Oh.” You felt your face flushing a little. “Thank you. You’re very sweet.”

 

“not really.” His mouth came away from the back of your head and he went back to finger combing, gently prying apart any knots he found. It was like your very own private head massage.

 

“... What do you mean?” You asked.

 

His movements stopped for a moment as he thought... but started up again very quickly. It took him a while to put the right answer together in his head, curling a strand around a phalange and watching it bounce free again a few times over.

 

“... if i had a big rope... and a basement... this would’ve...”

 

He rumbled, pausing again. 

 

...

 

“... ended  _ differently.” _

 

... Uhm.

 

“...H... haha...?” You tried to chuckle, looking to the side, feeling yourself start to sweat a bit.  _ What the fuck was that supposed to mean!? _

 

... He didn’t say any more. In fact, he didn’t even seem to be expecting a reply. He just kept playing with your hair silently, happy.

 

...

 

_ Maybe it was a joke? _ You thought to yourself.  _ I mean... considering the calibre of the last joke he told, a joke about kidnapping doesn’t seem too far out of line. _

 

Yeah. That seemed reason enough. You relaxed a bit again, feeling bad for acting awkward. He probably didn’t mean anything by it.

 

“... the hell?”

 

The gruff, higher tone of voice made you glance up to the doorway, only thing moving being your face, head locked in placed for Skull’s benefit. Red’s brows were drawn together and his lip was twisted over his dagger teeth, eyelights sharp and small.

 

... Oh yeah. This must look pretty weird.

 

“Skull’s feeling my hair.” You said, when Skull didn’t even look up from what he was doing to acknowledge the smaller skeleton.

 

“... how come?” His tone got a little less sharp, and he leant against the door frame, face relaxing a tad. You were glad he didn’t come flying in to remove you, like Sans would’ve.

 

“Apparently it’s soft.” You shrugged.

 

Red relaxed even more, a weird sort of smile breaking out, smouldering crimson dots giving Skull a once over before they came back to you. You  _ really _ liked how his gold tooth sparkled in the light. “th’ fuck’d you do to him? he looks like he’s high.”

 

High? You shrugged a second time, kinda feeling bad for talking about Skull like he wasn’t sat directly behind you and technically  _ around  _ you a little.

 

“... pft. well,” he kicked off the door frame, solid, square frame still unusual to see in the doorway that usually housed your round roommate, “blue balls just wanned ya to know he’s doin’ somethin’ with the power. so if it cuts, don’t get freaked.”

 

“Alright. I’ll bare that in mind.” You gave him a quick smile. 

 

“... an’ hey.” He grinned back, sockets lidding. “if ya get scared when the lights go out, can always come to me for _ comfort~...” _

 

You threw the nearest pillow at him. He winked, with that stupid sexy chuckle, and vanished before it could hit him.

 

_ Asshole. _ You thought, cheeks reddening anyway. 

 

“... your heart sped.”

 

“... What?” You asked, turning around a bit and looking over your shoulder, having almost forgotten Skull was there. He was looking down at you with his focused eyelight and completely neutral expression, one hand stubbornly holding onto your hair despite you having turned.

 

“it sped up.”

 

...

 

You flushed more.

 

“W-well, hearts do that sometimes. They speed up and slow down.”

 

He cocked his head to one side in a questioning manner, corner of his socket crinkling a little.

 

“... You didn’t know that?”

 

... He shook his skull.

 

“... Well, look.” You held you palm open to him, shuffling around a little more so you could look face-to-face without craning your neck at such an awkward angle, knee almost touching his. “Gimme your hand?”

 

...

 

His eyelight rolled from your face, to your hand... and back to your face again. Deliberate. ... Deciding...?

 

...

 

He put his giant hand in yours very slowly. It could completely swallow it.

 

You turned his hand over a bit and placed the palm, where you hoped he had the most sensitivity, over your heart, just on your chest.

 

“Just here.”

 

...

 

For a moment, he looked a little confused, waiting. And then...

 

... His eyelight dilated, like a drop of ink falling into water.

 

He moved, so fast. He sat up and came forward quicker than you could anticipate, bending over himself, sofa creaking in response. His giant hand moved down to brace your stomach and the other your back, and you squeaked in surprise at him being so close,  _ what the hell is he doing, _ but-

 

... He pressed the non-cracked side of his head against your chest, exactly where you’d shown him the heartbeat was.

 

...

 

And gasped. A tiny, shocked sound.

 

“it’s...” He said, as you blinked multiple times, confused and finding it  _ immensely  _ odd to have his giant head  _ right on your chest _ like this. Your heart was going much faster now, voice caught in your throat in surprise, and you  _ knew  _ he could hear it. 

 

But... for some reason, he didn’t feel threatening. Even  _ this  _ close. Just... like he was a giant, curious dog. You could feel his warm breath travelling over your skin, a little going under your shirt. “it’s so...  _ small...” _

 

“... U-uhuh.” Was all you could squeeze out, mouth only a few inches from his shoulder.

 

“so small.” He repeated, and you couldn’t see his expression, but something in his voice told you it was a calm one.

 

...

 

You let him stay like that.

 

\---

 

“what do you  _ mean _ she’s on the sofa with him!?”

 

“blue, untwist yer panties, it’s not-”

 

“why didn’t you tell me earlier!?” Sans threw down the wrench he’d been holding, and it bounced on the hard floor, flying back up and smacking onto the wall before it finally fell. But he paid no notice, sockets furiously wide, eyelights minuscule, a worrying buzzing mixture of panic and magic racing through his bones. “why does he keep getting so physically close to her!?”

 

“dude.” Red held up his hands, standing in front of the door, mildly impressed at your ability to elicit such a reaction in Blue. If he knew anything about alternate versions of himself, it was that they shared his dislike of emotionally sticking his neck out, and maintaining close personal relationships. “he’s not eatin’ her-”

 

“not  _ yet!” _  Blue snarled, as Red figured maybe mentioning eating her was probably not the best thing to have said. “we don’t know what he’s fucking thinking! move!” 

 

“y’aint lettin’ me _ speak, _ tiny...”

 

Blue just bore his teeth in a short, sharp dominant display, and teleported directly through Red’s physical blockade, into the hallway. Red immediately followed, catching up quickly as his double approached the partially ajar living room door, about to grab the handle. “i’m not about to just-”

 

_ “blue.” _ Red hissed, grabbing him by the hood and yanking him back harshly, so hard it almost sent him falling to the ground. He recovered at the last minute and slapped Red’s hand away, opening his mouth, but Red cut over him. “stop an’  _ look.” _

 

“at what!?”

 

_ “them.” _

 

...

 

Blue bit his tongue and looked through the gap in the door at the scene in front of him.

 

You were sat in Skull’s  _ lap, _ and the freak was bent over you, head pressed against your chest. Sans’s magic instantly fizzled in fury and he prepared to storm in and get you out-

 

...

 

Wait.

 

His sockets widened a fraction, magic momentarily stopping, settling back into his bones.

 

Skull’s head was on your chest?

 

_ Willingly? _

 

And... you didn’t seem upset. There were no lines in your face, no quickened breathing, no wild eyes. You seemed... perfectly fine, perfectly calm, just watching Skull with a mix of mild confusion and intrigue. You seemed  _ okay _ with having that...  _ thing _ so physically close to you.

 

“look.” Red said, again, voice low, and quiet. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, eyelights also cast in your direction. “lookit his face an’ eye. he’s a fuckin’...  _ drunk puppy _ with her right now.  _ we’re _ in more danger than she is. in fact...” Red pursed his ‘lips’, glancing down at Blue. “the only way she’d be in any danger is if ya stormed in there and startled him.”

 

... Sans still didn’t like it, a crease between his brows. He didn’t like the way you were patting Skull’s back, he didn’t like the way you looked so calm and even a little nervous, he didn’t like how giant Skull looked next to you, bent over you like that, he  _ hated _ how calm Skull seemed with his fucking head against your tiny chest.

 

Every drop of magic in his bones was screaming that this was  _ wrong. _

 

... He entered the room slowly, making sure to let the door creak.

 

\---

 

You glanced up to see Sans enter the room (much less panicked than you thought he’d be), his hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyelights barely visible, face pulled into one of what you could only describe as the face one would make if someone was audibly talking shit about them in another room. 

 

“kiddo.” He said, tight, and you raised a brow. “it-”

 

A sudden deep, loud, gratingly rough  _ growl _ cut over Sans, erupting from Skull’s chest and filling the room, threatening,  _ alarming. _ It shook your whole body and raised every hair on your body like a bristled feline, especially since you were so close to the source, and your eyes flew open. Skull’s hands on your back and front tightened a little over your shirt.

 

_ Skull made that sound!? _

 

Sans seemed just as shocked, if not more, than you were. But once the initial surprise wore off his sockets narrowed and he stood there,  _ glaring, _ holding his ground.

 

...

 

... Skull moved his head away from your chest, sitting up, his clothes rustling as he did so... but he kept one hand on your back.

 

You did  _ not _ feel safe anymore. The air was thick with hatred, as the two continued to glare at each other, silent,  _ challenging, _ Skull’s eyelight rounder and sharper with each passing moment.

 

How Sans stood his ground, you had no idea.

 

...

 

...

 

Eventually, finally, like a cord cutting, Skull glanced down, breaking contact. That seemed to be all Sans needed to know and he huffed like a mother whose child had finally admitted a fault she knew all along. A ‘that’s what I thought’ kind of sound.

 

“... i need a hand with clearing the table.” Sans said, turning back to you, eyelights soft again as if the entire interaction between those two hadn’t just happened. “mind helping?”

 

... You looked between the two of them, confused, mouth slightly open as you tried to phrase a question but it just wouldn’t come out. What did you just see? Why did Skull remind you of a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs right now? Why did he _growl?_ _What’s going on between them!?_

 

... You just... slid off the sofa, out from between Skull’s legs. You looked back at him for a moment, and the two of you held eye contact, but he quickly instead focused down at a sofa cushion. As if...

 

...

 

“Can’t you just... teleport everything off the table?” You asked, heading over to Sans. He grinned, and shrugged.

 

“too lazy.”

 

“You’re too lazy to  _ be _ lazy?”

 

“mhm.”

 

You rolled your eyes, and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull: i hate people  
> Y/n: I can eat two family sized packs of nachos in one sitting  
> Skull, shakily, already getting out the ring and planning what to name the kids: nice


	8. Shameless flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Skull and Sans have a little disagreement, Red takes his chance.

_ “i don’t care about you. ya got that, ya stupid bitch? i dont give a shit. y’ could go out inta snowdin and get yer soul fuckin’ ripped from your chest an’ i wouldn’t even blink. in fact, the only reason yer still fuckin’ alive is because you’re hot and mouthy an i got a thing for that. so don’t go spoutin’ shit like you know me. don’t... _

 

_... _

 

_... wait, are you... crying?” _

 

You woke up with an odd, faint tugging in your chest, a fizzling smell in your nostrils, and two firm hands on your shoulders shaking you into consciousness. At first, you groaned and tried to ignore it, attempting to roll onto your side to hide your face... you didn’t  _ have _ work today, you didn’t have it until next week, you were gonna take a leaf out of Sans’s book and sleep until midday, you didn’t  _ need _ to get up...

 

... But the shaking and small mutterings of your name ended up waking you anyway.

 

... You opened your eyes, groggy and pissed, and looked up.

 

And then promptly screamed.

 

Well, tried to- Red slapped a hand over your mouth, shushing loudly between his teeth. He was sat on the edge of your bed, leaning over you, framed by the very slightly opened window behind him,  _ why was he in your room!? _ The more awake you got the more aware you became of just how  _ heavy _ the air felt around you... static,  _ burning... _ like how everything seems to charge when lightning is about to strike.

 

“just stay quiet for a sec, okay?!” Red hissed, in a whisper, taking his hand off your mouth. You immediately sat up, pulling the duvet up to your chest defensively, and despite being fully clothed, the small straps of your pyjama top (it was hot this time of year) and bare shoulders made your face flush... hard.

 

“H-how did you get in my...!?” You stammered.

 

“listen.” He cut over, both his hands up in a surrender-esque signal, as if trying to show that his action just now wasn’t meant to be an attack. ... Was he sweating...? His smile was tight. “blue an’ skull’re fightin’.”

 

“... Fighting?” You repeated, lowering the duvet a little.

 

“yeah. aaaaand...” He glanced to the door. “i figured you an’ i should go somewhere until it dies down. it’s not something we wanna get in the middle of. trust me.”

 

“...” You looked toward the door too. The two of them had certainly seemed hostile toward each other last night... “Is that why the air is so...?”  _ charged with power. _

 

“mhm.” He sat back a little, now that you weren’t about to smack him. “we really oughta get goin’, before they...” He trailed off.

 

“... Before they what?” You prompted, raising a brow, getting worried. They weren’t going to kill each other, were they...?

 

... Red looked at you. Up and down, apparently paying attention to your neck.

 

... His grin went a bit tighter. “... before either of ‘em decides to be the first to mark territory.”

 

“... M-mark whatnow?” You were just even more confused, flushing at how far down his gaze had gone. “... They’re not gonna start peeing on the walls, are they?”

 

...

 

That made him snort  _ loudly, _ breaking out of whatever serious mindset he was in, slapping his hand over his sharp teeth to quickly muffle it. But his shoulders bounced with that gorgeously deep chuckle and all you could do was sit there, embarrassed.

 

“W-well I didn’t know what you meant by that!” You said, red-faced, voice a shrill whisper.

 

“n-no, th-they ain’t gonna be pissin’ like dogs...” He managed to squeeze out. “e-even though that  _ would _ be funny as hell.”

 

“It would  _ not.” _

 

... His teeth parted a little in an amused sigh, eyelights flicking over to you. His gaze never failed to make your pulse increase.

 

“well, either way, we should head out sooner rather than later.” He stood from your bed, indicating he was going to leave for a moment to give you some privacy while you changed.

 

“... Okay. Just... never come into my room without knocking again.”

 

“dunno.” He winked, grin broadening smugly. “i like ya much better when y’ve got less clothes on...”

 

He teleported out of your room with a laugh before the small book you threw at him could make contact.

 

\---

 

“Much cloudier today.” You observed, looking up at the grey, grey sky in slight worry (it was that heavy, pressing kind of cloud; the kind that felt like it would split in two and rain on you in any second), walking next to your tall companion on a suspiciously empty pavement that was quickly evacuated by anyone standing on it who rounded a corner and saw the two of you. ... Well, when they saw Red.

 

You had a similar problem when you walked with Sans, but  _ nowhere _ near as bad as this. Usually, it was only one or two racists who changed sides or gave you a bad look, and at  _ worst _ called out slurs about his appearance or monster-ness... but this was pretty heavy and obvious.

 

_... Probably because Red’s so... solid. _ You thought to yourself, looking up at him.  _ Sans seems much rounder and friendlier in general- short, nonthreatening, a bit gross at worst- Red’s like a beast. People have avoided us but no one’s dared to say a word yet... can see why. _

 

“helluva lot of clouds.” He agreed. Ironically, it was much harder to start a conversation now that you had all your clothes on.

 

“... So!” You clapped your hands together, making him blink and look down at you. “What’re we gonna do? How long do you think it’ll take them to calm down?”

 

“... hm. well, knowin’ m- them, i’d say...” He scratched the side of his skull. “... anywhere between one an’ two hours.”

 

_ “... Hours?” _ You repeated, brows raising and jaw dropping just a little. What were they arguing about- the entire American constitution!?

 

Red shrugged. “they’ll come lookin’ for us when they realise we’re gone. so we gotta just wait for them.”

 

... You sighed. Well, given how... you wanted to say ‘stubborn’ but it was more like ‘completely and ridiculously patient’ Sans was as a person, an hour didn’t actually seem that crazy. He was Patient to the point of aggravation sometimes, willing to just sit there and repeat his view until you got his side and agreed with him. Oftentimes views of ‘i don’t need to eat healthily and get a good 8 hours of sleep and go outside, i’m fine’.

 

Which led to clashes, given how determined you could be in turn. Sometimes it felt like he really  _ needed _ someone determined enough to wear his Patience thin. Papyrus often noted, when he came round for visits, that you and him were the only people that could get through to Sans when he closed himself off like that.

 

And although you didn’t really know that much about Skull as a person, you had a sneaking feeling he could be like that, but worse.

 

“... what about a movie?” Red offered.

 

You turned your attention back to your current companion.

 

Red didn’t really seem to fall into the same category as the first two. In fact, he didn’t strike you at all like a particularly patient person. No- he seemed like the type to go hunt for what he wanted. Whereas Sans would let it come to him and mope if it didn’t, unwilling to put in effort until absolutely necessary for fear of failure, Red would go after with all guns blazing, whether or not that was a good thing.

 

“... Well, depends on the mo-”

 

A drop of rain hit you on the nose.

 

You stopped, and looked up, surprised- only for another two to get you on the forehead and cheek. The darkest part of the dark cloud was now directly over you, and just ahead in the street, you could see the faint white lines of rain starting to fall.

 

“... Oh shit.”

 

And then the heavens  _ opened. _

 

Before you knew it it was  _ tipping _ it down- a sudden, unstoppable rush of rain that’d been waiting all those warm summer days to finally fall. You had no idea why it came so abruptly, but... it didn’t matter. Both you and Red shouted in alarm and you immediately started bolting, yelling “Head to the bus stop!” at the top of your lungs and dashing as the cold water started dampening your shoulders and hair worryingly fast.

 

You were running, running, but  _ fuck _ you were too slow. The people still around scattered in different directions, you didn’t even bring a coat despite the  _ obviously _ grey sky and impending rains, idiot, you put your hands over your head for a little protection, you were gonna get  _ soaked _ this was  _ terrible _ you couldn’t run fast enough-

 

But before you could even blink your feet went out from under you and Red was carrying you, running far faster than you could with his longer, brisker strides. You had to grip onto his shirt as the movement bounced you up and down but you were eternally grateful for him stepping in and helping you.

 

And just like that, before you knew it, he ducked under the bus shelter’s thin plastic roof. The torrent that’d been falling on you became a loud pattering-rushing noise on the ceiling, the sound of Red’s shoes on the soaked tarmac suddenly audible.

 

“... yeesh.” He said, sitting down at the metal chairs provided, still carrying you like a princess. “s’it always this torrential?”

 

“It’s never usually that sudden.” You replied, tapping his chest to signal you wanted down. He complied, and you sat next to him instead, biting metal cold of the seat enough to be felt through your clothes. “Or... anywhere near as cold in summer.”

 

Speaking of cold.

 

You were starting to shiver.

 

Your damp clothes and wet hair and the cold metal bus stop seat, topped with your totally inadequate clothing for this kind of weather meant you were really starting to feel the consequences of not bringing a coat.

 

So you just held your upper arms and bounced your leg, looking out at the street, and the rains coming down. A car drove by, sending up a splash, taillights casting an aura of red, but luckily the bus stop was too far away from the road. It washed up harmlessly on the pavement, and the car continued.

 

“... Red?” You said, tone soft.

 

“hm?”

 

You turned to him, eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed. “You’re not subtle.”

 

Chuckling, he removed the hand he’d surreptitiously put on your opposite shoulder, but kept his arm across the back of the chair. “aight, got me, got me.”

 

“... Hey.” You just wanted to fill the silence. “What do you c-call two straight days of rain in Seattle?”

 

He apparently knew this one, because the corners of his shark smile lifted a tiny bit, usual glinting tooth dulled in the grey light of the rain, but he humoured you. “what?”

 

“A weekend.”

 

That earned you a silky chuckle, enough to make you grin a little.

 

...

 

“hey.” 

 

“Hm?” You thought he was going to tell you a joke, but instead, he... started taking off his jacket. Underneath was a red turtleneck sweater (why was he wearing a sweater under a hoodie in summer...?) that showed off his physique not quite as effectively as the top you’d seen earlier.

 

You blinked, sitting up a little straighter, first thinking that he was seriously going to take all his clothes off right there at the bus stop as some kind of prank or weird  _ seduction attempt, _ but instead, he... just removed it, turned to you, and placed the large, black, fluff-trim garment over your own shoulders with a soft ‘pwf’.

 

... Awe.

 

You put your arms through the massive holes and zipped it up as best you could with being almost unable to see due to the fur of the hood blocking your view. It was so warm... and it smelled vaguely of a crackling bonfire. You actually pressed your face into it a little.

 

When you turned to look at him, you could’ve sworn for a second that his smile was gone. And it might’ve been the taillights of another car going by but his cheekbones were lit up with a very slight crimson glow.

 

“... That’s very sweet of you.” You said, smiling.

 

“... h-heh. well, uh, y’know,” he stammered, own grin returning, albeit... with a bit of force...? And yeah, it must’ve been a taillight, because the cheekbone glow was already gone. “wouldn’t want ya t’ freeze yer tits off before i get a good long look at ‘em.”

 

You smacked him over the back of the skull.

 

... Which just dissolved into the two of you laughing together, as the rain came down around you.

 

\---

 

All Red could do as you pushed your tiny little cute face into the fabric of his hoodie to take a little breath in was blink, cocky smile falling as his mind ground to a halt, and stare like a fool, magic rushing to his cheekbones and mouth. 

 

You turned to him, practically glowing, wearing his jacket, cheeks and nose a little red from the cold rain and hair slightly fuzzed up from the fur of the hood...

 

“... That’s very sweet of you.” You said.

 

He opened his mouth, and-

 

His mind tripped.

 

His mind  _ never _ tripped. Not even in the most dire of situations. That’s the thing about the Underground- you can’t trip. He’d  _ never _ got mentally caught out like this- no, he wasn’t  _ flustered, _ he was just... his mouth was open and another split second passed of him staring and just...  _ fuck, who made that fuckin’ adorable face legal? say something say something say something- _

 

“... h-heh. well, uh, y’know,” he stammered, bringing up what he hoped was a confident grin and pulling the magic out of his face so fast he felt dizzy to cover up the blush. “wouldn’t want ya t’ freeze yer tits off before i get a good long look at ‘em.”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Freeze your tits off.

 

He momentarily wanted to jump into the road.

 

_ what the fuck why did i say that, what kind of moron- ‘freeze your tits off’!? _ His brain screamed at him, even as he smiled and bounced his brows. _ hah yeah nice going idiot, what the fuck were you thinking?? you stupid fucking-! you get a chance to be alone with her and you use a word like  _ **tits!?** _ she’s gonna think you’re SO damn-  _

 

You smacked his skull lightly and  _ oh thank god, she’s not mad. she laughed.  _

 

_ okay, nevermind. _

 

But all he could wonder, as he joined in your laugh, was what the hell just happened to him.

 

And why the hell he froze.

 

\---

 

“uh, y’know.” Red said, voice genial, but maybe a little nervous, sockets pulling at the corners. You paused, smile falling a little at his change of tone. “if... if ya ever get tired of blue an’ skull, y’ can always talk to me, an’ we can go do somethin’.”

 

He looked away, out at the road, sighing.

 

“... i’ll never have a problem with that.”

 

...

 

Wow. Red was actually super sweet...? “Thanks.” You gave him a little shoulder bump. “I’ll hold that against you.”

 

“... eheh.” He winked at you, smouldering eyelights flaring a tiny bit. “darlin... you can hold  _ anything _ against me.”

  
Okay scratch that. “Eugh. Right.” You rolled your eyes. “Changed my mind.”

 

He laughed, and you joined in again, finding yourself... leaning on him. Just a little. 

 

... This was nice. Warm, listening to the rain, watching it fall all around you, safe in your tiny little bus stop cover. It was sure to clear up, but...

 

... Well. You turned your head a little, lying it on the soft fabric of Red’s turtleneck sleeve.

 

You wouldn’t really mind if it didn’t.

 

“... uhm.” Red cleared his throat.

 

You made a small sound of acknowledgement in the back of your throat, not taking your eyes off the rushing water just a few feet ahead of you, the way it rippled on the mirror surface of the pavement, how a traffic light just ahead cast a large green glittering aura all across the road.

 

“... so, skull got to feel your hair earlier, right?” He continued.

  
“Mhm?” You really liked the bonfire smell... Your eyelids felt heavy.

 

“... can... can i? just like, a lil’ touch.”

 

... You shuffled a little to look up at him. He seemed... mm, he seemed a little apprehensive.

 

“... Sure.” You mumbled, moving your head back into position on his arm and shutting your eyes. “Don’t see why not.”

 

The arm you were leaning on moved a little as his forearm moved to the other side of your head to cautiously take a lock.

 

...

 

“... woah.” He breathed, sharp fingers moving it around. You had to try not to giggle. “... i-it’s like... silky, but flexible, an’ soft...”

 

You definitely liked how his voice sounded so close.

 

“Why do you guys like hair so much?” You asked, eyes still shut. “Blue had the same reaction. Even asked if he could borrow a strand to look at under his microscope.”

 

You’d laughed at him for that a little and been treated to one of your first views of his flushed blue face- he said ‘borrow’ like he was going to give it back later.

 

“... i think...” Red purred, curling the lock over his knuckles. “skeletons just got a thing for hair. an’ skin. we’re all bones, y’know? no softness.”

 

“Skull listened to my heartbeat too. Wanna try?” You asked, opening your eyes.

 

“... i can?” He tilted his head, teeth parting a little.

 

“Sure.” You sat up, unzipping his hoodie and moving it a little, holding out your hand for his. “But if you touch my boobs you’re a dead man.”

 

... He grinned, a grin that made your chest tighten and eyes widen a little, the previous sleepiness you’d had leaning on his shoulder vanishing into thin air.

  
“oh,  _ sweetheart,” _ He growled, lowly. “i’d  _ never.” _

 

Gjhjfejrhhshdhhafhfkjrgbfd

 

Y-you just... did your best to take his suddenly very warm and large hand and place it over your heart.

 

...Much like Skull, there was a small pause, where Red seemed to not be able to feel anything... but then (in much less time it took Skull to) he gasped, shuffling in his seat to lean closer, pressing his hand harder against your chest. But unlike your larger friend he didn’t press his head against it, and there was something far less...  _ innocent  _ about his presence. 

 

Skull, you could sit between his legs and relax. But... Red...

 

You swallowed a little, becoming more and more aware of his proximity, his smell, his body heat... Red now had one hand around the back of the seat, another against your chest, and was leaned in so close you were at perfect eye-level with his teeth and if you just leant forward a bit you could press your forehead on his jaw. You were so close you could see tiny scratches on the bottom of each fang, where he perhaps bit a little too hard on something, and the point wore down.

 

“...can’t believe...” You lit up like the traffic lights just feet ahead of you. His  _ voice... _ “... somethin’ this small an  _ fragile  _ is keepin’ you alive...”

 

“M-mhm...” Was all you could push out. Your heart was slamming against your ribs... Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...

 

He was  _ so close... _

 

...

 

... And... suddenly he leant away.

 

His hand came off your chest and his sharp, sharp teeth away from your face. The encompassing, deer-in-the-headlights feeling that came with his presence was gone in a snap, so quickly it left you feeling a bit... dizzy? 

 

He just settled into his seat normally, looking out at the street, humming thoughtfully to himself.

 

... You couldn’t even think, for a second, cheeks still almost as red as his magic.

 

You opened your mouth, but closed it again with a soft ‘clack’ as your mind began to catch up, blinking several times. He seemed very pleased with himself, grin broad, eyelights fuzzy.

 

“so.” He said, crossing one leg over the other. “rain’s stopping. how about that movie?”

 

\---

 

What’s the point of going to a movie if you can’t even concentrate on what’s happening?

 

I mean, it wasn’t a very...  _ good _ movie. One of those mini-company ones released just in time to be overshadowed by a larger company’s most recent release, and for a good reason. Honestly, you hadn’t even known this small romance even  _ existed  _ until it’d popped up in the options and Red said the two of you should just give it a shot.

 

“might be good.” He’d said, shrugging. 

 

You should’ve  _ known  _ something wasn’t quite right when Red decided the two of you should choose the back row. You’d just assumed that... y’know, maybe he was a bit nervous? Or he didn’t want to scare other people taking seats further forward? Maybe he’d had experience having things thrown at his head in the theatre? You’d seen it happen once before- you and Sans had watched helplessly as the whole cinema broke into a fight when someone a row behind lobbed their entire box of popcorn at a fish woman. Sans’d noticeably pulled his hood up as soon as the angry racist was removed from the room.

 

So you settled in the back corner, a wall on one side and Red on the other, a bag of M&Ms in hand (the only thing you dared to waste money on) that was already a quarter empty by the time the adverts were over.

 

For the most part, the movie was ok. A classic ‘she loves him but he’s too  _ damaged _ and  _ dangerous _ angst angst’ scenario. It left you wanting to yell at the poor woman to just take her affection somewhere else every time they interacted- you were more interested in the dynamic between her and her best friend, honestly.

 

“why’d you look so pissed?” Red asked, leaning over to you, quiet, almost snickering. You’d taken off his hoodie once you’d entered the hot, dark room, and he’d taken it back.

 

“He’s  _ clearly _ toxic.” You grumbled, gesturing at the screen. “Look at that- he’s just being mean to her and using his ‘tragic past’ as an excuse. It’s not her  _ job _ to ‘fix’ him, it’s such a bad message. He needs to put the effort in too if he really wants to be with her.”

 

“bad movie, bad plot.” He sighed, stealing some M&Ms from the packet, yawning, arm going over the back of the-

 

...

 

Wait a minute.

 

You paused, an M&M almost at your lips.

 

Here you were, at the very back of the cinema, in the very corner. Wall on one side, Red conveniently on the other. Not a very good movie that you didn’t need to concentrate on.

 

...

 

Red had set this up.

 

And when you turned to look at him and confront him about that, he was already turned to you, brows high, eyelights spooky in the dark of the cinema.

 

...

 

You flushed.

 

“figured me out again?” He purred, phalange starting to trace small circles on your opposite shoulder. “damn. guess you’re right. i really ain’t subtle. losin’ my touch.”

 

“Did you seriously spend real money on a bad movie so you could do the yawn-and-stretch?” You whispered.

 

“not  _ just _ the yawn-and-stretch...”

 

“Oh?” You tilted your head, coquettishly, voice still quiet. Probably shouldn’t be encouraging him, but... “What else?”

 

“well...” His phalange traced up your shoulder, closer to your neck. You had to hold eye contact with him to stop yourself from bringing your shoulder up- you were ticklish there. “... couple ‘a pickup lines, maybe a hand on yer thigh if you were into it... enough to make ya do that cute lil’ blush you do when you think i haven’t noticed.”

 

... O-oh.

 

You swallowed, not expecting that, but maintaining your aura of pure, simple curiosity.  _ He  _ did _ see! _

 

“yeah.” He grinned... a dangerous, hungry grin. His free hand very slowly came up, and his thumb traced along your cheek, the contact sending sparks all over your skin as you struggled to stop your heart from escaping- you could hear it in your ears, pounding away. You were almost certain he could hear it too.  _ “that _ one. see, the thing is...”

 

He leant right in close again, to whisper, low rumble practically shaking you, as you momentarily tried to guess whether or not he was going to bite your ear, breath hot on your sensitive skin. “i know you ain’t into  _ bedroom activities _ right now, but...”

 

_ Yep he just nipped your ear. _

 

“i don’t mind being led on a little.”

 

And-

 

... He popped an M&M in your mouth, winked and suddenly backed off completely AGAIN, leaving you just staring with wide eyes, a completely tomato face, and a red M&M just sitting there between your lax lips.

 

“movie’s over.” He winked.

 

... You looked at the screen, to see the credits rolling by.

 

...

 

Wait.

 

When did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: the hell are you doin?  
> Reader, hugging Red: ... Giving you affection...?  
> Red: ew lmao gross  
> Red: ...  
> Red: ...  
> Red: where the fuck are you going i didn’t say stop


	9. He trusts you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies bring people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore the fact that it’s technically summer in this universe and yet they’re talking about October and halloween. The spooks do not abide by the laws of reality  
> SpooOOoOOkYy

_ where am i? _

 

_ where’s papyrus? where’s asgore? why does everyone look so... _

 

_... what’s going on?! _

 

Skull and Sans went looking for you the moment they both cooled down enough to notice the suspicious lack of Red.

 

And they were  _ not _ happy when they found you.

 

Red was in the process of taking you to the park after leaving the cinema, your cheeks still a little pink from his relentless teasing and the M&M incident, when Sans appeared in the middle of the path and grabbed your shoulders so suddenly you actually leapt into the air and shrieked. Skull was close behind, rounding a corner and walking over, jaw set hard.

 

“what happened?” Sans fussed, tilting your head in his hands, as if checking you for bruises or marks, as all you could do was stand there with wide eyes. “where did you go? did he  _ do _ anything? what about that rain shower earlier? did you take a coa-”

 

“Woah, woah!” You took a step back, out of his Mom aura, holding up your hands as if he were a wild beast you were trying to push back, blinking in confusion. “I’m fine! Slow down!”

 

But before you could say anything else he pulled you back, and... down? The side of your face pressed against his chest, back bending a little as he held you there, both arms wrapping around your head and neck. You could  _ feel _ the daggers he was glaring at Red over you.

 

“i can’t believe you just left with her without saying anything!” He practically squawked. You felt like this was, perhaps, what baby chicks felt like when a hen sat on them. “do you have  _ any idea _ how worried i was when i realised you were both gone?!”

 

“relax, papa smurf.” Red snorted at your position. “besides- how long did it take you to notice, when you were bickerin’ with the big guy?”

 

... Sans had no response to that. You tapped on his chest a few times, and he let you go.

 

“... It’s fine.” You said, leaning a little to catch his eyelights, trying to make him feel less worried about you having spent so much time alone with Red. I mean... given the sharp-toothed skeleton’s behaviour over the course of the day... you couldn’t really blame your roommate for being a bit worried. Better to not tell him what happened. “We just watched a movie.”

 

“... you guys watched a  _ movie?” _ Sans said, brows going up, clearly even more irked by this.

 

“Well, if you’re  _ that _ upset about being left out, we can all just watch a movie together at home when we get back, right?” You offered.

 

...

 

Sans... actually brightened up at that.

 

“wait, really?” Phew... you felt yourself relax a little now that he seemed less angry. “you sure?”

 

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” You shrugged. “Wasn’t a good movie anyway, don’t see a problem with watching another. There’s some good ones on Netflix, right?”

 

“... yeah.” Sans said. “i’m down for that. red?”

 

Red shrugged, but his grin was impossible to miss. “don’t mind.”

 

“Skull?” You asked, turning to your largest skeleton friend. He was a quiet person, perhaps movies were more his thing?

 

...

 

He just nodded, still retaining that strange, set-jaw look.

 

\---

 

And that’s what led you to now.

 

Since this was an official movie night with friends and not just a random trip out to see a garbage film as an excuse to get you flustered, you were pulling out _all_ the stops. You made everyone wait so you could make popcorn and cheesy nachos, which Skull quietly helped you with. You were actually _really_ _excited..._ you couldn’t even remember the last time you did a movie night. Sans had been your only friend for quite a while, really... and hanging out with him tended to just be relaxing in his room, playing video games or napping. 

 

But here you were- about to have a movie night. And it felt  _ awesome. _

 

There was only really room for three altogether on the small sofa, a fact which quickly became apparent when Skull took a seat, holding the bowl of cheesy nachos. Two pairs of eyelights turned to you, two white and two red, and then  _ instantly _ to each other, in almost perfect sync, a challenge rising in the air before either of them opened their mouth or even had a chance to call dibs.

 

You quickly butted in, before anything could be said, grabbing a large pillow and tucking it under one arm, pushing the bowl of popcorn into Red’s hands. “I’m taking the floor. You three can share the couch.”

 

... No one seemed happy with this arrangement, but it’d have to do. You were  _ not _ going to be having any fights at this time of night, or make anyone sit by themselves on the floor when clearly there was going to be competition over who got to be next to you.

 

You settled into your little mound of pillows on the floor, back against the bottom of the sofa, probably between Sans’s legs a little, unreasonably happy.

 

“So.” You pursed your lips. “What’re we watching?”

 

“hmm...” Sans flicked through the options, apparently enjoying being the one who had you nearby after all. He paused for a second... and then the selection box skipped over to the ‘horror’ category. “well. halloween is real soon, right? something spooky.”

 

“Uh oh.” You pulled your knees up. “Well, it better be something with good reviews, then. I can’t do another trashy movie,  _ Red.” _

 

Red’s sultry chuckle was your only reply. Good thing you were turned away from them- you didn’t want any of them to notice your blush.

 

“... Did you guys celebrate Halloween? Underground? If you don’t mind my asking.” You asked, eventually turning a little after all to look up at the three of them. 

 

“well, we did.” Sans said, shrugging. “hallowe’en was more of a new home term clocked from human magazines and newspapers that fell through, but we tended to call it samhain. it was a lot more traditional than what you humans have. more about remembering the dead, less about egging people and getting diabetes.”

 

“y’all egg people on hallowe’en?” Red sat up, suddenly perked.

 

“No-” You pointed at him, sitting up too. “No, we don’t. Stop that train of thought.”

 

He grumbled, and slouched back down again.

 

Sans snickered to himself and selected the movie he was hovering over- it had five stars, plenty of good reviews, and a decent looking premise. You were already excited, snuggling further into your little pillow pile with another on your lap, ready and raring. The lights were out, the curtains were shut, the doors and windows were locked, the movie was starting, and you had your three buddies with you.

 

Perfect.

 

...

 

It was terrifying.

 

You  _ seriously  _ underestimated how far your scary tolerance had fallen after your break from really having any time to watch them.

 

This movie... it just seemed to hit  _ every single scare. _ Anything that could’ve frightened you did. The atmosphere was perfect, the timing perfect, the characters not so horrendously stupid that it pulled you out of the experience... this was what every trashy scary flick aspired to be. 

 

...

 

You were holding onto your knees through nearly all of it, backed up to the sofa as much as you could, too nervous and caught up to even ask for any of the food, face lit up by the bright light of the screen. By the quiet crunching sounds behind you, Skull and Red were polishing off everything you’d made- a fact that you would’ve been proud of had you not been so busy with your nervous heart who was just about ready to jump out of your chest and bail this movie altogether. 

 

You could  _ not _ do this without probably screaming at some point.

 

...

 

Eventually, somewhere around the middle, you sighed shakily to yourself and decided to get up and find a proper chair. As comfortable as your little pillow hideout was, your butt hurt and was kinda numb from being on the floor for so long.

 

You shuffled a little, to the side of the sofa so as not to interrupt the boys’s view, and stood, hea-

 

_ A jump scare. _

 

You  _ shrieked. _

 

Fight/flight (definitely flight) instincts kicking in like an asshole, you stumbled back. Your legs hit the side of the sofa, but your upper body did not, swinging you like a seesaw, or teeter-totter.

 

You fell. 

 

Backwards, directly onto Sans, Red and Skull, all of whom startled and tried to catch you at once in a flurry of movement and minor panic. You landed harshly onto solid bone, a hand grabbing your calf, two arms wrapping around you under your shoulders and lifting you slightly.

 

... Silence.

 

Your legs were splayed across Red’s, one sticking up at a funny angle, butt firmly on Skull’s thigh (femur?), back and head on Sans, who had tried to grab you in such a way that left you looking like a cat that was being held at arm’s length by the middle, it’s shoulders up and arms sticking straight out.

 

...

 

You all burst into laughter, movie suddenly unheeded. Even Skull seemed to make a noise resembling a small, single-breath chuckle.

 

“well.” Sans said, releasing you from your hold but not pushing you off his lap, grin wide and genuine. “i think that solved our little seating problem.”

 

“... Mmmmhm.” You agreed. ...It was actually really nice being sat across them like this. You didn’t feel quite as out in the open when you were literally laid across three very large, comforting presences. You let out a little breath, turning your head and continuing to watch the movie, suddenly not as scared anymore.

 

... It was nice.

 

And, I mean... no one complained or shoved or groped you.

 

...

 

Well.

 

Neither you nor Red thought it necessary to mention the hand still very lightly massaging your calf.

 

\---

 

...

 

Ugh... that movie.

 

You sat up in bed, in the dark, curtains shut and electric alarm clock glowing faintly, rubbing your eyes. You’d had another dream with the strange tugging sensation in your chest... like something far away was pulling at your core.

 

You laid in bed again while staring up at the ceiling that seemed to buzz and move in the black, but you couldn’t get back to sleep. That jump scare had actually genuinely shaken you, and every time you thought back to it, it got your pulse racing a bit. At least the movie’s ending was satisfying.

 

... You sighed. Maybe you just... needed to get a drink.

 

You pulled back the covers and opened your door as quietly as you could, so as not to disturb the boys. It was so gloomy... and a very gentle chill was in the air, brushing your bare arms and neck. You moved through the blackness, making sure to dodge that one really loud floorboard right under the carpet in the middle of the hallway floor, instead stepping over, and pushing the living room door open, to-

 

... someone was on the sofa. Someone _large._ Staring directly ahead of them, at the blank, empty, off TV screen.

 

You stopped, intending to turn back, feeling like you just walked in on a moment of incredible privacy, but it was too late- you couldn’t help it...

 

“... Skull?” You asked, voice ringing out in the dark.

 

... 

 

He turned, looking over his shoulder at you, staring with that same, almost familiar stare. His face was completely blank, unreadable, smile low, eyesockets round and featureless.

 

... And...

 

... A large tear rolled down his cheekbone, from his socket, lit up gently by the red glow of his iris.

 

...

 

Your feet carried you quietly across the room before you could even stop them, light, the slightest bit cautious. He watched you approach... 

 

... And sit next to him softly, knee almost touching his.

 

You knew that if he was anything like Sans, right now, he... just needed someone nearby.

 

...

 

His shoulders relaxed when you didn’t move again. He shut his working socket, and another two large tears slipped free, trailing down his face and dripping off his jaw onto his lap. In the dead silence of the early, early morning, the sound of the droplets hitting the fabric was perfectly clear.

 

...

 

Carefully, so as not to spook him, you placed your tiny hand over the back of his large one he had on his knee, giving it a squeeze and keeping your eyes down. Your hand was so small, just barely bigger than the palm... it looked like a child holding their father’s. 

 

... When you glanced back up at him, he was watching you with a much more focused expression. 

 

... His hand rolled over and he slid his huge fingers between yours, gaze never once leaving you. 

 

Now that the two of you were genuinely touching, close enough to be shoulder-to-shoulder, you had to crane your neck more, and he had to tilt his skull that much further down to see you. His smile was completely gone, iris zoned in as he searched for something in your own eyes, the dim rusty red the only source of light in the whole room.

 

He searched.

 

And searched.

 

...

 

... And when he didn’t find it, his body turned, like a boulder shifting, and the hand that wasn’t holding yours came across his body to wrap around you, over your waist and back. You froze, but he pulled you into him, his casual strength meaning that he ended up moving you straight into his lap, your chest on his.

 

The non-cracked side of his head moved to rest against your hair again. You could feel his silent tears dripping onto your bare shoulder skin, feel the gentle shaking of the massive hand on your side, feel the rise and fall of his vast rib cage.

 

... A hug.

 

After your brain caught up, you didn’t hesitate to softly mirror the gesture, wrapping your own free arm around him as best you could, pressing your face into his shoulder.

 

For a short moment you almost felt like you  _ should _ feel threatened, as you sat there on his lap in total darkness and quiet... given how broad he was, and how his giant arm was wrapped around your back so securely... but you just...  _ couldn’t. _

 

Not here, not now.

 

Not while he was so alone.

 

...

 

He was... really warm. 

 

... A little sigh left your mouth, and you closed your eyes for just a moment.

 

... With your head against his chest, you could hear something thrumming quietly within, like... a hummingbird in a cage. You furrowed your brow a little, as you listened to it buzz so quietly. He smelled like ice melt streams; crisp, so cold it leaves a faint sting in your nostrils. And the iron smell that you’d earlier subconsciously equated to blood now seemed more like... metal, perhaps... a hearth of iron. Unmoving and unwavering.

 

... You just sat with him, like that, for a while, eyes closed. He seemed happy to just hold you, and you were happy to be just be held, your whole body rising and falling with each movement of his chest.

 

It felt like a rare, rare moment.

 

...

 

After a little while, you started to think he might’ve fallen asleep holding onto you... his breathing was much longer and more even, and the tears had stopped.

 

But then, gently, he shifted and let go, hand becoming lax on your side. You got the message, moving off his lap to instead sit next to him- his eyesocket was shut now, and despite no longer wanting to hug, he didn’t stop you from leaning on his arm.

 

...

 

And neither did he let go of your oh-so-little hand.

 

_ I was right.  _ You thought to yourself.  _ He’s not dangerous. He just needs someone nearby. _

 

Some time passed... just sitting there with him, listening to the sounds his skeletal body made. You weren’t sure how long, and neither of you seemed to mind. For a little while you even tried to match his breathing, but the deep,  _ really goddamn slow _ rise and fall left you slightly dizzy and hyperventilated, so you just stuck to your own natural rhythm.

 

... 

 

A question begin to smoulder in your brain.

 

You screwed your eyes shut tighter and turned your face closer into the fabric of his hoodie in an attempt to ignore it, this question being very familiar to you by now. It wasn’t something you could just blurt out or casually slip into a conversation. 

 

... But, well...

 

... Here you were. 

 

Leaning on him in a private situation, just the two of you. He’d already established a few moments earlier he felt comfortable right now.

 

... You took a small breath, turning to look up at him. This was a better time than ever to ask.

 

“... Skull?” You asked, voice still quiet.

 

The closed socket shifted very slightly, cranking open a little, the thick red glow that spilled out from underneath moving to settle in your direction.

 

“... How...” ... Don’t look at it. You forced yourself to keep eye contact. “... How did you get that head injury?”

 

You weren’t expecting a reply. In fact, the moment the question left your mouth and you saw his socket open further, you had to look away, a rush of guilt causing your stomach to twist a bit. You rubbed the back of your neck- of  _ course _ he’d have trauma attached to it, you idiot, what were you thinking just asking him something like that when he’s  _ finally _ relaxed? You-

 

“old friend tried to kill me.”

 

His deep (and somewhat bitter...?) tone broke you out of your reverie and you turned to look back at him. He, unlike you, was maintaining strong eye contact.

 

“... she...” You gave him a moment as he searched for the right words, staring the whole time. “... she... needed... ... power.”

 

... Ah.

 

You inferred that this ‘old friend’ of his probably was trying to use his Soul for something.

 

Now that the two of you were staring face-to-face again, you allowed yourself to take a much longer study of his features without feeling guilty about it. While he indulged whatever desire he had to just look at you, unbrokenly, for long periods of time, you examined his giant eyelight with such a tiny prick of black in the middle, his sharper teeth curled into a low smile, the empty, dead socket on the left that seemed to suck in your soul.

 

And... now that you looked closer at his lit up socket... there were small chip marks in the corner. Like someone had scratched at it. That seemed painful... you almost cringed, wondering if he got attacked by something. Of all the places to get hurt...  _ right _ in the working eye. If they’d gone a bit higher they could’ve gotten him blind in  _ both _ eyes.

 

... Naturally, your line of sight moved up to the crack on his skull. Gaping, jagged, just...

 

... But you came back down again to make eye contact. It didn’t seem right to goggle at his injury while he was right-

 

“... s’ok.” He rumbled. “here.”

 

He moved, shuffling in his seat, leaning down again until his head was at your eye level, own iris training on his lap. The action made you move back a bit to give him some space- what was he doing? Was he about to get up? Did he drop something?

 

... But you soon realised, with a little blink, as you took in his posture and position, that he was... 

 

Offering you the cracked side of his skull. 

 

... Giving you an opportunity to look at it unhindered.

 

... To  _ touch _ it.

 

... Your hand came up, only a few inches, and... retreated again, nervously.  You tried to get a read on his expression- socket lidded, iris not on you, smile flat and plain, no creases, no marks, no telltale giveaway signs... you swallowed.

 

“... A-are you sure?” You asked, small, unsure.

 

“... s’fine.” He mumbled, socket closing fully. “it’s just us.”

 

...

 

You could hear your heart in the silence, feel the faint beat of blood in your veins as your hand came up again. He was suddenly so large again... your hand could barely cover his jaw... your fist could fit  _ into  _ that hole. Without question... If you pushed it in and looked him in the eyes would you see your hand in his sockets?

 

... You weren’t sure why you were so nervous. He seemed... pacified.

 

...

 

One last tiny breath, and your finger very delicately made contact with strangely smooth, warm bone, just above his zygomatic arch. Not yet at his crack. You checked his face again, eyes darting over his features, for any twitch, any jolt, any signal that he was uncomfortable or wanted you off.

 

... Nothing. His sockets were shut.

 

...

 

... Itching, niggling human curiosity started to push your hand impatiently, finger creeping further as your confidence grew, but you refused to look anywhere other than where your finger was right now. Up, past the zygomatic arch, closer (What was this part? The squamosal structure...?)... you noted to yourself in the back of your mind that the nearer you got to the crack, the warmer the bone felt. Over the temporal bone, closer... the ivory was so smooth and hard. Littered with almost invisible marks. 

 

... Just entering the area of the parietal bone, your eyes landed on the gaping wound. How could something so thick and unbreakable crack off like a used eggshell? It was so dark inside, unnaturally so. It seemed so  _ vicious. _ You worried that even  _ looking  _ at those fragmented edges for too long would cut you. 

 

... You checked Skull’s face.

 

Nothing.

 

...

 

You took the leap.

 

Your digits traced the line of the crack, where white met void. For a moment you thought you heard Skull’s breathing shift but you were too focused on how, right here, at the tip, the dropping off point, your hand  _ buzzed  _ with energy that was leaking out, like a very faint, constant electric shock. It moved up your arm, tingly, numbing, leaking out constantly. Your hand seemed so oddly colourful against the stark contrast.

 

And now, one exciting, pulse-racing thought was present.

 

_ He’s letting me touch his head crack. He’s letting me... _

 

... You checked Skull’s face. And just there, for a split second, you saw a crease between his brows.

 

He was uncomfortable.

 

Immediately, without hesitation, you ignored your unsatiated curiosity and desire to just slip your fingers that millimeter further into the abyss, and withdrew your touch back to the lower parietal- near where his ears would’ve been, had he had them. The almost painful buzz vanished, replaced with that preferable gentle warmth.

 

...

 

Overcome with a strange feeling, you pressed your hand over the back of his skull, and petted, letting your palm glide over the bone, before coming up and repeating the action.

 

...

 

The movement was minuscule- it would’ve completely escaped your notice if you hadn’t been looking for it. But the crease between his brows disappeared, and his jaw relaxed away from the rest of his face by less than an inch.

 

Faintly, in the distance, you heard a siren.

 

You continued to pet, in the quiet and dark, sufficiently warmed up by being so close to Skull, content where you were. It was... akin to sitting next to what you originally thought was a giant, clawed, toothed bear, who in the end turned out to actually just be a massive (kinda lonely) dog.

 

... He turned back to you, eventually, socket opening again and the now wide, round and fuzzy eyelight shifting over to you. Your petting paused- and you realised you had your hand at the back of his skull, effectively cupping it.

 

...  _ Was his eyelight always that big? _

 

You knew it moved. It shrank a little when he got tense...

 

... 

 

He was so close.

 

You hadn’t realised. Apparently, neither had he. Just inches apart, you staring up into his softly glowing iris, the red glow more and more familiar as time went by.

 

...

 

So close...

 

...

 

A car drove by, outside, and the headlights bled through the curtains, casting over the floor and shifting the shadows in the room around you like you were sitting in the middle of a box that’d been spun like a carousel. As if a whole day flitted by in an instant.

 

... Both of you were awoken out of your little dark world... Just as the hand cupping his head came back to your side, Skull let go of your other one.

 

You hadn’t even noticed he’d grabbed it.

 

“i-i should... bed.” He stammered, soft.

 

“... Yeah.” Your own voice was just as soft. “Me too.”

 

...

 

After that, you slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull: *lets Y/n touch his skull crack*  
> Y/n, pulling a roll of flex tape: **THAT’S A LOT OF DAMAGE**


	10. Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So. 
> 
> I'm really sorry about that giant break. There was a serious problem at home, which culminated in us finding out we have to move houses in two months despite both my parents being contractors for less than 3 years which means they can't get a mortgage (smh I don't know why bankers hate contractors so much), and you can imagine the chaos that ensued. All my weekends (usual writing times) were taken up. But! It's sorted now so hopefully we're all good. I managed to find some spare time to sit down and get this one done but I had to cut a few scenes out, and it's shorter than I intended. Buuuuttt...... ....I also added a scene I was saving for later as a bonus- can you guess which one? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> And thank you for your patience!

_ every day, she gets further away from me. and every day, i'm too much of a chicken shit to try and pull her back. _

 

It’d barely been a month and you were already sick of this.

 

Every day. 

 

Every. Single. Day. You would come home... and  _ somebody _ would’ve fought over something. 

 

They never made the mistake of being loud anymore, no- so at least you had  _ something _ to be glad about. But without fail, you’d walk in the door and someone would be obviously pissed off, or be suspiciously cradling a limb, or had their hood pulled up over their head like you were some kind of  _ idiot _ that wouldn’t notice. Red always seemed to be hurt on his hands and ribs, Sans on his jaw and collarbone, and Skull...

 

... Well. He never seemed to get physically hurt.

 

You wondered why.

 

But that was beside the point. At first, you’d been so worried about the constant scraps... you’d regularly interrogated the boys about what’d happened, who’d said what, why they fought. And perhaps you would’ve continued caring and patching them up if they weren’t  _ all just as bad as each other at dodging questions. _

 

Like... geez. You thought Sans was bad. Red would immediately flirt and wink his way out of the situation... one moment you attempted to spring him with a question and get him off-guard, the next you don’t know which way is up and all you can see is his grin and all you can hear is his smooth, silky voice... and then he’s vanished, leaving you sitting there, trying to gather your thoughts and remember what you even wanted to ask in the first place. 

 

Was it a family thing? Avoiding lying by just not answering? 

 

A-and at least either of those two  _ tried! _ Skull would just stand there and not even acknowledge you talking! You figured that after that little moment the two of you had, he’d be a bit more open with you. But no- he was the worst of the three in not giving you what you needed to know. With Red and Sans, if you pushed hard enough for long enough, they would eventually break and tell you.

 

But not Skull. He was unswayable.

 

Ugh... You’d... you’d stopped bothering at this point.

 

...

 

Well. You never stopped bothering. It was how you got to here in the first place. In fact, you’d started spending your few minutes of free time at work reading articles on how to get people to get along better. You juuust... stopped worrying to their  _ faces. _

 

And speaking of those articles- you’d found a particular one that piqued your interest. You’d been idly sipping your coffee and wishing you could prop your feet up on the front desk for a moment (you’d never hear the end of it from your boss if you actually did), when one of the numbered options for ‘getting people you know to get along’ caught your eye.

 

Number 8...

 

“a sleepover?” Sans said, incredulously, looking at you with a tilted skull and a semi-tired grin. “... kiddo, we all live in the same apartment. i share a room with them. every day’s a forced sleepover.”

 

“Yeah, but this one will be  _ different.” _ You insisted, over breakfast. At this time of morning you and Sans were the only ones who were up- you weren’t sure  _ why _ he was up, considering whatever job he did he did completely from home. He was still wearing his pyjama pants and hoodie, so you figured he just immediately went back to bed when you were gone (he slept in his hoodie, too. Kinda gross). Sometimes, you were suspicious he only got up because it was private time with you that the other two couldn’t interrupt. “We can all sleep in the living room, have another movie night, play video games... And you guys can learn to get along a little. Also, get your gross feet off my clean table.”

 

... Sans’s bare feet were probably the only part of his body you couldn’t actually look at without feeling vaguely uncomfortable. Unlike his hands, that sported a palm-like object in the centre and mirrored regular human hands a lot more, his feet were completely skeletal, with giant long toe bones that just gave an odd feeling in your stomach like you were looking at something you weren’t supposed to see.

 

At least it was remedied by him wearing those old-ass slippers.

 

He snickered, but not in a mean way, shifting his body and uncrossing his legs, moving instead into a slouched sitting position. You couldn’t place his smile... was it fondness? Your heart skipped a little.

 

“your efforts to make us hate each other less are valliant, to say the least.” He said, eyelights fuzzy.

 

“I’ll break you eventually.” You chuckled, standing and carrying your empty plate over to the sink, turning on the tap and giving it a quick scrub. “We could do it this Friday and stay up as late as we like, since I don’t have work. Play some games, eat snacks, chat... relax!”

 

The more you thought about it, the more you liked the idea. It definitely seemed like the best method at the moment of just getting them to be less tense around each other... it was like they were constantly competing over something.

 

You looked at Sans over your shoulder as you put the clean dish back in the cupboard, giving him your best pleading smile.

 

“Could... you... bring it up while I’m gone? Maybe attempt to convince them it’s a good idea? Please?”

 

... 

 

He blinked, twice, sockets wide, before... chuckling nervously, and scratching the side of his head, looking away, slouching even further in his chair. Was he...  _ sweating...? _

 

“c-c’mon, kiddo, don’t do that.” He stammered.

 

“... Don’t do what?” You asked, confused, face falling for a moment. Did... did he really find the others so scary that he couldn’t even talk to them about something like this...?

 

“that face.” He mumbled.

 

... Oh. You relaxed. It was just the expression you were pulling.

 

“You mean...” You did it again, this time turning fully toward him, batting your eyelashes and clasping your hands by your face in a Fair Maiden pose.  _ “This _ one?”

 

“o-oh my god  _ s-stop...” _ He wheezed, chest bouncing, cheekbones going bright blue. “i’ll do it. i’ll talk to them. just stop that face.”

 

You couldn’t help but giggle. You headed over, grabbing your bag from the table, ready to go.

 

...

 

...

 

Sans’s blushing face was so cute.

 

...

 

For a moment, you weren’t thinking. Something in you chest faintly buzzed as you looked down at him and his dumb blue handsome face, eyelights sparkling...

 

... You grabbed his skull with one hand, and pressed a tiny kiss to his smooth forehead. He was warm.

 

“Thanks, Sans.”

 

And then you  _ immediately left before you had time to react to your own dumb decision. _

 

\---

 

_ holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit hooly shit holy shit - holy SHIT what what what what what- i’m never washing my skull again- i mean it was probably a platonic kiss anyway but what the fuck i can’t she kissed my skull what her lips were so warm and soft she smelled so good i c _

 

\---

 

Naturally, the week went by rather slowly now that you had something to genuinely look forward to, after Red and Skull came round to the idea of this set-up sleepover (Red kept making faces at you and Skull just seemed to agree because you'd proposed it). Only three people actually spoke to you at work when they came to the front desk; a perfectly dressed tall woman with hair like dark chocolate... dark brown, nutty and smooth, but not nearly as sweet or friendly as regular chocolate; a man who somehow reminded you of a pale white hand towel (Was it his ridiculously short loopy hair and bright white clothes? Maybe); and an adorable girl around 16 with paint-stained fingers and her hair back in a bun, who smelled overpoweringly of cinnamon. Everyone else just gave their names, sat in the waiting room and... well,  _ waited. _

 

This gave you plenty of time, however, to think about what movies and/or games you would play with the boys during the get-along sleepover you had mentally planned so extensively. Naturally, truth-or-dare would have to be one, that was tradition... you were pretty sure you still had Guitar Hero III somewhere in the boxes by the tv, but there were only two guitars, so everyone would have to take turns. Would Skull like Guitar Hero III? Would Skull like  _ anything? _ He’d agreed to the ‘sleepover’ when Red had, but you still had very little idea on how to read him so there was a possibility that he didn’t actually want to take part in it at all, and simply felt pressured.

 

... Well. What could you do at this point? You were excited. If he didn’t want to take part in anything he could just sit with you, right?

 

The day finally rolled around, as all days do. You packed up your stuff, tidied reception, put the night phone on and headed home almost too fast, faster than you usually went to avoid your boss. You nearly tripped on the train platform twice, eager to just get back to the apartment and get ready. There was a small excited buzz in your chest, but... also some nervousness. 

 

What if it didn't work? What if it was just awkward and weird, a bunch of adults in their pyjamas sleeping uncomfortably on the living room floor? 

 

All those worries began to buzz in your head and cloud your excitement so much that you faltered at the complex, and almost paused at the front door, key in hand, brow furrowing as you stared at it like it'd insulted you. What if... what if you walked in and no one wanted to do it, and all of this just made you look stupid and desperate...?

 

... But then, of course, Sans answered already in his pyjamas (wait... did he even change?), and with a similarly-clad Red poking his head around the corner and grinning upon seeing it was you, all your nervousness faded instantly, melting into joy at the state of the living room; absolutely covered in pillows and blankets.

 

This could work out!

 

“This is exciting!” You piped, sitting on the floor with them after changing into your own pjs, taking the space between Red and Sans. You were already beaming- you noticed Red looking at you and smiling to himself. Apparently it was just as infectious as you’d hoped. 

 

Skull was wearing pyjama pants that looked far too small for him (you’d have to go out and by him some fitting pants), only just reaching the middle of his calves, and the shirt he’d arrived in. But... you’d insisted on washing the latter. There were some weird brown stains on the front (probably ketchup, if he was anything like Sans) that wouldn’t come out but you did your best and it was definitely a brighter white than before. Red had borrowed some of Sans’s pyjama pants and you  _ knew he knew _ you kept glancing at the outrageously tight shirt he was wearing over the top, pressed flush against his ribcage.

 

Sans was just chilling in the same pants and hoodie he always slept in, but he seemed to be sitting a lot closer to you than he normally would be.

 

“We-” You began.

 

Skull’s face twisted, and he got up as soon as you were sat. For a moment, cut off, you looked up at him in surprise, especially when he stepped in your direction- he wasn’t leaving, was he? Did he really hate the idea of this that much? You’d barely even started anything! Your heart sank.

 

... But instead, he... sat behind you heavily. Directly behind you. His giant legs on either side of yours, encompassing your now-tiny body. He leant back, propping himself up on his hands.

 

...

 

That was it. You paused, cheeks pinking- was he just... jealous you hadn’t sat with him...? It felt like a cat sitting on your keyboard.  _ I’m not touching you I’m just sitting reaaally close. _

 

“what’re we gonna do first, then?” Red said, with an amused tone, providing a much needed break in the silence for you to start talking. You shot him a quick smile, trying to ignore how much of a dark, pissed off aura was radiating from Sans, who’s brow was creased and sockets narrowed.

 

“Well,” It was surprisingly easy to ignore Skull behind you. “I was thinking truth or dare, since it’s basically tradition to do it at sleepovers at this point.”

 

“works fer me.” He grinned.

 

“if you dare her to do anything weird or sexual i’m gonna kick your as-” Sans immediately growled, but Red cut over him, pouting his ‘lips’ and putting a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

 

“aww, c’mon blue, we’re supposed to be gettin’ along for this one. an’ do you really think i would do somethin’ like that?”

 

“yes.”

“Absolutely.”

 

Red blinked at you and you just shrugged, giving him a raised brow look, ignoring the further heat in your face and hoping it wouldn’t show up. He  _ totally would _ ask you to do something weird. The two of you knew it.

 

“... aaah. fine, ok. i won’t ask anythin’ sexual.” He grumbled, leaning back, twisting his lips over his teeth and muttering something about how ‘smurf gotta keep crushin’ my dreams’.

 

“Who wants to go first, then?” You asked, sitting up straighter, a little smile on your face that you couldn’t stop. 

 

It wasn’t like you never did these as a kid, but... you just... did them  _ very few _ times. You weren’t  _ unpopular _ but you weren’t exactly the centre of attention either- just plain enough to be normal and just not quite good enough to go to all the popular guy’s parties and sleepovers and hangouts. Something like this... pillows on the floor, blankets, pyjamas, the TV set up, sitting in a ring playing truth or dare... it was awakening the little kid inside you who’d missed this over the years.

 

“i’ll do it. why not?” Red chuckled, leaning forward a bit.

 

“Okay.” You mirrored his position. “Truth or dare?”

 

“dare, baby.” He purred. Sans seethed further.

 

“I dare you... to...”  _ Take your goddamn shirt o- _ nonono, No. You bit your own lip to stop yourself from saying that. His eyelights certainly seemed to smoulderingly ask you to strip, so you furrowed your brow and dug your brain for something quick to do. “... Oh! When we put the movie on, take a shot every time someone can point out a dumb cliche.”

 

... Red’s grin stretched wider, and... oddly, so did Sans’s. You wished you could see Skull’s reaction from behind you.

 

“you sure know how to pick ‘em, sweetheart.” He rested his chin on his hand, and in turn was resting on his elbow on his knee. “tryna get me drunk?”

 

“just move it on, asshole.” Sans muttered. You gave him a look and he sighed through his nasal bone- he really wasn’t helping your attempts at setting up a friendlier atmosphere.

 

“aight then.” Red turned his gaze on your smallest roommate. “blue. truth or dare?”

 

“truth.” He said, the two holding such intense eye contact that you leaned back a bit into Skull’s chest for a bit of protection.

 

Red feigned thinking for a moment, placing his hand on his chin and narrowing his sockets... then raised his brows and bounced them.

 

“what’s your ideal woman?”

 

... If Sans had been drinking something he would’ve immediately spat it out in shock. For some reason, his white, pinprick eyelights glanced over at you as he moved in his seat (did he want help?) but they immediately went back to Red. He cleared his throat multiple times, cheekbones blotching with azure.

 

“g- u-uh, i...” All eyes were on him. “i-i like smart girls. with a sense of humour.”

 

“what about the body?” Red pressed, grinning like the cat who got the canary- a victorious, sly smile.

 

“that’s two questions. ahah. moving on.” He turned to Skull, definitely attempting to regain his composure. You turned too, in your seat, so you could face your largest friend. “skull, truth or dare?”

 

... Skull’s face was still completely expressionless, save for the blown eyelight boring into an unaffected Sans. You weren’t sure what else you were expecting. There was something almost...  _ comforting _ about the fact that no matter what was asked, Skull would always remain completely still. Your shoulders relaxed a bit and you allowed yourself to lean that little extra more into him.

 

“truth.” He rumbled, voice so deep through your back.

 

... Sans mulled over his words for a moment, then smiled.

 

_ Not a nice smile. _

 

“what’s something you would usually keep to yourself?”

 

Skull didn’t skip a beat.

 

“i like to watch her sleep.”

 

...

 

...

 

Wait.

 

“what?” Was Red’s only response. He leant forward, smile gone. Sans was sitting there like someone had just told him his dog had been shot.

 

... You just looked at Skull.

 

...

 

Then he rolled his giant eyelight.

 

“fucking  _ joking. _ star wars is overrated.”

 

The wave of relief that passed over the other two was almost strong enough to be tasted- Red’s shoulders dropped, and Sans put a hand over his chest, taking a small breath.

 

You, however, were slightly outraged.

 

“You think  _ what!?” _ You turned completely so that you were facing him. “Star Wars is NOT overrated!”

 

_ “that’s  _ what you’re incensed about...?” You heard Sans ask quietly, but you were too busy waiting for Skull’s answer to your question.

 

He just shrugged.

 

“Right. That’s it. We’re watching Star Wars as our movie tonight.”

 

“truth or dare.” Skull muttered, eyelight finally rolling down to you.

 

... Oh. You blinked. Oh yeah! It was his turn, wasn’t it? You nearly forgot. So he was asking you?

 

“...” Well, hm... Skull seemed harmless enough. And Star Wars could wait a minute. “Dare!” You chirped.

 

“stay still.”

 

“... Stay sti-?” You barely had enough time to finish your sentence, Skull was already inches away from you, shadow falling over you. Hard, warm lips pressed against your forehead for only a moment... then parted with a small breath.

 

...

 

You went bright pink.

 

Immediately, a loud snarl tore through the quiet air from both sides of you. Someone stood and a pillow fell, and the air began to sizzle like lightning about to strike, and-

 

“Wh-who wants to play Guitar Hero?” You all but  _ shrieked, _ jumping to your feet, raising your hands and surprising Skull, trying to balance in your head if this sleepover was still worth potentially losing your apartment over.

 

...

 

“... guitar what?” Red said. Just like that, the tension bled from the air, and you relaxed, with a tiny sigh, hands coming down, probably sweating. You were surprised to see that  _ he _ was the one who’d stood up... you’d been expecting Sans. Sans was usually the first offender.

 

“Guitar Hero. The game. Well... Guitar Hero 3. The original is unplayable now.”

 

...

 

Red’s confused face was all you needed to crack out the disc.

 

...

 

...

 

And two rounds was all you needed to see how embarrassingly outmatched you were.

 

\---

 

You’d always considered Sans to be your Mario Kart and GH III equal... Sometimes you’d hit that stray note or use the mushroom at just the right moment, and sometimes he’d just catch you with a blue shell at the last minute or hold that streak an instant more.

 

And, well, maybe you were still equals at Mario Kart.

 

But certainly not at GH III.

 

It’d taken Red all of three turns to get up to speed. You beat him the first time by the skin of your teeth because he still wasn’t sure of what buttons to press at what intervals and you hadn’t played in almost a year, but he swiftly beat you the second round and then absolutely whooped your ass by the third, clearly very much enjoying the wide variety of songs he could choose. 

 

Then he’d tried out against a semi-reluctant Sans, and you’d seen a God on Earth.

 

You knew Sans had played bass for a little while before giving it up because he was too lazy to learn ‘any more’- it’d been something he’d revealed to you after you found his trombone in the cupboard while doing a top-down clean of the apartment. You got the joke immediately, which had led into a loooong conversation about musical instruments  _ littered _ with music puns (“i try to make  _ clef _ -er jokes but they’re just not my  _ forte, _ they always seem to fall  _ flat.” _ “Give it a  _ rest.” _ ), and Sans geeking out about soundwaves and stuff like that, which you were half sure was him just using talking as an excuse to get out of helping you clean.

 

What he didn’t mention, however, was that he was so good at playing that he had the reflexes of someone who’d been playing GH non-stop for several  _ years. _ Phalanges flying over the buttons, trained eyelights not leaving the screen, Red beside him stuttering at the pace of the song. 

 

Their first round ended in a decisive victory on Sans’s part. The second round belonged to Red, easily, as his pride caught up and he got it together... You were glad they were doing something other than fighting to take their frustrations out on each other. They slammed through songs like their lives depended on it, brows furrowed in concentration and the air noticeably empty of magic. It was  _ exactly _ what they needed! You couldn't help but smile.

 

You ended up on the sofa next to Skull, who’d immediately opted out of any attempts to challenge before the old guitars even came out of their boxes. It was only after two rounds by the now-rowdier others when you thought to ask him about it... He wasn’t making any move to even have a  _ try. _

 

“You not a fan of these kinds of games?” You asked, leaning on him a bit.

 

... After a slight pause, he held up his giant hand, and slowly moved his upper fingers in a squeezing motion. The slight shake was more obvious now that you were closer and had noted it before... like an old man, with an essential tremor.

 

“... Not got good hand-eye coordination?” You inferred, glancing from his hand to his big eye, that rolled to meet yours.

 

“... not... gonna... make a fool of myself.” He rumbled.

 

...

 

You felt really bad for him. So you shuffled up just that bit closer, allowing yourself to relax more. The two of you could watch the louder guys duke it out together.

 

...

 

A hand wove its way into your hair.

 

\---

 

Skull felt...

 

...

 

Good.

 

Well. Okay. Good was a strong word. He...  _ didn’t feel unpleasant. _

 

Your hair felt so wonderful in his hands. So  _ soft. _ .. So many strands, moving as one. Some would move between the cracks in his hands, brushing more sensitive areas... Warmer near the roots, smelling faintly of vanilla... It’d pulled him in and captivated him, like... some kind of... delicate, sweet smelling spider’s web. He wanted to press his face into it and breathe in the aroma. Your skin was  _ so good, _ too, but he had to be more careful with that... as much as his hands ached to wrap around your neck and feel the  _ warmth _ and delicate, delicate softness, he knew better than to put himself in a position where he could so easily kill you. 

 

You would no doubt start to panic. And you panicking would set off his more...  _ alarming _ desires.

 

... And although he rather wanted to hear the little squealing, fearful noises you’d make, to hold you down under him as you try to fight him off like a tiny kitten, drunk on having so much power over you, a dull ache in his chest told him he wouldn’t like the taste of your terror when it was all he could have from you. 

 

And he’d already grown so accustomed to you being comfortable around him... not looking at him with horror and disgust.

 

Just picturing that face now... eyes full of panic, clinging to the others when he came near, flinching away when he tried to touch you...

 

...

 

He kept stroking through your hair, back in reality finding he’d paused while buried in his own mind. Best for everyone he keep his sadistic desires a fantasy.

 

You clearly enjoyed the attention of him touching you, too, relaxing your shoulders and leaning into his hand a little, which made it far easier for him to separate himself from his momentary delusions and instead focus on the physical and mental stimulation in the present. He’d never experienced someone being so unafraid of his touch before... and he couldn’t deny that there was something about that, as he watched your expressions with a lidded socket, that made him feel...  _ good. _

 

Perhaps he was more touch starved than he’d let himself believe he was. Especially considering his gut instinct that night on this same sofa in the dark with you, in his moment of emotional weakness.... It’d felt like his Soul had cried out to you the moment he’d seen your face, desperate for touch, desperate for the only one in this godforsaken timeline who didn’t look at him like he was a fucking freak.

 

Perhaps that explained the creeping feeling in his chest that’d told him to pull you close and never let go, that was quietly getting stronger with each passing day.

 

That must be it.

 

... Just touch starved.

 

He looked up at the scene in front of him, and the two versions of himself playing whatever this game was. The bright colours on the screen moved too fast, in too many directions, and just watching them go by made him feel slightly sick... Sitting here with you was so much more appealing. All he knew was that he wanted Blue to win this round. His chest felt weird and a crease formed between his brow bones as he looked at Red... Red was just more competent in general, and needed to be taken down a peg before he-

 

...

 

... Wait. Where was that train of thought going?

 

Skull paused, blinking slowly, and turning to look back at you. You were watching the game with wide eyes, apparently impressed at the speed which they played at.

 

_... again. _ He thought, narrowing his sockets a little as he tried to unpack and process the thought he’d just cut off. _ that...  _ **_possessiveness._ ** _ am... am i seriously wishing red would lose a video game because i’m worried she’s going to like him more than me if he does well? _

 

...

 

... Huh.

 

He continued stroking your hair again, the action releasing a little of the tightness in his chest. Touching you just felt so  _ good. _

 

_ all i know is i don’t want either of them to win. _

 

_... _

 

_ and i’m not even sure if i’m thinking about the video game. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEArd y’all are some filthy sinners. Well, if you like deeeep, deep singing voices that you can feel in your bones... [have I got a treat for you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SobbRaTmCQs)  
> And, I mean... it’s pretty good song for a future character who has yet to make his official appearance~
> 
> Also, I had some free time on the bus yesterday and somehow thought of this scenario. If y/n ever tried to beat up the skeletons for some reason, it would probably go like this;  
> Sans: lmao it tickles  
> Skull: thank you  
> Red: *heavy breathing* step on me baby i like it rough  
> Y/n: what the fuck is wrong with all of you


	11. It's always sunny somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka 'fuck you I know it's winter I want my beach episode'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> I’m sure you’ve all heard the news, guys. Tumblr basically gave the middle finger to it’s userbase and by Dec 17 will be nuking NSFW content regardless of what you're doing with it. So no porn (or basically anything with, fucking heaven forbid, a WOMAN'S NIPPLES :O).
> 
> A joke, honestly. I don't run a NSFW blog but it just shows a level of utter disregard for it's users Tumblr has probably been hiding for a long time.
> 
>  
> 
> But! I will still be active on Ao3 because it, unlike other sites, doesn’t spit directly in the face of NSFW creators!! My blog on Tumblr won't go anywhere and I'll still post updates on the story and answer questions there for the time being but once I have something on pillowfort.io set up, I’ll be gradually migrating there. It’s only $5, and it’s a one-time pay.
> 
> See you all there. 
> 
> :)

The door practically screamed in protest as it flung open at a speed you didn’t even think it was possible for doors to open at.

 

_ SLAM! _

 

...

 

Uh oh.

 

Immediately, instinctively, your hands flew in the air in a surrender, throwing the phone out of your grip onto the floor.

 

_ You knew that style of door opening anywhere. _

 

The four of you had just been chilling in the living room- you scrolling on your phone and chatting to Sans while Skull did your hair from behind and Red continued playing Guitar Hero III on his own. Your  _ sharpest  _ roommate maybe have been inscenced by his defeat at the hands of Sans and loudly proclaimed he’d ‘never play the fucking game again’, but here he was, lying on the floor with his back and head supported by a few stray cushions, guitar casually laid across his body as he worked his way through the levels on his own, refusing to move on until he’d performed the song completely flawlessly. He’d been stuck on Knights of Cydonia for a little while now but seemed to be about to do a complete runthrough...

 

Then, of course, Undyne appeared.

 

You’d shrieked and put your hands in the air, Red had startled and missed a note (“son of a  _ BITCH!”) _ and Sans had visibly flinched, sitting up.

 

“WHAT’S UP  _ WEENIES?” _ The fish bellowed. Proportionally and size-wise, she was not that different from your average human female weightlifter. Tall, and at first glance normal, but as soon as you looked any closer you could see clearly defined lines under her clothing where there was more muscle mass in one square inch than in your entire body. Strong, lean, solid. Her ‘skin’ was cyan blue scales that shone in the light, ears fan-like fins with red spines, remaining eye large and a stunning yellow containing a slit of black. Her blood-coloured hair was constantly back in the same tight ponytail high on her head (wouldn’t that give her a headache?) and she always,  _ always _ looked like she was ready to kick your ass.

 

And in behind her, nervous, almost unnoticed, came her fiancée Alphys, wearing a small green and white polka dot dress. A little lizard monster  with bright yellowish gold scales, a pointed head that ended in a three-pointed crown and rectangular glasses perched on her snout,  who might’ve been a few inches taller than you and Sans if she wasn’t constantly walking like a pangolin on it’s hind legs.

 

Undyne stormed forward- did she get a key this time, or did she break your door  _ again?- _ and pointed at Sans.

 

“Alphys filled me in! We’re here to see the new guys, and also make an offer you CANNOT refuse!”

 

Your relationship with Undyne had initially been...

 

... Well. At least Sans, at first, didn’t seem like he was going to pull out your guts and wear them like body armour decorations.

 

She’d come round to visit him quite a few times, probably at the pressing of her girlfriend, and immediately picked up on the skeleton’s distaste for your presence and company. This had made her hostile and terrifying and  _ wholly dislikable, _ especially given that her racist remarks were far more on the nose than Sans’s. 

 

_ “You sure you can let it have knives, Sans?” “Watch out, it’s got chlorine, might gas us.” “Humans are all cowards who let others fight for them.” _

 

She lacked tact of  _ any  _ kind, which led to you calling her out on it (“All humans are  _ cowards? _ Do some history and tell that to MLK, _ fish bitch!”) _ and getting into some very heated verbal fights that left you running to the bathroom to hide and cry.

 

Alphys, on the other hand, had quietly waited to form her own opinion of you instead of just picking up from where the other two left off. You had to give her credit for that and definitely felt quite bad when you’d just assumed she was the silent pushover type who’d follow Undyne’s every word... the little lizard was the one who came to check on you the first time you shut yourself in the bathroom, soft stammering voice a welcome break from Sans’s sub-zero tone and Undyne’s constant screaming. She joined you in the locked room and the two of you talked for almost an hour about stresses, bosses, adjusting to life, and feeling like other people just don’t understand you.

 

You’d made a great friend that day.

 

And of course, when Sans mysteriously changed his mind about you, you’d found yourself with a full sincere apology from Undyne and a thumbs up from Alphys. It’d taken some time, but now you and the ex royal-guard captain were on decent, if not friendly terms. Now they just kept looking at you and Sans and  _ giggling  _ when they visited. Did they know about your crush? You refused to let them know.

 

...

 

A giant hand that’d been in your hair softly and  _ protectively _ moved to your shoulder. You looked over your shoulder at Skull, confused...

 

“... You ok, buddy?” You asked, putting your own hand over his. He was so _ tense... _

 

... And his single eyelight never left Undyne.

  
  


“an offer i can’t refuse, huh?” Sans repeated, feigning interest, raising one brow. Red was still fuming over losing the round... He made eye contact with Alphys, who jumped nervously under his gaze and looked away, clearly sweating.

 

“so this is yer undyne and alphys?” He asked, only to be kicked hard in the side by Sans.  _ Your _ Undyne and Alphys...? Red hissed and grabbed his rib, sitting up, guitar falling off his lap onto the floor. “jesus  _ christ _ asshole, i didn’t even say anything.”

 

“whatever. anyway.” Sans turned to the newcomers again, grin switching from tight and pissed to only slightly miffed. “it better be good, ‘dyne, considering that’s the fourth door you’ve broken.”

 

“So she  _ did _ break it!” You exclaimed, turning in your seat a bit. “I said you’re paying for it if you break it again!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved a webbed hand. “I’ll pay. Whatever. I...”

 

... Undyne’s eye met Skull’s.

 

...

 

... Skull’s hand on your shoulder tightened, and the other went around your stomach. His face, insistent, pressed against the back of your head and you flushed a little at his unafraid proximity.

 

... Protective, huh?

 

“... Uh... This is the big guy?” Undyne asked, pointing, looking at Sans. You felt like a pet rabbit being held by a possessive toddler. Undyne was also cringing a little- seemed to not be doing too well under the constant staring you’d been forced to get used to.

 

“that’s him. anyway,” Sans gestured for her to continue.

 

“... Oh! Right. SO!” She flexed her arms.

 

...

 

“... Alphys, what were we here for?”

 

Alphys smiled, a happy, amused, yet shy smile. “C-camping.”

 

“YES, THAT!” Undyne regained her train of thought. “We’re going camping and we have an extra tent! And we’re going to visit a beach on the way! So you  _ all _ should come with!”

 

“pft. nope.” Was Red’s flat, bored response.

  
“s’papyrus going?” Sans asked.

 

... Skull’s grip tightened.

 

“No, he’s busy training for his marathon on Monday.” Undyne put her hands on her hips, beaming. She was so proud of your roommate’s younger brother... The two of them shared a burning passion for exercise, strength and power that you and Sans (and to some extent, Alphys) just didn’t have. 

 

“then why wouldn’t i refu-”

 

“The beach!?” You gasped, in delight, sitting up in Skull’s increasingly dominating grip.

 

... Had Alphys been counting on her fingers? You definitely saw her snicker. But either way, you didn’t care- they said the  _ beach! _ You almost bounced in excitement- you weren’t exactly the greatest fan of camping but if it was with all your new buddies plus the extra of Undyne and Alphys, it wasn’t exactly the  _ worst _ punishment for visiting the beach!

 

Speaking of Undyne- she grinned, showing all her razor sharp teeth. “Well I’m glad ONE of you weenies is excited to go!”

 

“Wait, but...” You deflated, back into Skull’s hold, much to his apparent satisfaction. “... Isn’t it gonna be too cold on the beach?”

 

“Nope.” Undyne waved the question off. You sighed, relieved you wouldn’t be freezing your ass off on frosty sand, but not bothering to chase up the answer- you just chalked it up to magic. “We’ll drive to the beach, then head over to where we’re pitching our tents, camp out and leave the next morning. You losers just need to pack and be ready for Saturday!”

 

“I’ll go! This Saturday, right?” You looked between Sans and Red. “I haven’t got anything planned!”

 

“waait, wait wait.” Red sat up, large body shifting, shirt riding up his ribs a little. He raised both his brows. “if she’s goin’, i’m goin’. an i ain’t ever been to a beach before.”

 

“NICE!” Undyne did a thumbs up. You flushed a bit, looking down... flattered that he’d change his mind so easily because you were going.

 

“hey!” Sans’s grin twisted. “you can’t just say you’ll go like that!”

 

“pft.” Red relaxed back into his pile of pillows again, snickering. “like you weren’t three seconds from doin’ the exact same thing.”

 

Sans’s cheekbones flushed indignantly with blue. “w-well i would’ve been at least  _ subtle _ about it!”

 

“the only thing subtle about you is when ya walk into a room and no one can see ya cus’ of yer height.”

 

_ “you fucking- _ right, that’s it.” You were about to shout and stand up to stop them from fighting (probably never would’ve made it out of Skull’s grip anyway) when Sans teleported the second GH III guitar into his hand, teeth bared. You blinked in surprise, stopping. “one on one,  _ through the fire and flames, _ right now. i won’t be disrespected in my own home.”

 

... Red’s grin grew into something less than friendly.

 

“you’re on.”

 

... As they backed through the options to select Battle Mode, you shuffled a little, looking over your shoulder as best you could at Skull, who pulled his face from your hair to meet your eyes. His hand on your shoulder joined the other at your stomach... one alone was large enough to cover your entire belly.

 

“What about you?” You smiled. “Wanna come?”

 

... Now that you were close, you could see that when he thought, his giant iris actually  _ moved _ very gently, as if conveying his thought process. Like most things about Skull, it was impossible to see if you weren’t looking for it, but this near to him the faint flickers and minuscule dilations were clearly visible.

 

Took him a few seconds, but he nodded.

 

You grinned, wide, so pleased that you’d have all three of your roommates coming wi-

 

Alphys made a sound resembling something between a gasp and a choke. You turned, surprised, and so did Undyne, but Alphys just grabbed her fiancée’s scaley, long-nailed hand and tugged her out of the room into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them so hard it didn’t even click shut, bouncing open the tiniest slither.

 

... Huh. You were about to say something and call them back, when-

 

“so, dollface.” Red said, looking up at you from the floor while Sans scrolled the options, smile softer than usual. “i ain’t been to a beach before. what’s it like?”

 

\---

 

“Alphys? What’s wrong with you?” Undyne asked, brows furrowing. “Is it something about them and their universes? I know we’re not allowed to tell her but-”

 

Alphys’s face was dark, unreadable, ominous, glasses glinting in the light coming in from the kitchen window.

 

“U-Undyne...” She replied, quietly. “Can’t you  _ see?” _

 

“See what?” Undyne asked, incredulously, nervousness ramping. “You’re making me even  _ more  _ worried, babe.”

 

“... It’s...” She stammered. “It’s... It’s...”

 

...

 

...

 

Alphys looked up to the light, her eyes glimmering, nose nearly bleeding, cheek scales a bright,  _ adorable  _ pink that made Undyne’s own cheeks fluster and grow hot.

 

“I-it’s a  _ reverse harem!” _ She squealed, pressing both her claws to the sides of her face, then pointing at the gap in the open door. “Look, look at them listening to her! Y-you can’t tell me they don’t all have the same lovestruck expression when she talks!”

 

... Undyne turned to look... and her own eye began to glint with a mixture of pure evil and pure excitement as she observed you. Your animated chatter about beaches was watched almost religiously and unbrokenly by Skull who seemed aware of nothing else in the room, Sans was leaning back on the sofa and smiling with that small, warm smile he only ever used for you, and Red was resting his chin on his hand and grinning along with everything you said. She could practically see the love hearts coming off all of them. 

 

“You’re right...” Undyne breathed. “Three exact copies of the same guy...”

 

“So o-of  _ course _ they’re gonna fall for the same girl, right?” Alphys could barely contain the giddiness that formed into mini sparks of electricity flickering from her claw tips. “It’s like an anime written out for us!”

 

“... It’s  _ perfect.” _

 

“A-and what do we, as the tent bringers, have c-complete control over when we go camping?” Alphys asked, voice getting even more hushed and excited.

 

“... Who goes where.” Undyne’s eye narrowed.

 

“A-and what’s the single best romantic trope for two people who think their l-love for each other is unrequited?”

 

...

 

Undyne’s eye snapped open, and she picked her fiancée up by the waist, pride and pure adoration written all over her features. They both whispered in absolute, perfect synchrony.

 

_ “There’s only one bed.” _

 

\---

 

When Undyne said she’d ‘show up on Friday’ you were expecting, like... 10 or 11 am, at worst. 

 

Not fucking six in the morning.

 

You were bullied awake by multiple phone calls, and stared blearily at the screen for a few moments, not even fully aware how it got from your beside to your hand. It was  _ from _ Alphys’s number, but... the fact that she was actually  _ calling _ and not just texting told you it must be Undyne. Alphys, like you, but worse, was far too socially anxious to ever talk to a friend over the phone. And after a quick (loud) conversation with Undyne and the utilisation of an app you’d downloaded on your phone that blasted an alarm at top volume to get the guys up, you found yourself bundled in the back of a large vehicle, between Skull’s legs for the umpteenth time. There were four of you in the back, but only three seats, and you thought there’d be slightly more argument over who’s lap you had to sit on but apparently everyone was too tired to even notice.

 

“If the police pull us over just teleport her somewhere else.” Undyne joked, starting up the engine.

 

Her response was a half-hearted grumble from Sans and a giant yawn from you.

 

The car ride was largely uneventful. You did enjoy looking at the scenery for a little while, watching the buildings gradually get smaller and smaller until they completely melted away to trees, but after that it was mostly just the same thing over and over and your eyelids began to get heavier without permission.

 

And about a few hours into the ride, Sans leaned over, nudging you gently with his elbow. You opened your eyes and turned to him, pretending like you hadn’t just been about to drop off. 

 

“... hey. saw a post online the other day.” His sockets were soft, eyelights a...  _ warmer _ shade of white. ...If that made sense. “it got me thinking.”

 

“Hm?” You hummed, blinking a few times.

 

“if you’re ever in trouble, we should have a code word.” 

 

Oh, that got everyone’s attention. Red leaned forward to join in the conversation and Skull, behind you, moved, sitting up a little straighter.

 

“something you can say into the phone or text us that will tell us we should  _ immediately _ come get you.” He continued.

 

“... Like... if someone’s in the room with me?” You asked, tilting your head. Your first question was why Sans thought this would be necessary but you brushed it off as him being paranoid and weird again. Might as well humour him. Besides- the way the other two immediately snapped to attention made you think this was something they all agreed on.

 

Sans nodded. 

 

“that way, we always know if you need one of us to help, but for some reason you can’t say anything.”

 

“that actually makes a lot ‘a sense.” Red hummed, scratching the side of his skull. “stop ya from drawin’ attention to yourself while we get there.”

 

“... Yeah. Alright.” You agreed. “But it counts for you guys too. If I hear the codeword, I’ll come get you.”

 

“sounds good.” Sans smiled. “... what should we pick?”

 

“needs ta be somethin’ that would never come up in a regular phone convo.” 

 

... Skull spoke, voice almost surprising to hear, given he’d managed to spend almost two days not saying a word. 

 

“a food.” 

 

“... Yeah, actually.” You nodded. “That’s a really good idea. Hm...”

 

You started to think of foods you’d never usually eat or ask for, brow creasing a little and lips moving into a thoughtful pout. Can’t be something savoury because somebody might genuinely need that for a meal, so in the sweet category. Not cakes, you’d ask about those. Something fatty, something you’d only ever get if someone bought it for you...  


 

_ Red leant right in close again, to whisper, low rumble practically shaking you, as you momentarily tried to guess whether or not he was going to bite your ear, breath hot on your sensitive skin. “i know you ain’t into bedroom activities right now, but...” _

_ Yep he just nipped your ear. _

_ “i don’t mind being led on a little.” _

_ And- _

_... He popped an M &M in your mouth, winked and suddenly backed off completely AGAIN, leaving you just staring with wide eyes, a completely tomato face, and a red M&M just sitting there between your lax lips. _

...

 

Your face flushed a little.

 

“M&Ms.” You almost stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Red. “I’ll ask for M&Ms.”

 

Out of the corner of your eye you could see the way his grin split far wider, sockets lidding and golden tooth glimmering in the light of the window, but he (mercifully) didn’t mention anything, nor point out to the others why it was M&Ms in particular that you chose.

 

...Good. You didn’t want to die any more.

 

“then it’s settled.” Sans said, leaning back into his seat. “if any one of us asks for m&ms, it’s code for ‘emergency, help me’.”

 

You hummed in agreement, glad he didn’t notice the growing pink in your cheeks, and quickly fell back asleep against Skull’s chest.

 

\---

 

The beach was even more beautiful than you remembered.

 

You weren’t sure how you’d gotten somewhere so warm during the car ride- all you knew was that you’d fallen asleep, then woken up as Undyne opened her car door to announce your arrival. Immediately, the warmth of the air hit you... it wasn’t unpleasantly hot, but it just... felt good. Relaxing.

 

You hopped out, eager to stretch your legs, again chalking the warmth up to Undyne and Alphys probably taking some magic teleportation tunnel and bringing you to another country. You were  _ so _ ready to just mess around and wear your two-piece swimsuit into the water (you’d been out to the shop on your own to buy it upon finding that your current one was kind of ratty and too small. Red’s comment of “on a scale of one to naked, how much skin do i get to see?” had promptly earned him a smack over the head with the bag).

 

The beach was gorgeous, long, golden sands blocked from the road only by a wall a few feet high, adorable colourful houses adorning the distance and town behind you. The sea seemed to go as far as the eye could see, a deep, unfathomable blue that got lighter and greener as it approached the shore, reminding you slightly of the colour of Sans’s magic. Splotches of red and blue and pink littered the shoreline, sunshades and blankets, loungers and blow-up toys, humans in swimsuits, monsters of every shape and size in the sand and water. You saw tigers, hands, octopi, a dragonfly... The amount of sunglasses everywhere made you mentally kick yourself- you’d forgotten yours.

 

“c’mon, better stop gaping.” Red said, nudging you, but you didn’t miss the way his eyelights kept lingering on the horizon. “i wanna see ya in yer swimsuit already.”

 

“Psht.” You nudged him back, harder. But he had a point- you wanted to get into your swimsuit and get on the sand already.

 

There were changing rooms nearby, little huts with colourful doors and roofs, but they were pay to enter and there was no way you were paying money to do something you could just do behind a towel. Undyne stepped in, thankfully, holding your fuzzy greenish towel around you while you slipped out of your crinkled, slightly-smelly-from-a-trip-in-the-car home clothes, and into your two-piece. As much as you loved and appreciated your skeleton buddies you did  _ not _ trust them to not peek.

 

You’d chosen something a little more on the modest side (though when someone said ‘modest’ in terms of women’s swimwear it really meant ‘any thicker than a shoelace’), considering how many large guys you had in near proximity. It still showed plenty of skin on your legs, stomach and shoulders, but your breasts and sides were suitably and comfortably covered with room to spare, as was the panty line. Light blue with small patterns of white, it was suitable, and slipped on easy without any fancy weird loops, buttons, clips, ties or strings. Simple and effective.

 

Undyne had a yellowish gold coloured two-piece that seemed to just be a sports crop-top and pants, and Alphys had a little one-piece that was a dark cyan blu- wait, did they get swimsuits that matched each other’s skin tone? That’s adorable! You smiled, and were about to awe in cuteness when you turned and ssHHHGG _ GGGG- _

 

_ -RED’S RIBCAGE WAS SHOWING. RED’S RIBCAGE WAS SHOWING. _

 

He was turned to Sans, back to you, wearing only a pair of red trunks. His ribcage was solid, wide, and covered in cuts and scars, but the bones were just so  _ thick _ and his shoulders were so wide and his spine... his arms were s-so... and his pelvis was...

 

You nearly choked on your own spit, and Undyne cackled loudly, teeth seeming even sharper in the hot sunlight. She held up the towel again to give you a moment to compose yourself and cover your burning, crimson face.

 

“Alphys.” You whispered, high pitched, steaming at the ears, after seeing her devious little grin behind those glasses. “Alphys, Undyne, you can’t tell him I blushed. You can’t. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

All you got was snickers, and a light pat on the shoulder.

 

Applying suncream as a trio (being not only the only girls, but the only ones with any reason to get sun protection in the first place) gave you enough time to cool down and prepare yourself to look again. The sand was warm under your feet, the smell of salt and cool seawater thick in the air, and the combination of senses was enough to distract you until you felt like you were suitably unflustered enough to come out. The boys had set up an umbrella for shade and some towels on the ground to provide somewhere to sit without getting sand on your ass... Skull was sitting, cross-legged, on one of these. He hadn’t changed out of his home clothes.

 

The moment you began to walk over to them, Undyne picked up Alphys onto her back and practically Usain-Bolted across the beach to a different area of water, sand flying up behind her. You paused, raising a brow... was it just you, or were they acting a little weird? It seemed that all they’d been doing was snickering, cackling or leaving you alone with the skeleton trio.

 

... Oh well. You sighed, fixing a bit of swimsuit that had folded under itself, and crossed the sand to your roommates.

 

You’d seen Sans’s ribcage before, the thick bone and rounded ribs and wider spine, but seeing it in broad daylight was always different. It would’ve been a bit sexier had he not already taped sunglasses to his skull, lying back on a towel in the shade, grinning like an idiot. Why did he have suncream on his nasal ridge? He didn’t have skin! You’d barely spoken to him and you were already giggling at his sheer goofiness. 

 

“Hey guys.” You stepped under the shade for a moment. “It’s really hot, I’m heading over to the water.”

 

...

 

Sans took his sunglasses off.

 

You looked from him to Red, and back to him again, raising a brow.

 

“Coming?” You asked.

 

“jesus christ,” Red muttered, sockets wide. “i will be in a second if ya keep that up-”

 

Neither of you registered the sunscreen bottle that flew at him almost too fast to see until his hand snapped up and caught it purely out of reflex. He turned, blinking a few times in shock, and you hadn’t even felt yourself flinch until you took your hands away from your chest.

 

... Damn. Just how fast were these guys?

 

“shut it.” Sans growled, a low, angry warning, eyelights practically bubbling in his sockets. The goofy atmosphere was completely gone.

 

“... what?” Red’s surprised face morphed into a devious grin as he chucked the bottle back onto the towel. “m’ just sayin’ that if she keeps acting all cute i’m gonna c-”

 

You barely had a chance to register anything- Sans jumped up to his feet, furious, a snarl breaking free. 

 

... Then Red  _ grabbed you by the waist, _ scooping you up, hoisting you over one gigantic shoulder and turning on his heel,  _ running for the water. _

 

You squealed, momentarily confused but quickly bracing your hands on the back of his ribcage, face immediately blazing pink and kicking your legs (holy SHIT it was  _ so high up _ on Red’s shoulders) in a futile attempt to get his attention.

 

“R-RED, PUT ME DOWN!” You shrieked, embarrassed. You absolutely _ could not  _ deny, however, that it wasn’t enjoyable to be carried as Red bolted across warm sand, cackling like an idiot.

 

You knew he’d gotten to the water when sea spray to flew up and splashed all over his ribcage and the bottom of your legs, making you jump. It was only knee depth for him, from what you could see being bumped about on his shoulder, but for  _ you _ that would be already over midway up your thighs! You gripped harder, shivering- it was cold-  _ really _ cold- you just hoped he didn’t-

 

Sans teleported straight in front of him, appearing literally out of nowhere into the water. Red’s footing slipped, he stumbled, and you fell off his shoulder, all but screaming, straight into the freezing blue sea. 

 

_ Splash! _

 

...

 

...

 

Both skeletons completely froze.

 

...

 

...

 

“SHIT!” Red swore in surprise, and in a few seconds  _ he _ was falling backwards into the sea too, with a  _ much _ louder splash than you’d made. You emerged, hair plastered to your face, cackling- holding one of Red’s giant thick legs in your hand by the tibia.

 

Beside you, you heard Sans smack his knee, and turned to see him laughing so hard he was bent double and physically wheezing.

 

You pointed, flicking droplets at him, trying hard not to grin.

 

“Don’t think you get out of this either, Sans!” You exclaimed, revelling in your new invincibility to splashes. “You were the one that made him jump!”

 

... That made him stop laughing. His expression dropped.

 

“... noo, wait, kiddo, no...” He started backing off, slowed due to the water around his legs, hands up, a weak grin on his face. Pathetic. “we’re friends, right?”

 

“Hah. NOT ANYMORE!” You declared, scooping water with one hand and splashing him decisively. He teleported out of the way, of course, but...

 

_... You were ready for that. _

 

Using the other hand, you immediately splashed the spot right next to where he’d originally been. He moved  _ just in time _ to get hit straight in the face.

 

...

 

He stood there, in complete shock, little rivulets of salty water sliding down the smooth bone and dripping from the top of his sockets.

 

Red, apparently having emerged from the depths of 3ft at most behind you,  _ wheezed, _ then exploded into laughter.

 

“y-you got him in the fuckin’ face!” He howled.  _ Fuuck you miscalculated he looked super sexy when he was covered in water.  _ Running over his ribs, down his spine, golden tooth glinting in the reflected light of the sea every time he moved with a bellowing laugh... “r-right in the  _ face!” _

 

“i’ve been betrayed.” Sans said, voice monotone. “backstabbed by my partner in crime. i can’t believe this happened. i’ve been disrespected.”

 

“You can’t trust landlubbers, Sans.” You replied, crossing your arms, brows raised. “Especially angry ones that just got dumped into the sea.”

 

He responded by skimming his hand over the surface of the water and showering you in droplets.

 

A declaration of war.

 

Oh, it was  _ on. _

 

\---

 

“Alphys, Alphys, look...” Undyne said, gently nudging her girlfriend. The short lizard had been lying on her fiancée’s front in the sun, the base of her reptile instincts enjoying the warm sunlight despite her ability to regulate her own temperature through magic condensation in different parts of her body. She blinked her eyes open, adjusting her glasses.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Look.” Undyne pointed a little ways down the beach. Alphys followed her line of sight...

 

... Three of you were playing in the water together. You were all completely soaked through- even Sans. Somewhere along the way, you’d decided to double team Red- Sans was sitting on your shoulders and directing waves of seawater at the determined enemy. They weren’t sure what, if any, advantages you got from having Sans on your shoulders but you at least seemed to be having fun.

 

“I-it really  _ is _ an anime, isn’t it?” Alphys whispered, face lighting up again. Undyne chuckled, and...

 

... Looked back up the beach to Skull, who was sat silently in the shade, watching the three of you having fun in the water with that one burning eyelight in a way that almost made her shiver.

 

“Sans give you any info on that big guy?”

 

Alphys took her glasses off and wiped them, trying (gently) to get a bit of sand off the lens. “I-It’s... complicated. Sans said that the o-only info he c-could get was that his t-timeline was exactly like ours until Frisk fell, a-and then it diverted off very violently. His F-Frisk did something in his timeline that didn’t happen in ours.”

 

“Wild.” She said, clearly not understanding at all, but not wanting to be dismissive about something her fiancée was so passionate about. “Pretty sure he hates me.” 

 

“I-I dunno, it’s hard to tell. His face never seems to cha-”

 

At that moment, Skull’s head snapped in their direction. They both froze- even across the beach, they could see the way his working socket narrowed in an intense, fierce glare.

 

... They turned away.

 

“Y-yeah, ok, maybe he does.”

 

For a moment, it looked like he was getting up to go over to them. His massive body shifted on the sand, hand going behind him to lift himself up, and-

 

“Skuuull!” Came your voice, as you bounded out of the water toward him, droplets flying out around you.

 

... He sat back down.

 

...

 

Alphys and Undyne breathed.

 

\---

 

“Skuuull!” You called, waving as you headed over to him. The sand was warm under your feet, and getting out of the freezing water into a pleasant, not-freezing climate was really good for your soul considering how little you’d gone out over the summer. You still weren’t going to question how Undyne and Alphys managed to get you somewhere so hot in the middle of winter... and you  _ certainly _ weren’t complaining!

 

His eyelight rolled over to you... and down a bit at your costume. It then darted back up to your face, and...

 

... Was that a blue blush? No, it couldn’t be.  _ Skull _ didn’t blush.

 

You jogged over to the shade, panting very slightly, pulling your towel out of your bag and wrapping it around your shoulders so you wouldn’t drip everywhere, then sitting comfortably next to your buddy. The view was gorgeous, hot sun and blue sky dotted with tiny fluffy clouds, lighting up a sparkling ocean... It was  _ almost _ ruined by Sans holding Red’s skull under the surface of the water, yelling at him to admit something, but Red responded by grabbing the arm holding him and throwing Sans  _ over his shoulder _ into the shallows, sending splashes up into the air and making you giggle a little.

 

“You ok?” You asked, still smiling, looking to your side and up at Skull. You were concerned... He hadn’t left the shade this whole time. Not even to get food.

 

He gave a small affirmative hum, still staring at the view.

 

“... Do you not like swimming?” You softened your voice a little, tilting your head.

 

... Head shake.

 

“How come?”

 

...

 

The classic long pause as he gathered his mental info. His voice was softer than normal, too.

 

“don’t... tell them.”

 

“... Red and Sans?” You inferred.   
  


A simple nod.

 

“... Ok. Promise.” You shuffled a little closer to him- his soft voice was almost inaudible over the shouts of humans and monsters, the caws of birds and the rushing of the waves nearby.

 

“... there was... a monster.” He said. He shut his socket, slower mind clearly straining to put the words together. Every word sounded like he was reciting a difficult formula from memory, and his brows furrowed together the tiniest amount whenever he came across one more than a few syllables long. “... lived... in waterfall. i picked a fight. wanted...”

 

...

 

“... wanted... a good rep. to protect my bro. thought... if... i killed it... i’d... yeah.”

 

He breathed out, opening his eye again.

 

That was the most words he’d ever said to you in one sitting. You reached out, carefully, and rubbed his arm, proud of him for being able to say so much at once.

 

“... What happened?”

 

“...”

 

His eyelight moved away. It shrank a little as his mind began to sink into a memory.

 

“... almost drowned me.” He said, soft.

 

“... Skull...” You breathed, heart immediately bleeding. You felt so sorry for him... he was so hurt and traumatised from wherever he’d been and whatever he’d done...

 

“... It’s okay.” You rubbed your thumb over his shoulder, careful not to wipe sea water all over his clean, dry clothes. “I won’t tell them. I’ll just sit with you instead, okay?”

 

...

 

He didn’t look back at you, but his eyelight dilated a little in his socket.

 

You relaxed.

 

...

 

And when you relaxed, you started to think.

 

Skull said Waterfall, right? Your brow furrowed, even as you kept gently stroking Skull’s shoulder, watching Sans and Red continue to battle to the apparent death in the water. You didn’t know any evil, dangerous monsters from Waterfall. If anything, Sans seemed to imply the only dangerous people from Waterfall were Undyne and the small blob guy who would pay you to step on his face. They were hardly...

 

... Murderous. 

 

And certainly not murderous enough to try and drown someone like Skull. Was this pre or post him getting his injury? Either way, who would want to kill him? And wouldn’t Sans have told you about a monster who tried to murder his cousin?

 

It didn’t make any  _ sense. _ You couldn’t rationalise it in your mind. 

 

You pursed your lips... It felt like Sans and Skull talked about two entirely different Undergrounds.

 

... You’d have to do some investigating when you got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, wearing a two piece swimming suit: “Hey! What do you think of this?”  
> Blue: “it looks great on you.”  
> Red: “it’s fuckin’ perfect.”  
> Skull: “i want to eat your legs.”  
> Reader: ...  
> Blue: ...  
> Red: ...  
> Skull: ...  
> Reader: “What?”  
> Skull: “what?”  
> Blue, standing a little closer to Reader: “what?”
> 
> [streamlineworkshop drew The Hug!](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) I ADORE how she does eyes and fading colour.   
> If there’s one thing I can say, it’s that I underestimated how much you guys would love Skull. 
> 
> [First one](https://bubblybeetea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) and [second one!](https://bubblybeetea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) These masterpieces are by bubblybeetea on tumblr! If you don’t go check them out i will come through your screen and arrest you


	12. A lie never lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get quite close in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one's a few weeks behind schedule because I was bogged down with Christmas shopping. How's everyone doing with the Tumblr boycott? If you used it on the 17th I'm gonna come through your screen and arrest you

_ she’s the only person who’s ever happy to see me. _

 

The trip from the beach to the campsite was less than ten minutes by car, and the only issue seemed to be that there was sand all over the seats from various butts that’d been on the ground. Everyone had changed and washed at the local mini-showers for tourists and the like, but sand somehow  _ still _ wove it’s way into  _ everything. _

Skull didn’t seem to care that you had wet hair and smelled of salt and suncream- he was apparently just happy to have you back in his lap again. By the time you got to the actual campsite (it was probably so close to the beach for a reason), the sun was sinking below the horizon, and your muscles pleasantly ached from spending so much time out and about, doing something you genuinely enjoyed with people you really liked.

 

You stepped out the car after Undyne pulled up next to your reserved camping spot, happy to stretch your legs, ready to just get the tents out and sleep, then go home in the morning. Undyne got out too and headed to the back of her vehicle, opening the trunk.

 

...

 

“Would you look at that.” Undyne said, with a grin, pulling two bags out, raising her brows. One of them was a thick sausage shape, and the other was a large disc in a white zipped package, about half your height. “Looks like we only have two tents.” 

 

... You narrowed your eyes at her...  _ suspiciously _ happy tone. 

 

“There are six of us, and you only thought to bring two tents?” You asked. 

 

“What a shame.” She chuckled, a slightly evil sound, tossing the thick sausage one over to your side. Red caught it with a heavy  _ whumpf _ sound, groaning and rolling his shoulder with an audible crack after  _ another _ car ride.

 

“So.” She continued. “We’ll have to split the tents, since there’s only two.” You gave her a ‘you fucking kidding me’ look at her increasing giddiness. Yeah, this ain’t it chief. “Who wants t-”

 

_ Flump. _

 

... Your scowling face fell away in surprise. Sans had grabbed your hand tightly, Red had leant over to rest his shoulder against yours (still holding the sausage tent bag), and Skull, ever the hugger, wound his giant arms tightly around your middle.

 

“... W-well.” Alphys stammered, grinning. “I-I think that settles it.”

 

“Wait,” you said, looking around, “but I didn’t get a-”

 

“Better start setting up your tents, nerds.” Undyne cackled, opening her disc bag. Immediately, it sprung open, fast enough to make you flinch back and blink in shock as it was revealed to be a  _ pop up tent. _ What the fuck? Why didn’t you guys get a pop-up? That looked so easy to put up! All Undyne had to do was lay out a ground sheet and give the corners some pegs!

 

“That’s unfair. How come you two get the easiest tent?” You asked, as Sans stopped hogging your left arm to go start on your tent.

 

“Because these pop up ones are tiny.” Undyne replied, kneeling down and just using her fist to hammer in the nail that Alphys placed so precisely.

 

“A-all four of you p-probably wouldn’t fit into a pop up.” The little lizard added, clutching the tent pegs in such a cute way that it was pretty hard to be mad at her. Red gave your upper arm a little squeeze, and shuffled away to help Sans.

 

You went to move to help.

 

...

 

“... Skull.”

 

Silence.

 

“Skull, buddy, I need to go help.”

 

He hugged tighter.

 

... You sighed, patting his arm. After your little conversation earlier, he’d been... especially physical. You weren’t sure what he liked so much about you in particular but whatever drove him to want to be close before was now increased tenfold.

 

“it’s ok, sweetheart.” Red said, his voice full of mirth, and you scowled a little, trying to turn around to look at him. “we’re big boys, we can manage. skull’s in a funny mood.”

 

... You relaxed a bit. You wanted to help out, but... Skull refused to move, and the others said it was okay. Maybe he just needed a second. “Thanks, Red.”

 

“although i might need a lil’ reward la- ow!” _ “zip it, _ cranberry.” 

 

You very distinctly heard Alphys giggling from behind her hand.

 

\---

 

Eventually, you managed to convince Skull to let you go. By that time the tents were already all up and Sans had grabbed everyone’s sleeping bags from the back of the truck- you parted ways with your two snickery, weird-acting female friends after a quick group pre-packed dinner of sandwiches and hot tea in a flask.

 

One of the best meals you ever had.

 

You thought, heading into the tent, that you’d be slightly nervous. You hadn’t been camping in forever... much less sleeping in a small, enclosed area with two large men you’d only known for just over a month and one medium one you had a giant crush on. Some part of you was telling yourself you almost  _ should _ be nervous, and that anyone else in this situation would be, but...

 

... You just... couldn’t  _ not _ feel safe with them. You looked around at your buddies, all unpacking, Skull stooped and Red leaning a little, laying out their bags... and all you could do was smile, something in your chest warm and happy.

 

“Hey, hey, wait.” You said, probably sounding suspiciously calm and happy. “Gimme your bags.”

 

You unzipped your sleeping bag, along with Skull, Sans and Red’s, tent fabric smooth under your knees. They watched in mild confusion... but you knew what you were doing. You’d learnt this from a friend when she talked about having a problem at another camping trip where they misjudged how many beds to bring.

 

You zipped one side of an open sleeping bag to another, effectively creating a giant, single blanket. With the size of the sleeping bag Undyne had gotten for Skull (probably one of those Monster Size Edition brands) it was easily enough to provide space for the four of you to lie down next to each other. Even more so for you and Sans, the tiny things that you were- you’d have to stretch your arms above your head and point your toes as far as they could go to even have a chance at touching the floor of the tent.

 

Then you did a similar thing with the other two sleeping bags... and boom! A bed and a duvet. You turned to them, grinning.

 

... They were all grinning back at you.

 

“i’ll go on the far end.” Red opted, putting a hand up lazily like he was volunteering to make everyone coffee. He looked good, in his same tight shirt and borrowed pj pants. “otherwise we’d end up in a fight t’ the death.”

 

You giggled, but gave him an appreciative smile. He winked back... it seemed like, out of the three of them, Red was the most mature about who he was and wasn’t next to.

 

You appreciated that.

 

So you snuggled into your ‘bed’ rolled on your side. Next to you on the end was Skull, lying on his back and staring at the nylon roof above him, probably deep in his mind. On your other side was your buddy Sans, rolled in the same direction as you, your back to him. And on the very end was Red- you couldn’t see him, but you figured he was probably lying on his back too.

 

Surrounded by your large, strong skeleton buddies, sleep, warmth and a feeling of complete safety came quickly.

 

\---

 

... 

 

You woke up, gently, in the middle of the night.

 

It was pitch black at first, when your eyes opened... You couldn’t see a thing in the dead, dark after hours. For a moment, you were confused. Where was your wall? Your glowing alarm clock? Where was the distinct lines and sections of ceiling you knew so well?

 

...

 

Then, gradually, like someone turning up the brightness on a phone, your eyes began to adjust to your surroundings. The tent above you, the lining on the nylon... then the very,  _ very _ gentle moonlight seeping through in and around you. Your ears, too, began to pick stuff up... quiet rustling of grass outside the safety of the thin layer of nylon.

 

And beside you, a familiar red glow, partially blocked by a looming silhouette

 

“... Skull?” You asked, soft. He was turned away, his back to you... Although his head cocked a little to signal he’d heard you.

 

...Why was he awake? What time was it? You rubbed your eye with the heel of your palm, brain still foggy. “... Can’t sleep?”

 

“... mm.” He hummed, in reply. Your heart melted more... did he have sleeping problems too? Poor guy...

 

Then, before you could say anything else, his massive body shifted, sheet covering you moving and bunching as he turned. It sounded so  _ loud _ in the dark and quiet of a tent, every sound magnified in your attuned ears. He’d only rolled to face you instead, but it was like the whole world had been rocked.

 

God, he was just... so  _ massive. _ Lying on your side like this, looking up into his eye that stared so unblinkingly at you... he encompassed you completely. Even just his shoulder width... almost double your own. He seemed like... some kind of huge bear, lying there peacefully, mollified, watching, allowing you to be this close to him.

 

It was... heart-stopping.

 

You couldn’t help it. Your hand crept up, and a finger delicately traced his massive jaw. His socket lidded in response to the contact, chest expanding with one huge breath, eyelight relaxing... like slowly releasing a rubber band, instead of snapping it and watching it fly.

 

“... can you sing?” He rumbled, socket opening just an inch wider. His deep voice was barely above a whisper. It seemed to reverberate around the entire tent, and yet... only passed between the two of you.

 

The question made you blink, some of the sleepiness slipping away. You took your hand from his jaw.

 

“... H... huh?”

 

He continued to stare, iris wide and relaxed, waiting for his answer. He... he knew you could sing, he’d heard you before? You were certain that when he’d been waiting outside the bathroom a month ago, he must’ve heard you.

 

... So... that must mean...

 

“... You... want me to sing for you?”

 

“...”

 

His gaze told you everything.

 

... I mean... You relaxed a little. It was just the two of you awake, right? And if you kept quiet, you wouldn’t wake anyone up. 

 

It was only Skull.

 

“... Anything in particular?” You asked.

 

He shook his head. He just wanted to hear you sing.

 

...

 

Still slightly embarrassed, you took a moment to think of something, staring at the pillow a few centimetres from your eyes. You weren’t sure why you picked the song you picked in particular, but you just remembered it had a sweet tune, and right now a sweet tune was exactly what he needed.

 

_ “... Are you going to Scarborough fair?” _ You sang, as softly as possible, looking back at him. It’d been so long since you sang  _ to _ someone.Your voice almost cracked as you attempted to keep it quiet.  _ “Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme...” _

 

He relaxed immediately, socket shutting completely.

 

_ “Remember me to the one who lives there... he once was a true love of mine.” _

 

His breathing slowed.

 

_ “Tell him to find me an acre of land. _

 

_ Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme... _

 

_... Betwixt the salt water and the sea strand, _

 

_ He once was a true love of mine. _

 

_ Tell him to plough it with a ram’s horn, _

 

_ Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme... _

 

_... And sow it all over with one peppercorn, _

 

_ He once was a true love of mine. _

 

_ Tell him t’ reap it with a sickle of leather, _

 

_ Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme... _

 

_... And bind it all up in a peacock’s feather. _

 

_ He once was a true love of mine.” _

 

Skull was fast asleep. He had such a calm expression on his usually tight features... face soft and relaxed, empty socket drooped and lidded, working one shut as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

 

Carefully, you pulled the cover back over your shoulder and snuggled into the pillow, sleep reclaiming you quickly. 

 

\---

 

Sans moved, unconscious, the disgusting smell of rival powerful monsters fouling his mood and making a crease form between his brows. The vile, sharp tang of blood nearby... He moved away from the nauseating hot thistles so  _ close _ to him and turned on his side...

 

...

 

... Another smell. His nasal ridge twitched.

 

... A good smell. Familiar. Sweet... Rosemary.  _ mine. _ Like delicious herbs and home cooked meals. His face relaxed, and a hand reached out and found something soft. Squishy.  _ Warm. _

 

Instinctively, he cuddled closer to it. The unpleasant stench became weaker the closer he was to it. So warm and soft... So good... And his Soul felt so relaxed...

 

... He quickly fell back asleep.

 

\---

 

You dreamt of something far away from you, something confused and alone, dragged from it’s home and left stranded in a foreign time and place, not where it should be. It wasn’t Sans, it wasn’t Skull, it wasn’t Red, but it hummed so much like how they hummed and it felt so much like how they felt and cried out so  _ brokenly and sadly _ that you couldn’t help but reach out, into the dark, calling.

 

It felt like Red. It felt like Red, but... different. Scarred. 

 

_ “It’s gonna be okay.”  _ You told it. It  _ had _ to be Sans or Red, it felt so much like them.  _ “Please. Trust me. It’s gonna be okay. Don’t cry.” _

 

It pulsed. 

 

It felt you.

 

On the tip of your tongue, you could taste...

 

...  _ Smoke, and rain on a street...? _

 

Two piercing red eyelights stared at you from the darkness.

 

_ “who are you?” _

 

...

 

Your eyes snapped open, light filtering through the tent fabric above you. Immediately the dream slipped from your mind and although you tried to drag it back to yourself all you could see was the dark that’d swallowed you, feel the sadness, and two burning... burning... burning  _ what?  _ GAH!

 

You scowled, blinking, blinking a hand up to wipe your eyes. Well... it was probably nothing. A dumb ass dream making you panic and...

 

...

 

You lifted your head up a little.

 

You were  _ smothered _ by skeletons.

 

Skull was cuddling you on one side, your head propped on his arm instead of a pillow, his mouth just inches from your cheek. One phalange was subconsciously playing with a tiny strand of hair... twitching, occasionally moving in a little circle and feeling the softness.

 

On your opposite side was Red. He wasn’t quite as close as Skull but you quickly noted that the leg firmly wrapped around one of yours was, in fact, his. His face instead was pressed right against your shoulder, little grin on his face clueing you to the fact that he either was 100% not in this position by accident or even in his  _ sleep _ enjoyed doing bad things.

 

... But neither of them were anywhere near as close as Sans.

 

No.

 

Sans was  _ lying on you,  _ with his  _ face nestled between your boobs. _

 

I mean, naturally, gravity meant that they’d moved to the side, but he was still planted firmly there, head turned to the side, obviously enjoying the mysterious squishiness he’d found in his sleep.

 

...

 

It took you a few seconds for your brain to catch up.

 

But it caught up, alright.

 

You felt your eyes widen and entire face flushing a  _ brilliant _ shade of crimson...  _ and not in a bad way. _ You were  _ mortified _ by the fact that despite your roommate sleeping  _ on your boobs _ without permission, you were 100% enjoying the feeling of being cuddled on all sides like this. You felt protected, you felt snuggled, you felt  _ loved. _

 

OhmyGod what would Sans think of you just taking advantage of him liking to cuddle stuff in his sleep like this?? And totally enjoying it? Hell, for a split second, you considered just going back to sleep and letting this happen! You swallowed, covering your mouth, hoping and praying the rapid thudding of your heart wasn’t loud enough to wake him.

 

You had to somehow extract yourself.

 

Getting out from Red was easy- he was just the legs, after all. And he seemed less insistent to stay attached than the other two. All that took was a little bit of shuffling and kicking, and a tiny grumble on his part, but no waking- thank fuck. You let yourself breathe... even though Red was the least of your troubles because he was a complete  _ fiend _ and wouldn’t judge you for ending up like this.

 

Skull was a lot more difficult... in theory, he should’ve been the easiest, because all he had was a massive arm supporting the back of your head. But, unlike Red, he was absolutely  _ determined  _ to not let go of you. Moving your head off his arm did nothing but as you shuffled away, trying to slip out from under Sans,  _ both  _ Skull’s arms wrapped around your shoulder and neck area stubbornly, with a tiny (adorable????) grumble/growl in the back of his throat, dragging you so close his face touched your cheek. 

Again, not a problem, really... Skull loved cuddling you. If he woke up like this he’d probably just instantly shut his socket again, the big goof.

 

You moved his arm off you slowly, pushing it to his chest, why the  _ fuck _ was he so heavy? You lifted your head up and, in a moment of sudden realisation, quickly dragged your pillow against his chest between the arms- success. He pulled the pillow to him and snuggled into it, making another tiny grumbly sound.

 

Sans? You just rolled to the side a little. He slipped off no problem, lying in a slightly awkward belly-down position on the sleeping bag mattress. His hand came out and groped at your tummy, gathering a handful of pyjama shirt, but you pried it off and sat up.

 

Phew. You sighed, relaxing a bit, some of the pink fading from your hot face. That was an awkward extraction proce-

 

_ Flump. _

 

You squeaked, very quietly, as someone grabbed you from behind and pulled you back down, two heavy arms wrapping around your middle and pressing your back very snugly into their chest.

 

_ “R-Red!” _ You said, exasperated, not really expecting a reply, assuming he was still asleep.

 

“mm... the others got a snuggle. why don’t i?”

 

...

 

“... OhmyGodyou’reawake.”

 

“been awake the whole time, sweetheart.” A yawn. You couldn’t breathe, you were so embarrassed. _Lord in Heaven, strike me down right now..._ “was pretty funny watchin’ blue get awful acquainted with your...”

 

“Don’t say it.” You hissed, possibly about to explode. “Don’t you dare say it.”

 

... He chuckled, smooth, silky, patting your hip.

 

“mmkay. i didn’t see nuthin’.”

 

You sighed, trying to cool your overheating face. Red wouldn’t judge you for that. Tease, definitely, but not judge.

 

...

 

You thought about the previous day, and the comment Skull had made that piqued your attention so much.

 

...

 

“... Hey, Red?”

 

“mhm?” He responded, in a tone you were pretty sure is what would happen if honey and melted chocolate had a lovechild, but you brushed it off in favour of your stupid human curiosity. 

 

“How many places were there, Underground?”

 

Maybe, there... were separate areas underground, where different things happened? Like... maybe different sections of a city had different ways of living. Which would explain Skull, Sans and Red’s apparent completely different lives despite growing up in the same place. 

 

“oh, like...” A small pause. “six. ruins, snowdin, waterfall, hotland, core an’ new home.”

 

“What was it like?”

 

“not very pleasant, baby.” He hummed, half asleep. “everyone was out ‘ta kill each other. ‘kill or be killed’, that was what our king said. only the strong survived.”

 

“Everyone?” You repeated, confusion deepening with every word he said. “Absolutely everyone?”

 

“mhm. rich, poor, hotland, waterfall...” Another giant yawn that actually made  _ you  _ start yawning too, despite your confusion. “nobody could trust anybody. dog-eat-dog, nasty shit.”

 

“... That sounds horrible.” You muttered, gentle, completely truthfully. 

 

“s’alright.” He cuddled closer. “now i’m here with you instead.”

 

“... Yeah.” You smiled, patting his hand, mulling the info over in your head. 

 

This warranted real investigation.

 

\---

 

As soon as you were home and into fresh clothes, you got to work, opening your laptop and writing down everything you knew.

 

You were sure you wouldn’t get any information out of Skull that would be enough to draw a proper conclusion about his life in the Underground- the guy could barely form a coherent sentence without stopping every few seconds to gather himself. You weren’t going to put him through the stress of explaining his  _ entire childhood,  _ even if he DID remember it.

 

Sans had already explained the Underground to you before, back before the guys arrived. It’d been a little (slightly drunk) tv-watching session that ended up being both of you spilling your life history to each other, your head on his lap. You distinctly remember him talking about how, despite the situation and despite the entrapment, everyone helped each other, and everyone still had hope. Everyone still attempted to function as a regular, healthy, happy society. 

 

Just with the ever-looming prospect of never escaping their rocky prison, and their children never seeing the real sky.

 

You  _ also _ remembered the feeling of his phalanges on your cheek, asking if the pink flush was alcohol, or because you were too hot...

 

... You shook your head, blinking, a crease forming between your brows. This was no time for pining about romance! This was for discovering the  _ truth. _

 

A quick internet search told you there wasn’t more than one Underground. You kept looking, reading articles, news stories, spilling over old hastily-written tabloids from the day the monsters surfaced... Red and Sans milled past you, chuckling at how apparently concentrated you were on something...

 

... No. Nothing. No evidence to suggest more than one Underground. And yet they talked about it like it was two entirely different worlds? You leant back in your seat, heart starting to thump a little. 

 

Had they  _ lied  _ to you?

 

About all this? About being cousins, about who they really were? 

 

Sans had also spoken to you about skeletons... he’d shown you an old book he’d taken with him when he moved from the Underground to the surface that was full of skeleton diagrams, and told you all about how skeletons used to be quite plentiful before humans killed everyone but his parents. His dad, after his wife died and he failed to sire any female children, wrote this book to record what he remembered of his people so they wouldn’t be forgotten. They all looked so different... some with high cheekbones, some with tiny sockets, some with straight teeth and some with none. It was  _ really _ old... large, leather-bound, with yellowed and stained pages, all handwritten with odd symbols you’d never seen before. Sans had to read everything to you.

 

And now that you’d thought back on it, rubbing your forehead to pick up the memories... it seemed so strange that Sans, Skull and Red would all look exactly the same, given the sheer variety you’d seen in the well-drawn diagrams in that old book.

 

...

 

You bit your lip, looking up, fingers flying over the keys, throat becoming tight.

 

**_Monster type classification list_ **

 

There, at the top of the search results list, was the link to the complete document that listed every monster who came out of the Underground, what body category they belonged to, and their registered abilities. It had been the government’s attempt to calm the crowds about the ‘devils that were emerging from hell’ by providing a definitive list of what they could and couldn’t do. 

 

...

 

_ Click. _

 

You scrolled through hundreds of categories, right to the bottom. Above slimes, below shells.

 

**_Skeletons._ **

 

...

 

_ Click. _

 

...

 

Only two names.

 

You didn’t even need to read them.

 

You shut your laptop immediately and got up, marching over to the kitchen, where Sans was standing by the toaster, waiting for it to pop, his back to you. His shirt was inside-out  _ and _ back-to-front. More importantly- Skull and Red weren’t in the room.

 

“Sans?”

 

“mhm?” He hummed, not turning around.

 

“Is it true that skeletons are a rare monster species?” You made sure to keep your voice sweet, calm and curious.

 

“yep.”

 

“It’s just you and Papyrus, right?”

 

“mhm.”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

The toast popped. His face fell like mercury on a cold day.

 

“w-wait-”

 

“I knew it!” You slammed your laptop down onto the counter, probably a little too hard, and pointed at him, taking a step back.  _ You got him!  _ “Something does  _ not _ add up, here!”

 

“no, wait,” he turned around, sockets wide, eyelights tiny, grin  _ completely gone.  _ “it’s not-”

 

“There’s only one Underground, and yet all three of you talk about it like it’s a completely different place!” You continued. When he took a step toward you, you took another step back. “Only two known skeletons, and yet there are three of you here, and you _all_ have brothers!? That’s  _ six!” _

 

“k-kiddo, it’s...”

 

“And  _ none _ of what you told me about skeletons makes sense to this! If all skeletons have different skull shapes and different pelvis wideness, why do the three of you look EXACTLY THE SAME? It’s like you’re the same person!”

 

“...”

 

...

 

_ He didn't disagree. _

 

You were about to shout, but... he was suddenly inches away from you, and his hand  _ pressed over your mouth. _ You jumped and reached up to pull it away, shocked by his immediate closeness, but he had a tight grip.

 

“look, i...” You relaxed a little when he didn’t sound malicious- only nervous. He was sweating. “i’ll explain everything. just... please calm down.”

 

... You nodded, mind firing.

 

He led you to the table and sat you down, heading off for a second. You stayed in your seat, heart pumping faster at the prospect of finding out what was going on... so they  _ weren’t  _ cousins? What  _ were _ they? And Sans didn’t disagree when you said they could be the same person... Were...

 

... Were they _ actually all the same person? _

 

Your head was swimming by the time Sans came back with a silent Skull- and a Red sporting a giant grin. They sat opposite you, Sans next to you.

 

“figured out we ain’t cousins, huh?” Red asked, and... he sounded  _ proud. _ Why did that make you flush?  “knew it. blue’s bullshit story wouldn’t fool anyone.”

 

“shut it.” Sans growled across the table. You interrupted by turning to him, eyes narrowed, waiting for your explanation and trying not to look as nervous as you felt.

 

... He cleared his throat, flushing light blue, and pulled a piece of paper out.

 

“... so...” He drew a long, straight line, right across the page. ... Where did he get that pen...? “this here is the entire timespan of our universe. right here, from the big bang,” he gestured to the very start with his pen, “to now. our timeline.”

 

“... Okay.” You weren’t sure what that had to do with anything, but sure.

 

“timelines are never straight and time isn’t linear but i’m gonna simplify it because this is a few thousand years of monster research being summed up in one sitting. there are infinite numbers of timelines being created every single moment by choices we make. someone moves left instead of right? timeline. ant stops for a second to look around? timeline. king decides to wage war on a country? timeline.”

 

You nodded along.

 

“some timelines are completely identical to ours, save for one miniscule, unnoticeable detail. some are so different you wouldn’t ever recognise them. now... somewhere along here...” he circled an area “is when the monsters were put underground, up until when they came out again.” He was really getting into this. “at this point, some people made some very pivotal decisions, and this happened.”

 

From the circled area, he made two lines bank off and continue in different directions off the page.

 

...

 

“what my machine did, was...”

 

... He paused, looking away, apparently unused to actually telling anyone what happened. Red interrupted when Sans didn’t continue, happy to pick up where he left off.

 

“it pulled other versions of him from different timelines ‘an brought ‘em here. case and point-” he leant back in his chair, “yours truly.”

 

...

 

...

 

 

Red and Skull were Sans.

 

...

 

_Red and Skull were Sans._

 

“... i get it if you don’t believe us, b-”

 

_“Oh my God!!”_ You sat up, practically shouting. “This makes _ so much sense!” _

 

...

 

“what?” Sans blinked.

 

“The fighting, the hate, the sudden appearance in the bedroom without using the door...!” Your wide eyes darted over the paper, pieces suddenly falling into place by the hundreds. A small part of you felt like you might be being pranked, or that you should take this with a grain of salt considering they were basically affirming theories that human scientists had been looking into for hundreds of years, but...

 

It just made  _ so much sense! _

 

“Looking like each other,  _ talking _ like each other, all that shit about the Underground, calling each other by your magic colours instead of your names! It all matches up!” You felt like jumping in the air. It was amazing- finally understanding.

 

... Skull chuckled a little.

 

“But wait..” You looked up at the two of them sat across from you, shoulders dropping a little... Versions of your roommate from  _ another universe. _ “What about your timelines? Aren’t people missing you...?”

 

“nah, nah, don’t worry.” Red waved it away, sitting forward a bit more. “it’s like... well. it’s not like ours have frozen. it’s more like... because time isn’t linear, and somethin’ that’s supposed to be there has been taken away, the cycle has been interrupted. the timeline won’t continue until we’re back.”

 

“it’s why they aren’t panicking constantly about their brothers.” Sans pointed out, nudging you. “we have all the time in the world to get them back.”

 

“It’s... incredible.” You sank into the seat.

 

...

 

Then turned to Sans, a scowl fixing. He flinched, sitting bolt upright, another drop of sweat beating on his skull.

  
“So now is when you explain why you _ didn’t tell me any of this.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE the song Scarborough Fair. It’s one of my favourite songs, I grew up singing it and Sumer is Icumen in (the oldest secular polyphonic song we have record of!! IN THE WORLD!! How crazy is it that we can sing the same words someone hundreds of years ago sang???), but I’ve always prefered the former because the latter, although pretty, is a few centuries older and just a different type of song. There’s so many goddamn variants of Scarborough Fair at this point that the only thing that’s really remained the same is the line about parsley and sage. I know the SW English variant best and I will defend it to the death.


	13. Just you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to Red than his flirty bravado persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we drop an F in the chat for this chapter, who would've been out yesterday had I not been given a Switch for Christmas, which I played until 4am before passing out on the couch

_these feelings ain’t nothin’ more than sexual desire. i know myself. i know how i feel about people. i’m just..._ _  
_ _... i’m just nervous about losin’ the opportunity to bang her. nothing more._

 

...

 

Alternate universes were _real._

 

You thought about it all night long, the possibilities this seemed to infer making your brain go haywire.

 

_Alternate universes were real._

 

Somewhere out there, through the timelines... there were infinite numbers of you. You were slightly ashamed to admit to yourself that, instead of science or the probabilities or the yous that got everything they ever wanted... instead of thinking about timelines where you died, you lived to a hundred years old, you weren’t even _born..._ your first and immediate thought was _Is there a me out there who’s dating Sans?_

 

That made you flush, groan, and roll over.

 

_Is there a me out there who isn’t being friendzoned?_

 

And well, speaking of Sans... He’d explained he didn’t tell you about it because, for one, it was a hell of a lot of information to give to a human, and two, the guys _weren’t_ supposed to have been dragged through in the first place. He’d been hoping to ‘get rid of them’ as soon as possible, without having to reveal anything important to you.

 

... You were a _little_ mad, but his reasoning seemed okay enough. Plus you were too mindblown to really focus on anything.

 

You laid in bed the next morning, still mulling it over, duvet tucked over your shoulders. There were human scientists out there who would _die_ for the knowledge you had. People who’d spent their entire _lives_ studying string theory and relativity... people with brains and smarts far beyond what you could even dream of... people who, once they found out what either of them knew, would kill for an hour alone with Sans or Red.

 

And here you were. A quietly determined girl just managing to get by... living with magic skeletons from other universes.

 

What were the chances?

 

Eventually, you got up, stretching and letting your joints pop, pretty well-rested. The corners of the window on the outside layer of glazing were slightly frosted over... It was getting much, much colder now that you were in December. It almost felt strange to be back somewhere cold after your trip to that warm, lovely beach...

 

Speaking of which... Your face fell. It was Sunday... your last relaxation day before work started again tomorrow. The very thought made you cringe slightly... your weird boss, the conga line of prissy customers treating you like a sub-human simply because your old work computer wouldn’t load the calendar for bookings fast enough, people _asking you to go make them a coffee while they waited_ (did you miss someone putting the ‘coffee maker’ addition next to your receptionist sign or something??).

 

You sighed, deciding nobody would care if you walked around in your pyjama pants inside the apartment. You chucked on a shirt, at least, but that was it for fresh clothes.

 

Sans was rubbing off on you.

 

You walked into the living room, half expecting Skull to be the only one awake at 11am, but... all three of them were up. Red having another crack at Knights of Cydonia, Skull staring at a spot on the floor, and Sans lying on his back with a joke book over his face.

 

Pft... all of them wearing pj pants.

 

Now that you knew they were literally the same person, you could clearly see the

behavioural similarities that you’d previously written off as in their DNA or something. The laziness, the science smarts, and that competitive streak none of them want to admit is in there.

 

... Skull’s eyelight darted up to you and shrank... and Red missed four notes in a row, turning to look at you in what seemed like shock.

 

...

 

“Morning...?” You said.

 

“... uuuhhhhhhhhhhh...” Was Red going... _red?!_ His sockets widened considerably and his mouth opened.

 

“...What?” You asked, suddenly nervous. What was going on?

 

Skull made a choked, tight wheezing sound. You looked at him- _he was blushing!_ SKULL was BLUSHING!? It was blue, just like Sans’s, and travelled all up his cheekbones even to the sides of his head.

 

Then he slapped a hand over his nasal cavity, and ran from the room.

 

...

 

You looked, slightly panicked, at Sans, the only person who didn’t seem to be reacting in any way. He’d taken the book off his face and was staring at where Skull had ran off.

 

...

 

He looked back at you.

 

...

 

Then his face cracked in realisation.

 

“... oh. OH!”

 

He jumped off the couch and rushed over to you, grabbing your upper arm gently and leading you out of the room into the corridor.

 

“What? What?!” You asked, patting yourself all over with your free hand. “Have I got something on me?”

 

“uh... not exactly.” He said, smile in a tight line.

 

“Sans,” you turned to him fully, stopping and pulling your arm out his grip. “What’s going on?”

 

... He looked like he was gonna say something but his eyelights quickly darted away, and he rubbed the back of his skull.

 

“It’s... uh, how do i put this...” A pause, as his hand travelled down to the back of his neck instead. “... it sounds pretty creepy.”

 

...

 

You narrowed your eyes.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“uh, well... it’s... you’re...” Now HE was blushing. He squeezed his sockets shut tight, the words falling out in a jumbled mess.

 

“... y-you’reovulating.”

 

“... What.” What.

 

“monsters...” He sounded like he was trying to force his words out, hands now coming down to his chest to fidget. “... since we’re fertile so rarely we can smell when someone’s ovulating or in heat. you’re a human, the smell is amplified even though it’s monthly.”

 

“Ampli- wait, _heat?”_ What the fuck. Your brows creased... This was all so... “Like a _dog?”_

 

... Sans... cringed.

 

Uh oh. Your face fell, and you suddenly felt really bad for saying something like _that_ so loudly and disgustedly. “... Sorry. So... you guys can smell me... ovulating?”

 

“yeah.” He nodded, eager to change the subject from the kinda racist remark you’d just made.

 

“Why aren’t you affected?” You leant against the wall. The other two had looked at you like you’d just walked in the room completely naked.

 

He chuckled. “i’m used to it happening every month.”

 

That made sense. You’d never seen him get blushy around you pre-period. You were also pretty relieved it was something uncontrollable like ovulating that made everyone freak out- for a moment, when both skeletons had frozen up and stared, you were worried your tit was showing or something.

 

“... How different do I smell?” You asked, tilting your head a little.

 

Sans thought for a moment, pursing his ‘lips’ over his teeth and looking away. “it’s... stronger, and sweeter. _really_ sweet. uh...” He shut his sockets, concentrating. “... dizzying? but in a good way. like...” He shook his head and opened his eyes again. “mmh, it’s hard to describe.”

 

... Huh. Well, you kind of understood what he meant. “Is there anything I can do about it?”

 

“not really.” He shrugged. “they’ll just be acting kind of weird and spacey until your period starts. sorry.”

 

You waved it away, smiling. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I mean, they won’t do anything other than act slightly blushy, right?”

 

... Sans grinned too, but... he didn’t look quite so sure.

 

“right.”

 

\---

 

Monday morning left you staring at your beeping alarm clock with a growing sense of post-weekend depression and fury. Not only was it the start of the work week, but it was also _really cold today._ Your phone said it was 7c/44f outside... thank God you were in a decent apartment with decent heating in the morning, at least. The warmth from the room below you seeped through the flooring- not to mention Sans had done something funky to the heating system a while back that left it toasty warm. 

 

Too bad you, y’know... had to go _outside_ at some point.

 

You pulled on your work clothes, grumbling to yourself with every movement. You tripped over the pj pants you left on the floor when your feet got tangled in them and kicked them across the room- well, tried to. You just ended up kicking your bed, _really_ hurting your toe... enough to make you shout in frustration.

 

_Today is just gonna be GREAT._

 

Breakfast was some half-assed cereal that you ate at the counter while you waited for the coffee to brew because you were NOT in the mood to try and make anything more than milk and flakes. Honestly, if you _did_ try, knowing your luck streak today, something would go wrong and probably set on fire. As soon as the coffee was done, you chucked your bowl in the sink and downed the drink probably a bit too fast, cringing, but not really caring about your stupid taste buds and whether or not they’d be burnt to a crisp.

 

You needed this coffee before you left or you wouldn’t be able to tolerate your boss long enough to not stab him with a pair of scissors, or beat him to death with one of your heavy name files the next time he called you ‘sweetheart’.

 

Gh... Why couldn’t all older men say ‘sweetheart’ like how Red said it? The perfect mix of casual, sexy and endearing, but not too much of either to be patronising...

 

_Hic!_

 

You slapped a hand over your chest in momentary surprise- then sighed, annoyed, putting your empty coffee cup down. Of _course_ you had hiccups, your day could only get better, couldn’t it? It was probably going to be stuck with you all day. You grabbed your bag, looping the strap over your shoulder, getting up to...

 

... Very loud, very _rushed_ footsteps filled the corridor just outside the door, getting closer by the second. You stopped dead, hand still over the strap, looking over to the kitchen entrance with your eyes narrowed.

 

_Thump thump thump thumpthumpthump-_

 

_Slam!_

 

... Skull appeared in the doorway, almost fell, and regained his footing. His giant chest was heaving like he’d just run a marathon, one hand gripping each side of the door frame, legs a distance apart considering he’d stopped so suddenly. His eye focused on you in a stare but not the kind of staring you were normally used to... his eyelight was... _wobbling...?_

 

You stared back for a few moments, confused.

 

...

 

_Hic!_

 

... His eyelight almost _flooded_ his socket, and his entire face flushed that adorable shade of blue you were getting so used to seeing nowadays.

 

 _“what.”_ He wheezed, deep voice almost cracking. “what was _that?”_

 

... Uh... You paused for a moment, confused.

 

“... Oh!” You giggled, shaking your head, mood lifting just a little at Skull’s comedic entrance. “Those are just hiccups. It’s my lungs getting confused, it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

He rushed into the room, faster than you’d ever seen him move before, and grabbed you by the shoulders. You jolted with wide eyes and tried to stumble back, slapping your hands over his, but he had you in a _really_ firm grip.

 

“S-Skull-!?” You stammered.

 

 _“c-confused lungs.”_ He repeated, his eyelight... practically like a massive star.

 

Did... did he find your hiccuping _cute...?_

 

“yer lungs are gettin’ _confused?”_ Red’s voice was suddenly behind you. You jumped, and looked over your shoulder- he was blushing too! How long had he been standing behind you!?

 

“Uh, yeah.” You started. “It-” _Hic!_

 

That one was pretty loud, seeing as your mouth had been open, and it made your whole body bounce randomly. You slapped a hand over your chest again- it seemed to echo around the entire kitchen.

 

...

 

 _“holy shit.”_ Red said, pressing his hands over his mouth.

 

“Guys I need to go to wo-”

 

“do it again. do it again.” He sounded like an overexcited child.

 

“I-I can’t control when I do-” _Hic!_ “-it!”

 

Skull made a tiny, almost _squealing_ sound, and pulled you into his chest.

 

“SKULL!” You shrieked. How was he so _strong!?_ “Let-” _Hic!_ “go!”

 

“s-so angry!” Red almost _cooed._ You felt your whole face flush at the treatment you were getting. “yer whole body moves when you do it, too!”

 

“so _cute.”_ Skull _definitely_ cooed, cupping the back of your head with one and and nuzzling the top. Your shoulders bristled and you squawked indignantly, but...

 

You weren’t angry. You were _enjoying_ it. Enjoying being treated like a furious _kitten._

 

...

 

Not that you’d _ever_ admit it to them.

 

“L-let g... Red are you _recording!?”_

 

“yes.”

 

“Stop!” You tried to wiggle out of Skull’s hold. “I g-” _Hic!_

 

 _“shecouldn’tevenfinishhersentence.”_ The words spilled out of Skull’s mouth almost too fast to hear. You would’ve been amazed at just how much he said in one without pausing or tripping over himself but you were getting increasingly aware of how the time was slipping away and, if you didn’t hurry, you’d be late for work.

 

“G-guys, seriously, I need to go!” Were they acting weird because you were ovulating, or did they just genuinely think hiccuping was _that_ cute? Either way, you _needed_ to escape.

 

“... what the hell!?”

 

You managed to move your head to the side enough to see Sans, standing in the doorway, probably roused by all the noise. His brows were drawn together, eyelights tiny in shock... The air immediately began to crackle softly against your skin, charged with power...

 

... Everyone froze.

 

... Skull let go of you as he and Red turned to Sans. You didn’t waste any time waiting for them to finish their dick measuring contest- you scooted out, weaved past Sans and darted to the door, grabbing your shoes and coat (with your hat and scarf stuffed unceremoniously in each pocket) and running out of the apartment in just your work clothes and socked feet.

 

 _Fuck_ it was cold.

 

Worried that one of them might come out of the apartment and accost you with more hugs, cooing sounds and adoring gestures, you dashed down the stairs a floor, careful to watch out for anything sharp like nails or bits of glass... it was only when you got to the bottom, chest heaving a bit (interrupted by a hiccup) that you allowed yourself to pause to put your actual shoes on.

 

... _Phew._ You thought, slipping them on and moving your coat over your shoulders, the dark fabric rustling in a way that reminded you of the tent you’d slept in during the weekend. A quick dig in the bulged pockets revealed your hat and scarf, and you put them on too, winding the scarf around your already cold neck.

 

_I guess they get... pretty ‘pushy’ when I’m ovulating._

 

You sighed, cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment at the memory.

 

_Better watch out for that._

 

You’d barely pulled the hat over your still-warming ears when a familiar voice caught your attention, bouncing down the hallway.

 

“Oh, hey! (y/n)!”

 

...

 

You looked up.

 

... Oh! Your neighbour! You relaxed, if only a little. You hadn’t seen him since that time you almost ran straight into him while trying to get up to your apartment and stop the guys from fighting. You never seemed to see him when Sans was about, but... whatever.

 

He was around your age, a couple of inches taller than Sans, with short dark hair and a stubbly chin and upper lip that (if you ever asked) he would determinedly tell you he was ‘growing out’. Rather lanky in his build, with an almost triangular face... you could never figure out the smell that came off him in the mornings but it was something akin to toothpaste. He was a sweet boy when he was around you, but you’d often heard him yelling at his roommate through the door... the two guys were the worst culprits for noise complaints in the whole complex.

 

“Hey Trist.” You smiled, preferring the nickname to his full name ‘Tristian’ because who the _fuck_ calls their kid _Tristian?_ He was just leaving his apartment, decked out in baggy jeans and a big poofy black coat. Unfortunately it made him look extremely top-heavy, what with his stick legs (never skip leg day kids) and tiny feet. You wanted to laugh, but... you kept it to yourself.

 

“Where’re you heading?” He asked, voice nowhere near as deep as Sans’s, dark eyes on you. “Work as usual?”

 

“Yep.” You sighed, heading down the stairs to the entrance, Trist following behind. “Though I’d much rather be literally _anywhere_ else.”

 

“Mood.” He agreed. “I’ve got a double shift at the cafe today because I was ill on Friday, and I _really_ need the extra cash if I’m gonna be able to get rent.”

 

“Didn’t you _just_ buy a new set of Switch joycons?”

 

“Those are essential for my day-to-day life.” He insisted, as the two of you left the complex. You just shook your head a bit at that- it seemed that every single time you spoke to him, he was only _just_ getting by.

 

“So you’re still on your zero-hour contract?” You discovered a pair of fingerless gloves in your pocket that had been squished under the hat, and gratefully slipped them on as your breath escaped you in a little puff of steam.

 

He sighed, exaggeratedly. “Best I can do with the qualifications _I’ve_ got. Say- there’s been a _lot_ of noise coming from your apartment.”

 

...

 

You groaned, rubbing your forehead. _“Fucking..._ I’m _so_ sorry, it’s not keeping you up, is it?”

 

He chuckled- a mid-throat sound, pretty unusual to hear after you’d gotten so used to the deep, chest sounds that Sans and his alternate selves made. “No, no, it’s not. I could sleep through a nuclear bombing. Was just wondering who the new voices were.”

 

“My roommate’s cousins.” You replied, looking away, hoping you were as good at lying as Sans. “They... don’t get along.”

 

“... Monsters too?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

... Trist’s eyes were caught by a glowing santa lamp in someone’s upstairs window on the street across from the two of you. He hummed to himself, and looked back down at you, raising one bushy, badly-maintained eyebrow.

 

“Got anyone anything for Christmas?”

 

“Yeah. I sent my parents some stuff.” You stood in amongst the small group of people waiting for the light to turn green at the crossroads.

 

“Nooo, I meant like... any _friends?”_

 

“Not really. None of the guys celebrate Christmas.” You put a hand on your chin thoughtfully. “I think there was a tradition where they’d give gifts to a monster who lived in the area, but...” You crossed the road, thinking. “... even if part of it _was_ gifting each other, all of them are too lazy to go out and buy someone something. I seriously doubt Sans even _remembered_ it was Christmas.”

 

The two of you were approaching the road now where your paths split. You were ready to just head down where you had to go and give a quick goodbye, but... a hand on your shoulder stopped you. You turned and looked up at him, slightly confused...

 

“Hey, erm...” ... Were his cheeks red because of the cold? “... I was just... wondering if you wanted to go on a date.”

 

... You blinked.

 

“I mean,” he continued, pursing his lips a bit. “Probably not tomorrow because you’ll be at work all day, but, like... after, maybe?”

 

You tilted your head.

 

...

 

“Sure.” You answered, with a little shrug. “Just the one. Don’t see why not.”

 

You felt kinda bad for Trist that your immediate thought was ‘ _maybe this will make Sans jealous’_ \- a thought you immediately discarded, trying not to frown. You _really_ needed to stop thinking about Sans so much...

 

Besides. A single date with another guy couldn’t hurt, right? Trist was a nice guy, you’d known him for a while, and you trusted him. If things didn’t work out or he turned out to be a terrible person you’d have no problem cutting things off with him.

 

Trist smiled, apparently surprised with your answer.

 

“Just...” You pointed at him. “Nothing crazy, ok? Something casual. Like... a cafe. I can’t do extravagance.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry.” He chuckled. “Extravagance isn’t exactly something I can afford.”

 

\---

 

You cuddled into bed that night, the day not having gone as badly as you thought it would. Of course, your boss was still giving you a hard time about everything while not-so-subtly mixing it with flirting, but you found him just _barely_ tolerable today... especially considering that it was a Monday and that was usually the day you’d be sat at your desk envisioning him dying in hundreds of painful, horrific ways.

 

In fact, for a Monday... you slept quite well.

 

And then... roughly midway through the night, you woke up slowly, for...

 

... No apparent reason.

 

For a moment, you just laid there with your eyes shut and allowed the darkness to carry you away again, but... you blinked them open when a familiar red glow just across from your bed caught your hazy attention.

 

 _Skull?_ You thought, focusing, sleep still heavy on your mind, eyes narrowing a bit. The rest of your body didn’t move an inch. _Why is he..._

 

...

 

No. It wasn’t that single, enlarged orb at all...

 

Not Skull.

 

It was two pinpricks that held a faraway, solemn feel, almost covered by lidded sockets.

 

...

 

Red was sat on the floor just by your bed, his back against the wall, so close that if you reached out right now you could run your fingers over the gold tooth and the slight crack in his mandible it caused. The more the darkness focused, the more you could see his quiet, soft, almost _melancholy_ expression... It seemed so unlike him. One leg tucked up to his chest, the other outstretched along the carpet... You were so used to him always sporting a shit-eating grin or some kind of flirtatious, heated demeanour that something so genuine and _sad_ seemed just...

 

... Wrong.

 

...

 

You watched him for a little while. The confusion at him being in your room came and went, plus a little healthy shock at the privacy invasion, but...

 

He just looked so _sad._

 

...

 

“Red?” You asked, gently.

 

He jumped like he’d been _slapped._

 

At the sound of your voice, he turned to you, eyelights shrinking into miniscule pinpricks. His mouth opened as he scrabbled a little to sit up straight and a weak, desperate, I-can-explain smile broke out over his features.

 

“o-oh!” Sweat beaded on his skull and his eyelights darted around like panicked fish in a bucket. His hands desperately searched for something to grab- settling on his collar. His voice seemed so loud in the place of the previous silence. “h-heeey, sweetheart... uh, this isn’t... i can...”

 

For some reason, his panicked demeanour was... Well.

 

It was like when you found out something about Skull’s past. It probably should’ve scared another person, but it just... made your heart melt.

 

“... What’s wrong?” Was all you said, not turning away from him, voice still soft and quiet.

 

...

 

At your not-furious, not-hate-filled voice, Red stopped scrabbling quite so hard- but he didn’t answer. He looked away, sweating harder, probably wishing he was anywhere else right now and intensely regretting whatever choices led him to come to your room at 1:39am.

 

... You sighed, deciding to treat him like you’d treat Skull.

 

“Red.” You said, looking him in the eyelights, even if he wouldn’t look back at you.

 

... No response. Harder sweating.

 

...

 

You untucked your hand from under the covers, and reached over the edge of the bed, onto the floor. The hand that wasn’t fiddling with his collar was clenched slightly in the carpet- you took it, softly rubbing your thumb over each carpal and metacarpal, never once taking your eyes off him.

 

... He blinked, and looked down at his hand. It wasn’t quite as large as Skull’s, but...

 

Still enough to encompass yours, if he wanted.

 

“... Sans. It’s ok.”

 

...

 

When you said his real name, he... he tensed up, then let out something resembling a tiny chuckle mixed with a cough, eyelights averting further, focusing on something in the dark.

 

“h-heh... uh... just red is fine, sweetheart.” He muttered.

 

“... Alright.” You acquiesced. Perhaps... he just preferred to be called something that didn’t remind him of his home universe.

 

It felt like you were talking to a cricket in the the palm of your hand- he was twitching, frozen, flight and freeze instincts pulling him back and forth ... one wrong move and he’d leap away into a metaphorical thicket of emotional walls. You were so used to Skull opening up to you so quickly... and so _unused_ to seeing Red vulnerable.

 

... Perhaps _he_ was unused to seeing himself vulnerable too.

 

“... You know I won’t tell anyone.” You said.

 

...

 

A pause. A long, long pause. You waited, patiently, watching him... watching as his big broad shoulders loosened a little, watching as his sockets lidded a tad, watching as his hand turned under yours to very, _very_ gently hold back.

 

“...i...”

 

He’d been silent so long that you’d given up on expecting an answer. You opened your eyes a little more, careful to not move too fast.

 

...

 

He turned his head in your direction but his gaze remained away- on your touching hands.

 

“... i get... panic attacks at night.” He said, purring voice barely above a whisper.

 

“...” Your heart fell, as did the corners of your brows. Just... just how broken were they all?

 

“back in my world, my lil’ bro would snore pretty loud.” You saw the edges of his smile pick up just a little at the memory of his Papyrus. “... the sound coming from his room through the walls would send me back t’ sleep whenever i woke up. blue an’ skull are the same as me... they make no noise when they’re sleeping.”

 

“... So...” You prompted, studying his nervous, embarrassed face and wondering what it could be.

 

“...” He looked down, cheekbones reddening.  “i... i come in here and listen to you breathe for a bit to calm down.”

 

...

 

“... How many times?” You asked.

 

“about five since i arrived.” He admitted, cringing to himself at how creepy that sounded.

 

...

 

Five...

 

...

 

You shuffled under the covers, taking your hand from his and moving the duvet up, holding it there.

 

“C’mon.” You said, encouragingly. “It’s cold on the floor.”

 

His eyelights _finally_ met yours- and when they did, they shrank a little in surprise. He grinned, embarrassed, but definitely relaxing.

 

“sweetheart. that’s not a good idea.” Despite what he was implying, he spoke with a friendly, gentle tone. You liked how his voice rolled when it was this quiet... you liked the feeling in your chest when his eyelights held your gaze in the dark, free of false bravado and layers of acts he puts up. “you know what i’m like.”

 

“Are you planning on feeling me up without consent?” You asked, simply.

 

“no.” He didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Then it’s ok.” You shrugged, still holding the covers up. “I trust you.”

 

...

 

... He moved, stood... and slid into bed with you.

 

You dropped the duvet (limbs sore from holding it straight for so long) and let your arm wrap around the expanse of Red’s chest that you could cover, pressed against his side. He smelled so good... smoky, thistly. You sighed at his warmth, happy to have a cuddle buddy.

 

“... yer way too trusting of large dangerous guys, baby.” He half-chuckled, wrapping his arm around you in response to your confident snuggle.

 

“Not really.” You responded, eyes shut, comfortable. “Just you.”

 

His breathing stopped short, but you didn’t notice- already safely and comfortably falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mc:  
> Red: dont do it  
> Mc: :)  
> Red: bitch  
> Red: i swear to god  
> Red: i spent 25 years building these emotional walls  
> Red: dont you fucking dare


	14. My enemy's enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not going to stand for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhEEEEYYYY G UUYSSSS
> 
> Hope you're freakin ready for some POSSESSIVENESS!! I loved writing this. I even posted it two days early so I could get to work on the next chapter immediately and write my heart out!!
> 
> This one goes out to the hater anon who told me to stop writing! Hope you enjoy the two early chapters 💋

_ Five souls.  _

_ One strong, four weak.  _

_ Determination glowing in the dark. Patience, scarred Bravery, fractured Perseverance, all faintly resting by her side. _

_ And out in the distance... Pride. _

_ He roused from his empty nightmare. The sympathetic, comforting hum of the Determined Soul that reached through the black to touch him still warmed his very core. He’d felt the hum before, out there in the sea of magic, and paid it no mind, but... _

 

_... Now it had his full attention. It- no...  _ she  _ made contact. He felt her. She called out to him when he was hurting and, without knowing, formed a trail he could follow. _

 

_ He  _ **_had_ ** _ to find her. _

 

“Just to say, guys; I’ve got a date after work tomorrow, so I can’t-”

 

_ C r u n c h _

 

...

 

... Water and shards of glass spilled from Skull’s fist to drop all over the counter. You looked up, startled, from drying your last plate (post-dinner cleaning duty) to see the clear liquid running over his bones and all down his arm... eyelight fixed on you, no bigger than a golf ball.

 

Red was staring with a look of shock at Skull... And Sans at you, brows high on his head.

 

“... That was... a surprisingly violent reaction.” You said, cautiously, lowering the plate. Was he okay...?

 

... He put his still-closed fist down on the counter silently.

 

“what? who!?” Red asked, kicking away off the wall he’d been leaning on. He seemed shocked (why though?!).

 

“Chill, dude!” You put your hands up, stepping back, worried and confused as to why they jumped on this so hard. “Just Trist from downstairs! Sans knows him already. He’s coming round here after work to pick me up.”

 

“yeah guys.” Sans sighed, polishing some cutlery and putting them in the drawer one by one. “just a date. calm down.”

 

... For a split second, you face dropped. You didn’t want to admit how bad it felt to watch Sans brush it off so easily... But... you forced on your casual smile, pretending like you found his complete disregard relieving. You should’ve expected that.  _ So much for him being jealous. He couldn’t care less. _ “... Yeah.”

 

Silence.

 

... You cleared your throat, putting away the plate, awkwardness filling the atmosphere. “Anyway, I’m going to bed. So just... when you see him tomorrow, don’t slam the door in his face or kill him. Ok?”

 

“... only ‘cus you asked me to, sweetheart.” Red chuckled, winking. You felt some  _ actual _ relief at his casual attitude, and smiled at him, allowing your shoulders to drop just a little. 

 

Neither of you felt it entirely necessary to mention his little midnight ‘moment’ (and you woke up with all your clothes still on so he had a 10/10 in your cuddle books) to the others. He’d cuddled you through the night without a single word... then gotten up before your alarm and gone back to their room without disturbing you. You felt just that little bit closer to him now; like there was more to him as a person than just ‘that guy who flirts’.

 

Besides. You weren’t gonna mention that you were awake when he left- that you were conscious when he tucked you in and gave your head a stroke.

 

You folded up your drying towel and left the kitchen, done for the day, leaving the three skeletons on their own.

 

...

 

Silence in the kitchen.

 

...

 

Your bedroom door, only just audible, shut.

 

Sans slowly shut the drawer and put down the fork in his hand, smile still warm and casual, metal he just placed on the counter bent beyond repair. The stainless steel was twisted and cracked to match the inner curves of the bones in his hand as easily as if it were butter. It was a good thing you hadn’t been focusing too hard on his expression- his eyesockets were dark with a raw, burning feeling all the other variations of him present in the room were currently sharing.

 

A feeling that, if only temporarily, united them without a single word.

 

“we have to get rid of him.” Sans smiled.

 

Red headed over to the counter slowly, picking up the fork and examining the damage, humming with agreement. His voice was low, careful to not be overheard by you in the other room. “anything we can work with?”

 

“man is a closeted racist.” Sans replied. “he won’t look me in the socket or shake my hand. like hell he’d let her know, though, seeing as she  _ lives _ with monsters...” His sockets narrowed, teeth grinding. “probably thinks he can ‘save’ her from us and get her to move in with him.”

 

“could we tell her?” Red leant his back against the counter, looking side-on at Sans. “if we all came to her sayin’ this dude was nasty? ‘magine her face if we told her he said some rude shit to skull. she’d have his fleshy head on a stick.”

 

“won’t work.” Sans was deep in thought. “she’s too sweet and kind, unless she saw it with her own eyes she’d give him a shot to apologise to us and redeem himself. she’s known him for a while.”

 

“... hm.” Red’s brow furrowed. “true. an’ we can’t afford for him to have a single fuckin’ chance.”

 

“... could we just kill him?”

 

“naw, she ain’t gullible.” Red grumbled, looking up at the ceiling, face momentarily relaxing as he thought about you. “believe me, i was just thinkin’ about it. but did y’see how little time it took her to figure your bullshit ‘cousin’ story out? this’d be a doozy. she dates this guy  _ once _ while we’re possessive and hormonal, an’ blam... he suddenly  _ mysteriously _ vanishes from existence an’ his body pops up somewhere outside of town. she’d  _ freak.” _

 

“... true.” Sans sighed.

 

“... needs to learn to hate him herself first. then anythin’ we do will be justified.”

 

...

 

Skull, beside them, finally unclenched his bloodied, shredded fist, and let the shards of glass and drops of dark mahogany-coloured blood fall unheeded onto the counter.

 

“i have an idea.” He said, voice slow and lower than either of them had ever heard before. They both turned to look at him- he had an expression of blank, cold hate on his features.

 

He turned to them.

 

“but i need help.”

 

Red nodded immediately. “if you think this’ll work? whatever you need.”

 

Skull and Red looked at Sans.

 

... No hesitation. He nodded too.

 

“whatever it takes to get this fucker out her life.”

 

...

 

Skull’s grin stretched eerily wide.

 

“... here’s what we’re gonna do.”

 

\---

 

You were groggy as hell the next morning, almost pouring coffee straight onto the counter, and would’ve stubbed your foot on the table if you hadn’t already put your shoes on so you could run away immediately if you started getting accosted due to hiccups again.

 

So, of course, you didn’t notice your phone going missing for a few minutes.

 

Sans (first in the plan), having memorised your password many times over, could immediately get in to the device. Easily. The guys sat in their room as a three, huddled around your phone silently, reading the messages you’d been sending Trist with ever-more fury growing in their bones.

 

19:27

 

**\- Twist OwO:** what the hell did you just make my name

 

**\- You:** Nothing lol :)

 

**\- Twist OwO:** i swear to god if it’s another one of those tik tok memes i’m actually going to start crying

 

**\- You:** it’s not i swear

 

**\- Twist OwO:** just change it please 

 

**-You:** nope it makes me cry-laugh when i see it in my notifications

**\- You:** besides, what’ve you got against ironic tik toks??

 

**\- Twist OwO:** oh my god it IS a tik tok meme

**\- Twist OwO:** change it please

**\- Twist OwO:** if you don’t im gonna die

 

**\- You:** then perish

 

Sans, unlike the other two, who were  _ completely  _ lost, found this conversation  _ very  _ amusing... but he quickly regained himself, typing out two simple messages. He’d had enough exchanges akin to this one with you to know  _ exactly  _ how you spoke over text- and, thus, mimic it.

 

**\- You:** hey dude, mind coming up to pick me up a little earlier? like, around 4:15.

**\- You:** theres a shop I wanna visit on the way and it closes at 5

 

They waited.

 

...

 

Two minutes later, the messages read as seen. A little bubble popped up.

 

...

 

**\- Twist OwO:** sure, that actually works better for me. Cya later ;)

 

The little winkey-smiley made Skull and Sans cringe  _ hard, _ and Red outright bare his teeth. But they waited a few moments until Trist’s name read  _ Offline... _ and quickly deleted the sent messages.

 

Trist had no idea how much deeper he was digging his own grave.

 

Red was next in the plan, with his flirtatious touching and smooth-talking. He swept you close to him by the waist and grazed your cheek with his sharp teeth, whispering something neither of the other skeletons  _ ever _ wanted to hear judging by your immediate, scandalised silence despite you opening your mouth and trying to say something. With all your attention focused solely on him, slipping your phone back into your bag was obscenely easy.

 

“you didn’t have to get  _ that _ close.” Sans grumbled, once you left.

 

“hey, i got the job done, didn’t i?” Red snickered. “besides. we can worry about each other’s advances once  _ t-twisty-kun _ is gone for good.”

 

“if you ever say ‘twisty-kun’ again i’m going to castrate you with my bare hands.”

 

“kinky. be gentle with me, sansy-kun.”

 

Sans leapt from his chair.  _ “you fucking-” _

 

Skull cut across them with a sharp glare and a tight, hissed voice. “we’re not done.”

 

... They both sighed.

 

“right.” Sans sat down. “this better work. i’m not letting that scrawny piece of shit take her away.”

 

“stick to the plan.” Skull said, simply, fiddling with something in his hands. Red looked up, raising a brow.

 

“someone’s talkative today. i think this is the most i’ve ever heard ya say in one sitting.”

 

... Skull paused in his fiddling for only a moment, his jaw setting tight, socket lidded in concentration.

 

“i won’t lose her.”

 

“you won’t.” Red relaxed into the seat. “we’ll get this over with... and then we can go right back t’ fightin over her like a bunch of three year olds. good times.”

 

Sans rolled his eyelights.

 

“yeah. ‘good’ times.”

 

\---

 

At 4:21 (the guy lived  _ one floor _ underneath them and he  _ still _ somehow came over later than requested), three sharp knocks at the front door made Sans look up from his book. He glanced over to Red and Skull, who both nodded, ready- you never knocked. You always just came straight in.

 

Sans,  _ almost _ nervous, answered the door with a tight grin and small, pin-sharp eyelights.

 

Trist had been leaning on the door frame like a fucking  _ moron. _ When the door opened he immediately started talking... just the sound of his  _ voice _ made it harder for the three of them to not just start beating the shit out of him. “Hey! I-”

 

...

 

Trist’s eyes narrowed.

 

“... Oh. Sans.”

 

“afternoon.” He grinned up at him, curt. His voice was soft and his smile, to the untrained eye, was casual.

 

“Where’s-”

 

“she’s not here yet. why don’tcha come on in and wait for her?”

 

... Trist, rightfully suspicious, seemed to hesitate for just a moment. But he quickly ‘regained’ himself and nodded, stepping into the apartment and heading over to the couch to sit down.

 

He  _ gasped _ aloud, and stepped back a little, face falling in shock. 

 

... Skull stared back, from his seat on the sofa, single eyelight tight, small, and glowing with warning.

 

“Wh-who-” Trist began, voice tight and tiny as he spun around.

 

Presumably, to head to the door.

 

“oh, don’t mind him.” Sans said, in the way, grin growing further into something less pleasant. Behind him, Red loomed casually with his back against the door, arms folded... exuding an aura similar to that of a bouncer outside a nightclub.  _ Blocking it. _ “that’s my cousin, skull. real close with (y/n), she’s so open minded. just sit down, she’ll be here soon.”

 

...

 

Trist sat on the very furthest side of the sofa, as far away from Skull as he could physically be, visibly sweating a little under the giant’s gaze. His gaze flicked once to Red blocking the door- then quickly back to his lap.

 

“so.” Sans perched on the sofa arm next to Skull, looking across at the frightened human. His voice was dangerously soft... almost inaudible to anyone outside the room. “you think you’re even  _ slightly _ in her league?”

 

... Trist blinked, and looked over at them.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“you think you deserve a chance with her.”

 

“... Well.” Trist’s brows drew together. _“She_ accepted _my_ date offer.”

 

“you seriously believe we’re just gonna roll over and let you have her?” Sans’s sockets narrowed, and the air began to buzz. 

 

But this time, the buzz wasn’t the jumping, show-off crackle of someone’s magic claiming dominance over another’s... this was a _ threat. _ Three powerful sources combining and coming together into one warning, that seemed to  _ sting _ the skin, cloud the corners of the windows and make the light bulb flicker softly.

 

Trist, unused to being around monsters, disregarded the feeling.

 

“Are you  _ threatening _ me?” He said, sitting up a little in his seat, cheeks flushing with indignance. 

 

Skull could hear Trist’s squidgy pathetic heart begin to pump faster as his frail, overfed and underworked little body filled with anger... nowhere near as charming as the little flutters among the strong, stable beats emanating from  _ your  _ chest that he’d carefully attuned to over time. He almost scowled.

 

Red simply grinned, enjoying the scene and bouncing a little on the balls of his feet... if the guy  _ did _ get up and attack someone he knew exactly what to do. But for now, his job was simple...

 

... Keep his metaphorical ears opened to the sounds from the hallway and stairway behind the door.

 

“i asked a question first, bucko.” Sans replied, voice still unusually quiet. “two, actually. i was expecting your dumb human mind to be slow but not  _ this _ slow.”

 

... Trist was taken aback by the unabashedly racist comment for only a few seconds.

 

_ “Excuse me?” _

 

“deaf as a plank of wood, too, apparently.”

 

“Y-you-”

 

“she doesn’t like you that way, you know.” He smiled, a facsimile of goodwill, face dark. “in fact... i’m pretty sure that if you suddenly vanished for no reason, she wouldn’t even bat an eye.”

 

Trist inhaled very slightly, a sound another human would not have picked up on, and grit his teeth.

 

“... Are you saying what I _think_ you’re saying?” His fingers were fidgeting. Perfect. “You know, humans wouldn’t stand for that. There’d be war.”

 

“who says anyone will find out?”

 

...

 

Trist’s eyes glanced to the door. Not subtle at all. He kept his voice as strong as his feeble voice chords could manage, brows knitted together, determined to not show fear. “... Are you saying you’re going to kill me?”

 

“wow, paranoid much?” Sans chuckled- and just like  _ that  _ he was right back into a friendly face, leaning back against the sofa as Skull beside him continued to amount the staring pressure.  _ Too _ friendly... something about his completely lax and open expression despite the razor-sharp eyelights was disturbing to even Trist, who had no experience reading the minutiae of skeleton features.

 

... Red, across the room, nodded to Sans. A short and sharp movement that Trist didn’t even notice.

 

“lemme simple it down for your little stupid human brain.” Sans said, changing his tone. “you think you’ve got a chance with her over a group of monsters?”

 

Trist laughed- a short, disingenuous, almost  _ panicked _ sound, more to prove a point than indicating actual amusement. “Yeah, I really fucking do!”

 

“why would that be?” Quiet.

 

“B-because you’re fucking  _ monsters!”  _ Trist was shrill, loud and nervous, whipped into a frenzied state by the pressure Sans, Skull and Red had been inflicting. Like a weasel lashing out after being caught in a trap. “You’re all  _ skeletons, _ you aren’t even attractive monsters! You’re creepy as shit! How is she ever gonna get what she wants from skeletons? Cuddles? Sex? Nope!”

 

“there’s more to it than that.” Sans continued, cool and easy. 

 

“Guardsman over there has teeth larger than quarters, you’re barely the size of her, and this guy is missing half his fucking head!” Trist continued, standing, fingers shaking. “Who would fall for that!? Even if she  _ was _ some monster fucker it would be some goddamn stretch to fall for a guy like him, who’s a monster in every sense of the word. He looks like he’s going to kill someone in their sleep! He-”

 

Red gave the signal. He waved, quickly, and vanished from sight. Sans followed suit into the next stage of the plan without even letting Trist finish, his entire face changing like a mask being swapped or a switch being flicked. It fell from needle sharp contempt, to annoyance and a little bit of worry in the time it took a pin to drop, placing his hand on Skull’s shoulder... as if holding him back.

 

All Skull had to do was hunch his shoulders and look away, and the act was ready.

 

The door  _ slammed  _ open.

 

_ “How fucking dare you!?” _

 

Your loud and hate-saturated voice, almost breaking with fury, was a dream come true to three of the people in the room.

 

For one, the last thing he wanted to see.

 

Trist spun around at the sound of your voice, turning to you like one would turn to the sound of a wild animal directly behind them. He stumbled back a step, face dropping like a bird with lead wings.

  
“W-wait, it’s not-”

 

“How  _ DARE  _ you say those things to my roommate!?” You  _ exploded, _ storming toward him. You’d completely lost it, not even  _ Sans  _ had ever seen you this angry. You looked like you were about to beat the everloving  _ shit _ out of Trist, eyes wild and alight with animosity, cheeks red, hands balled into tight fists.. “You... you think you can just come in here and say disgusting,  _ vile  _ racist things to my friends!? Is this a regular thing?! You  _ insult  _ my roommates while I’m not here?!?” 

 

“W-wait-!”

 

“A-and  _ monster fucker!?” _ You seemed on the edge of killing Trist and doing Skull’s job for him. “You’re calling me  _ that  _ behind my back!? I’m fucking glad I found out what you’re really like, you piece of absolute  _ shit!” _

 

“(Y/n)  _ listen  _ to me!” Trist had his hands out in front of him, as if to protect himself from you, white as a sheet despite the size difference. “Th-they planned this, h-he threatened me while the other guy blocked the door so-”

 

_ Smack! _

 

...

 

Sans and Red had to try  _ really _ hard not to laugh. You’d hit Trist  _ right around the face _ with the back of your hand.

 

“How. Dare. You.” You  _ seethed. _

 

“B-but-”

 

“Are you  _ kidding me!?” _ You screeched. “Those three couldn’t run a goddamn  _ lemonade stand _ together, let alone coordinate some master plan to get you to spout racist shit  _ exactly on time _ for me to walk in on it! And even if they did, it doesn’t change the fact that you still told Skull  _ he looked like someone who would kill people in their sleep! AND CALLED ME A MONSTER FUCKER!” _

 

“I d-”

 

“Get  _ out  _ of my apartment!” You pointed to the door. “I never want to see your face again!”

 

“J-”

 

_ “OUT!” _

 

... Like a pathetic little dog with it’s tail between it’s legs after being mauled by an alpha, Trist ran from the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

...

 

...

 

The silence seemed thick.

 

...

 

Your shoulders were shaking with adrenaline and rage.

 

Just as you turned around, most likely to address the three of them, Skull stood up from the sofa. He rushed over to you and grabbed you in a tight hug- you barely had enough time to open your arms in response- pressing his face against the top of your head.

 

... You stroked his back, sighing shakily, hugging too.

 

“Are you okay?” You said, rubbing up and down Skull’s back affectionately, tone so incredibly different to the one you’d bellowed a few moments ago. “He’s gone now. You can relax.”

 

“h-he... he said...” Skull replied, using his stammer and emotional connection with you in a way even  _ Sans  _ had to admit was masterful. “... you... w-were always gonna be scared. of me.”

 

... Not completely a lie. That  _ was _ the gist of what Trist was saying.

 

“Hey.” You leaned back a bit and took his cheekbones in both your hands, making his large, dilated iris look directly at you. He still had one massive hand braced on your back but you ignored it in favour of giving him a gentle stroke on the face, expression so sweet that you could see tension that he didn’t even know was  _ there _ bleeding from his shoulders. “I’ll never be scared of you. The only scary thing around here is how ugly his personality is.”

 

... Skull chuckled, and wrapped himself back around you. You turned your head to the side, ear and cheek smooshed against his chest, looking at Sans and Red.

 

“You two okay?”

 

Sans nodded, grimacing. “he only made passing comments about us. it was skull that he really went for.”

 

You scowled, lips tightening and gaze darting off into the distance, eyes hardening. “God, what a dickweed. I can’t believe I almost went on a  _ date  _ with him.”

 

“well, y’know what they say.” Red sighed, crossing the room and leaning his forearms over the back of the sofa, smile still casual. “ya can always see someone’s real personality by how they treat their inferiors.”

 

“You’re  _ not  _ inferiors.”

 

_ “perceived _ inferiors, then.” He corrected, chuckling.

 

You huffed to yourself, frowning... but you freed one arm and stuck it out, gesturing at the two of them.

 

“Come on, you guys, group hug. No murdering. Bring it in.”

 

... You didn’t have to ask twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mc: Sans why did you plan the equivalent of a military operation just to stop me hanging out with this one guy  
> Sans: plus ultra ig


	15. Mobbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final challenger has entered the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's here! The final Sans! (Fr this time I promise. NO MORE.)

_ it’s close. i can feel it.  _

 

_ i can feel **her.** _

 

...

 

You sat under a bus stop, wind whistling past gently with your coat wrapped firmly around you, and texted Sans to tell him you’d be home late from work tonight. Your fingers felt cold around the phone and the bright screen seemed to suck your gaze in...

 

... You just... were hoping he wouldn’t ask why.

 

... A small pause as he probably considered whether it was worth putting in the effort to check his phone.

 

16:03

 

**\- You:** gonna be a few hours late back, bud.

 

**\- outdated meme:** sre ok

**\- outdated meme:** what time do you think youll be back?

**\- outdated meme:** just make sure it isnt too late, skull looks like a hurt puppy right now

 

You chuckled to yourself very slightly.

 

**\- You:** pfft. Tell him I’ll be back before 10. ;)

 

.... You sighed, and put the phone away, looking out into the street.

 

You weren’t sure how to react to today.

 

You’d been in a bad mood anyway... Trist kept trying to approach you outside of the apartment. You just ignored him and headed straight to work- quicker you got it over with, the quicker you got to go back to the guys.

 

But...

 

You’d ended up thinking too deeply about everything. About how you’d never get together with Sans. Were you at friendship level 99 or something? He’d even if he agreed that, if your boss pestered you about it in another floundering attempt at being suave, you could say Sans was your boyfriend and he’d back you up. Surely there  _ had _ to be some affection there, right?

 

... But no. No matter how hard you looked, all you could see was someone who either liked you as a friend, or had such well-hidden feelings they might not exist at all.

 

And then it spiralled into thinking about the other guys... they were going to leave at some point, weren’t they? Through the machine. They didn’t  _ belong _ in this universe, so to speak. You found yourself wishing they  _ were _ cousins... if they were, at least you could maintain contact once they left. Maybe see them again.

 

But... how could you ever see them again if they went to another goddamn  _ universe? _

 

You needed some alone time to think things through.

 

So here you were, at the end of the day. Not wanting to go back to the house because you  _ knew _ the guys would see how down you were and you  _ knew  _ they would be huggy and supportive, but...

 

... You just... wanted a while to yourself. Take a walk, shut down your brain.

 

Which is exactly what you did.

 

You went to a pretty café and had a small bite to eat, wandered around the large shops near where you lived, walked to your favourite spot in the park you’d go to with Sans to sit _by yourself_ for once instead... you hadn’t realised it until you were alone, but it’d actually been  _ so long _ since you had proper time alone. You were working, paying bills, doing housework or being with Sans and the guys. When was the last time you just... were with yourself?

 

Two hours slipped by faster than you could anticipate, and you decided to make this a regular thing as you headed home. There wasn’t any sunlight left so you just took the main roads, but...

 

... You ended up passing a bar.

 

A group of three men, all definitely two or three drinks past what they could handle, were rotating between women outside the club and trying to get ANY kind of attention. Most girls were in large groups or with their partners so the action was minimal.

 

Until they spotted you, of course. On the other side of the street, walking alone and unprotected.

 

... You picked up your pace, throat tightening. You just needed to get home.

 

One of them whistled- and they started to follow behind you, chuckles and low sentences passed between them drifting your way. Biting your lip to stay quiet and heart already beginning to thud nervously against your chest, you put your head down and marched forward.

 

Ignore them.

 

“Hey, darling!” Ugh... they were jogging to catch up. You turned a corner fast to hopefully discourage them but the footsteps next to you were an obvious clue that he was walking beside you. His voice was teasing and suggestive, but heavy with the sickly sweet scent of alcohol that made your nose twitch in disgust. This guy probably didn’t even act like this usually. “Hey. Slow down. Don’t you wanna talk...?”

 

“I have a boyfriend.” You said, curtly, eyes fixed ahead not slowing down at all.

 

“... Pfft.” He chuckled. “Sure you do.”

 

“He’s very jealous.” You said, haughtily, arms folded, hoping it would disguise the very slight shake in your voice. You didn’t know why you were digging yourself further into a hole...  _ just say ‘I have a boyfriend’ and leave, why are you continuing??? _ “If he finds out you were talking to me, he’ll beat you up. You should just go before he gets here. We’re meeting up here.”

 

“I’m sure I’d  _ love  _ to meet him.” The guy said. You finally graced him with a nervous glance- a red panda monster with wiry and uncombed fur. You immediately regretted looking and having such a wonderful and adorable animal as the red panda ruined for you by this obnoxious drunkard.

 

“Look, just take a hint.” You picked up the pace. “Leave me alone.” 

 

... Not what he wanted to hear. He picked up too, snarling “Frigid bitch.” You almost began to run, one hand digging in your purse to get your phone as the two other pairs of footsteps caught up too, getting faster, oh fuck you had to scre-

 

... A shape emerged from the alleyway in front of you, stepping into the street. A  _ large  _ shape. 

 

For a moment, you stopped dead in panic and staggered back, thinking they’d  _ sent a guy around to grab you, _ a sickly numbing feeling exploding in your stomach. 

 

... But when you looked closer, you could see two burning red pinpricks in sockets of jet black shining from under a cap, and a golden tooth twinkling very faintly in the growing dark.

 

“hey doll.” He grinned down at you. “these guys botherin’ y-?”

 

_ Red! _

 

You didn’t even stop to question where he got that new hat and shirt from- relief and pure joy flooded your system with enough force to bring tears to the corners of your eyes. You beamed with happiness and immediately threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck...

 

... and kissing him.

 

For a moment, he seemed to be frozen in shock, entire body stiffening- but in less than a second he responded, wrapping his own big arms around you and leaning into it, a soft purring growl escaping his throat. The very tips of your toes touched the ground, barely enough to keep you up.

 

... Wow, he was good. You exhaled, eyes closed... Almost good enough for you to become unaware of the angry aura radiating from the chasers behind you. The way his hands gripped you so firmly, how his mouth felt against yours, his overwhelming energy, the thistly, street rain smell...

 

...

 

Wait.

 

_ Street rain? _

 

... You pulled back, eyes blinking open, and something immediately struck you as  _ wrong _ about him, the magic of the moment fading. 

 

He was still looking at you with a semi-starstruck expression but it just...

 

The more you studied him, the more your heart started to pound in something less than relief and joy. His eyes, his.... 

 

His smell...

 

His...

 

It...

 

It wasn’t Red.  _ This wasn’t Red. _

 

...

 

You weren’t paying attention. Behind you, there was a grunt, and quick footsteps against tarmac- you gasped and turned in the stranger’s arms, eyes locking with a platypus-esq man with blondish spots in his chocolatey brown fur- he had an empty green beer bottle raised over his head with the full intention of bringing it down on you- he-

 

The skeleton stranger teleported in front of you. In a simple combination of smooth yet forceful movement almost too fast for you to see, he caught the platypus’s hand, punched him square in the jaw (beak?) and kicked his leg out from under him so he fell to his knees. He raised the empty bottle high over his head... and for a moment, you noted how pretty it looked, with the light casting through it, creating a very gentle green glow within.

 

... Then he brutally  _ smashed  _ the glass over the platypus’s head, so hard pieces exploded everywhere, showering the road adjacent and bouncing off the wall on the opposite side. Platypus fell to the ground completely unconscious with a tiny trickle of blood staining the fur around the head wound.

 

“anyone else?” The stranger asked, tauntingly, deep and confident, wielding the broken neck of the bottle like a knife, a vicious sneer in his tone that immediately confirmed your suspicion that this was  _ not  _ the Red you knew.

 

The attackers wasted no time. With expressions akin to those of someone who just crapped their pants, they grabbed their friend off the floor and ran.

 

...

 

...

 

He dropped the bottle neck and sighed, turning around, wiping his hands on his shirt.

 

Now that you got a good look at him with him fully facing you in the light of the street lamp, your caution came back tenfold. He looked every bit like Red physically... the same barrel chest, the same huge arms, the same silhouette. They were identical. But he carried himself completely differently... like a professional. Back straight, the familiar air of confidence that always surrounded Red replaced by one of pride, and  _ power. _

 

He wore smart black pants, a red shirt and a black tie, a large dark coat over his shoulders and a hat on his skull that cast a shadow over his sockets. The expensive types of clothes... like he’d just walked out of an important business meeting.

 

And now his eyelights were focused on you.

 

...

 

Your eyes narrowed and you almost took another step back. “...You’re not Red. Are you?”

 

“... no.” He admitted, fixing his coat, breaking eye contact. “but whoever he is, he’s a lucky fella, gettin’ kisses like that.”

 

You flushed, suddenly remembering that this man, eerily similar to Red or not, had just saved you from an incredibly unsavoury situation.

 

“Th-thank you.” You stammered, adrenaline catching up a little. “For helping me.”

 

... He searched your gaze for a moment. You probably looked pathetic- a nervous, pale girl out on her own, apologising to the guy she just made out with. His eyelights seemed to lock you in place and make every hair on your body stand on end... like he was seeing straight through you. You couldn’t trust him. He was a stranger. A  _ dangerous  _ stranger.

 

...

 

Something in his posture seemed to soften. 

 

“anytime, doll.”

 

...  _ Doll? _

 

You vaguely remembered Red calling you ‘dollface’ once or twice, but his preferred nickname was still ‘sweetheart’. Just... Doll?

 

“You’re another Sans.” You said, voice barely a whisper.

 

...

 

... Now you had his full attention, his whole body turned to you. His eyelights snapped over to you and his sockets narrowed slightly.

 

...

 

“that i am.” He raised a brow bone. “what’s it to you?”

 

“N-nothing! I-I just thought... All the Sans’s came out of the machine?” You almost winced at mentioning that.  _ Stop making yourself a target! _

 

“...” His brows raised. “the  _ machine? _ so you know about that too?”

 

“U-uh, I-”

 

“to answer your question; no.” 

 

His footsteps were slow, loud and intimidating as he approached, expensive shoes tapping on the tarmac beneath. You found yourself reflexively backing up, swallowing, trapped in his hard eyelights. 

 

“i destroyed mine when my family made it to the surface. no bridge to another world. so this universe’s fuck-up just left me stranded in the middle of fuckin’ nowhere in a reality i ain’t even supposed to exist in.” 

 

“Y-you made it to the surface?” Your back was against the wall. Literally, and figuratively.

 

“yep.”

 

You turned to the side as he got even closer, eyeing your potential escape route if things got nast-

 

_ Slam! _

 

You squeaked  _ loudly _ and jumped at the sudden hand planting itself on the wall next to you, large, heavy arm blocking your way out. You were forced to turn to him and his burning eyes, the smokey and rainy scent making you dizzy. His face was only inches from yours, set in a falsely inviting grin you’d know anywhere.

 

_ Suspicion. _

 

Now that you were close you could see that you were wrong earlier... he  _ wasn’t  _ identical to Red. He seemed to have more marks and healed-over scars dotted around his face. Shallow scrapes in the bone on his jaw, one long horizontal one across his cheekbone on the left hand side, and two, thin, almost invisible ones over his right socket.

 

“so... toots. that raises a few questions.” His velvety purr made your cheeks unwillingly flush- you felt that similar rabbit-in-headlights feeling you’d had on your date with Red, but this time without the air of teasing and safety. You just couldn’t help it when his sharp smile was so close to your face, close enough to feel his breath. What was it with versions of him and pinning you to walls?! “why’d this sans tell you what was going on? who are you to him?”

 

“I-I’m just his roommate!” You blabbed, trying to figure out if you were frightened, aroused, or both. “He told me because he’s a shit liar and I got suspicious when he couldn’t keep his story straight!”

 

...

 

He snorted.

 

It was like a wall going down. He made another choked sound, and then started chuckling in earnest, before breaking into proper laughter, shoulders bouncing, terrifying interrogative aura slipping like sand between fingers as a smile broke over his face. You blinked in slight confusion at the miraculous instant attitude change (not that it wasn’t welcome) and kept completely still, back remaining against the cold, scratchy bricks.

 

“i-is that so?” He asked, smouldering eyelights now far more welcoming, even if he  _ did _ have you trapped. You felt less like a tiny bird pinned by a hungry cat, and more like someone trying to please a very rich and powerful business associate, who at the moment seems cheerful but at any second could bring down your company.

 

It didn’t help that he sounded so much like Red it was  _ creepy. _

 

“gotta say, toots,” he seemed to be looking at you anew now, a new (oddly playful?) smile on his features. “i’m pretty lucky to have run into you.”

 

“... Well. ... How so?” You asked, still flat against he wall. Well... if he was anything  _ like _ the other Sans’s, you had to be fearless and confident for him to like you. You didn’t know him, but... it was a good guess.

 

“yer just who i was looking for.”

 

“... You’re looking for people who know this universe’s Sans?”

 

... He paused for a moment, and... you thought you saw something like disappointment? But it was gone in less than a moment and he shrugged nonchalantly. Maybe you were seeing things? You were tired, had just been scared, he was a new Sans, and it was dark. Skeleton expressions were hard to read anyway.

 

“yeah. fact that i didn’t even have to track ya down is  _ very _ helpful. and you know _everything..._ he told you instead of just diggin’ himself into a deeper hole to hide it. ya must be pretty important to him to get to learn the truth.”

 

“Friendzone level 99 more like.” You mumbled, glancing off.

 

...

 

You said that. 

 

Out loud.

 

To a stranger.

 

You smacked a hand over your mouth in complete mortification as he burst into another fit of loud, raucous laughter, actually taking his hand off the wall to wipe the corners of his sockets.

 

“c-christ, babygirl,” he hooted, the tense air completely gone as he looked down at you. “i’ve heard some shit in this universe but  _ that’s _ somethin’ i never thought i’d hear comin’ out a real person’s mouth. ‘friendzone level 99?’ gahah...”

 

“Well.” Your cheeks were red with indignation, brows drawn together. “I didn’t mean to say it out loud.”

 

“but it happened anyway?” He snickered. “don’t worry, poppet, i know how that feels.”

 

You sighed, letting yourself relax a little. He seemed to be an... okay guy.

 

“hehe... say.” He turned to you again. “what’s your number?”

 

“I should probably leave.” You pointed to the side, comedic levels of unimpressed at the flip-of-a-coin attitude change.

 

“yeeaahhh...” ... He put his hand back on the wall, this time with less slamming and intimidation. In fact, you weren’t even frightened as you stared up into his ruby eyelights. “not so fast. got somethin’ else i need ya help with.”

 

You raised a brow. It was like with Skull and how similar he was to Sans... something about this stranger bearing such a striking resemblance to Red (they were probably from very similar timelines) meant that unless he was directly threatening you it was  _ so _ hard to keep your guard up. Especially when he’d shifted to a much jokier and flirtier persona.

 

“y’see, birdie...” He pulled a phone out of his coat pocket that had  _ definitely _ not been in there before. “i got me one of those... new fandangled touch phones.”

 

“New? _Fandangled?_ What are you, a grandpa?” ... You scowled a little. “And whose phone is that?”

 

“not important.” He purred, looking at it, and then back up to you. “what  _ is _ important is that i don’t know how to use this. would be helpful if i had someone teachin' me.”

 

“Sure would.” You folded your arms, voice a challenge. “Too bad I only help people who ask me  _ nicely _ instead of literally having me up against a wall.”

 

“c’mooon.” He said in a sing-song tone, face coming closer to yours. “if you can smooch a guy you can help him with a phone, can’t ya? plus, i saved your pretty ass back there.”

 

“Which was a decent, kind thing to do. Doesn’t mean I owe you anything.” 

 

You... you booped his nose. You couldn’t help it, it just felt natural. It wasn’t like he  _ had _ much of a nose to boop anyway, so you instead skimmed the ridge lightly with the end of your finger. It made him blink, and...

 

... Smile properly.

 

His free hand came off the wall and took the one you just used to boop him, touch delicate and not what you would have expected given his attitude only a few minutes ago. He brought your hand to his mouth and...  _ kissed your knuckle. _

 

... Oh geez.

 

“mm... i like that colour.” He chuckled. You blinked a little and pulled your hand away to feel your cheek- burning hot, as it normally was when a variant of Sans so blatantly flirted with you. God... sometimes, you just wanted to melt into the floor and vanish.

 

“I’m still not helping you until you ask nicely.” You said, voice shaky and smaller than normal. You had to look away to stop yourself flushing more. He just kissed your hand... like some kind of knight! How romantic was  _that?_ You really had to try to keep yourself together.

 

“... m’kay.” He sighed.  _ “please _ help me with this mobile?”

 

... You couldn’t help but finally crack a smile.

 

He wasn’t actually lacking in that much knowledge about touch phones, and seemed to understand what they did and what their functions were. But it still felt like teaching a grandpa how to access a touch-screen phone his grandkids had gotten him for Christmas- he had no idea how to even leave the screensaver. You showed him that he had to swipe, not just tap, you showed him how to download an app and how to use his texting feature. Luckily for you he was quite smart and quick to catch on... so you spent a pleasant few minutes back under your little bus stop, teaching a giant skeleton how to use wifi.

 

“hey, so...” He opened his contacts and turned to you, holding out the device. “... mind if you give me your number so i can text ya if i need any more help with this?”

 

“Sure.” You took it and typed the number in, sending a skull emoji to yourself as the message. “I’ll put you in my contacts. Uhm...”

 

You looked up at him, smiling awkwardly.

 

“... What should I call you?”

 

He tilted his head, raising a brow. “uh... my name?”

 

“No, it’s just...” You felt even  _ more _ awkward, handing back his phone. “There’s  _ four _ Sans’s in this one universe now. I call my Sans ‘Sans’. The others have nicknames so it doesn’t get confusing. Red and Skull.”

 

“... aah. i see.” He pursed his lips for a moment. “sounds fun. tell me  _ your _ name first.”

 

Oh! You’d almost completely forgotten that he didn’t even know your name! You were so used to just hanging out with the guys... and this Red-lookalike acted like you’d been friends for ages.

 

“Right! I’m (y/n).” You held out your hand. “Thank you for saving me. And... sorry for throwing myself at you like that earlier.”

 

He grinned, and shook your hand. His grip was soft... gentle. And so was his gaze.

 

“don't worry about it. i'm sans. but ya know that. call me... hit.”

 

“Hit?”

 

“mhm.”

 

“Like...” You tilted your head. “Like ‘hit’ting someone?”

 

He chuckled in a way that made you think there might’ve been more to it than that... but he shrugged, smiling, face slightly shadowed by his hat.

 

“yeah. like that. snappy, dontcha think?”

 

You giggled a little, rolling your eyes.  “Sure.  _ Snappy.” _

 

“hey, real quick. before you go.” He put a hand on your shoulder, and you blinked, glancing up at him properly. He seemed... troubled? His smile had dropped a little at the corners and his eyelights had sharpened around the edges. “promise me that you won’t tell your sans that i’m here.”

 

“... What?” Your brow furrowed a little in confusion. That was hella suspicious. “Why?”

 

“knowing... well,  _ myself, _ he’ll probably keep me confined with the other sanses that his mistake brought through until he can fix the machine and send everyone back.” He cringed a little, but didn’t take his hand off your shoulder, instead gently rubbing his thumb back and forth along the fabric of your clothing. “just... a way of keeping track and making sure no one buggers off an’ kills someone by accident, i guess. but either way... i need to be out and about. i’d go batshit nuts if i was stuck in the same room for more than a week. you catch my drift?”

 

You narrowed your eyes a little. “What about when he needs to send everyone back?”

 

“machine will drag me with them.” He said, easily, shrugging. “it focuses on anomalies and pulls them through, running them through every universe in a split second until they fall into the one they match. it’s like... pushin’ the last jigsaw piece on every spot around the board until it falls into the one it needs ta be in. we’ll naturally slot right in, one at a time, no damage done.

 

...

 

... please?”

 

Damnit. You were a sucker for good manners and people who genuinely seemed like they needed help. You sighed... and nodded, putting your hand on top of his and patting it.

 

He seemed to be telling the truth, after all. It made sense... and you could understand where he was coming from. If you were stuck in one apartment with three different versions of yourself for however long it’s going to take Sans to fix the machine, you’d definitely go a little crazy.

 

And you’d yet to meet a Sans that your gut didn’t feel was trustworthy.

 

“Alright. I promise I won’t tell Sans, so long as you don’t give me a reason to.”

 

He smiled at you, in a way that made your heart skip slightly.

 

“thanks, doll.” He took his hand off your shoulder, standing and smoothing out his coat, shoving his hands (and phone) into the pockets. He looked down at you, bouncing his brows in such a Red™ fashion that you almost laughed again. “gimme a buzz if you need any help... or are just willin’ to mack on me again.”

 

He winked.

 

“... Wait. H-hey!” You stood, flushing with indignance and the memory of his huge arms wrapped firmly around you and his warm lips right up against yours. “You can’t tell anyone about that-!”

 

Too late. He vanished into thin air, shit-eating grin and all, leaving you standing under your little bus shelter with nothing but a bright pink face, a stammer, and a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the new guy you meet literally calls himself mafia slang for murder but you too oblivious and stupid to notice
> 
> Hit: tmw you come all this fucking way to track down the soul that called to you in the dead of night in the hopes of finding the barest warmth or comfort in this cold, hostile universe you don't belong in, and when you find her she calls you a grandpa
> 
> Decided that from now on I'm going to start keeping ALL the fanart gathered in the notes of each chapter, and I will add to it as it grows instead of just leaving each piece of fanart at the most recent chapter one by one. :) Here it all is!  
> [Sans being various stages of dumbass](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/175764561249/i-have-zero-self-control-when-i-draw-i-can?is_highlighted_post=1) by streamlineworkshop!   
> [the boys in their heights](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/image/176289209699) by streamlineworkshop!  
> [Adorable doodles of the boys and Mc](https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/post/178618366973/some-doodles-inspired-by-aggregvation) by the-weird-one-won  
> [Height chart](https://valeriavionics.tumblr.com/image/179526283080) by valeriavionics!  
> [Mc and Skull having their precious hug](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) by streamlineworkshop  
> [sams, rood and skill](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) looking fuckin FABULOUS in bumblingtea’s drawings!  
> [bumblingtea draws the cutest Mc and Skull ever,](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) part 2  
> [messypaintbrush](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/image/182250668136) sent in this and I can’t get over how cute that Sans in the bottom corner is  
> [edgysun](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182436714731/sorry-i-cant-draw-skeletons-correctly-right-now) fucking BLESSING me with Skull and Mc in their animal forms (plus me!!!)


	16. let me speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted memories always come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this Owo

_ it’s not my fault. i didn’t know it wasn't my frisk. _

 

You’d always been somewhat intimidated by the monster/human ambassador, Frisk. 

 

They just... there was  _ something _ about them that unnerved you slightly. Not in a bad way, like when your gut screams that someone is untrustworthy, just... _ off. _

 

They seemed both a child and an adult at the same time, the same height as you and Sans, physically having no definitive traits to identify if they were a boy or a girl. You didn’t mind this, and Frisk seemed happy enough to just be called ‘they’, even though they also responded to ‘he’ and ‘she’ with little to no visible unpleasant reaction. It didn’t help that the only time you spoke to them, you asked them their age, and they just...  _ laughed.  _ They had the body proportions of someone who just entered the teen phase but the air and tone of elderly wisdom that only people who’d lived for a long, long time ever had.

 

They had thick, shoulder-length brown hair, heavy eyelashes that (from a distance) made you think their eyes were closed, and a constantly neutral expression broken only when they flirted. When they  _ did _ speak it was to-the-point and simplistic, sometimes too quiet for someone standing right next to them to even hear. 

 

It was like... you couldn’t pin down a consistent personality trait for them. Timid? Nope. Fearless? Too quiet. Funny? Only ever told jokes with Sans and their adoptee mother Toriel. Casual? That stare could bring down a bull.

 

I mean... the most you could ever pinpoint was that they enjoyed spending time with their monster friends. And ‘enjoying time with your friends’ is hardly a character trait, let alone something that only Frisk ever experiences.

 

So yeah. Unsettling.

 

They’d shown up at your apartment unannounced- you hadn’t even known it was them until you heard Sans open the door and say “hey! come to see your ol’ dunkle, huh?”... a term exclusively used for them. You decided not to head over, instead sitting in your room with the door open a little.

 

“true. i know we haven’t spoken in a while. but you know why.” Sans chuckled, answering a question you hadn’t even heard spoken. “i mean... you probably felt all those ‘disturbances’, huh?”

 

...

 

“yeah, she knows. don’t worry. although you would’ve been a lot better at coming up with a lie on the spot than me, buddy.”

 

...

 

“doesn’t mean you ain’t sharp, bucko. anyway- how’s tori? she kicked asgore’s ass yet?”

 

That was definitely a laugh- a small, chortling one, almost indistinguishable from the various sounds around you... cars outside the apartment, people chatting, someone a few floors below vacuuming their floor (there wasn’t many people in the block today considering it was one of the last few warmish days of the year)... but at least this time you actually heard something since you’d been listening out for it, unlike previous occasions.

  
You ignored the rest of their silentish conversation, just shutting your eyes for a moment.  
  


... A thud that made you jump. Like someone dropped something hard on a carpeted surface. Empty, encompassing, tense silence.

 

The air began to press down on you.

 

...

 

You sat up in your bed.

 

Somebody spoke in a deep, unnatural voice. It was  _ saturated _ with hate, strained and hissed, growled, but at the same time  _ spat _ out like toxic food. You’d never heard anything like it. The pure rage and detestement contained in a single word sent shivers down the full length of your spine and made a pit form in your stomach.

 

**_“ y o u . ”_ ** They snarled.

 

...

 

And then the air burst.

 

It was like getting hit by a mini  _ shockwave _ that made the surface of your body tingle and fizz like the sensation of a carbonated drink. You  _ felt _ it rush over your body, expanding outwards through the air in a bursting wave of released energy. Every inch of exposed skin  _ prickled, _ every hair shot up straight, every nerve lit up- and it was all accompanied by a high-pitched ringing in your ears and a blood-like taste on the tip of your tongue.

 

After gasping at the unpleasant feeling you flinched and immediately shook the sensation away, jumping up and running as fast as you could to the open bedroom door, across the hallway and to the-

 

...

 

Skull was  _ fighting _ to get to the door.

 

Red had his arms hooked under Skull’s armpits and around his shoulders, forcibly holding him back with his feet planted firmly to the ground and an odd deep bluish light emitting from his chest under his clothes, and Skull’s too- the magic seemed to be Sans, who was standing at a short distance with his eyelights burning in a single ring and hands out, visibly sweating. But Skull wasn’t being a quiet captive, no- he was throwing himself,  _ clawing _ at Red’s tight grip despite Sans’s best attempts to hold his feet to the ground, roaring and fighting and thrashing so much that every lunge pulled Red with him like a bull tossing men attempting to rope it down. He was so large that the smaller two were clearly having trouble keeping him in one place, let alone actually getting him restrained, the air heavy with anger and pain.

 

And, God, his face... you’d  _ never _ seen him like this. It made you freeze dead in your tracks, stagger back a single step, and grab the wall as if for protection.

 

His smile was stretched unnaturally,  _ painfully _ wide across his face, huge sharp teeth bored in a broken mix between a laugh, a snarl and a shout. His face was dark with uncontained fury, sockets open to their fullest, and his iris, usually lax and dilated, was so small and tight and trapped that it was no bigger than a quarter. It looked wrong, it looked crushed and smothered and trapped, burning with that bloody red light.

 

He turned and looked at you for a moment.

 

...

 

A split second falter.

 

Then he turned right back to the door and threw himself again, almost knocking Red completely off his feet, letting out an almost  _ inhuman _ roar that shook you to your core, another wave of magic expanding out from him.

 

Red noticed. 

 

He turned to you, looking around Skull’s shoulder. You were certain that if he had skin his knuckles would be white splitting by now, given the force with how long he’d been holding Skull for.

 

“sweetheart!” He yelled, pulling back against Skull’s movements. “talk to him!”

 

“W-what!?” You cried, confused and panicked. Why you?! What was going on? Why was Skull acting like this!? “What do I  _ say?!” _

 

_ “anything!” _ He shouted, his own eyelights starting to burn. _ “just  _ **_talk!”_ **

 

You didn’t know what to say. You didn’t even know how to approach him- he looked like he’d kill you.

 

... You forced yourself to cautiously step toward him despite every instinct in your body screaming to run.

 

“Skull.” You said, trying to keep your voice calm, as if approaching a wild dog. You even found yourself reaching both your arms out. “Skull, listen to me.”

 

... A growl died in his throat, and he turned to look at you fully, his huge chest rising and falling rapidly.

 

You swallowed.

 

Being pinned by that eyelight was beyond terrifying.

 

“I-it’s ok.” You smiled, weakly. You didn’t even know what had  _ happened... _ Why had he exploded like that? Why was he so desperate to get away from Red and get to the door? “Promise. Everything’s fine.”

 

He was staring at you so intently with his burning eye... his smile fell at little. The growl in his throat was fading too, the closer you came.

 

You had no idea what to say. Words were just coming out, laced with nervousness. “I know you’re still there. Just breathe, okay? Then we can go talk about it. Or not. Whatever you want. You just need to calm down.” God, you really had no idea what you were doing.

 

“k-keep talking.” Red said, letting out a few cautious breaths. “he’s calming.”

 

You were close enough to touch him now, shadowed by his huge form. You had to maintain eye contact with that tiny, tiny eyelight that flickered as he looked back and forth between your eyes, doing your best to ignore the horrible smile. What could’ve possibly made him completely flip like this?

 

“It’s alright, see?” You said, soft, finally starting to calm a little. You reached up and cupped a cheekbone cautiously, relieved when there was no immediate violent reaction. “You don’t have to be angry.”

 

...

 

He let out a breath.

 

Then he wrenched his arms out of Red’s tired and faltered grip and sealed his hands around your  _ neck. _

 

You were so shocked that all you could do was gasp a breath in and instinctively grab his thick wrists with your tiny hands as his giant mitts clamped down on, arguably, the most vulnerable part of your outer body. His hands were large enough for only one to encircle almost your whole throat anyway, what hope did you have against two? A rush of panic hit every part of your body at once, almost  _ dizzying, _ you distinctly saw movement in the corner of your eye,  _ don’t hurt me, _ a flash of blue, a loud shout and a crash as Red was thrown off-balance and back by Skull’s pulling action. Your wide eyes darted over and you saw Sans’s twisted expression- teeth bared back, one eye filled with a bright voltaic electric blue ring that lit up his whole socket, the other devoid of all light. His hand was outstretched as a flurry of bones formed around him in a split second.

 

... But something wasn’t right.

 

“N-no!” You cried at Sans, holding one arm out to him. “Nonononono! Stop! It’s okay! Don’t attack him  _ he’s not squeezing!” _

 

...

 

Sans’s arm dropped a little in apparent confusion as he held eye contact with your panicked form, the bones disintegrating. His brows were still drawn and his sockets were still burning with blue but it was gradually fading, Skull  _ hadn’t _ been impaled multiple times by giant sharp bones and you were still alive as far as you could tell so right now everything seemed to be as okay as you could make it.

 

“He’s not squeezing. He’s just holding. Don’t throw anything.” You were trying your best to stay calm and keep your rattling breathing even but there was something just so  _ panicking _ about having someone’s hands around your neck. He was the predator, you were the prey, and there was nothing you could do but hope he changed his mind. “D-don’t make him jump or startle.”

 

You looked up Skull slowly, the hand gesturing to Sans cautiously coming instead to the hands clasped around your neck. He still looked crazy, he still looked angry, he still had a disturbingly wide smile that you were starting to feel was the last thing a lot of people had seen, but... he’d paused. He was still searching your eyes for something with his miniscule eyelight and dark, dark face.

 

“It’s ok.” You said, as soft and calm as your shaky thin tone could manage, stroking across the chipped, rough bones of his hand with visible tremble. “S-Skull, it’s  _ ok.” _

 

... His grip loosened.

 

“Can you hear me?” You asked, even softer. 

 

... His shoulders started to loosen. The corners of his grin fell. 

 

Red was staring.

 

“...Come back.”

 

...

 

...

 

His eyelight  _ finally  _ dilated. His grip on you was now lax enough to simply pull away from but you didn’t want to take that risk, arms and breathing shaking with the leftover adrenaline. The edges of the widening iris were blurred and wobbly, like looking up at the sun from deep under water.

 

You watched, silent, as giant tears collected in the corner and spilled down his face.

 

He finally let go of your neck, dropping to his knees like a fallen tree and wrapping both arms around your middle. Nobody moved to stop him. He pressed his face into your stomach, and...

 

Started... to sob.

 

Openly.

 

...

 

You didn’t know what to do.

 

You looked up, asking for help with your eyes- Red was standing now, staring at you and the crying giant clinging to your middle, looking completely lost and much like he’d prefer to leave this situation entirely. You turned to Sans, hoping to get something out of him- he was staring at Skull’s collapsed form with something akin to angered shock.

 

The best you could do was place your hands on Skull’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“i-i didn’t...” Skull choked out, between heaving breaths. “... mean to...”

 

“... Shh.” Was all you could say, moving one hand to pet the back of his massive skull. “Just breathe.”

 

He was trying to say something.  _ Desperately _ trying to say something between the tears, gripping the back of your shirt as his mouth simply couldn’t catch up with the words his mind was hopelessly throwing at him. He couldn’t calm down enough to sort his thoughts.

 

You held him, silent and overwhelmed, until he passed out in his own heartbreak.

 

\---

 

_ frisk. _

 

_ frisk. _

_ f r i s k . _

 

_ they left us all to die _

_ they left pap to die _

_ they left me to die _

_ die _

_ die _

_ die _

_ die _

**_they left us all to die_ **

 

[you won’t get away this time.]

 

i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself i’ll kill you myself why

why

why

w h y

_ why did you leave us to die i thought you  _ _ cared _

 

it’s my fault. i let you leave. i let you walk into the throne room, i smiled as you walked past me. i smiled as you planned to kill our king.

 

[how many times did i stand in that hall? thinking you would come back and start it over? thinking you would return to ‘save’ us?]

 

**what good is judgement if there is no one to act on it?**

**what good is a judge who doesn’t follow through with the sentence?**

 

**what good am i?**

 

not this time.

 

not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time not this time-

 

...

 

_ red. let me go. _

**_let go!_ **

 

**_THEY’RE GETTING AWAY, THEY’RE LEAVING AGAIN, RED LET GO, RED LET ME GO I HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT IT’S LIKE TO SUFFER LIKE ME, YOU HAVE TO LET GO IT’S ALL GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN, RED I’M GOING TO LOSE EVERYTHING AGAIN JUST STOP HOLDING ME LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO_ **

 

**L E T   G O   O F   M E .**

 

_... _

 

_ of course blue doesn’t understand. using his magic on me to hold me still. of course  _ **_he_ ** _ doesn’t get it. i thought red would get it. but neither of them know.  _

 

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. (y/n)? _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. why are you here _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything.   _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. you wouldn’t _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. understand _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything.  _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything.  _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. no matter how much _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. i want you _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. to understand _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. _

_ they don’t understand what it’s like to be the one who let them ruin everything. you couldn’t. _

  
  


**...**

 

you were talking to him.

 

nervous. but in soothing tones. it cleared the noise and the voices.

 

“I-it’s ok.”

 

_ is it ever really? _

 

“Promise. Everything’s fine.”

 

You reached out, and he leant down the tiniest fraction in response, looking into your tiny sparkly eyes.  _ it’s only ever fine when you’re here. _

 

“It’s alright, see?” Your hand was so soft. “You don’t have to be angry.”

 

...

 

angry.

 

_ angry.  _ **_angry._ ** _ hurt. guilty. my fault.  _

 

_ can’t eat. can’t eat. suffering. they’re all wasting away. papyrus is hungry. hungry. i can’t eat, i’m not an animal, i don’t... _

 

_ blood. d u s t .  _

 

**_alphys. asgore. grillby. lady behind the door. the old undyne i used to know. mettaton. shopkeep. my friends. my family._ **

 

**_where did you all go?_ **

 

_ w h o   a r e   y o u ?  _

  
  


DON’T TOUCH ME.

 

I ’ L L   K I L L   Y O U .

 

...

  
  


....

 

......

  
  


.........

 

[i can’t kill her.]

 

...

 

_... what? _

 

[no. i won’t kill her.]

 

_ what am i saying? who’s ‘her’? _

 

[i can’t hurt her. don’t make me hurt her.]

 

_ who’s ‘her’!? _

 

[she’s so small. she’s scared of me. i’m making her  _ scared  _ of me.]

 

_... _

 

_ she’s scared of me? _

 

**please don’t be scared of me.**

 

“i-i didn’t... mean to...”

 

...

 

_ i get it now. _

 

_ i understand. _

 

i want to tell her

i want her to know how i feel

 

... i can’t say it.

 

_ let me say it. _

i want to say it.

**please. why can’t i just speak?**

 

**why can’t i just say what’s in my head without stuttering for once?**

 

just let me say it to her.

  
  
  


let me say it before i lose my confidence

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


let me say it

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


let me say i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trist: *says something mean*  
> Mc: Get out of my life I never want to see you again you piece of actual steaming garbage you cannot comprehend the amount of hatred I feel toward you right now,, you unsalted stick of butter thin leggedy floppy hair stupid bigass eyebrows crookedy teeth motherfuck-  
> Skull: *literally almost chokes her*  
> Mc: its ok bb ily have a hug
> 
> [Sans being various stages of dumbass](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/175764561249/i-have-zero-self-control-when-i-draw-i-can?is_highlighted_post=1) by streamlineworkshop!   
> [the boys in their heights](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/image/176289209699) by streamlineworkshop!  
> [Adorable doodles of the boys and Mc](https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/post/178618366973/some-doodles-inspired-by-aggregvation) by the-weird-one-won  
> [Height chart](https://valeriavionics.tumblr.com/image/179526283080) by valeriavionics!  
> [Mc and Skull having their precious hug](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) by streamlineworkshop  
> [sams, rood and skill](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) looking fuckin FABULOUS in bumblingtea’s drawings!  
> [bumblingtea draws the cutest Mc and Skull ever,](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) part 2  
> [messypaintbrush](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/image/182250668136) sent in this and I can’t get over how cute that Sans in the bottom corner is  
> [edgysun](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182436714731/sorry-i-cant-draw-skeletons-correctly-right-now) fucking BLESSING me with Skull and Mc in their animal forms (plus me!!!)   
> [lavenderskye9](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182455817751/sooooooooo-i-got-it-bit-excited-and-wanted-to) did a sneak preview of something she’s making and I’m deadass about to cry  
> [edgysun](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182461296391/lol-since-you-liked-the-last-one-heres-another) back at it again with the majestic animal Skull and little badger Mc!  
> [AS IF LULLYCHI WASN’T MAGNIFICENT ENOUGH](https://lullychi.tumblr.com/post/182514380370/oh-no-my-hand-slipped-and-i-accidentally-drew) SHE WENT AND DREW SCENES FROM AGGRE,, I can’t express how much I love these giant boyes  
> [Don’t forget,](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182535773136/this-is-part-of-a-small-panel-comic-thing-i-was) by messypaintbrush!


	17. She won't wait forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n comes to a realisation about her situation with her feelings for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEYA
> 
> Sorry about that large break again! As I said on my Tumblr, we actually moved house, so we had no wifi for a while. We're in the process of unpacking all the boxes so the next chapter miiiight be a little late, but nowhere near as late as this one.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and remember to check the end notes for the amazing fanart!

_ i knew it. i knew he was dangerous. i knew he was going to hurt her, one way or another. _

 

“no.”

 

“Sans, just-”

 

“no. you’re not going in there with him. not after that.”

 

“You can’t-”

 

“i’m sorry, were we in different timelines earlier? because i thought i just saw him try to choke you.”

 

You blinked in shock at Sans’s tone. He was sat next to you on the couch, just finishing up checking over your neck for any signs of injury or bruising. If you knew him at all you’d say he probably  _ wanted _ to find an injury so he’d have a reason to hurt Skull. The feeling of his much smaller hands and less heavy aura was a welcome break and you were definitely making the most of him being this close.

 

“But he  _ didn’t  _ choke me.” You insisted, trying to keep your voice light. You’d seen Skull’s face when he collapsed onto his knees and hugged your middle; that wasn’t the face of someone who meant to hurt you. You were almost 100% sure that, in whatever state he’d been in, he hadn’t been able to recognise you.

 

And sure, it’d terrified you, you understood where Sans was coming from and you’d needed a minute to calm down, but you just... someone who wanted to hurt you wouldn’t pet your hair, spend forever hugging you or coo at your hiccups, would he? Someone who wanted to hurt you wouldn’t ask you to sing for them to help them get to sleep.

 

He didn’t mean it.

 

“sure as fuck looked like he tried to.” Sans said, curt.

 

You glanced at him. “He just...” 

 

Sans’s eyelights were hard when he looked at you, a crease between his brows and a stiff edge to his smile. 

 

“he just  _ what? _ growled at you, tried to kill frisk, threw red to the ground and grabbed your neck?” He moved some of your hair away from your shoulder, scowl deepening. You hadn’t heard him talk like this since before you were friends... it made you a little nervous. You  _ knew  _ he’d be upset but not like this. “we don’t even know what set him off, what could trigger him again... that might not even be the only thing that makes him go crazy.”

 

“I’ll just ask him.” You offered. “He talks to me.”

 

“what if next time, he doesn’t stop?” He moved away once he was sure you had no injuries, shoving his hands into his pockets and slouching in his seat, grimacing unpleasantly, a cloud hanging over him. 

 

“... What?”

 

His voice increased in volume and emotion a little as he looked at you. “what if next time he goes batshit he snaps you like a  _ twig? _ do you know how easy that’d be for him?”

 

“It’d-”

 

“i could do it, and i’m... what,  _ half  _ his physical strength? maybe less?”

 

He seemed so  _ upset. _ Dark eyelights, furrowed brow, smile completely gone at this point. No trace of his goofy, happy persona. 

 

“He’s got no reason to kill me.”

 

“he doesn’t  _ need  _ a reason.” He snapped, looking away.

 

... You sighed.

 

... 

 

His eyelights shrank a little, focused, voice sharp. “don’t sigh at me like i’m acting ridiculous.”

 

... You tried to lean forward to catch his eye. “... I never said you were ridiculous.”

 

“you’re sighing like i’m being over-the-top about this.” He gritted his teeth, voice full of an emotion akin to frustration and upset that you couldn’t put your finger on.  _ “he _ tries to  _ choke _ you and  _ i’m  _ the one being ridiculous because i don’t trust him.”

 

... Nooononono. “Sans, I-”

 

“no, it’s  _ fine.” _ He got up from his seat. “go see him. go put your head in his mouth. no one ever listens to me anyway.”

 

“Sans, wait!” You got up- but... he was already gone, vanishing into thin air as fast as you could blink, leaving behind only the slight smell of his magic.

 

...

 

You stood there, with your hand outstretched.

 

...

 

He’d teleported on you.

 

He hadn’t done that in  _ months. _

 

You stood there like an idiot for a moment, still expecting him to change his mind and come back. But as the seconds ticked by you realised that, no, he had vanished out on you for real.

 

Poof.

 

“he teleport?” Red’s voice was surprisingly close considering you hadn’t even heard him coming. You turned- he was leaning with both arms against the back of the sofa. His grin was still casual and flirty but his sockets had slight dark marks underneath and his hands were tightly bandaged.

 

... He noticed your line of sight.

 

“ah, they’re okay. just a bit sore.” He winked, wiggling them. “i’m made of tougher stuff than that.”

 

...

 

His smile fell a little.

 

“... sweetheart?”

 

You hadn’t even realised you were crying until hot tracks sped down your cheeks and dripped off your chin onto the carpet. You looked down, vision blurry, shoulders shaking.

 

“I-I didn’t...” Your voice wobbled. “I-I didn’t mean to make Sans...”

 

“... woah, woah, woah. hey. c’mere.”

 

You didn’t need to be told twice. You shuffled over to Red and he rushed a bit to meet you, moving around the sofa with brisk strides, until his big arms wrapped around you and pressed your face to his shoulder. You could tell immediately by his cactus-reminiscent hugging abilities that he was very unpractised with comforting crying people and  _ way _ outside his usual zone but you didn’t care, revelling in the slight reassurance his giant frame provided you.

 

He didn’t speak or attempt to console you beyond just holding you. He let you cry it out in silence, probably not quite sure what to do with himself.

 

But he was trying, and that’s what you appreciated.

 

Eventually you slowed down, wiping your eyes with the heels of your palms and moving away from him. He gave you a little pat on the shoulder, grin worried.

 

“... better?” He asked, silky voice soothing.

 

You nodded, scrubbing a bit more, humming in affirmation in the back of your throat.

 

Sans hadn’t acted that way toward you since back when he thought you were out to dust him in his sleep. It brought bad memories... you  _ never _ wanted to go back to that again.

 

“I-I got your hoodie wet.” You mumbled, looking at the little splotches of dark on the fabric.

 

“ey, it’s okay. not the kind of ‘gettin’ wet’ i was expecting, but i’ll take it.”

 

...

 

You giggled.

 

His shoulders dropped a little, immediately back in his comfort zone. Perhaps he just... never had to comfort anyone in his home universe, or never got comforted, so he never learned the little things, like rubbing their shoulder or telling them everything was going to be okay. The best he could do was hold you awkwardly and then try to tell a joke to ease the tension.

 

“i mean...” He bounced his brows, putting an arm around your shoulder. “i was hoping to get ya cryin’ my  _ name, _ but if  _ on my shirt _ is the best i’ll get...”

 

“St-stop.” You lightly slapped his arm. “I’m trying to be sad.”

 

“maybe next time you’ll be clingin’ to my jacket in a very different way, y’know?” He purred.

 

You groaned, halfheartedly, but... leant into his touch all the same. He responded, almost instinctively, by pulling you in a little closer to him, resting his skull on the top of your head while yours remained tucked by his shoulder.

 

“... don’t worry about blue.” He purred. “i’ll look after ya.”

 

You sighed to yourself, shutting your eyes. It felt nice to be close to Red in a non-sexual way... to just enjoy his company without being so flustered you could hardly think. Despite all you’d said earlier he was actually pretty good at comforting.

 

You missed the victorious edge to his tone.

 

After a little while, he pulled away, absentmindedly running a hand through your hair.

 

“you wanna go see skull, don’tcha?” He asked, rhetorically, looking into your eyes.

 

... You looked away, nodding. Was he  _ also _ going to get annoyed and strop at you?

 

“i’ll stand outside if it makes ya feel safer.”

 

...

 

“You’re letting me go in?” You blinked. 

 

Red just smiled.

 

... You hugged him, tight, almost tearing up again, unspeakably relieved that at least  _ someone  _ in this house was calm and level-headed.

 

\---

 

Red’s grin fell a little as you let go of him to go see the larger skeleton trapped behind the invisible magic barrier he and Blue had set up on the bedroom door.

 

In truth, he didn’t want you anywhere  _ near _ Skull. There were many things he could excuse- the creepy following, the constant staring, the standing outside the shower door listening to you singing, the holding onto you like you were a teddy... although they made Red uncomfortable and made something in his chest squeeze painfully in a feeling he didn’t recognise, he could write it off as Skull just being a creepy, fucked-up guy from a creepy, fucked-up universe.

 

And he  _ understood _ that, to a degree. He understood the feeling of finding one good thing in a shitty world, latching onto it and doing everything in your power to never let it go.

 

He looked at one of his bandaged, aching hands, brows pulling into a frown.

 

Skull’s first instinct when his mind was fried was to  _ grab you around the neck... _

 

...  _ That, _ he didn’t understand. And that he did  _ not _ like.

 

... In a single moment, he’d wanted you as far away from that broken sack of bones as possible. In fact, he would’ve been the one talking to you and telling you not to go in if Blue hadn’t beaten him to it because he was bandaging his hands. He’d walked in just in time to see Blue snap at you, stand up and vanish into thin air.

 

... Which had been the perfect opportunity for him to step in.

 

_ that’s the thing. _ Red thought, giving you a slightly painful thumbs up as you headed into their room to see Skull, such a grateful smile on your face that his Soul thudded in a weird way.  _ blue beat me to tellin’ her not to go in. and he made a pig’s ear of it... he made her feel like shit.  _

 

_ i don’t want her anywhere near skull. but if it means i get a one-up on blue? i’ll be on her side, no matter what crazy shit she wants to do. _

 

\---

 

Skull was already awake when you went in.

 

All the lights were off, the curtains were drawn and a chair was pulled up beside his bed. You hadn’t really had a good chance to see the inside of the boys’ room post-the-others-arriving... Three beds squeezed into the room, with barely enough space to slide between them. Sans’s was up against the wall, as per usual, Red’s was in the middle of the room and Skull’s had the head of the bed against the wall adjoining the door.

 

As close to the exit as possible.

 

His single burning eye, thankfully large and dilated, focused on you when you came in, glowing through the gloom in a familiar and friendly way. Even when lying down, he was absolutely  _ huge. _

 

You had to try hard to not look at his hands.

 

“... Hey.” You said, voice quiet, sitting in the chair next to his bed and pulling it a little closer. He stared, for a moment, laying on his side, drinking in your expression and posture.

 

...

 

...

 

“what... happened?”

 

You blinked. He... didn’t remember?

 

“... You totally lost it.” You shuffled the chair closer still, trying to figure out how to put what happened in a way that didn’t make him feel like crap. You just... couldn’t help but want to make him feel better. It was instinctive. “Frisk came over and you went crazy. Red grabbed you and Sans was holding you with blue magic. I tried to calm you down, and you, uh...”

 

... You didn’t miss the way his expression flickered when you said Frisk’s name.

 

...

 

“... what?” He prompted, gentle voice heavy with nervousness.

 

“... You threw Red off and put your hands around my neck. But you didn’t squeeze. You just held on. ... I don’t even have any bruises.”

 

... A crease formed between his brows.

 

“... i... grabbed you?” He mumbled.

 

“... Yes. And then you calmed down and passed out.” Perhaps it was better to  _ not _ tell him about how he sobbed all over you.

 

...

 

You didn’t like the look on his face.

 

“Skull.” You leant across and placed your little hand over his giant one. “It’s alright. You didn’t hurt me.”

 

“...i grabbed your neck.” He looked down, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“And then let go straight after.” You reiterated.

 

... He didn’t look happy at  _ all. _ He stared at your hand clasped over the top of his, eyelight shrinking a little and teeth parting- you could see the light from his iris escaping from between his sharp, sharp fangs.

 

Although you liked his calm face, you’d never forget the dark, insane expression he had as he fought to escape Red’s grasp.

 

“... Skull?”

 

The eyelight rolled over to you.

 

“... Did...” You stroked your thumb over the scratched, marred bone. “... Did something happen between you and Frisk in your timeline?”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Maybe now wasn’t the time for this. “You don’t have to-”

 

“yes.” He said, closing his working eye.

 

... You paused. His voice was surprisingly strong, more so than his usual soft, whispery tone.

 

Was he... going to tell you?

 

“... in... most timelines...” He opened the socket again, but only halfway, turning his hand over to hold yours. “... frisk... frees the monsters.”

 

“... Yeah.”

 

His iris shrank. “... not in mine.”

 

... A pit began to form in your stomach.

 

“... they left. killed asgore... never came back...” His iris shrank further, a strange, almost  _ angry _ distant look to him. A giant thumb delicately traced over the skin of your hand. 

 

“... Skull...”

 

“we ran out of food. water. heat. ...core failed, no power. so little light.” The more he spoke, the more he seemed to sink into memories, and the more his pace picked up. “people started to starve. go crazy. new ruler was  _ cruel... _ waterfall became impassable. full of monsters and bogs and darkness... cut us off from hotland. groups tried to attack snowdin. we... pap an’ i... we did our best to protect them... provide for the people in snowdin, but there was nothing, no food, no other choice, a-and when the next human fell we just-”

 

His voice cut, like a coiled tether snapping, jaw clicking shut.

 

...

 

“... You... ate them?” You asked, feeling detached from your own words.

 

...

 

He nodded.

 

“... it was us, or him.”

 

...

 

You didn’t know what to say. You felt sick and your throat was tight, but... you weren’t afraid. You looked at him and saw the thin, strained smile, the crease between his brows, the wobbling eyelight, the gaping wound, the shallow cracks along his eyesockets and nasal ridge, and just... the  _ emotion _ in his face.

 

It looked like broken defeat.

 

...

 

“... I’m so sorry.” Was all you could say.

 

... But it clearly wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, given the haze of confusion that seemed to settle over his expression.

 

“... you’re... sorry?”

 

“I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like.”

 

“... no, you don’t...” His socket was wide and his mind was clearly trapped beneath years of unwanted memories. He pulled his hand away from yours. “... i  _ killed _ humans. fed them to...”

 

“Skull.” You cut over him as gently as possible, simply reaching your hand forward and re-taking his own, giving it a little squeeze.

 

You... weren’t sure  _ what _ to think. You looked down for a moment, closing your eyes- you certainly understood Sans’s discomfort at you being close to Skull a little more now, and you didn’t know if it was just your mind not wanting to process what he’d told you but for some reason you just...

 

... You just didn’t... mind...?

 

“You did what you had to. And I can clearly see you didn’t want to. It’s alright.”

 

“... it’s...?”

 

“I wasn’t lying when I told you I’d never be scared of you.”

 

... You couldn’t read his face. So you just smiled, and squeezed his hand one more time.

 

“I have to go now. I’ll come by later, ok?”

 

... No reply.

 

You let go of his hand and left, shutting the door gently behind you.

 

... And almost immediately after you left the room, your phone buzzed. You checked, surprised and wondering who it was-

 

A message from  _ Hit. _

 

17:02

 

**\- hit or miss:** hey dollface, some guy i work with sent a picture to me and called it a ‘dank meme’. do you have any idea what that is? what’s a ‘meme’? and why is it dark/humid?

 

... You actually giggled. Immediately, a weight lifted off your chest; stepping away from the drama and past trauma and overprotective skeleton situation you were in for a little while seemed  _ perfect _ .

 

**\- You:** oh my innocent flower

**\- You:** I’ll tell you on one condition

 

**\- hit or miss:** and what would that be?

 

**-You** : You free?

 

**-hit or miss:** yes

 

**\- You:** Be at bridge park cafe in 45 mins

 

**\- hit or miss:** well, doll, that’s hardly a condition.

**\- hit or miss:** i’ll see you there.

 

\---

 

The cafe was a cute one- a small-ish building in the middle of a park, that made up for it’s lack of interior space with a large array of metal tables outside. The inside was a warm colour and had room for two or three tables beside the counter, sporting a glass display of various cakes and sandwiches. You didn’t really come here often, because this particular park was further away than the one you typically went to with Sans, but it didn’t stop it from being one of your favourite places in the whole area.

 

You waited outside the cafe on one of the metal chairs. You were surprised at how empty it was today; usually this place was  _ packed _ in the spring. But today it was just you, and a dad with his kid a few tables away.

 

“well, wouldja look at that. we’re _both_ early.” Came Hit’s _very_ welcome purr from nearby- you looked up to see him approaching your table, a pleasant and genuinely _happy_ smile on his face. Black pants and a crisp white shirt rolled up to the elbows; God _damn_ this guy knew how to look sharp. You thought him cleaning up that good was maybe just a one-off the first time you met, seeing as he’d been in that suit and you’d _always_ had a thing for guys in suits. But no- looking sharp in what he wore seemed to be a _personality_ _trait_ of his.

 

You grinned up at him as he sat opposite you. Immediately, his different, casual, happy atmosphere made you feel  _ so _ much better. Talking and hanging out with Hit seemed much better than processing the fact that one of your closest friends just told you he killed and fed humans to his village to keep them alive.

 

“Ready for me to tell you what a ‘dank meme’ is?” You teased.

 

He rolled his warm, ember eyelights, voice full of amusement. “at this point i feel like a fool for askin’, toots. this a date or a learning session?”

 

“Not sure.” You hummed, getting out your phone. “Can’t be both at once.”

 

“then enlighten me, doll.” He leant on the table with one arm, resting his chin on his palm. “i wanna get to the ‘date’ part.”

 

You tried not to blush too hard as you quickly googled ‘meme’ on your phone and went to the Wikipedia page for the easiest definition. You cleared your throat, and read aloud.

 

“A meme is an idea, behaviour, or style that spreads from person to person within a culture, often with the aim of conveying a particular phenomenon, theme, or meaning represented by the meme.” You made your voice cool, calm and jokingly robotic. “A meme acts as a unit for carrying cultural ideas, symbols, or practices, that can be transmitted from one mind to another through writing, speech, gestures, rituals, or other imitable phenomena with a mimicked theme.”

 

He narrowed his sockets, tilting his head to the side. “so, it’s like... a running joke?”

 

“Yes. Exactly.” You nodded. “But it’s from the ‘internets’,” _intense_ air quotes “and it runs between loads of people. ... What was the meme you got sent?”

 

“some guy with a beard yelling something in swedish.”

 

“... Aaah.”

 

“i still can’t get over this...  _ internet _ thing.” He said, pulling out his own phone and staring at the black screen. It was different to the one he showed you last time...? “i can find pretty much  _ any _ info i want at any time with the right key words and phrases.”

 

You hummed to yourself. “Yeah, was pretty crazy when it came out. ... So... you don’t have internet in your home universe?”

 

“we don’t even have  _ cellphones _ , toots.” He grinned at you.

 

... Damn. “When did you say you were from?”

 

“1920s.” He chuckled.

 

_ “Christ.” _ You wheezed, turning and looking at him fully.  _ 1920s!? _ “You  _ are _ a grandpa!”

 

... He started to snicker at that, eyelights bright with mirth. 

 

“Naw, fuck, dude, you’re a  _ great great _ grandpa!” You exclaimed, encouraged by his positive reaction but also trying hard not to laugh too, your shoulders shaking. “You  _ must _ be around 100 years old. That’s  _ insane.” _

 

“sure is, doll.” He glanced around at the area, an odd look coming over him. “100 years in the future looks... i gotta admit, it looks a lot  _ less _ futuristic than i imagined? ya mostly got taller buildings, some weird looking block cars and  _ much _ brighter clothes... all yer time went into this internet thing.”

 

“So, wait.” You shuffled your chair around the table to sit closer to him. “Why do you sound like a normal guy if you’re 100 years old?”

 

He leaned a little closer too, smiling. “oh, believe me, i arrived talkin’ like my old self. shoulda seen the looks on people’s faces when i was tellin’ them to ‘stop being a dewdropper’.”

 

“Dew  _ what?” _ You giggled, totally enraptured.

 

“mhm.” His grin widened at your laughter. “the best was the reactions to saying ‘butt me’.”

 

_ “B-butt _ me!?” You parroted, unable to contain yourself.

 

He snickered, leaning back a bit. “one of my guys looked me square in the eyes and said ‘boss, i don’t mean anything by it, but... are you gay?’. at that point i was sick and tired of people not understanding what i was sayin’, so i just yelled ‘a  _ smoke, _ you bastard, does anyone have a fucking smoke!?’ and next thing i knew some dude named sam was teaching me how to ‘not sound like you just walked off a movie set so people’ll take you serious’.”

 

You snorted unattractively. But you noted that someone called him boss- for however little time he’d been here, he’d already managed to set up a business of some kind? That’s impressive! “I-I guess ‘butt me’ makes sense, though. More so than ‘dewdropper’.”

 

“glad at least  _ someone _ thinks so.”

 

“... Hey, hey... think you could flirt with me in your 1920s slang?” You asked, half-joking, leaning on the table a bit more and winking obviously.

 

His brow bones flew up, and for a moment you thought that you were going too far by asking that, somehow... but the smile that broke out on his features immediately told you otherwise.

 

“you’s a choice bit o’ calico, baby.” He purred, winking back. His voice was almost completely different, accent heavier, thicker. “wanna get half-seas over and neck till we pass out?”

 

“... I have  _ no _ idea what you said, but it sounded  _ amazing.” _

 

He chuckled. “i overdid it a little, for the effect.”

 

... Your stomach grumbled embarrassingly loudly. 

 

Your laugh and flush now turned _very_ awkward as you started to think of the cakes and sandwiches waiting for you in the cafe.  “Wanna get something to eat? I’m starving.”

 

“well, y’know, this place is real cute...” He looked around at the park, then back at you, an odd look coming over his face. “but i know somewhere  _ much _ nicer i can take you.”

 

“... Somewhere nicer?” You tilted your head. “You know I can’t do expensive da-”

 

“it’s okay, doll, i get in for free.” He said, standing, holding out his hand to you. “don’t worry. it’s my treat.”

 

... You thought for a moment.

 

... Well. What could go wrong?

 

You took his hand.

 

\---

 

“How the  _ hell _ do you get in  _ here _ for  _ free?!” _

 

It was a private restaurant venue. And a  _ fancy _ one, at that. A decently sized room with a bar and a table by a window, completely empty save for the two of you. The walls were dark, a purple/black/blue combo not very dissimilar from the colour of the darkness of space, but from the ceiling hung what seemed to be a lightbulb surrounded by sky-coloured crystals that scattered the light in a very pleasant way. Gentle music, a song you weren’t really paying attention to, filled the air from...  _ somewhere. _

 

Hit led you by the hand to the table- white clothed, and a single, blue-flamed candle lit in the centre.

 

“owner is a monster i’ve done business with before.” He purred. “just... callin’ in a favour.”

 

“This is literally a candlelit dinner.” You looked down at your clothes- you’d at least made a little effort because you were going out to see Hit... nice jeans, your favourite shirt. But nothing worthy of a fancy, probably secretly expensive meal.

 

“hey.” Hit said, stopping, and you looked up from disliking your appearance. His sockets were soft, golden tooth glittering in the dancing blue light from the candle. “you look perfect.”

 

“I look like  _ me.” _

 

“like i said.” He pulled you in close by one hand pressed against the small of your back. “perfect.”

 

... You flushed. “Says the guy who cleans up nice in literally  _ anything _ he wears.”

 

His sockets blinked open a little. ...Was that a blush of his own dusting his cheekbones?

 

“... dance with me?”

 

...

 

You almost said no. For a split second, when you opened your mouth, you were going to say no, because of how you felt for Sans, and...

 

You...

 

...

 

... But you had a small flashback. 

 

That day at Grillby’s with Sans, that felt so long ago, back when it was just the two of you in your little untouched universe. Back when it’d been so quiet, when you really wondered if you ever stood a chance at being with him. You’d gone to Grillby’s together, a new song came on, and you... asked him to dance with you.

 

_ His sockets snapped wide open, and he snatched his arm away like you’d burnt it. _

 

_ You blinked, taken aback as he rounded on you. Without warning and for no apparent reason, the playfulness had completely vanished, replaced with frustration, harsh eyelights and a nonexistent smile. “i said no! jesus christ!” _

 

... You’d felt so small, so confused, and so _ rejected. _ The expression he’d had when you looked into his eyelights was still a fresh wound in your memory. 

 

And just today, he’d gotten so  _ angry _ at you, and teleported away from you without letting you speak. Here you were, with Hit... someone who wanted to dance with you. You were looking up into soft eyelights, not hard ones. Your hand was still in his.

 

Your mouth shut.

 

... You weren’t getting anywhere with Sans. Who knew if you ever would? At this rate, given his clear disinterest and almost  _ repulsion _ at anything romantic with you, you stood little to no chance with him. So why keep yourself romantically like this? You had his friendship and that was all you were getting.

 

You had Red and his obvious attraction. You had Skull and his sweet, gentle adoration. And now, you had Hit.

 

What harm would one dance do?

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit: oh boy good thing i'm disguising my scent so the others don't notice, i sure hope the only person who would know that mc's been out with someone because he can read her like a book isn't home when she gets back
> 
> Sans, the only person who would know that Mc's been out with someone because he can read her like a book: i have the sudden urge to storm off like a child
> 
>  
> 
> Fanart!
> 
> [Sans being various stages of dumbass](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/175764561249/i-have-zero-self-control-when-i-draw-i-can?is_highlighted_post=1) by streamlineworkshop!   
> [the boys in their heights](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/image/176289209699) by streamlineworkshop!  
> [Adorable doodles of the boys and Mc](https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/post/178618366973/some-doodles-inspired-by-aggregvation) by the-weird-one-won  
> [Height chart](https://valeriavionics.tumblr.com/image/179526283080) by valeriavionics!  
> [Mc and Skull having their precious hug](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) by streamlineworkshop  
> [sams, rood and skill](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) looking fuckin FABULOUS in bumblingtea’s drawings!  
> [bumblingtea draws the cutest Mc and Skull ever,](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) part 2  
> [messypaintbrush](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/image/182250668136) sent in this and I can’t get over how cute that Sans in the bottom corner is  
> [edgysun](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182436714731/sorry-i-cant-draw-skeletons-correctly-right-now) fucking BLESSING me with Skull and Mc in their animal forms (plus me!!!)   
> [lavenderskye9](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182455817751/sooooooooo-i-got-it-bit-excited-and-wanted-to) did a sneak preview of something she’s making and I’m deadass about to cry  
> [edgysun](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182461296391/lol-since-you-liked-the-last-one-heres-another) back at it again with the majestic animal Skull and little badger Mc!  
> [AS IF LULLYCHI WASN’T MAGNIFICENT ENOUGH](https://lullychi.tumblr.com/post/182514380370/oh-no-my-hand-slipped-and-i-accidentally-drew) SHE WENT AND DREW SCENES FROM AGGRE,, I can’t express how much I love these giant boyes  
> [Don’t forget,](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182535773136/this-is-part-of-a-small-panel-comic-thing-i-was) by messypaintbrush!  
> [Huamn boys](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182614786286/ummmm-that-new-chapter-and-my-heart-bruh-so) by lavenderskye9!  
> [spicysourcandy](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182645800661/im-so-sorry-when-you-posted-the-vine-i-had-to) submitted a redraw of a meme I posted. It’s fucking excellent.  
> [tiredassmotherfucker](https://tiredassmotherfucker.tumblr.com/post/182653679047/aggregvation-is-cuuute-and) on tumblr (best name so far) drew all the squishy boys and lots of scenes of the apparent fan favourite, Skull  
> [@Zaynah_Gloia_art on insta](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182682601871/hey-its-me-the-anon-who-didnt-have-a-tumblr-to) sent this in through submissions! Go follow her!  
> [drawitydraws](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182766871261/i-had-to-im-sorry-actually-not-sorry-but) drew Skull in Hufflepuff getup!  
> [edgysun](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182788256231/okay-so-im-working-on-some-art-for-valentines) made a Skulldog valentines special ;)  
> [basically the plot in one comic](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com/post/182866811040/made-something-for-llamagoddessofficial-because-i) from beanniebenn on tumblr!


	18. Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to lullychi on tumblr for her idea of 'pretending to be married' ;D !!!

_of_ **_course_ ** _it’s_ that _time of year._

 

Everyone’s been acting _weird._

 

You weren’t entirely sure why or what, but something was off with the guys.

 

You’d gotten home from your (wonderful) date with Hit, spinning slightly from the wine he’d shared with you over that delicious meal. What had he called it... Waterfall Lily wine? He said it was a rare, hard-to-reach plant in the Underground that grew on tiny islands in amongst the glowing algae-rich waters of Waterfall.

 

But _boy_ was it delicious in a glass. Sweet and fragrant, dark purplish blue in colour... You definitely would’ve been hammered at the end of the night had Hit not effectively cut you off by the second glass.

 

You came home around 8, kicking off your shoes and announcing your presence to the apartment. You couldn’t help but briefly wonder if Sans was back yet... What would you say to him if he was...?

 

... When you got to the kitchen it was only Skull and Red at the table. There were some glasses and plates on the table and Red seemed to be talking in a low voice. But... the moment you walked in, their gazes _snapped_ to each other and held, fast, the lightness of the air dropping like a snitch with stone boots.

 

You paused, mouth open hanging open in your greeting that was interrupted by their staring contest.

 

... Weren’t those two usually... _tolerant_ of each other?

 

Before you could blink, they were both up out their chairs, a blur of movement and hoodies. You squeaked, loudly- you had one hand caught by Red in a tight grip as he teleported to your side, and the other caught by Skull in a much laxer hold, a chair clattering to the floor with how fast they got up.

 

“H-hey!” You exclaimed. “What-”

 

A bolt of electricity seemed to pass between their eyelights.

 

_Fuck._

 

“skull.” Red grinned, eyelights dark, and yet... burning with magic.

 

“red.” Skull hummed, unmoving, like a statue.

 

Their scents were almost overpowering but laced with an odd undertone that made you feel even _more_ buzzed than just the alcohol. Your brows furrowed in confusion; you felt like you’d smelled that before...? A few times, that sharper, primal, lulling scent had been radiating off Sans before he went on a week-long visit to see his brother and left you in the apartment to yourself.

 

And like hell you’d ever admit it but _damn_ it smelled good. Who was growling? One of them was definitely growling. You couldn’t tell who- maybe both?

 

“what’re you doing there bro?” Red asked, tight, seemingly referencing Skull’s grip on your hand.

 

“holding.” Skull answered, simply, never breaking eye contact. “and you?”

 

“holdin’ too. you should let go. was gonna spend some quality time with my favourite human now she’s back.”

 

“Favourite hu-?”

 

“no.”

 

“it wasn’t a request, buddy.” Okay yes Red _definitely_ growled. Deep and back-throated, unique in it’s own way.

 

You’d noticed that at this point, having heard the amount of growling you’d heard. Skull’s growls were almost _exactly_ like those of a lion, rolling and terrifyingly low, warning of the impending unimaginable danger to your life he could cause. A reminder that he was large and powerful and, yes, you should run, and yes, you _should_ be afraid. Sans’s growls were higher and more like a snappy pissed dog- he can behave himself, he has control, but he can also maul you on the spot if he wished.  And Red’s growls... they were a lot harder to pin down. Lighter than Skull, deeper than Sans. A growl of his own. Perhaps like a tiger, but... less throaty?

 

Either way, something about that sound was different today. Instead of immediately having a reaction of fear or anger, you...

 

... Felt turned on!?

 

Right. Nope.

 

Fast as you could, you yanked your hands out of their grips and darted for the door, passing under before either of them could stop their stare-off or notice the giant pink patches growing along your cheeks. You heard a shout- another clatter- but you were in your room before they even called your name, door slamming shut and locking quickly, chest heaving with a confused mix of excitement and fear.

 

“ey, _ey!_ sweetheart, c’mon. it’s okay.” Red’s voice was suddenly very near to the door. Heavy footsteps in the corridor told you Skull had followed- you instinctively pressed yourself closer to the door, as if holding it shut.

 

“I’m not coming out!” You said, voice _almost_ cracking.

 

 _It must be the wine._ You told yourself. _The wine and whatever smell they’re putting off- it’s making me enjoy being_ growled _over like a chew toy. This is mortifying!_

 

“aw, please? i haven’t spoken to you for like... however long you were out on yer own for.” Red grumbled.

 

“I’m not coming out until you two stop posturing at each other.” You said, taking control of your own vocal chords again, clearing your throat once to dispel the embarrassment. “Either quit it, or go away.”

 

“we ain’t posturing.”

 

“... we are.”

 

...

 

“yeah, okay, we totally are.” Red muttered. “but we can’t help it.”

 

“Go!” You barked.

 

... They both grumbled, but left, feet dragging with sulky footsteps.

 

You sighed to yourself once you were certain they were in the living room (the sound of the tv starting up was enough info) and flopped back onto your bed, kicking off your nice jeans and removing your phone from your pocket. You rolled over, onto your stomach, opening the messenger app and shooting another quick text at Sans.

 

20:21

 

 **\- You:** hey dude

 **\- You:** where did you go?

 **\- You:** I’m not mad at you you can come back

 **\- You:** what time are you coming back?

 **\- You:** at least tell me where you are

 

...

 

... Nope, still nothing.

 

You sighed again and plugged your phone in to charge, staring to actually worry a little. What if he’d teleported himself into a ditch by accident or something, and for some reason couldn’t get out? No one would know where he was!

 

You rolled onto your back again and groaned, sliding both hands down your face.

 

You just... really hoped he was okay.

 

\---

 

Sans wasn’t okay.

 

He was far from okay.

 

He was _sobbing._

 

He had no idea where all these pent up emotions were coming from (well- that was a complete lie) but the second you’d sighed something in him had _snapped_ in hurt, and anger and _jealousy._

 

He’d teleported to the first empty location that’d popped into his head.

 

An abandoned, mostly-only-used-by-druggies-park on the other side of town that you’d never visited. It was completely silent at this time of evening, and he’d just...

 

He’d just crumpled into a little ball with his back against a cold brick wall and broken down into tears.

 

It _hurt._

 

All over his Soul he could feel ricochets of pain, shooting outwards and making his chest tighten horribly as beads of liquid rolled down his cheekbones. He clutched over it, gasping for breath, _fuck_ he wanted to go back and hold you, he’d only been gone a few moments and he already missed you _so bad..._ his teeth gritted in pain... H-he didn’t _mean_ to storm out on you, he knew it was wrong, but he... he...

 

 _god, i’m so pathetic._ He couldn’t stop the thoughts crowding in his skull- his hand grated against his head as he curled in on himself. _storming off like a fucking child... no wonder she likes them so much more. i’m nothing like them. i’m not big and strong, i’m not dependent, i can’t sweep her off her feet, i can’t serenade her with a deep voice or any shit like that. she likes them so much, she doesn’t..._

 

Another sob wracked his whole body and he curled in on himself further, unbreaking smile still plastered to his face.

 

_... why can’t i be like them!?_

 

_i’m so stupid. quick tempered... gross, inconsiderate, petty, snappish, unfunny, pathetic... curling in a corner in a park so no one will see me cry. i hate this._

 

Not good enough. Never good enough. He chuckled to himself, hollow, echoing, eyelights replaced with empty voids.

 

_i never asked to feel like this._

 

The light from the still-bright sky lit up the tear tracks on his cheekbones. He scrubbed at his sockets but it was no use, more fresh tears kept spilling out, free now that he didn’t have to constantly be strong in front of the others to maintain dominance.

 

_i never asked to feel this way about her._

 

His teeth gritted together forcefully in an attempt to stop the other whimpers that were breaking through. His chest and shoulders bounced with restrained cries, more thoughts swarming. Whispering to him that he wasn’t _enough,_ he’d _never_ be like them, he’d _never_ be what you wanted.

 

_why do i have to keep loving her?! what kind of fucked-up divine punishment is this!? make me fall in love with someone and just drive home how i’ll never be enough for them!?_

 

_why won’t it stop!?_

 

He almost screamed into his hands, cries shaking his whole frame, teeth biting into the arm of his hoodie in a futile attempt to muffle the sounds. He wished he didn’t love you- he _wished_ he could just move on, just find someone else, someone who wasn’t so wonderful and good and so far beyond a fucking trash goblin like him.

 

 _i hate this._ Anger flared up in his chest. _i hate me. she probably hates me too. i’m not good enough. i’ll never be good enough. even if i send them away, all she’ll do is remember how much better they are than me._

 

He growled to himself, tears finally slowing.

 

_all she’ll do is look at me and wish i was taller like red, or softer-spoken like skull, or more funny like red, or more cuddly like skull, or beefy like red, or tall like skull, or..._

 

_... or..._

 

_... like anything..._

 

_... anything that isn’t..._

 

_... just me._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

 _i just want her to love_ me.

 

...

 

... He shook his head and stood, using his already-damp hoodie sleeve to remove the remaining marks on his face. One of the bonuses of being a skeleton monster; unless the tears were literally still glittering on your cheekbones nobody could tell you’d been crying.

 

He sighed, deeply. He wanted to go back, he really did, but... he didn’t know what to do.

 

He was going into heat, after all.

 

One the one hand, it was safer for you if he stayed away like he normally did. Just... so much safer in general. No urges to hold back, no opportunities for awkward situations. His biannual one week ‘visits’ to Papyrus usually just entailed locking himself in his room (for private time) and moping around, grumpiness dialled to 10. Maybe a long time ago that would’ve aided him to be... I dunno, more protective of his mate? More effective at fighting for one in the first place? But nowadays, it just meant he was constantly pissed off at every tiny thing. It was safer for you if he was out of there.

 

But... he also knew that right now, there were two other large dominant males at the house currently going into heat. And with Sans gone and a potential mate just sitting there like a caged bird, they’d be even _more_ violent with each other and possibly get you caught in the middle- the alpha spot (and the _rights_ that came with it) was open and it was anyone’s game. If Sans was there to affirm the top position they’d be much more mellowed out... so arguably, you’d be safer if he was there...

 

Leave and keep you safe... or _stay_ and keep you safe?

 

He groaned, wiping some dirt off his ass. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated... he was so pent up, he just wanted to-

 

“Hey! It’s that fucker!”

 

... He blinked in surprise, looking up.

 

Hooded figures approaching him. Five of them... They looked like lanky teenagers, several inches of height on him, smelling of smoke and the musty, damp smell that came from places like the underneath of bridges and buildings. Approaching people rarely _ever_ surprised him or caught him off guard. One had a well-used skateboard tucked under one arm and two others had large metal pipes crudely crooked at the end; Sans cocked a brow, sticking his hands in his pockets, grin picking up a little. How old were they... _17?_

 

“... evening fellas. can i help you?”

 

One of the teens, his dark hoodie effect ruined by the giant red and white ‘Supreme’ logo on the front, pointed his bar at Sans and shouted “You’re the bastard who put the exploding can full of cream into my cash register!”

 

“hey, c’mon.” Sans raised his hands, winking, grinning like a cheshire cat at the memory. “you wouldn’t serve me ‘cus i was a monster. let’s not _whip_ up a fuss about this. eye for an eye, after all.” He tapped his empty socket.

 

“...The hell do you mean ‘exploding can of cream’?” One of the other teens, weaponless, asked his friend.

 

“He’d tripped the nozzle to press when the cash machine opened.” The first one grumbled, scowling, threatening persona falling for a moment. “It went all over my fucking uniform and up the wall when I tried to give someone change.”

 

Sans grinned. “you went white as a sheet, buddy.”

 

“Shut the FUCK up!” He yelled.

 

“no need to s‘cream’ about it.” God, he was feeling better already, looking at them under lax lidded sockets with dangerously sharp eyelights. He really, _really_ hoped this escalated.

 

“... Speaking of _screaming.”_ The first teen said, stepping forward, hitting the end of the bar against the flat of his gloved hand. “We figured we’d teach you a _lesson_ about fucking with humans. This is _our_ surface- you’re just here because we’re letting you be. You should learn your place, _monster.”_

 

Sans kept grinning.

 

“Lucky we found you all alone, too.” One of the other armed guys, previously silent, said. He was larger than his friends- broader in the shoulder, more triangular, less beanpoley.

 

“yep.” Sans grinned wider. “i’m _very_ lucky.”

 

... They paused.

 

 _“You’re_ lucky?”

 

“absolutely.”

 

He closed his sockets for only a moment, feeling the familiar electrical buzz through his whole body, allowing the festering magic in his bones to finally bloom and take physical shape into an attack. He didn’t really know or care what attack formed- but judging by the horrified cries from the humans in front of him it was the larger of his blasters. The poised, sharp, and _smiling_ maw cracked open the slightest to allow a glimpse into the beating void inside.

 

And when he opened his sockets again, the familiar ring of crackling blue and yellow was back.

 

He wouldn’t kill them, no...

 

But he’d have some fun.

 

“we’re alone... that means   **n o   w i t n e s s e s . ”**

 

\---

 

Red was missing.

 

By the time you finally emerged from your hideout, it was just Skull in the room, lying on the far-too-small couch and staring at a blank television with an odd smile on his face. He sat up when he saw you... and it took all of a single hug for you to convince him he needed to head to bed for real instead of napping on that tiny patch of fabric. He could barely get his legs all the way out.

 

“... Any idea where Red is?” You asked, walking very close to him. You didn’t exactly have a choice- he had one arm around you as he pressed his nasal gap to the side of your face and couldn’t seem to be able to decide if he wanted to touch the bare skin on your arms or play with a stray twizzle of hair.

 

“went out.”

 

Ah. So that’s why he’s smiling. He’s got the whole house to himself. “Where?”

 

“to drink.” He mumbled, finally settling on skin, stroking his massive thumb back and forth over your forearm.

 

Most likely Grillby’s, then. “I see. I’ll go out looking for him.”

 

Skull sat down obediently on his bed when you led him (you didn’t miss how he reflexively ducked a little, the top of the door narrowly missing the top of his head by probably less than an inch). He was half asleep anyway, slightly unsteady when walking, and when he sat his socket closed completely already.

 

“... thank you.” He mumbled, moving to lie down, not letting go of your hand.

 

“... Hm?” You looked up.

 

“... for not... being scared.” He hummed, eyesockets still shut and smile low, but turned up at the corners.

 

... You couldn’t help but smile too, at that. He looked so relaxed, so happy... it made you feel so good.

 

“Told you. I never will.”

 

He was asleep within the hour.

 

Once his grip on your hand went lax (allowing you to leave in the first place) you grabbed a jacket and left the apartment into the slightly cold dark. Grillby’s was only a few minutes away so you picked up the pace, hands stuffed in your pockets. And as you approached the doors of the pub/restaurant, you couldn’t help but wonder where Sans was... Would he be home by the time you got back...?

 

...

 

You stepped in.

 

Immediately, the warmth and chatter and smell soothed your Sans-related nerves so well you almost grinned and you briskly crossed the floor upon seeing the familiar broad outline perched at a stool at the bar.

 

“Red?” You asked, coming up to the bar and leaning on it so you could see his face resting on the bar top. He was slumped over, nursing a bright yellow drink with an oddly pensive grin on his face. “You good, buddy?”

 

He blinked at the sound of your voice and looked up with startlingly dim eyelights- that immediately flared to life, along with his grin, when he made eye contact.

 

“h-heeeeeyyyy~!” He sat up, and before you could speak he looped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you right in close to him.

 

“H- _oof-_ Red-!” _Fuck_ he was strong. It was like being grabbed by an unmoving concrete bar.

 

“s’my favourite human _ever.”_ He lightly pinched your cheek with the same hand that was wrapped tightly around your shoulders, pulling a little teasingly. “aww, didja come all this way _jus_ t’ see me?”

 

Grillby, removing someone’s used glasses and plates on a tray on the other side of the bar, glanced over at you at the sound of Red’s sudden loud laugh when you swatted at his face. You gave your best wave at the bartinder from your trapped positions and Grillby put the tray down to approach the two of you.

 

“hey, small orange grillby.” Red smooshed the side of his face right up against yours, a twinkle of something unfamiliar in his eyelights. Despite being squished up against him like a toy you couldn’t help but giggle a little at his sheer dumb attitude and happy, drunk persona. “this is my favourite human ever. one i was tellin’ ya about. best butt in the world, grillbs.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Flattering. How drunk are you?”

 

“mmmmvery.” He purred, raising his brows, looking down at the unfinished yellow drink and the similar glasses strewn about. “underestimated the... uh... whassit called, grillbs?”

 

Grillby crackled like a log fire, pushing his own glasses (the seeing kind, not the drinking kind) up his face.

 

Red squinted in confusion. “motor _what?_ that’s such a fuckin’ dumb name-”

 

“Come on, big guy. Let’s head home.” You cut across him, looping your arm under his shoulder. He got the point and slid off his stool, stumbling a little, but holding on to you. “Have you paid?”

 

“noope.” He grinned, smug. “hehe.”

 

You rolled your eyes again, having seen this coming, digging your hand into your pocket for your card. But Grillby held up his hand, the light glimmering off the empty shot glasses on the bar.

 

“........... he’s a Sans.” Grillby said, hissing voice filled with mirth. “......... it’s free.”

 

You blinked. _A Sans!?_ “... You know?” How much did Red drunkenly spill?

 

... He nodded, chuckling. “....... easy to tell.”

 

“But you’re...”

 

“.......... used to help Sans with his science. don’t worry, wasn’t ‘Red’. and I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“... Thank you.” You smiled, and looked down at all the drinks. You’d probably have to tell Sans about this... once he’s back, I mean. “I don’t think I could pay for how much he’s downed anyway.”

 

Another crackly chuckle.

 

“Come on, you big spiky asshole.” You shifted Red’s weight a little, turning. He grumbled. “Home time.”

 

“....... be careful.” Grillby said. You turned a little to look at him- he was already picking up some of the glasses. His gaze, as always, was indecipherable. “it’s _that_ time of year.”

 

“... Oh.” You said, confused, brows pulling together slightly. “... Thank you...?”

 

... _That_ time of year...?

 

You walked Red out of Grillby’s, glad it wasn’t that far back home, because although the drunken giant beside you was doing his best to walk he wasn’t exactly light as a feather and he stumbled multiple times while simply getting out the door. He mumbled some sloppy goodbye’s and you were surprised when most of the bar said goodbye back- he’d made a lot of friends in a very short amount of time, apparently.

 

Your brows pulled even further together as you tried to make sense of what Grillby said. ‘That time of year’... What was he talking about? Did he mean January blues? But he’s a bartender... maybe an in-joke for bar regular, an alcohol-designated month, maybe? Like Destroy Dick December but with drinking... like... ‘Alcohol April’ or something?

... Yearly monster periods?

 

You were drawn out of your reverie by Red stumbling into you and pressing a clumsy kiss to the side of your face.

 

“gimme a proper smooch babyyyy.” He slurred, nuzzling closer even as you tried to walk.

 

“No.” You sighed, ignoring the heat in your cheeks at him being so close.

 

“so evil. i’m _so_ hurt.”

 

“Yes. I’m so cruel.” Thank God the apartment building was close.

 

Just outside, a small group of people had gathered. Nothing serious- a few humans having a chat before going somewhere, probably. You didn’t recognise them... they didn’t live in the complex.

 

But as you approached with a very drunk Red mithering you for a kiss, they all seemed to giggle and turn toward each other. Your brow furrowed and lips tightened as a few words like ‘monster’ and ‘skeleton’ caught your attention, drifting through the air like smoke.

 

“Imagine having a boyfriend who’s a monster _and_ gets trashed all the time.” One girl said, her voice just above a whisper, clearly not intending for you to hear. Truth be told you only caught a few snippets of what she’d said but you could infer the rest.

 

 _“HEY!”_ You exclaimed, chest puffing, pissed and stopping in your tracks before you could stop yourself or think about what you actually planned to say to them.

 

They jumped and whirled around to look at you, two of them going bright red- another spluttering something. And although you were relieved that they weren’t the violent type of racist you were still pretty angry that they’d make a comment like that.

 

Red hummed in appreciation beside you, leaning a little more into you. “s’okay baby. don’t let ‘em get to you.”

 

“We’re _not_ dating!” You said.

 

...

 

...

 

“... We’re _married!”_

 

“What?!”

 

“Yes.” You reiterated, glaring. You weren’t sure entirely where it came from, nor why you chose _that_ of all things... maybe because you felt like indignantly yelling that you weren’t dating him sounded like you were grossed out at the thought? Maybe because you just wanted to get back at them? But either way, you looped your arm tighter around Red’s middle. “Married.”

 

“dawww, darlin’.” Red purred, nuzzling against you. Even when he was drunk he was sharp enough to easily pick up what you’d started and run with it. “ya don’t have to talk to them. let’s just enjoy our night out, yeah?”

 

“Monster human marriages are _legal...?”_ One girl whispered, with a shocked tone, looking to her friends. Realising (with a slight nervous heartbeat) you hadn’t thought of that at all, you just marched past them with Red, refusing eye contact and hoping they didn’t call you out on your lie.

 

“Come on _dear._ Home time.” You hissed.

 

... They didn’t call you out.

 

Red was seemingly getting his feet back by the time you had to go up the stairs, thankfully, because the _moment_ the two of you were out of earshot of the group he just _looked_ at you with this face of pure ‘oh my god you just did that’ and the two of you burst into completely uncontrollable laughter that would’ve caused you to accidentally drop him. His laugh was so handsome, so rich and deep... but it was impossible to concentrate on it when the two of you were just standing outside the apartment door holding onto each other for support because you were both wheezing.

 

“w-we’re _married_ now?” Red managed to squeeze out, helping you stand up again to get your key in the door.

 

“Apparently!” You snorted, wiping a tear with a free hand and pushing the door open with your hip, giving it a little kick so it shut on it’s own behind you. Stumbling to their room broke you into another fit of chuckles for no reason and Red seemed more than happy to encourage.

 

“i-i should get you a real ring.” He said, voice still heavy with alcohol, laying down. You were surprised how easy it was to put skeletons to bed- they just seemed to follow your touch with no complaints. “a lil’ plastic happy meal toy ring. whenever people get racist i just put it on you an’ propose on the spot. ask ya to mcmarry me.”

 

You giggled, shaking your head. “Oh my God. You’re such a goof, Red.”

 

... A tight feeling over your wrist and a rush of air were your only warnings before you face-planted into Red’s chest, nose pressed into the fur of his jacket, rest of your body hitting the bed. Your eyes widened in shock, but his big arms wrapped around you and a pleased, heavy purr started up between his teeth and deep in his ribcage, like a softly revving engine that rose and fell in intensity with each breath he took.

 

“R-Red?” You squeaked, looking up at him, voice failing to crack above a whisper. He looked so happy; eyelights glowing like warm coals in a fire.

 

“you _make_ me a goof.” He purred, nuzzling his face into the top of your head.

 

... Why was your heart pounding so fast? Your breath caught as he wrapped himself around you further.

 

“make me funny. make me feel good.” He sighed. “make me... make me feel _so...”_

 

...

 

“... Red?” You breathed.

 

...

 

He’d fallen asleep.

 

... What an idiot.

 

You sighed to yourself, figuring he was just going on a bit of a drunken tirade, and extracted yourself from his now-lax grip. He grumbled in his sleep and reached for you, but as much as sleeping in a nice warm bed with a nice warm skeleton would be great you wanted to sleep in your own bed tonight.

 

Besides. If he was lonely, he’d join you in your room. Had already happened a few times more than the first.

 

You tucked him in, out of instinct, and left the boy’s room, stretching a little and yawning, chuckling a little to yourself at the memory of telling those guys that you were _married_ to Red. How would that be? A domestic life with Red? He seemed like the kind of dude who would rather drink himself into a stupor and sleep around every weekend than settle down with one perso-

 

You looked up to see a very familiar face teleport into the corridor a few feet away from you.

 

...

 

Sans had dirt on his shorts and sleeves, grass on his shoes, sweat on his skull and very distinct marks under his sockets from overusing his magic... but a big, satisfied grin was spread over his face, the same as someone who’d been stressed all day and finally got to take out that stress on something like a punching bag or a workout.

 

The two of you made eye contact, and his satisfied grin fell.

 

...

 

...

 

“i’m so-” He blurted.

“I didn’t mea-” You rushed.

 

...

 

“y-you go firs-

“You go firs-”

 

...

 

...

 

The two of you... broke into _slightly_ awkward giggles, some of the tension bleeding out of the atmosphere. You tugged the corner of your shirt, and he rubbed the back of his skull, both of you noting that the other was performing their usual nervous tic.

 

“you go first.” Sans said, voice soft.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like I thought you were overreacting, or something.” You sighed, holding one arm with the other and doing your best to maintain eye contact with him even though both of you probably wanted to melt into the floor. “But I’m pissed at you for leaving.”

 

“... i’m sorry i ‘ported off like that. it was childish. i was taking out some completely unrelated stress on you.”

 

...

 

“Hug it out?” You asked, kinda weakly opening your arms.

 

His tension bled out instantly and his face broke into a giant smile, so much relief in his expression that you could’ve mistaken it for sheer adoration.

 

 _“please.”_ He wheezed, enough to make you laugh again with a slightly less awkward twist to it. He fell into your arms, wrapping his own around you and squeezing a little.

 

“We cool?” You asked.

 

“we cool.” He mumbled.

 

...

 

"Dude. Did you just sniff me?"

 

"sorry, sorry, just thought i smelled..." He seemed concerned for a moment, but just shrugged, melting back into the hug. "well. it's probably the rain, or something."

 

You sighed. A small part of you would always love him, you knew that. But... right now? Hugging him?

 

It just felt good to have your best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mc: Hey Sans could I please have a genuine explanation for your unexplained mood swings, anger and jealousy instead of you just brushing it off for the 8 millionth time  
> Sans, brushing it off for the 8 millionth time: ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Again, thanks lullychi for the idea!
> 
>  
> 
> Fanart!
> 
> [Sans being various stages of dumbass](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/175764561249/i-have-zero-self-control-when-i-draw-i-can?is_highlighted_post=1) , [the boys in their heights](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/image/176289209699) and [Mc and Skull having their precious hug](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) by streamlineworkshop!!  
> [Adorable doodles of the boys and Mc](https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/post/178618366973/some-doodles-inspired-by-aggregvation) by the-weird-one-won  
> [Height chart](https://valeriavionics.tumblr.com/image/179526283080) by valeriavionics!  
> [sams, rood and skill](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) and [the cutest Mc and Skull ever,](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) by bumblingbeetea!  
> [messypaintbrush](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/image/182250668136) sent in this and I can’t get over how cute that Sans in the bottom corner is... plus a super adorable/sad [Don’t forget,](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182535773136/this-is-part-of-a-small-panel-comic-thing-i-was)  
> edgysun fucking BLESSING me with [Skull and Mc in their animal forms (plus me!!!) ](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182436714731/sorry-i-cant-draw-skeletons-correctly-right-now) , [majestic animal Skull and little badger Mc](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182461296391/lol-since-you-liked-the-last-one-heres-another) , [a Skulldog valentines special ;)](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182788256231/okay-so-im-working-on-some-art-for-valentines) and [Skulldog just being adorable and getting pats.](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183275112371/good-boi-is-happy-to-see-his-mc-will-you-also-give)  
> [Huamn boys](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182614786286/ummmm-that-new-chapter-and-my-heart-bruh-so) by lavenderskye9!  
> [AS IF LULLYCHI WASN’T MAGNIFICENT ENOUGH](https://lullychi.tumblr.com/post/182514380370/oh-no-my-hand-slipped-and-i-accidentally-drew%E2%80%9D%20rel=) SHE WENT AND DREW SCENES FROM AGGRE,, I can’t express how much I love these giant boyes  
> [spicysourcandy](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182645800661/im-so-sorry-when-you-posted-the-vine-i-had-to) submitted a redraw of a meme I posted. It’s fucking excellent.  
> [tiredassmotherfucker](https://tiredassmotherfucker.tumblr.com/post/182653679047/aggregvation-is-cuuute-and) on tumblr (best name so far) drew all the squishy boys and lots of scenes of the apparent fan favourite, Skull  
> [@Zaynah_Gloia_art on insta](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182682601871/hey-its-me-the-anon-who-didnt-have-a-tumblr-to) sent this in through submissions! Go follow her!  
> [drawitydraws](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182766871261/i-had-to-im-sorry-actually-not-sorry-but) drew Skull in Hufflepuff getup!  
> [basically the plot in one comic](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com/post/182866811040/made-something-for-llamagoddessofficial-because-i) from beanniebenn on tumblr!  
> @zaynah_gloria_art drew [the precious boys](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183100167521/chapter-doodles-this-started-out-semi-serious) and [her version of Mc!](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183100154826/i-drew-mc-or-as-i-keep-calling-her-in-my-head)  
> [egglord667](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183245671381/i-wish-it-turned-out-better-im-still-trying-to) made this beautiful watercolour of everyone, and  
> [concept art of Mc as a monster!](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183385959961/based-on-the-concept-of-mc-being-a-monster-this)


	19. Seasonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I about to shamelessly rip off MsMK’s headcanon that Red wants to nest when he’s in heat?  
> Yes. Yes I am.  
>  ENjoy!

_ “SANS. YOU KEEP COMPLAINING YOU’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER. THAT ISN’T HER FAULT, DON’T TAKE IT OUT ON HER. THE SOLUTION IS SIMPLE.” _

_   
_ _ “... what solution?”  _

 

_ “STOP WHINING, AND START PUTTING EFFORT INTO BEING SOMEONE WHO’S GOOD ENOUGH!” _

 

... You woke up being lightly shaken by the shoulder and rolled over, grumbling... it couldn’t be morning yet, could it? Cracking your eyes open a bit yielded nothing more than darkness so you promptly shut them again, but another sliiiightly more determined shake made you groan and sit up. Was it Red again? Did he think he needed permission to get into bed with you? He’d just gotten in of his own accord on the last three occasions, why did he think he needed your verbal affirmation now, of all times?

 

“You better not be-”

 

... Oh!

 

You blinked your eyes open a bit more, and they quickly adjusted to the darkness, your focal point being the two bright points of white light staring back at you.

 

_ White. _

 

It was Sans!

 

“O-oh!” You startled, sitting up more. “S-Sans! Hi! ... What are you doing in my room?”

 

He put one phalange to his teeth in a shushing motion and held out his hand to you. You didn’t hesitate, taking the outstretched palm and immediately finding yourself brushed by a small tail of wind. It got brighter- much brighter- but not bright like the sun... bright in a cold, blue, white and starry sense.

 

... You looked up.

 

... Stars, _ everywhere. _ Every inch of sky, stretching as far as the eye could see. You had no idea where you were (a field somewhere?) but you couldn’t stop following the mesmerising patterns painted above you, gasping aloud to yourself.

 

“... just...” Sans said, next to you, a warm arm looping around your shoulders. His voice sounded quieter than usual. “... wanted to apologise properly. for... y’know. being such a jerk recently.”

 

“Apology accepted.” You breathed, without even looking at him, unable to tear your eyes from the sprawling galaxy above you, resting your head on his shoulder.

 

There was a tiny intake of breath, but... he didn’t step away. Progress! “i’m serious. i shouldn’t have taken out...”

 

“Hi serious.” You mumbled, noticing a pattern that looked kind of like a heart. “I’m ‘forgiving you’.”

 

“...” He sighed, but... it came out in little chuckles, hand on your shoulder giving a little pat. “... damnit. you’re always making me smile.”

 

“Just don’t be a jerk again, ok? Promise.” You hummed, trying to ignore the way your heart fluttered a bit hearing  _ him  _ say something like that that. You were supposed to be  _ over _ him, not  _ all over  _ him.

 

But... he’d taken you to a starry field at somewhere around midnight just to  _ apologise. _ How could you  _ not  _ feel the slightest bit flattered at that? Romance or not...

 

“... you know i don’t like promises.” He said back, voice equally as quiet, resting his head on yours a little. It felt so intimate... so quietly and casually trusting. Back when you’d first met he hadn’t even been able to stay in the same room as you, and even after he got to like you physical contact was only for the extreme situations. Now he was happy to hold you and lean on you under a sky full of stars.

 

“C’mon.” You egged. “Just for me.”

 

...

 

“alright.” He smiled. “i promise. just for you.”

 

You smiled too, though he probably didn’t see, feeling a nice warm feeling in your chest. Over him or not, you were glad he wasn’t going to take out his random other-skeleton-related stresses on you any more.

 

“... now let’s get back before you get cold.”

 

\---

 

... Hit looked up from the papers he had been handed, unimpressed, leaning back in his chair to observe the ever-more-nervous human standing in front of him with his arms obediently at his side. The short balding man’s fleshy features, although unsightly and sweaty, were full of muscles and twitches and signals that made it embarrassingly easy for Hit to tell  _ exactly _ what he was planning, what he thought he was going to get away with. It was why, back home, he always found himself working with humans one way or another- so easy to manipulate, so easy to read.

 

_ you’d think that in 100 years, humans would’ve gotten better at hiding their expressions. _

 

_ they didn’t. _

 

“you think you can distract me with numbers, vincent?”

 

Vincent froze.

 

Hit sighed- an exaggerated, almost  _ threatening  _ sound. He’d come into contact with the forty-something year old Vincent when he’d first began making associates, giving extortionate loans and getting into fights when setting in the roots of his...  _ group. _ He knew from experience that it was important to make a name for yourself as someone who wasn’t to be fucked with.

 

Especially now that he was a boss.  _ The _ boss.

 

Back in his home universe, he was Asgore’s consigliere, and then Papyrus’s ‘underboss’. Papyrus wanted them to be joint bosses but Hit was honestly too lazy to have the kinds of responsibilities Pap wielded so effortlessly. Papyrus insisted he take part anyway, so when they broke away to form their own family after Asgore started going power crazy, he just made sure his lil’ bro was well supported and protected in the starting weeks of the Asters. Hit didn’t care about the power or money- he did the shit he did so Papyrus could fulfil his dreams of being a mobster powerful enough to protect all the monster citizens that were regularly  _ beaten  _ and  _ killed  _ by both normal humans and police alike.

 

All Hit’d really do would be talk to Papyrus (the two of them had complete trust in one another; a rare commodity in the world of crime), organise a few shipments, threaten some out-of-line associates and take on the bloody soldier jobs that kept the work so  _ fun. _

 

He wasn’t called the ‘dirty boss’ back home for nothing.

 

So, all in all, he’d never really had the full responsibilities and pressure of being in charge at all times and having to maintain your scary face to keep hold on skitzy humans. Perhaps it was those early days and fun little  _ outings _ that made it so easy to set up a mob in this city. Break a few arms and noses, fire a few guns, blow a few guts... and suddenly, you’re the scariest guy in the business.

 

Vincent was one of those men who never took Hit serious until Hit overtook him quickly and easily. A fellow boss, but one of a much, much smaller family... only alive because he had men in Hit’s...

 

...  _ Area of interest. _

 

“i gave you a job.” Hit leaned back in his chair more, crossing one leg over the other, keeping his face in that same indeterminable grin he’d become well known for. “an’ important one, might i add. very personal... very high reward. and you wanna wave increased fee gains in the southside like that’ll make me forget what i asked?”

 

“... B-boss, I just...”

 

“need more time?” Hit stood up, the chair creaking. He tore the carefully planned costs sheet into pieces, expensive shoes thudding dully on the carpet as he approached, grin turning up more at the corners while his sockets went black, shadowed by the brim of his hat. “vincey, buddy, pal... you’re runnin’  _ out  _ of time.” 

 

“W-we’re very close, I assure you...” Vincent stammered, looking up at the glinting grin of sharp, sharp teeth.

 

Hit snarled, gripping Vincent by the front of the shirt and lifting him clean off the ground. “i’m runnin’ out of  _ patience, _  so unless you got those fuckin’ results by tomorrow i swear i’m gonna blast your brains all over the-”

 

The door to Hit’s office opened. 

 

A younger guy, somewhere in his 20s, with sandy hair and a pointed face, came in holding a small notebook in one hand and a pack of Hit’s favourite cigars in the other. A quick glance between the skeleton and the man was all Hit needed to hum, deep in his throat, and drop Vincent unceremoniously.

 

“well.” He smiled, blood red eyelights returning. “looks like you got your ass saved by someone who  _ does _ get results. get out my office.”

 

Vincent didn’t need to be asked twice- he was already out before the other two could even start talking, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

“Why do you keep him around, boss?” The man asked, cutting a cigar and handing it to the looming figure. Hit gratefully toasted the end with a tiny flicker of red magic formed by snapping his phalanges with a sharp ‘clack’.

 

“if  _ he’s _ scared shitless of me, so are the soldiers in his area.” A long, curling puff of smoke escaped from between his teeth. “any of them step out of line and he gets it. ...  _ damn, _ sam, these are good. where’d you get them?”

 

“Asked a guy for cigs with body.” Sam replied, toasting his own with a normal lighter. “Told him you like the medium stuff.”

 

The two men smoked for a moment, a boss and his underboss, the only man Hit trusted in this timeline, enjoying the flavours... but also listening out, ensuring that the last two doors outside of the building shut and a car engine faintly revved away before they started talking.

 

“you got her address?” He asked.

 

“It’s a small apartment complex between the duck park and that old Grillby’s place.” Sam said, taking another slow drag. “She’s on the fifth floor. Also found where she works.”

 

Hit’s grin became a bit more genuine. “can always count on ya. it far?”

 

“Not bad. A receptionist at one of Jack Furo’s smaller establishments.” ... Sam paused, looking up at his boss, tails of smoke framing his face, a small smile growing. “... You sent Vincent after a fake address in the first place, didn’t you?”

 

Hit nodded. “like hell i’d trust him with the knowledge of where someone important ta me lives. was fun to watch him squirm, though.”

 

“... And if he thinks he’s on his last chance he’s far less likely to screw up again.”

 

“you got it.” Hit’s smile became a bit more proud. Hit knew  _ somebody _ had to continue this group when he’d gone home... Sam was smart, calm, quick on his feet, and admired the giant skeleton rather than feared him. The two got on perfectly, an air of understanding and respect akin to that of a father and son.

 

... Well.  _ Son _ was a little much. Hit certainly enjoyed giving the kid tips and tricks and watching him figure stuff out, watching him grow and get wiser, and he knew that (unlike most of the men under his command) if either of them were bleeding out in a dark corner the other would drag them to safety rather than leave them behind and take their position, but... Hit was also a mobster.

 

He knew better than to get attached to underlings.

 

“I still don’t get why you bother keeping him around.”

 

“hey.” Hit clapped the smaller man’s back, hard enough to stagger him forward a little. They both laughed, the smell of expensive cigars sweet in the air. “if everything goes accordin’ to the plan, kid, i’ll be gone and you’ll be runnin’ this shit. you’ll call the shots on who does and doesn’t have to deal with egotistical wastes of space like vincent.”

 

“...That I will.” Sam grinned back.

 

\---

 

“knock knock.”

 

You sat up, groggy. At least this time it was  _ actually  _ morning- you could see light all around you, leaking in through the curtains, lighting up the floor.

 

“Oh. Hey Red.” You rubbed your face.

 

“naw, no fair.” He grumbled, voice muffled slightly by the door. “you gotta say ‘who’s there?’”

 

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t decline, stretching your toes in the warmth under your duvet. “Who’s theeerree?”

 

“algev.”

 

“Algev who?” Okay, you couldn’t deny, this was a pretty fun way to start an otherwise normal morning.

 

“algev you a kiss if you lemme in.”

 

... You snorted, shaking your head a little. “You can come in, you big bastard. But no kis-”

 

You’d barely spoken when, instead of just taking the door, he teleported in. You squeaked in surprise but you were already being scooped up (blankets and all) in a little shocked mess and bundled into his  _ lap, _ the blanket over your shoulders fixed and his arms fastening around you tightly.

 

_ HIS LAP. _

 

“R-Red!?”

 

He pushed his face against the side of your head, a smooth, heavy purr rolling out of him- he smelled smokey and silky, with that weird tang you noticed yesterday that fogged your brain, and it made you flush in a way you’d never admit. You blinked a few times and tried to recenter yourself, wiggling, one of your legs sticking out at a weird-ass angle and your butt in the gap between his legs, but your arms were pinned by the blanket and the concrete solid bones trapping you. Immediately, you noticed the odd warmth coming off him; you turned your head a bit and saw that his entire face was hot with that familiar cherry colour.

 

“... R-Red?” You asked, this time a little less shocked and confused and a little more concerned. He opened his sockets a bit more, revealing his  _ much  _ brighter, smouldering eyelights that were just a  _ tad  _ too close.

 

“hm?” He hummed.

 

... You swallowed, staring. Holy  _ fuck  _ what happened to his  _ voice?! _ How did it... it sounded like he was growling, but not in a mean way more in a sexy way, a-and his smell and his eyelights... why was he suddenly so much sexier (you didn’t even think that was possible for him) in every way!?

 

“... A-are you feeling okay?” You asked, leaning back a bit so you had room to breathe. Your heart was fluttering in your chest like nobody’s business. “You’re burning up.”

 

“mhm. just lemme...” He shuffled you, moving you to sit up a little better, and then pulled the blanket tighter around you. You kinda just... let him do it, confused and irrationally turned on.

 

... Especially when he smoothed a corner of blanket, snuggled you closer with your head under his chin and let out the deepest,  _ throatiest  _ sigh you’d  _ ever  _ heard. Heat  _ immediately  _ shot south and your eyes darted open.

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

“RedI’dliketogonow.” You blurted, confused and overwhelmed.

 

“not yet.” He purred. “you gotta stay warm an’ comfy.”

 

“... I  _ am  _ warm and comfy.” Almost  _ too _ warm. Red was hot in all the best and worst ways.

 

“good.” He breathed, like thunder. He stroked your side, a giant hand running up and down the blanket just over where your arm was trapped. “yer so soft. i like ya so much.”

 

“... You’re definitely sick.” You said, hesitant, but having a little realisation. Maybe this was the ‘that time of year’ thing? A seasonal sickness!

 

Red pouted. “just wanna make sure yer all comfy. that so weird?”

 

“Yes. Absolutely.”

 

“... aight, fair enough.” He shrugged. “but you’re not going _ anywhere.” _

 

You huffed to yourself in an attempt to distract the both of you from your embarrassingly obvious blushing by wriggling and trying to escape from his clutches of sexiness. But he just tutted, readjusting while you kicked.

 

“i said no.”

 

...

 

“Did you just  _ growl _ at me?” You turned to him, playfulness gone. His sockets blinked wide open and a nervous grin split across his face, tiny beads of sweat forming on his skull.

 

“i-i... i did? i’m sorry, i... uh... didn’t...”

 

...

 

... You leapt to the side as fast as you could, managing to roll directly off his lap onto the bed, where you escaped out of your blanket and almost vaulted over the edge, feet landing squarely on the floor. You turned, laughing and pointing a finger at him (still in pjs).

 

“AHAH! You didn’t growl! I just made you feel guilty about it so you’daaaaah you’RE GETTING UP, OKAY, I’M RUNNING!”

 

You wheeled out the door and bolted down the corridor, around the corner into the living room, heavy footsteps following behind you. You saw Sans, chilling on the couch in his classic blue pj pants and baggy white shirt, and immediately beelined for him, Red hot on your heels.

 

“Sans!” You shrieked, and he blinked in shock and jumped from his seat. You took the opportunity to dart behind him like a scared child, hands on his shoulders- he seemed confused for a moment but didn’t protest. “Red’s sick or something but he’s acting weird and won’t leave me alone!”

 

... Sans grinned.

 

“i’ll keep you safe.”

 

... Uhm?

 

Your brow furrowed, even as Sans stood a little taller in front of you as Red came around the corner. What was with his weird tone? He sounded... ‘proud’ was the wrong word, perhaps  _ smug? _ His familiar (comforting) piney smell was also stronger and sweeter, oddly alluring, like Red’s but without the dizzying tang.

 

Speaking of Red. You hadn’t been able to see him earlier because he’d immediately attacked you with cuddles but now you could see that he was also in his pjs- the same red pants and tight-ass black shirt from the night you’d all spent together watching scary movies. He approached a little closer, but backed off a step when Sans glared harshly at him. 

 

“h-heeey, sweetheart.” Red cooed, leaning to the side a bit to try to catch your eye over Sans’s shoulder. “you sure you don’t wanna just c’mere?”

  
“red.” Sans’s voice was stern, aggressive. “we agreed that if we can’t keep our hands to ourselves we’re sending her out.”

 

“... Uhm!?” They agreed  _ what? _

 

“but this isn’t about the heat.” Red’s smile pulled into a line that was just as aggravated as his voice.

 

“you kidding?” Sans’s hand grabbed one of yours on his shoulder and gave a little reassuring squeeze.  _ trust me. _ “it couldn’t be more obvious that it’s your heat talking right now.”

 

_ Heat? _ Didn’t Sans mention that once, a while back? When he talked about how the others could smell when you were ovulating because monsters were rarely fertile and to them it was a big deal?

 

The levels of agitation in the air continued to rise, both of them all but _ bristling. _ At this point, Red would usually back down from Sans, or glance at the floor, or make some kind of embarrassing pun to lift the tension... but today?

 

Today he wouldn’t stop holding his ground.

 

“Okay.” You took a step back from Sans. “Where’s Skull? Why’re you both acting so weird? What the  _ hell  _ is going on?”

 

... They both glanced at each other, some of the tension immediately bleeding away as they gave each other a sort of... ‘how adorable’ look. Sans rolled his eyelights at Red and turned to face you.

 

“i’ll explain everything.” He patted your shoulder. “just gotta sit down with us.”

 

“... Uh.” You raised a brow, but shrugged. “Ok. It better not be weird.”

 

“i still think we shoulda told her, like... as soon as the signs started.” Red mumbled, as you took a seat on the couch with one skeleton on either side. Both immediately tried to put an arm around your shoulders, bumped forearms, glared and shuffled back to keeping their hands by their sides. Red, instead, starting fiddling with the cushion you were sat on.

 

“What signs?” You looked up at him. He grinned, amused.

 

“well ya clearly don’t know jack about monster baby-making cycles, do ya?”

 

“Baby  _ what?” _

 

“what red was  _ going _ to say,” Sans hissed. “is that monsters have cycles for when they’re at their best time for reproduction. certain... fluctuations in magic. the three of us went into it at the same time probably for competitive reasons.” The more he spoke, the more scientific and less clearly pissed off at Red he was. “it differs a little from monster to monster but we’re mostly the same in that you have periods of time each year where you have more magic and are more moody.”

 

“and want to fuck. since yer the only female in the house we all wanna fuck you too.”

 

_ “red!”  _

 

Red laughed to himself, elbowing you. You couldn’t help but snicker just a  _ little _ at how hilariously crass he was being, in comparison to Sans’s best attempts at keeping it scientific and not uncomfortable. And oddly enough, you didn’t really mind them all wanting to have sex? Because you knew that no matter what, they wouldn’t act on it if you weren’t comfortable. If anything it was kind of _ flattering, _ in a weird way. “well, those who gotta fuck to make babies wanna fuck. assholes like slimes just gotta do some mitosis... or meiosis if they’re feeling fancy. and a few plants just shoot their pollen everywhere. it’s the  _ worst _ time fer allergies.”

 

“You get allergies?” You giggled, incredulously.

 

“no. but it don’t mean it’s nothin’ to sneeze at.” He winked. 

 

You couldn’t help it- you laughed at that too.

 

“it’s biannual fer skeletons.” He leaned back a little in his seat, relaxing into the couch. “and we’re some of the  _ worst  _ for grouchiness, since we gotta use magic to summon our reproductive bits anyway, so we get, like... an over  _ double  _ increase in magic. ya feel like trash, yer always overheatin’ and all you wanna do is get some ass but you  _ can’t _ cus if ya do you’ll make a baby with ‘em.”

 

“So... not a good time?”

 

Both skeletons groaned in affirmation.

 

“it’s even worse for soul bonded couples who don’t want children yet.” Sans started gesturing with his hands. “their magic will only divert to the partner, but they can’t be in a room together or they’ll... y’know. so both are just stuck delirious and so overheated that they regularly pass out.”

 

“... So if you soul bonded with someone, and they didn’t know and left for some reason, you’d just go into insane overheat mode?” You pursed your lips. “That would really suck.”

 

“yeah. you got it.” Sans shut his sockets a little. “but what kind of idiot would make a soul bond with someone without them knowing?”

 

...

 

“Red? You ok?”

 

“yeah, sorry, just...” He blinked, seemingly confused. “got a really weird feeling for a sec there. ya got any other questions?”

 

“... You all act differently when you’re... ‘in heat’.” You pointed to Red. “You seem determined to wrap me in a blanket. And you’re  _ still  _ messing with the cushion I’m sat on.”

 

“nest.” He corrected, apparently slightly embarrassed. “i want to nest.”

 

“...  _ Nest?” _

 

“i wanna make sure me an’ my mate are safe and relaxed.” The more he talked, the more a thin blush spread over his cheekbones. But it was different from his usual crimson... it was... pinker? An amaranth, almost light enough to be  _ carmine _ colour, that seemed far more soft than the normal heavy red. “it’s like this... this primal  _ need _ t’ keep ya bundled up and comfy somewhere no one else can see, an’ when i get that i just feel...  _ warm. _ like i’m doing something right.”

 

“That’s...” Super fucking adorable. “Well I guess I can understand that. What about you, Sans?”

 

...Sans flushed too, eyelights darting away. 

 

“i-i get... creepy. i also want to keep you safe but i do it by following you around at a distance and removing every single slight dange-”

 

_ “That’s _ why all the knives are missing! Sans, I couldn’t cook  _ anything _ last night!”

 

He smiled that oh-so-familiar guilty (but slightly more loveable now that you had his word he wouldn't be a jerk anymore) smile. “mhm.”

 

You looked between the two of them. “What about Skull? What does he do? ... Speaking of Skull, is he just not up yet?”

 

...

 

They both cringed a little. Your heart dropped. “Guys?”

 

“yeah... about skull...” Sans said, biting his ‘lip’.

 

Red continued where Sans couldn’t. “from what we could tell he gets kinda...  _ forceful _ in his heat. unlike us, the big guy doesn’t have the liberty of, uh... self control.”

 

“... Where is he?” You asked, suddenly a lot more nervous than you would’ve liked to admit. You couldn’t find Skull scary but there was still something worrying about an unstoppable giant like him having too much magic and little to no ability to stop himself.

 

Sans sensed your tenseness and gave your shoulder a little rub, leaning closer. “don’t worry, kiddo. he’s in our room. we set up a magic barrier on the door last night, only we can open it.”

 

“... Oh. Alright.” That was relieving. You could just talk to him once this was all over, right?

 

You yawned, pretty sleepy- you weren’t sure when but Red had apparently managed to throw a blanket over you and now you were very warm and a little light-headed from the combined scents coming off the both of them. You felt... buzzy? Drunk, almost. But not as harsh, a lot softer, a lot more comforting.

 

“So, figuratively, if I was to bang one of you, what would happen?”

 

...

 

Where the hell had your filter gone?

 

Red snorted and burst into laughter and Sans stuttered and stammered out a few half-formed words before you realised what you just said and felt your entire face get hotter than the surface of the sun. Fuck, you wanted to _ melt into the sofa  _ and never re-emerge again.

 

“d-don’t go givin’ me any ideas aboutcha wantin’ it, sweetheart...” Red wheezed, slapping his knee as you steamed from the ears and wished to vanish into nothingness.

 

“sh-she said figuratively, asshole.” Sans turned to you, cheekbones still speckled with blue but mostly clear at this point. “and, i mean, there’d most likely be a massive fight. you showing interest in one of us would make the other instinctually and unbearably jealous, probably to the point of throat ripping.”

 

“only safe method would be  _ hours  _ of double teaming.”

 

“R-Red!” _ “red!”  _

 

He laughed uproariously at that, while you covered your face in the combined mortification of Red saying that, you thinking about it, you momentarily  _ considering _ it and Sans’s badly concealed...

 

_... shorts tent. _

 

Eventually, when the laughter was gone, the embarrassment was no longer thick in the air and everyone’s faces had returned to their normal colour, a comfortable silence took it’s place and you sighed, eyes closing a little.

 

“I’m so sleepy.”

 

“yeah, sorry.” Sans said, voice also heavy with fatigue. Must be difficult, your body working at such a ridiculous pace for so long. “that’ll be the pheromones. they’ll make you relax.”

 

“You two are roofying me.” You yawned, barely missing Red’s hard cringe.

 

“aw, c’mon sweetheart, don’t put it like  _ that.” _

 

“i mean...” Their voices were getting harder and harder to focus on. “she’s... not wrong?”

 

“yeah but we ain’t meanin’ to. and neither of us will let the other do anything.”

 

“S’ok.” You mumbled. “I trust you guys.”

 

You fell asleep sandwiched between two powerful male skeleton monsters in the middle of their biannual heat, but... weirdly? You’d never felt safer.

 

\---

 

In your dream, you felt an odd sensation.

 

You were very comfy. Comfier than you’d probably been in your whole life. You could feel a pillow had been placed everywhere that you could possibly need one- on your sides, on your lap, one under your head and one just where you were leaning on some kind of hard surface, like a shoulder. You felt completely snuggled in and safe, two faint hums of magic on either side of you like a protective cocoon.

 

... And then... a faint, recognisable magic buzz. Getting nearer. Two giant hands removed you from your comfy place and instead bundled you close to the source of the buzz- you couldn’t help it, it felt so familiar and safe, and very warm. You curled closer; much to his apparent delight.

 

Warm, warm hands massaging your sides... 

 

... Something hot flowed over your neck. 

 

Breath? 

 

You blinked your eyes open, breaking out of the sleepy haze, and the first thing you saw was a giant ring of red hovering just a few inches above you.

 

....

 

“Skull?” You said, brows drawing together.

 

At the sound of his name he drew back a little, only the centre of his iris shrinking, like a camera lens almost. You tried to focus, figure out what was going on, as the last of your sleepiness vanished... Red and Sans explained heats, magic levels, souls... you all sat on the couch together... they both said they locked Skull up in their room...

 

...

 

Wait.

 

You were in your room. On  _ your _ bed. And the massive guy currently hovering over you was definitely  _ not _ locked up in Sans and Red’s room.

 

“S-Skull!?” You tried to sit up, propping your elbows under you and shuffling back a little. Your upper shoulders hit your headboard- fuck, Skull was huge. You kept forgetting just how much he dwarfed you in every sense of the word. “How did you get out?”

 

... No response. He leant closer (it was a testament to the size difference that he could easily just lean the distance you had to physically scrabble) and pressed his nasal cavity against your cheek, working eyesocket lidding, starting to purr. It was  _ much _ deeper than Red’s and almost like a car engine.

 

He started to move a little. He was...

 

... Nuzzling you?

 

At first you were too surprised to do anything but when his face slipped down a little to your neck you reflexively giggled and brought your shoulders up in tickle defence mode. He seemed to like that a  _ lot _ and kept going, grin widening, even as you made tiny screech sounds and tried to push his face away. When he finally did retreat, you found yourself lying flat on your back and petting his cheekbone, which he liked even  _ more, _ purring getting stronger by the minute.

 

... He didn’t  _ seem _ crazy and uncontrollable. Maybe he was-

 

Something small and wrapped was pushed against your mouth.

 

You blinked, and looked down a little; it was a mini energy bar. Skull was holding it out to you, staring, waiting, so insistent you took it that when you paused longer to look back down to it again he pressed it against your face for the second time.

 

... Where did he even get that from?

 

“You... want me to eat it?” You asked, taking the bar. It was in date, totally sealed... some fruit, nut and cocoa mix.

 

He didn’t nod, but it didn’t take a mastermind to know that he really,  _ really _ wanted you to eat something. So you unwrapped it and took a bite, finding it just a little bit difficult to casually eat it when he was staring at you with so much intensity, but it was such a small bar that you finished it in a few minutes.

 

Didn’t Skull say that in his world, there was no food, and everyone was starving? So... much like how Red feels better when you’re comfy and protected, Skull feels better when he knows you’ve had something to eat?

 

...

 

Something in his expression shifted.

 

He leant in faster than you could react, and kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: im not good enough  
> Papyrus: lmao just be good enough  
> Sans: shit... u riGHT-
> 
> [Sans being various stages of dumbass](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/175764561249/i-have-zero-self-control-when-i-draw-i-can?is_highlighted_post=1) , [the boys in their heights](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/image/176289209699) and [Mc and Skull having their precious hug](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) by streamlineworkshop!!  
> [Adorable doodles of the boys and Mc](https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/post/178618366973/some-doodles-inspired-by-aggregvation) by the-weird-one-won  
> [Height chart](https://valeriavionics.tumblr.com/image/179526283080) by valeriavionics!  
> [sams, rood and skill](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) and [the cutest Mc and Skull ever,](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) by bumblingbeetea!  
> [messypaintbrush](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/image/182250668136) sent in this and I can’t get over how cute that Sans in the bottom corner is... plus a super adorable/sad [Don’t forget,](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182535773136/this-is-part-of-a-small-panel-comic-thing-i-was)  
> edgysun fucking BLESSING me with [Skull and Mc in their animal forms (plus me!!!) ](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182436714731/sorry-i-cant-draw-skeletons-correctly-right-now) , [majestic animal Skull and little badger Mc](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182461296391/lol-since-you-liked-the-last-one-heres-another) , [a Skulldog valentines special ;)](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182788256231/okay-so-im-working-on-some-art-for-valentines) and [Skulldog just being adorable and getting pats.](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183275112371/good-boi-is-happy-to-see-his-mc-will-you-also-give)  
> [Huamn boys](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182614786286/ummmm-that-new-chapter-and-my-heart-bruh-so) by lavenderskye9!  
> [AS IF LULLYCHI WASN’T MAGNIFICENT ENOUGH](https://lullychi.tumblr.com/post/182514380370/oh-no-my-hand-slipped-and-i-accidentally-drew%E2%80%9D%20rel=) SHE WENT AND DREW SCENES FROM AGGRE,, I can’t express how much I love these giant boyes  
> [spicysourcandy](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182645800661/im-so-sorry-when-you-posted-the-vine-i-had-to) submitted a redraw of a meme I posted. It’s fucking excellent.  
> [tiredassmotherfucker](https://tiredassmotherfucker.tumblr.com/post/182653679047/aggregvation-is-cuuute-and) on tumblr (best name so far) drew all the squishy boys and lots of scenes of the apparent fan favourite, Skull  
> [@Zaynah_Gloria_art on insta](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182682601871/hey-its-me-the-anon-who-didnt-have-a-tumblr-to) sent this in through submissions! Go follow her! She also drew [the precious boys](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183100167521/chapter-doodles-this-started-out-semi-serious) and [her version of Mc!](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183100154826/i-drew-mc-or-as-i-keep-calling-her-in-my-head)  
> [drawitydraws](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182766871261/i-had-to-im-sorry-actually-not-sorry-but) drew Skull in Hufflepuff getup!  
> [basically the plot in one comic](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com/post/182866811040/made-something-for-llamagoddessofficial-because-i) from beanniebenn on tumblr!  
> [egglord667](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183245671381/i-wish-it-turned-out-better-im-still-trying-to) made this beautiful watercolour of everyone, and   
>  [concept art of Mc as a monster!](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183385959961/based-on-the-concept-of-mc-being-a-monster-this)  
>  [Hug it out?](https://cinnamon-cubes.tumblr.com/post/183389879476/hey-asshole-you-kinda-left-me-hangin-with-a-bunch) by cinnamon-cubes.  
> sans-is-pretty-hot-yo made a [baby snas](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183528661976/b-a-b-y-s-n-e-s-it-tha-baby-oof-soz-for) based on an ask I answered.


	20. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull's never been the best at self control.
> 
> ... For better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHATS GOING ON YALLLL
> 
> hope you enjoyed being left on a cliffhanger

_ something’s going to happen. _

 

...

 

... Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

The first thing you noted, as one of his massive hands tangled in the hair at the back of your head, his lips on yours and your eyes wide with shock, was that Skull was  _ very  _ warm.

 

Your heart thumped and your face  _ immediately  _ flushed.

 

It wasn’t the most subtle of observations, given that he was, well... in  _ heat. _ But for that split second it was all you could think about; Skull was really warm. Warmth coming from his body, from his chest, from his eyelight, from his hand, from his  _ mouth. _ Tiny details, like the scratches on his socket, the buzzing of his magic, the slight tugging of his claws in your hair and the rustling of the bedsheets as he moved his body to press closer- it was all magnified tenfold.

 

His lips were firm, determined... and... they shifted against yours almost  _ desperately... _ You figured it was because he hadn’t really had the chance to kiss anybody for a long, long while considering the state of his home universe.

 

And you found yourself...

 

... Oddly  _ okay  _ with being kissed like this. 

 

You weren’t sure how much of it was the pheromones Skull was putting off and how much of it was the fact that you genuinely adored this soft teddy in a massive skeleton’s body but you found yourself entirely  _ not  _ panicked or upset while lying underneath him with his mouth clumsily pressed on yours.

 

... But you had to talk to him about this. Adorable kiss or not he was still in the middle of his heat... You brought your hands up to push lightly on his chest and signal that you needed him to let up-

 

His hand snapped out and pinned one of yours to your bed  _ tightly  _ by the wrist.

 

... And just like that, a teeny tiny part of you started to feel just a little less than safe.

 

Letting out a little noise, a muffled attempt at catching attention, you tried to pull your arm free- but you might as well have been trying to pull it out of an iron shackle.  _ H... how is he so strong? _ You kicked your legs at him and shoved at his shoulder with your still-free hand to tell him to get off but  _ fuck _ he was literally like a  _ brick wall; _ no matter how much you moved or struggled he stayed completely still and unfazed, not shifting in the slightest, his lips on yours. He didn’t even budge at  _ all.  _ You made a louder, more panicked noise, hitting at his shoulder and trying to rip your arm free but he didn’t even acknowledge the movement.

 

He wasn’t letting up. He was  _ impossibly _ strong. It was like he was in some kind of  _ trance. _ The bones of his upper and lower arms were thicker than your entire wrist, after all; what chance did you stand trying to fight against him?

 

_ Fuck. _

 

The crisp smell of snowy streams and tangy iron weaved it’s way into your brain and felt unnaturally soothing considering your current situation. You reached up and grabbed at him blindly, and as your free hand grappled to his face to try and push him off... two of your fingers accidentally slipped into his working socket and  _ tugged. _

 

His sockets snapped open and he pulled away just a fraction- enough for you to turn your head to the side and land another kick on his femur. Your palms were clammy and your heart was beating  _ hard  _ in your throat but at this point but it was  _ not _ in a positive way.

 

“S-Skull, stop it!” You squeaked, free hand pushing, palm-first, against his giant chest. Why was he acting like this? Did the heat seriously make him go  _ that _ crazy?! “Get off!”

 

_ “you’re not really that dense, are you?” _

 

... You froze, looking up at him.

 

He didn’t sound right.

 

His eyelight was blown and radiating warmth, especially as he leaned closer, jaw cracked open slightly as if he were  _ inhaling  _ your scent. You squeezed your eyes shut and flinched away as warm breath carried over your cheek and face- he sounded disturbingly calm and easy. The usual lulling, deliberate slowness that his voice carried with every word in his best attempts to fix together a sentence was completely missing.

 

“you know  _ exactly  _ how i feel. how  _ we  _ feel. don’t you...?” He breathed, socket lidding. The controlling hand in your hair moved to lightly sweep it from your face in a confusing gesture that just put you more on edge. “you’re just insecure, and afraid... afraid of ruining what you’ve got by assuming we like you, and too insecure to believe that three guys would like you at once.”

 

You wanted to say something, you wanted to tell him to stop it, stop being crazy, stop acting like this... but everything you wanted to say was caught, lodged, like a stone in your throat. You couldn’t stop staring into his eye.

 

Then he moved. His hand remained in your hair but this time he pulled very slightly and he leaned down, pressing his teeth right up against your jugular.

 

A short, sharp inhale was all you could manage in response; if your cheeks weren’t hot before, they were now. You knew from experience that your neck was one of the most sensitive parts of your body- reflexively, your free hand shot up, and gripped onto his shoulder for support.

 

“S-Skull!”

 

His own shoulders were starting to shake. Hot breath washed over the thin skin, his chest rising and falling with increasing excitement- you felt him kiss just under your jaw, slow, warm, deliberate.

 

“soft...  _ so soft...” _ His jaw parted. “mine... mine, mine...  **_mine.”_ **

 

Before you had a chance to pull away or register what was happening, he bit you.

 

...

 

_ He BIT you. _

 

His teeth were far duller than you would’ve expected- given the number in his mouth and their sheer size most of them seemed to do little more than grip like a massive vice. But distinctly, in four places around his huge maw, you could feel sharp,  _ sharp  _ incisors pressing down that threatened to pierce the surface and embed themselves into your neck.

 

You  _ screamed. _

 

...

 

The response was immediate.

 

There was a  _ sizzling  _ sound in the air, a  _ burning  _ rush, like a handheld flare going off, or a catherine wheel hissing before starting to whirl... crimson territorial magic scattered through the air like an electric current and all but set your skin alight. Skull barely had time to get up before he was thrown to the floor and pinned under a snarling,  _ furious _ Red with a heavy  _ slam, _ baring his fangs at their fullest and his sockets lit up in rushes of magic. 

 

You cried out, and scurried until your back was against the headboard- Skull may have been physically stronger, but Red had been fighting his whole life, and just by watching the way he  _ easily _ pinned him you couldn’t help but wonder just how much strength they all gained from their heat... and how much Red was holding back the day he had to restrain Skull from killing Frisk.

 

Skull soon processed his shock and bore his teeth just as wide as the fury took over; both of them were possessed,  _ engulfed  _ in a primal rage beyond words that pushed them to fight with everything they had. They were like different people entirely- they were  _ not  _ the guys that you spent every day with.

 

They were  _ terrifying. _ Just that slam alone from Red could’ve easily been enough to shatter your spine.

 

Suddenly, in a flash, Sans was there by the bed, face contorted in fear, hand extended out to you. Your own hand snapped out and grabbed his before you could even register it, tearing your eyes from the two giants battling in front of you with increasing viciousness and strength. Sans pulled you into his chest, the world shifted, warped, blackened, settled... 

 

... Somewhere else entirely.

 

It took a moment for you to recognise where he’d taken you. You pushed away, staring at the surroundings, confused and disorientated... But you soon recognised it as somewhere he’d taken you once before.

 

Light mahogany walls, blue and orange zig-zag carpet, light green couch and a framed picture of a bone on the wall.

 

His brother’s house.

 

Sans’d brought you here initially after you’d met his younger brother for the first time and apparently made a good impression, as Papyrus wanted to bring you over for... ‘friendship spaghetti’. But, I mean, who  _ wouldn’t _ like Papyrus? He was taller than Sans by at least a head despite being the younger brother. His skull was longer, too, with smaller eye sockets and longer teeth- kind of like if you took a human skull, pinched it at both ends and gave a little tug, stretching it ever-so-slightly. He was bright, enthusiastic... nothing like Sans. Funny, witty (you sometimes felt like Papyrus was probably just as, if not smarter than Sans), ambitious...

 

... Loud.

 

You always thought it was odd- Pap did nothing but cook spaghetti but his favourite food wasn’t even pasta. It was dinosaur oatmeal.

 

But anyway. 

 

“... Wait, what?” You asked, snapping into the present again, looking around at the house and then looking back at the much-relieved Sans. ... You were still in your pyjamas. “Why are we here?”

 

“it’s too dangerous to go back home.” Sans said, taking your hand and pulling you up the stairs after him. “if red beats skull while you’re there, he might not be strong enough to fight back his instincts. he’ll assume that because he won, he has the ‘rights’ to you. which would be just as bad as skull, if not worse.”

 

“... Why worse?” You asked, nervous. Red seemed so calm earlier...

 

“because he’s more likely to lash out. look, just...” He turned at the top of the stairs, taking you down the hall. “... it’s safer to take you out of the equation. they’re fighting over  _ you;  _ if you’re not there, there’s a chance they’ll calm down.”

 

“What about you?” You asked, tilting your head. “How are you still so...”

 

He smiled, looking over his shoulder to face you. “not crazy?”

 

“... Yeah.”

 

“... i’m...” ... He looked away again, stopping at a door. “... i guess i’m just used to the feeling of others having what i want.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

... Sans turned around to face you (finally), taking both of your hands in his warm skeletal ones. 

 

You felt your heartbeat quicken. It was... a slow, deliberate gesture... you felt gratitude and relief flood your system. He’d saved you from a potentially VERY dangerous situation. You looked up from his hands to his eyelights, and saw so much softness and affection in his gaze that your cheeks prickled with warmth and colour.

 

_ It must be his heat. _ You reasoned to yourself.  _ If it makes him as protective as it did, it probably makes him feel a hell of a lot of affection for me. Like the others. _

 

“... let’s just relax, alright?” He said, smile becoming more strained. “pap is out, i’m in heat, i’m stressed... i’m saying things i wouldn’t normally say. i just... wanna look after you.”

 

Goddamnit, why was he saying all the things you wanted to hear?

 

... He paused, his brow furrowing... and a hand reached up to your neck. He stopped a second, waiting, in case you told him to back off, but you didn’t, and his phalanges gently traced the area where Skull had bitten you.

 

“... it’s... bruised.” He said, clearly not happy. “what happened? did he grab you?”

 

Self-consciously, you brought your own free hand up and placed it over his. “... Skull... went a bit crazy. He bit me.”

 

“he  _ bit _ you!?”

 

You flinched a little at his horrified and furious tone, even more confused when he put both hands on either side of your face and turned your neck to see the area better. His eyelights shrank to startling pinpricks, teeth starting to bare a little as his words sank into a growl. “is  _ that _ what those bruises are? how hard did he bite?!  _ did he pierce the skin!?” _

 

“Sans!” You pulled back from him, fear in your voice and body language. You’d just escaped one crazy growling heat-minded skeleton and been teleported away to avoid a SECOND one, you didn’t want to be stuck with  _ another!  _

 

... Sans momentarily looked hurt, but... he paused, and shut his sockets. He gritted his teeth, running his hands over his skull taking a deep, deep breath.

 

“ok. sorry. i’m sorry.” He said, voice softer, reopening his sockets with his eyelights back to their normal size. “did he break the skin?”

 

“No.” Your shoulders relaxed a bit. “Red attacked him before he could. ... Why’s that important?”

 

“... i’ll explain.” He took your hand again, opening the door he’d been standing outside of and leading you in. It was a spare bedroom, with a cabinet full of odd items, like action figures and bones and weird looking boxes... and a small bed pushed up to the corner.

 

He sat, back against the wall, and patted the spot next to him. You joined easily, shuffling right up close.

 

“it’s another monster thing, obviously.” He sighed, rubbing his hands up and down his femurs. “it’s like... hmm. how do i put it... you heard of marking?”

 

You tilted your head. He sighed again.

 

“ok, clearly not. there’s two types of marking.” He held up two phalanges. “the first one is scent marking, that’s a lot more casual. when a monster likes another, sometimes they ‘mark’ them with their smell, to show others they’ve got dibs and if they want to try with this person they have to deal with a contender. it’s pretty instinctive, sometimes people don’t even know they’re doing it. nowadays it’s more of a way of advertising you’re in a relationship with someone or showing off that you’re into them, but back in ye olden timese, it was probably some kind of... warning.”

 

You giggled at that. ... He smiled.

 

“And the second type?” You asked.

 

“ah, yeah.  _ physical _ marking. that’s serious business.” His smile fell a little. “it’s a permanent mark, like a magic-imbued scar or tattoo. dominant monsters do it to claim ownership of their submissive perpetually, but... it’s also, like... a lock, of sorts?”

 

You raised a brow. A lock...?

 

Sans, seemingly expecting your confusion, continued. “you can technically only ever be marked once, unless they used some  _ really _ pathetic way of marking. that’s why most dominants use bite or claw marks, and then heal them with their magic... it gets in your bloodstream. non-removable, at that point.”

 

“... So...” Your hand came up to your neck subconsciously. “... Skull was... trying to  _ mark _ me. Permanently.”

 

He nodded.

 

“...” You looked at the floor. You weren’t sure how to feel... if it hadn’t been for Red intervening so fast, would you have a giant scar on your neck right now? Would Skull have been able to stop himself? Would...

 

... Would he have tethered you to him so easily?

 

... You laid your head against Sans’s shoulder and tried to ignore the swarming ‘what if’s that filled your mind, and an impending sense of worry at seeing Skull again.

 

\---

 

... Red slid down the wall, his chest heaving, dozens of new scars littering his ribs and a long two-clawed slice down the side of his head that was still fresh with mahogany-coloured blood. Skull, beside him, was already sitting in a completely exhausted heap, back to the wall, head sagged low as he attempted to draw deep breaths of magic into his weakened body. 

 

Skull and Red were driven to near madness when the fight began. Something about the shrillness of your scream had put them both into an extreme agitated state- and the moment Red had seen you pinned under Skull with his teeth clamped around your neck the thin line of intelligence he’d been maintaining through his heat snapped like a coil.

 

He didn’t remember most of the fight.

 

He knew neither of them were going to lie to themselves- which meant recognising the fact that they had both been fully intending to kill the other. Skull, lost to the intense and swallowing feeling of defending what he thought (and in that moment was  _ convinced) _ was his mate, and Red in the grip of a burning possessive jealousy that locked his thoughts as soon as he saw Skull trying to mark you.

 

It was a bloody battle. Claws tearing through clothing and raking across bone, teeth clamping on arms and clavicles, fists connecting with sternums and jawbones... neither with consistent enough logical thought to even consider the possibility of using magic. 

 

It was raw, it was physical, and it was  _ exhausting. _

 

In fact, Red knew, as he sat against the wall panting like a dog after a cage match, that if either of them had been cognizant enough to summon magic there would be one victor and one pile of dust instead of two living skeletons who’d literally fought so hard they couldn’t move a muscle.

 

In fact, with the fight being over, he could feel his conscious thought returning and the primal magic in the air thinning, almost as if he and Skull had literally beaten the heat out of each other.

 

...

 

I mean, they probably had.

 

“... i bit her.”

 

Skull’s weak, cracked voice broke Red back into the present. He looked over; Skull was  _ crying _ literally  _ right next to him, _ and... he hadn’t even noticed. Giant tears rolled down his cheekbone from his working eyesocket as he stared blankly at the floor, his mind far, far away from his body.

 

_ “i bit her.” _ He covered his mouth, something like...  _ fear _ cracking through his normally lax expression as his eyelight shrunk rapidly to no bigger than a penny. He looked stricken, panicked, clawing at his own face. “i-i bit her she’s going to fucking  _ hate _ me-”

 

“hey, hey!” Red said, cutting over, voice oddly stern. “look at me. c’mon, big guy. look at me.”

 

Skull eventually did, removing his fingers from his mouth and turning his gaze to his smaller, sharper double.

 

“... listen.” Red said. “i don’t know if our moms were anything alike.”

 

... Skull’s expression immediately shifted. His eyelight... seemingly misted a little, loosening as not-quite-clear memories and faces filled his vision.

 

“but,” Red continued, “i know mine was a sweetheart. one of the few people in the underground who still held onto the belief that people were capable of kindness. she never  _ ever _ told a lie.”

 

“... what does this have to do with...”

 

“mom told me that a heat ain’t who you are.”

 

... Skull paused.

 

...

 

“mine too.”

 

“y’see?” Red felt just a shred of stress leave his body as he allowed himself to relax for a moment. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt the need to make Skull feel better... he almost chuckled. Perhaps you were rubbing off on him? “now, i ain’t sayin (y/n) won’t be upset that you tried to bite her. but i  _ am _ sayin that  _ wasn’t you, _ aight?”

 

... Skull nodded... seemingly somewhat relieved.

 

...

 

“... sorry. ... for...” He looked at Red. “trying to... kill you.”

 

“likewise.” Red sighed, closing his sockets a little. “but hey. we’re both back. that’s progress.”

 

Skull... chuckled.

 

Red blinked his sockets open again in surprise, turning to look up at the giant. He’d... actually laughed? At something  _ Red _ said? Red didn’t even think that was possible. He couldn’t help it- a small smile worked it’s way onto his own face as he stared at the tiny lifted corners of Skull’s giant maw; there was something...  _ really _ contagious about the grin of a guy who rarely ever laughed.

 

Oh a whim, still not sure where all of this willingness to form a friendly connection was coming from, he... gave Skull a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It felt ironic that, not ten minutes ago, they were at each other’s throats, conscious of nothing but the insanity and rage that told them _he has to die. he has to die._ ** _he has to die. die die die_** over and over and over again. They still bore the scars, hell, some of those scars were still bleeding as they sat together, bones aching from fatigue and injury. 

 

And now, Red was reassuring him with physical contact... and Skull was  _ smiling. _

 

_ i don’t know what the hell you did to us, (y/n). _

 

\---

 

You hugged Red as soon as you saw him.

 

Sans had deemed it safe to return when Red shot them a text- apparently, if he was aware enough to use a phone and type a full message, he was aware enough to control his instincts.

 

You quite literally threw yourself at him, so happy to see him not-crazy, thanking him over and over for helping you, for saving you in the nick of time, for looking out for Skull and not killing him... but you quickly pulled back in horror when you saw just how beaten up he looked. Deep shadows under his sockets, slow breaths, torn clothes and new scars...

 

But some of those new scars were healed over. Who had healed them? He’d only been in here with Skull.

 

Sans forced the two of you to sit down on the couch together, and went to go prepare Sea Tea for Red’s injuries (and presumably Skull’s). You had no issue resting with Red, especially after how he’d essentially saved you from being marked for life. In fact you immediately cuddled up to his side, still slightly in shock and wanting support.

 

He looped his arm around your shoulders, and you instantly felt 100% better.

 

“... Red?” You looked up at him. He hummed in response, deep, sultry, almost asleep... he seemed  _ completely _ exhausted. “Where’s Skull?”

 

... Red raised his brows, eyelights peeking out at you from under the lids of his sockets. “he ain’t locked up and crazy, if that’s what yer wondering.” 

 

... You sighed, leaning back into him, your hands fiddling in your lap. “I just...”

 

“he’s in our room.” Red gently nudged you with his hip, smile soft. “i think he needs a bit of a mental break, y’know? time alone. it’s been... it’s been a  _ hell _ of a day for him.”

 

“... Is he okay?” You asked, guilty.

 

“he’s fine. just overwhelmed.”

 

...

 

“... While we were in the room together, Skull... he...” 

 

You paused, almost not wanting to relive the memory, but... 

 

You felt like it was something you needed to share.

 

“He said some...  _ weird _ things.”

 

“like what?” Red asked, brows creasing just a tiny bit.

 

“He said I was... being deliberately oblivious to how he... how ‘we’ felt about me.” You used air quotes around the ‘we’. “But I don’t know if... it was just his heat, or something? Is that something people typically say during heats?”

 

Red paused. 

 

He paused for a long, long moment... 

 

... You were almost worried Sans would be done with the Sea Tea by the time Red finally came up with an answer.

 

“look, i...” He sighed, voice still so luscious and heavy, like satin, even if it carried an oddly defeated tone. “i ain’t  _ usually _ the kinda guy who gives my competition any chance, so i don’t even know why the fuck i’m sayin’ this. maybe it’s the heat, or maybe just spendin’ so much time in this universe is makin’ me crazy. but...” He turned to look at you. His eyelights were warm, but... veiled something you couldn’t see or understand. “he meant it, when he said he had feelings for you. it’s not his heat.”

 

“He... loves me?” You repeated.

 

“has for a while, i think.”

 

... Oh.

 

...

 

“... What about you?”

 

...

 

...

 

“Red.”

 

“look, just... ‘love’ is a strong word right now.” He pinched the bridge between his sockets. “all i know is i caught feelings and they’re pretty strong. can we wait until my heat is over? i feel like... i’m gonna end up saying some sappy shit i’ll regret.”

 

... The sound of the whistling of the Sea Tea boiling in the kettle slowly building from the kitchen filled the silence just long enough for you to get an answer out.

 

“... Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: skull loves you and i love you
> 
> Mc: Yikes!! That's a lot of love and complications... but I'm _so_ glad I can always count on my best pal Sans to not love me, so at least things with him will stay normal and not complicated! :)
> 
> Sans, grinding his teeth together so hard it sounds like a chalkboard: yeah ahah
> 
>  
> 
> Fanart!
> 
> [Sans being various stages of dumbass](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/175764561249/i-have-zero-self-control-when-i-draw-i-can?is_highlighted_post=1) , [the boys in their heights](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/image/176289209699) and [Mc and Skull having their precious hug](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) by streamlineworkshop!!  
> [Adorable doodles of the boys and Mc](https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/post/178618366973/some-doodles-inspired-by-aggregvation) by the-weird-one-won  
> [Height chart](https://valeriavionics.tumblr.com/image/179526283080) by valeriavionics!  
> [sams, rood and skill](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) and [the cutest Mc and Skull ever,](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) by bumblingbeetea!  
> [messypaintbrush](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/image/182250668136) sent in this and I can’t get over how cute that Sans in the bottom corner is... plus a super adorable/sad [Don’t forget,](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182535773136/this-is-part-of-a-small-panel-comic-thing-i-was)  
> edgysun fucking BLESSING me with [Skull and Mc in their animal forms (plus me!!!) ](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182436714731/sorry-i-cant-draw-skeletons-correctly-right-now) , [majestic animal Skull and little badger Mc](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182461296391/lol-since-you-liked-the-last-one-heres-another) , [a Skulldog valentines special ;)](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182788256231/okay-so-im-working-on-some-art-for-valentines) and [Skulldog just being adorable and getting pats.](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183275112371/good-boi-is-happy-to-see-his-mc-will-you-also-give)  
> [Huamn boys](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182614786286/ummmm-that-new-chapter-and-my-heart-bruh-so) by lavenderskye9!  
> [AS IF LULLYCHI WASN’T MAGNIFICENT ENOUGH](https://lullychi.tumblr.com/post/182514380370/oh-no-my-hand-slipped-and-i-accidentally-drew%E2%80%9D%20rel=) SHE WENT AND DREW SCENES FROM AGGRE,, I can’t express how much I love these giant boyes. And then, because she’s a saint, she drew [the boys as babus in matching skeleton onesies!](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183917645346/i-drew-babies-i-like-to-think-that-red-had-a%E2%80%9D%20rel=)  
> [spicysourcandy](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182645800661/im-so-sorry-when-you-posted-the-vine-i-had-to) submitted a redraw of a meme I posted. It’s fucking excellent.  
> [tiredassmotherfucker](https://tiredassmotherfucker.tumblr.com/post/182653679047/aggregvation-is-cuuute-and) on tumblr (best name so far) drew all the squishy boys and lots of scenes of the apparent fan favourite, Skull  
> [drawitydraws](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182766871261/i-had-to-im-sorry-actually-not-sorry-but) drew Skull in Hufflepuff getup!  
> [basically the plot in one comic](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com/post/182866811040/made-something-for-llamagoddessofficial-because-i) from beanniebenn on tumblr!  
> [egglord667](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183245671381/i-wish-it-turned-out-better-im-still-trying-to) made this beautiful watercolour of everyone, [Sans, Skull and Mc](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183684357576/this-is-what-ive-got-so-far-on-gems-im) and href="https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183720000166/hello-uhh-angst-dealer-ive-got-a-package">Hit and Red with gems like Steven Universe. Th... that Hit???? It’ssogoodIcan’teven.  
> [Hug it out?](https://cinnamon-cubes.tumblr.com/post/183389879476/hey-asshole-you-kinda-left-me-hangin-with-a-bunch) by cinnamon-cubes.  
> sans-is-pretty-hot-yo made a [baby snas](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183528661976/b-a-b-y-s-n-e-s-it-tha-baby-oof-soz-for) based on an ask I answered.


	21. Confess, confess, confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like _everyone_ has something to get off their chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M BACK
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting, everyone! Exams are almost done, and I had a nice big break to finish this chapter that's been sitting in my doc for over a month. I'm so excited to be getting back into the swing of writing chapters!!

_ i have to do it. there’s no time left. i have to. _

  


... You opened the door to see a strange package, sitting innocently just outside your apartment.

  


You paused, for a moment, leaning out and looking either way. Did you just miss someone? Was the delivery guy really that fast? You heard the knock just a few seconds earlier... Surely he or she would’ve waited to get your signature or something?

  


You looked down at the package, slightly suspicious. It was addressed to you, and your apartment in particular... you blinked. There was a heart by your name! Drawn in red pen...?

  


...

  


...  _ Red _ pen? Could it be Hit?

  


You picked up the package. It was a decent size, but fairly light, all things considered. You could hold it in one hand. 

  


You took it inside, to your room, and sat down on the carpet to open it. You were fairly tempted to give it a little shake and see if you could hear anything, but decided against it, in case it was something delicate that might shatter.

  


It was cardboard, so all it took was a few well-placed tugs and the tape holding it together came apart. Inside was another, smarter box... You held it up to the light. It was a black two-piece box about the size of your chest, with little swirling red patterns indented into the material on the top.

  


_ Ok. Heart by my name, red and black theme... _ You smiled to yourself. _ Definitely Hit at this point. _

  


You lifted the lid. There was a small note taped to the roof of the box.

  


_ ‘saw this and thought of you. couldn’t help it, i want to spoil you. hope you like it. if you don’t, just give me a text and i’ll get it replaced xxx _

_ \- h’ _

  


... You flushed such a bright shade of red that you were  _ very _ glad he wasn’t there to see you in the moment. You had to put the lid down and glance around to check that nobody had seen you get flustered so easily- goddamn it! All these sexy skeletons!! You covered your own cheeks with your hands.

  


Although you  _ definitely _ had no issue with a smooth, sharply dressed,  _ handsome _ guy giving you gifts, you probably needed to talk to him about just sending you things out of the blue. You weren’t sure how comfortable you were being a sugar baby.

  


You removed some thin red paper packaging around the product... and lifted it up.

  


...

  


... A dress. 

  


You immediately put a hand to your mouth- this thing was  _ gorgeous. _

  


You couldn’t help yourself. You stripped, and tried it on. The only issue was the zip at the back (you had to scrabble around a bit around your back to get the whole thing to zip up) but it took relatively little time... you stopped to check yourself out in your mirror.

  


“... Holy _shit,_ Hit.” You breathed.

  


A long, almost floor-length, form-fitting black dress, silky and all but  _ velvety _ to the touch, the outlines of flowers stitched in a shimmery red thread around the bottom and along a small vertical cut to show your leg. You were  _ completely _ blown away. This thing was so comfy yet elegant, it felt like it cost more than the entire apartment’s rent for six months... It fit like a  _ glove, _ but... a glove that somehow made you look far more elegant and curvy than you ever thought you could’ve looked? 

  


You turned to the side to see yourself more. You  _ had _ to give Hit credit- not only did he have incredible taste, and he was also a man of culture, given how little skin the dress actually showed. Your arms were bare, but the cut of the chest wasn’t even that low. In fact, given a dress of this caliber, you would’ve thought you’d basically have half your tits showing, but... it sat comfortably just below your collarbone and the thin sleeves came up over your shoulders. You subconsciously ran a finger over them... 

  


... How much did this  _ cost? _ And how did it fit you so perfectly? Your brow furrowed a tiny bit even as your giddiness grew. You had a  _ sneaking _ suspicion Hit didn’t just randomly see this and think of you. It was your exact height, hip, waist and bust measurement, almost to a fault.

  


But that raised another question. If he got this made for you,  _ how did he know your measurements? _

  


... Oh well. Prettiest dress you’d seen in your life or no, this wasn’t something to be casually worn around the house. You lifted an arm up to go for the zip...

  


...

  


... A slow, long whistle from the doorway.

  


You jumped, startled, and turned- Red was leaning on the door frame, his brows high on his head and a dangerously appreciative smile on his face as his eyelights checked out something that clearly was below the waist.

  


“... Red.”

  


... His gaze lingered on your ass for far longer than necessary before they came back up again.

  


“oh,  _ no,” _ He purred, lowly, hands in his pockets. “don’t let me interrupt.”

  


You went pink and spluttered- he laughed.

  


“aight, aight, i’ll turn around.” He shifted so his back was to you. “... where’d you get that, if you don’t mind my askin’? looks fancy.”

  


“It’s from a friend.” The lie came out naturally as you shuffled. “I didn’t even know they were going to send me anything so it was... hng, a bit of a surprise... to...”

  


“... to?”

  


...

  


“I-I can’t reach the zip.” You stammered, weak, face heating so much you felt like you were going to explode. 

  


The zip was  _ juuuust _ high enough so that when you put it on you could ‘push’ it up the curve of your back from below and then reach over your shoulder and pull it up the rest of the way. But now, from the back, you couldn’t push it down far enough to grab it from below.

  


You’d always been confused how heroines in romantic novels managed to get the dress on and somehow not be able to get it off without someone doing the zip.

  


Now you knew.

  


For some reason, you felt like this design flaw was intentional on Hit’s part.

  


... Red’s snicker should’ve been illegal.

  


“... need a hand?” He purred, still facing away. “i have two spare.”

  


“Just the zip.” You said, still high-pitched and embarrassed. “Please.”

  


“can-do.” He whistled again, approaching you from behind, footsteps slow against the carpet. You flushed even harder at the sight of his huge form so close behind you (sometimes you forgot just how gigantic Red was because you were used to thinking of Skull as the taller one; the top of your head still  _ just _ undershot Red’s jaw), heart starting to pound against your chest a little too loud- he winked at you in the mirror.

  


His hands started on your waist, and glided down to your hips, warm and hard and deliberately very,  _ very _ slow. 

  


“Red.” You said, voice a teasing warning, not sure why it was so quiet. “The zip isn’t on my ass.”

  


“can’t blame a man for wishin’.” He purred back, and you couldn’t help but giggle with his almost pouty tone and the way his breath tickled the side of your face.

  


His hands drifted up your back. One settled on your bare upper arm, easily wrapping around, the other finally taking a hold on the tiny zipper. You swallowed- he leant ever-closer, the crest of his pelvis bumping lightly into you lower back.

  


“yer arm is cold.” He said, voice hushed and deep and rolling in your chest. “might need someone to... warm you up, afterward.”

  


“I’ll bare that in mind.” You said, whispering, unsure if you voice would crack if you tried to speak any louder.

  


The zipper began to slide down, torturously slow, his bare knuckle tracing softly over your spine as it travelled down, down... finally stopping at the small of your back. You were absolutely sure he could hear your heart at this point. There’s no way he couldn’t. And even  _ if _ he was somehow deaf he would easily be able to see your unstoppable blush in the mirror.

  


“might wanna cool it there, sweetheart.” Red all but  _ growled _ softly, right next to your ear, free hand sliding up your bare back so delicately it made you shiver. “some of us just came out of heat. if ya keep doin’ all those adorable things yer doin’, well... who  _ knows _ what might happen...?”

  


“... Red?” You asked, voice thin as a spider’s thread

  


...

  


He seemed to immediately sense the change in mood.

  


“... fuck. don’t say it.” He said, voice teasing, but underlined with slight nervous disappointment. “don’t you dare say it. imma leap out the window.”

  


“... Can we talk? ... About yesterday?”

  


...

  


Ultimate mood killer.

  


... He went silent for a moment, skull coming down to rest on your shoulder. You felt him press a warm, toothy kiss to the side of you neck.

Slow. 

  


... Careful.

  


... The sigh that escaped his ribcage was heavy enough to make his whole chest rise, pressing against your back. But despite his earlier threat to launch himself from the first floor to avoid addressing it, he mumbled out an affirming “... yeah. ‘course.” and smiled against your neck.

  


You had him step outside for a minute while you took the dress off, folding it up and putting it (very, VERY delicately) back in it’s box, which you slid under your bed. Once you were back in regular non-expensive clothes that smelled less like they were straight out of an expensive perfume shop, you called Red back in and had him sit next to you on your bed, your backs resting on the wall.

  


... He looked very nervous.  _ Very _ nervous. As he sat, the bed shifted, causing you to rock toward him and lean on his side a bit. ... It was a stark contrast to the confident, sexy Red you’d seen just  _ minutes _ earlier. He’d gone from an experienced and hungry predator to a deer about to run.

  


“... You ok?” You asked, leaning forward a little. He wasn’t meeting your eyes.

  


“... yeah. i’m good.”

  


“You look like you’re about to bolt.”

  


“... mh.”

  


... He probably was. You recalled the first night he’d slept in your bed with you; how nervous he was, how it’d taken him minutes to even find the words to form a sentence, how you felt like a single wrong move would send him running out of the room or burying his feelings under his jokey, sexy persona to deflect any attempts at someone seeing what was really going on.

  


You took his hand, determined to get a proper answer out of him. For all of his pride he  _ really _ didn’t like talking about himself or his emotions. “... What you said, earlier. About... catching strong feelings? ... Is that true?”

  


... He nodded, closing his sockets. “yeah. ... wasn’t just a heat thing.”

  


“You-”

  


“look, sweetheart.” He said, voice suddenly a lot less wobbly than you would’ve expected. It certainly wasn’t powerful (he was still speaking with softer tones) but it immediately caught your attention. “i’m... gonna try to get this all out before i pussyfoot out of it.”

  


... His hand turned over and entwined with yours, running his thumb over your skin. He shifted, too, so his body was facing you, back no longer against the wall. 

  


“i don’t... want anything to change between us, aight?”

  


You blinked. His cheekbones started to tinge with carmine. 

  


“... What do you mean?”

  


He took a breath, like a man about to dive into a freezing quarry of water.

  


“...i ain’t exactly the  _ honest _ type when it comes to, uh, how i... feel about people.” He gave your hand a light squeeze, looking away. “i’m better than blue but i still ain’t really comfortable admitting when someone’s important to me. it’s... almost scary, actually. acknowledging... that i care this much about somebody. ... an’ i don’t like being scared. ... you get it, right?”

  


... You nodded, slightly blown away, feeling very lucky to get this much honesty from him in one sitting.

  
“talkin’ to ya when i was in heat got me thinkin’, y’know? an... i realised my issues.” His eyelights looked small, even as he leant toward you a little, huge form seemingly deflating as he pulled back his layers of bravado, taking another deep breath to spurr himself on. “relationships scare me cus i just ain’t used to that amount of _ risk. _ i ain’t used to bein’ attached to someone who can get hurt. carin’ is dangerous business back in the underground. carin’ about someone... it could get you killed. commitment, it... it makes me skittish, makes me say shit i don’t mean so i can keep people at a distance.”

  


“... You’re scared of loving and losing.” You said, voice soft, more and more taken aback by the second.

  


He nodded.

  


“... i don’t know how i feel about ya, sweetheart. it’s all a big mess.” His forehead touched yours, voice delicate, as if he were afraid that any moment the mood would snap like a toothpick and he wouldn’t be able to get the words out. “but, either way, i like how things are now. flirty, funny... good friends with a chance of sex, y’know? nothin’ too... emotionally investing, or confrontational.”

  


You took a breath. “... Red, I-”  _ you’re such an important person to me- _

  


... He pressed a phalange very gently against your lips. 

  


You glanced up, confused- his expression was different, now. Warmer. The blush was gone but he still seemed slightly embarrassed, a tiny adorable smile over his glinting sharp teeth.

  


“if yer gonna tell me how you feel about me, don’t.” His sockets were lidded and so  _ very _ close. “i don’t need to hear it. it’s either gonna disappoint me or scare me.”

  


... You closed your mouth.

  


... His finger gently travelled over your cheek, and he cupped your face. The gesture was so intimate and tender that your heart skipped a beat. When he spoke, his voice was smooth, velvety, and so  _ wonderful. _

  


“i know you care, sweetheart. that’s all i need to know.”

  


... You saw the kiss coming a mile off, as you both closed the gap, your eyes shutting... but that didn’t make it any less amazing.

  


You almost felt bad for Hit. Red’s kiss blew him completely out of the water from the moment your lips connected. Perhaps it was because your kiss with your more  _ secretive _ skeleton suitor was pretty spur-of-the-moment and he didn’t have as good of an opportunity to impress you, but...

  


... Crap, what were you thinking about again?

  


One of Red’s hands pressed against the back of your head to support you, and the other slipped over your thigh, gently squeezing. Skeleton lips were such strange things- firm, thin, smooth... warm. He smelled so  _ good, _ too, smokey and sweet and thistly. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he pressed forward more, pin-sharp teeth grazing your lower lip, a soft, hungry growl escaping his chest.

  


And when you parted to breathe, the only thing you could manage was a soft “... Wow.”

  


He looked back, just as blown away.

  


...

  


“...” He suddenly slapped a hand over his face. “i just remembered the goddamn reason i showed up to yer room in the first place. fuckin’  _ hell.” _

  


You raised an eyebrow. Interesting thing to bring up right after kissing someone.

  


“skull wanted to talk to you.”

  


... 

  


... Fuck.

  


“... Oh.”

  


Nervousness immediately spread in your chest and gut like a cold chill, Skull’s face appearing in your mind. Your brain seemed to flicker back and forth between your different perceptions of him- one moment, his face was his usual tiny smile and constant reassuring stare; the next his blown eye and wide grin was hovering over you moments before he tried to permanently mark you as his partner by sinking his teeth into your neck.

  


“hey.” Red said, seemingly sensing your anxiousness. He rubbed your shoulder comfortingly. “he’s not crazy any more. the heat’s over.”

  


“... I don’t know what I’ll say.” You admitted, small.

  


“just let him talk, then. you won’t regret it.” He fiddled with your hair. “i ain’t sayin’ you have to forgive him or somethin’ but i’m just sayin’ you should talk to him. we both know he didn’t mean to do what he did.”

  


“...” You cuddled closer to him, letting your head rest in the small dip where his shoulder met his chest. You just wanted to stay like this for a moment.

  


... Red didn’t complain.

  


\---

  


Eventually, you  _ had _ to go see Skull. Knowing he was waiting on you to show up just made you feel worse the longer you waited so you forced yourself to knock twice on the boys’ bedroom door.

  


... No response. You pushed the door open, slightly nervous- no, scratch that.  _ Really _ nervous.

  


“... Skull?”

  


...

  


The light was on, at least. 

  


He was sitting on his bed, staring at you as you stepped in and carefully shut the door behind you, seemingly surprised or caught off guard, like he didn’t  _ actually _ expect you to show. You took the sight of him in- hunched shoulders, slightly lowered head, shadowed sockets. Like a dog who knew he’d done something wrong.

  


He looked so...  _ scared. _

  


“... i-i’m sorry.” He croaked.

  


...

  


Fuck. 

  


You couldn’t believe you tricked yourself into thinking it wouldn’t be easy to forgive him.

  


Immediately, without even realising you’d done it, you crossed the room to him. Both his body and his eyelight tensed up as you approached, as if thinking you were going to berate him- but you hugged his huge form and pressed his confused face against your shoulder.

  


“It’s ok.” You stroked the intact side of his skull, feeling the buzzing warmth of his escaping magic into your fingertips. “It’s ok. That wasn’t you.”

  


... He cried.

  


He made surprisingly little sound, but seeing as last time he cried on you he made no sound at all you figured it must just be how he cried. His huge hands came up, bunching in your shirt around your back- just one hand was enough to cover almost half your back. You just... let him get it all out, clinging onto you in the silent, messy bedroom.

  


...It was... honestly hard to tell when he stopped crying, since his tears were so silent. But after what felt like forever you could feel no more movement in his shoulders, and could no longer hear the tiny sharp intakes of breath.

  


And eventually, once he was done, he raised his head to look you in the eyes. He seemed to... decide something? His eyelight became set and his grin a little flatter. He pulled you gently into his lap by his grip on your back- you didn’t protest or fight, already used to him treating you like a teddy bear when he was nervous or upset. His huge femurs were strangely comfortable; you thought it’d be like sitting on two iron poles but you ended up with your butt in an oddly cozy groove while you looked up at his giant form. 

  


... He really  _ was  _ gigantic. Every time you thought you were over how huge he was, it hit you all over again.

  


“... i... wanna... talk.” He said, voice shaky.

  


“... Alright.” You said.

  


“... do you...” he thought for a long moment. “... remember... what i said?”

  


“When you were in heat?”

  


He nodded, and you paused, pursing your lips. “You said... that you had feelings for me. And that... I was being ‘deliberately dense’.”

  


“you were.” His eye zeroed in on you. “you  _ are.” _

  


...

  


You blinked, surprised at his succinctness. He was maintaining that same strong eye contact you’d become so accustomed to but there was something else behind it- something acute. Something... critical. 

  


“you... do it a lot.” His working socket relaxed a fraction as he observed your shocked expression; most likely him realising he was being a little too intense for you to be comfortable. “you don’t react. you... ignore it. hoping that... it’ll go away. and things will be normal. where it’s safe. people’s feelings, events... if you ignore, it’ll go away. sometimes... you don’t know you’re doing it.”

  


... You were momentarily stumped for words. You wondered if this was how he felt when he tried to think normally. 

  


... But...

  


... Your face fell a little as it began to dawn on you just how  _ right _ he was.

  


Your flirtation with Red, your promise of a ‘date’ with Trist, even things  _ Skull _ said... You realised how quick you’d been to discard any reaction in favour of things going back to normal. You didn’t like confronting, no matter how confidently or ‘I’m in touch with my feelings!!’ you portrayed yourself as. 

  


It was just... always so much  _ easier _ to pretend it never happened, and to let things go back to how they were beforehand. To not react, to not respond.

  


“i love you.”

  


...

  


... 

  


“... Love?” You asked, looking up at him, voice small with shock and eyes wide. “... A-are you sure?”

  


“yes.”

  


... You had a feeling that was coming. You never expected it to really happen- in fact, you figured he’d phrase it like Red. You thought he’d say it like he knows there’s something there but he just can’t quite put his finger on it.

  


But no. Completely to-the-point.

  


“... i’ve never felt like this before.” He said, voice getting slowly quieter, but also... stronger. 

  


It was like he’d said it over and over and _over_ in his head, practising so it could come out more naturally than his usual broken sentences, not like each word was thought out like he was speaking a foreign language he barely knew. But even so, his giant phalanges tightened around you slightly. “i’ve never felt this strongly about anyone. it’s... it’s probably unhealthy. but it feels good.”

  


...

  


“do you love me too?”

  


... Fuck.

  


You looked up into his eyelight,  _ completely  _ stumped as to what you should say.

  


“... Skull, it...”

  


“yes or no.” He said, simply, when he apparently felt you’d taken too long to answer.

  


“... I-it’s not that  _ simple.” _

  


His eyelight tensed. “... i won’t  _ die  _ if you say no.”

  


Somehow, you felt that if you told him you didn’t love him, a part of him would.

  


“N-no, it...” You sighed, a slight nervous shake infiltrating your tone. You brought your hands up to your face and pressed the heels of your palms against your eyes- you needed to take a breath. How were you supposed to explain what you were feeling? How were you supposed to translate the  _ tempest _ in your chest into words anyone, let alone Skull, would understand? “I... There’s so many different  _ types _ of love. I...”

  


... His body language changed a little. His eyelight and socket softened into something akin to understanding. 

  


... You took your hands away from your face but you couldn’t quite make eye contact.

  


“... I don’t think I love you in the way you love me. Wait, no, that sounds so  _ horrible...” _ You shook your head. “It’s not that I  _ don’t _ love you. I do, I really do. You’re so important to me, I love having you around and talking to you and sitting with you. I wish I could... I wish I could explain how much you  _ mean _ to me. I just... I don’t think I’m ready... for the commitment that comes with romantic love...?”

  


... You looked up at his face.

  


“I’m sorry. It’s all a big mess. You probably didn’t catch a word of that...”

  


... He looked...

  


... So...

  


...  _ Happy? _

  


You blinked- it was pretty unexpected. His smile was thin, wobbly, but wide and genuine- even the loose, lax socket was crinkled slightly at the corner. He looked like he was nearly about to cry. 

  


“... no, it’s ok.” He said, soft, thin as a thread. “i understand.”

  


He leaned forward and down to press his nasal bone against your cheek in a delicate nuzzling motion, and in turn, you reached up and petted his cheekbone, fingers so tiny against the vast expanses of chipped and scarred bone that made up his face. He purred, very very quietly, socket shutting a little... You could hear his breath catching, hear all the emotion packed into his tone.

  


“... you really... feel like that?” He asked. “... i’m important?”

  


“Absolutely.” You let your shoulders relax a little, nervous panic at saying the wrong thing and ruining everything starting to leak away. He seemed to understand. ... You did love him, you just weren’t quite prepared yet.

  


His smile made your chest feel funny. “alright. just... know that... as soon as you’re ready, i’m here.”

  


“Course.”

  


“... stay with me?” He asked, small. “for a bit?”

  


You smiled.

  


“As long as you want.”

  


\---

  


Skull was such a big goober. You couldn’t get over how adorable he was. You ended up cuddling him until he fell asleep, his giant arm around you and his face inches from yours, massive fuzzy iris studying, studying, studying, taking in every detail until his socket just couldn’t stay open any more. Once you were certain he was fast asleep, you kissed his cheekbone and turned the light off, headed to the kitchen to get some food.

  


... But on the way there, you bumped into Sans. He was leaning on the door to the kitchen, sweating, grin tight at the corners.  
  
  


“hey kiddo.” His fingers drummed nervously on the frame. “... can we... talk?”

  


...

  


“... Sure.” You blinked, slightly confused. What was he nervous about...? An apology, maybe? As far as you could remember, he hadn’t done anything that needed an apology. He’d already told you how sorry he was about being a massive jerkface.

  


... Had  _ you  _ done something?

  


He gestured for you to follow him into your room. Your nervousness quickened a little... if he wanted to go in your room with you, he seriously wanted privacy. What could possibly require that?

  


When you entered behind him, your hand coming up to hold your forearm, the door swung shut behind you from a little push with his magic. He faced away from you for a moment and rubbed the back of his skull, sighing- seemingly taking a moment to think.

  


“... Sans?” You asked, agitation leaking into your tone.

  


“... yeah, sorry.” He turned to face you, and you  _ immediately  _ noted how there was a light, almost sparkly dusting of blue on his cheekbones. He wasn’t looking you in the eyes either, fixed on a spot of carpet.

  


... Your own nervousness began to settle into nothing more than a slight nagging in the back of your mind.

  


“... can we sit down?” He asked, still not making eye contact.

  


“... Sure.”

  


So you found yourself, for the  _ third  _ time today, sitting on a bed with a nervous skeleton next to you. The more you looked at him, the more things became apparent to you- his drumming phalanges on his lap, his tiny, darting eyelights, his noticeably off-beat breath and the way he’d occasionally bite his teeth together.

  


“... i-i don’t...” He said, after what felt like forever. “... i don’t know how to say this.”

  


“It’s ok.” You replied, crossing your legs. “Take your time.”

  


You couldn’t deny that part of you was starting to get a little bit excited. Him nervous and blue, not sure how to put it together, asking to speak to you privately...

  


... It all sounded a lot like he was going to confess, right? 

  


Your chest tightened at the thought. You weren’t sure how you’d even respond if somehow that  _ was  _ the case. You certainly weren’t as crushed on him as you used to be, before the others arrived and you realised you had other options to a guy who didn’t like you back. You still liked him and that small, resilient thing in your chest still held out with romantic feelings for him, but you didn’t have much hope.

  


I mean... it’d happened before. You’d been absolutely  _ certain _ he was about to confess to you, and then something else entirely had come out. Like the time he took you to Grillby’s and on the way home blushed and told you he had something  _ super important _ to say... which turned out to be that you had a sesame seed in your teeth. Or the other time he all but had you pinned to a wall... apparently to tell you he was working a late shift.

  


The more you thought about the misleading events in the past, the more your hopes for a confession were dashed. But you couldn’t deny a little part of you still held out.

  


He rubbed his skull again.Your heart rate picked up.  “... fuck. i-i guess... what i’m trying to say, is-”

  


_ Bzzzzt. _

  


...

  


_ Bzzzzt. _

  


Your excitement dropped. His phone was ringing.

  


_ Bzzzzt.  _

  


... A look of utter ‘this is bullshit’ crossed his face for a moment..

  


...

  


He picked it up... 

  


... And cancelled the call with a hard press on the red button, turning to you, chucking the offending device over his shoulder, where it landed on the carpeted floor with a resounding thud and bounced twice.

  


“Sans!” You looked at him, aghast. “Your phone!”

  


“i don’t care.” His sockets squeezed shut tightly. You watched in awe as the deepest shade of blue you’d ever seen on him broke out all over his face like ink spreading through water, his mouth opened, and-

  


It tumbled out.

  


“i-i like you as more than a friend!”

  


...

  


...

  


_Son of a-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interrupting The Confession trope: Hey guys so I-  
> Sans: NOT ANYMORE, BITCH  
> Sans: _YEET_
> 
> Also, do not fear, Skull will be getting a smooch soon. 
> 
> [CATLER00 ON TUMBLR MADE AN AGGRE COMIC IT’S SO PRETTY](https://catler00.tumblr.com/post/184079836244/llamagoddessofficial-iiiits-heeeerrrreeee)  
> [Sans being various stages of dumbass](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/175764561249/i-have-zero-self-control-when-i-draw-i-can?is_highlighted_post=1) , [the boys + heights](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/image/176289209699) and [Mc and Skull having a hug](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/post/180422223734/aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-i-knowwwwww-i-havent-been) by streamlineworkshop!!  
> [Adorable doodles of the gang](https://the-weird-one-won.tumblr.com/post/178618366973/some-doodles-inspired-by-aggregvation) by the-weird-one-won  
> [Height chart](https://valeriavionics.tumblr.com/image/179526283080) by valeriavionics!  
> [sams, rood and skill](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180670787710) and [the cutest Mc and Skull ever,](https://bumblingtea.tumblr.com/image/180698716735) by bumblingbeetea!  
> [messypaintbrush](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/image/182250668136) I can’t get over how cute that Sans in the bottom corner is... plus a super adorable/sad [Don’t forget.](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182535773136/this-is-part-of-a-small-panel-comic-thing-i-was)  
> edgysun fucking BLESSING me with [Skull and Mc in their animal forms (plus me!!!) ](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182436714731/sorry-i-cant-draw-skeletons-correctly-right-now) , [ dog Skull and smol badger Mc](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182461296391/lol-since-you-liked-the-last-one-heres-another) , [a Skulldog valentines special ;)](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182788256231/okay-so-im-working-on-some-art-for-valentines) and [Skulldog being adorable and getting pats.](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183275112371/good-boi-is-happy-to-see-his-mc-will-you-also-give)  
> [Huamn boys](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182614786286/ummmm-that-new-chapter-and-my-heart-bruh-so) by lavenderskye9!  
> [AS IF LULLYCHI WASN’T GREAT ENOUGH](https://lullychi.tumblr.com/post/182514380370/oh-no-my-hand-slipped-and-i-accidentally-drew%E2%80%9D%20rel=) SHE WENT AND DREW AGGRE,, I can’t show how much I love these boyes. And then, because she’s a saint, she drew [the boys as babs in matching skele onesies!](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183917645346/i-drew-babies-i-like-to-think-that-red-had-a%E2%80%9D%20rel=)  
> [spicysourcandy](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182645800661/im-so-sorry-when-you-posted-the-vine-i-had-to) submitted a redraw of a meme I posted. It’s excellent.  
> [tiredassmotherfucker](https://tiredassmotherfucker.tumblr.com/post/182653679047/aggregvation-is-cuuute-and) on tumblr drew all the boys and lots of scenes of the apparent fan favourite, Skull  
> [drawitydraws](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/182766871261/i-had-to-im-sorry-actually-not-sorry-but) drew Hufflepuff Skull!  
> [basically the plot in one comic](https://beanniebenn.tumblr.com/post/182866811040/made-something-for-llamagoddessofficial-because-i) from beanniebenn on tumblr!  
> [egglord667](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183245671381/i-wish-it-turned-out-better-im-still-trying-to) made this beautiful watercolour of everyone, [Sans, Skull and Mc](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183684357576/this-is-what-ive-got-so-far-on-gems-im) and [Hug it out?](https://cinnamon-cubes.tumblr.com/post/183389879476/hey-asshole-you-kinda-left-me-hangin-with-a-bunch) by cinnamon-cubes.  
> sans-is-pretty-hot-yo made a [baby snas](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/post/183528661976/b-a-b-y-s-n-e-s-it-tha-baby-oof-soz-for)!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://llamagoddessofficial.tumblr.com/) It's mostly reblogged Undertale shit, occasional other fandoms and personal stuff, but if you have questions or just want to say hi, drop by!  
>  But now that Tumblr's basically dead, here's my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/llamagoddessofficial) too! Bear in mind it's pay-to-use.


End file.
